The Assassin: The Shadow Of Desric
by TheLastSurvivor14
Summary: In war there is victory and defeat, life and death. Several months have passed since the Battle of Theed. Although the assassins are no more, the war goes on and a dark evil rises in the shadows. This foe will soon show Aaron that there are far more things worse than death. Now, Aaron and his friends must stop this shadow from growing before it spreads to every corner of the galaxy
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! What's up?! It's been a while since I've seen you guys, and I'm very happy to present you with the prologue of The Assassin: The Shadow Of Desric!**

 **I know I said that this was going to be released this fall but, like last year, today Comic Con 2015 is taking place in San Diego California. And me being from California, I wanted to give you guys a glimpse of The Shadow Of Desric.**

 **After seeing how popular The Journey Of Aaron Carter was, with over 11,500 views, I am very excited to see what you guys think about the sequel, that I consider to be The Empire Strikes Back.**

 **I hope you all enjoy it because right now I am still working on the story and I wanted to show something to you guys on this special day. Star Wars is owned by Disney but I own my OCs. Alright guys enjoy!**

 **Prologue: Death**

 _Serenno: Lab_

Several weeks have passed since the attack on Theed, the capital of Naboo, where Desric and his army of Assassins quickly overthrew the royal army of the dead queen. Several weeks have passed since Aaron confronted Desric where Aaron's army of rebels battled Desric's army of assassins and the front steps of the royal palace. Several weeks have passed since Aaron finally Defeated Desric and watched him fall to his demise. And several weeks have passed since Desric was found alive, near the destroyed ship he fell down with, where he was soon rescued by his apprentice.

On the planet of Serenno, deep within the halls of Dooku's personal base, Desric is seen lying on top of an operation table where his arms and legs are strapped before a bright light shines upon his face…his burnt face.

As the medical droids begin to prepare for the surgery, the sith lord Count Dooku stands behind a mirrored glass while a small droid with four small claws slowly walk behind him before a hologram of the infamous Darth Sidious, master of Count Dooku, is projected beside Dooku as the procedure begins.

The med droids, along with a few engineering droids, soon begin the procedure where they soon inject Desric with drug that'll put him unconscious while the droids do their work with him. With his body motionless and his mind unable to feel the pain, the droids begin to cut Desric's body open as the surgery begins.

The sound of buzz saws, and drills, begins to echo through the lab as the droids drill several holes in several places of Desric's upper body, and cut openings on his muscels and bones. The droids begin to insert a system of tubes inside Desric's body where they connect to drilled in holes that are placed behind his neck, his arms, and his chest.

As the procedure goes on, a lot of blood is spilt as the droids begin to cut open Desric's chest where they see his hearting beating at a normal rate. The droids carefully insert more tubes and electrical wires inside his chest, avoiding the heart so that the test subject would not die.

While the droids continue their work, both Dooku and Sidious both watch the creation of their new instrument that will bring forth the downfall of the Republic. When Dooku first met Desric, he only saw him as an assassin who would soon fall from the Jedi. But as years went by, Dooku saw this assassin bring more victories to him than any of his generals besides Greivous and Ventress. He saw a great warrior who would serve him well in the coming future.

For Sidious, after he witnessed the events the unfolded on Naboo, he saw a place where Desric would serve by him and his apprentice. But after his defeat by Aaron, Sidious knew that there were "improvements" that needed to be made on Desric. If Desric was to serve him, he would want this boy's body ready to destroy any enemy that stands against him.

With the droids almost finished with their part, they soon open a hole on the back of Desric's head before they cut open a path that lead straight to his brain. Shortly after they had drilled to his brain, the medical droids soon sow up is chest before leaving a small square shape hole up open that was directly above his heart. The medical droids were now finished and the engineer droids began to do their work on Desric's body.

Several droids soon begin to insert a few wires inside his head before they attach them to his brain while one droid grabs a small device, that is the size of a child's hand, and drills it on the back of Desric's head, sealing the hole.

With his brain finished, other droids activated a small anti-gravity device on the side of the table, where they were able to flip Desric's body over for them to wok on his pack. It isn't long until one droid gabs a long robotic spine and places it alongside Desric's back that had several slots for the tubes to be placed in. The droids soon insert the slots to the robotic spine before the droids soon drill the machine toward Desric's back.

As soon as the droids drill the machine to his spine, Desric's body soon gives a small jerk, makin the droids move slightly away from his body, hoping that he wasn't awake. Thankfully the drugs given to him are still in effect and Desric feels only a small amount of pain while the droids continue to drill the machine to his body.

With the machine drilled to his spine, the droids flip his body over as they continue their work on Desric. They soon focus in on his exposed chest and soon place a large device with several wires on both ends. They place it inside him as they connect the wires inside his body with the wire at the bottom end of the machine. Once the wires were connected. The engineer droids soon drill the top part of the machine to his body to seal the hole on his chest.

With the hard part done, the droids begin to weaponize Desric's new body as they soon pull out pieces of new cybernetic armor that would attach to Desric.

They first focus on Desrics chest and see the wires that are sticking out of his chest from the device that ceiled the hole the medical droids cut. One of the droids pulls out a piece of black armor that was torn as if some beast had shredded it with its claws. They attach the wires from Desric's chest to the inside of the chest place before other droids grab the back piece and strap them both to Desric's body.

On the front of the chest plate was a molding of a demon like creature that had an elongated jaw that ran down the center of the chest place. Its teeth were like swords while its claws were like spears as they stretched down the bottom of the chest plate. And its wings were like a hurricane as they were spread toward the top half of the armor. After the armor was strapped on, the eyes of the beast glowed red, showing everyone that the armor was now active with the robotic spine on Desric's back.

After they strapped on the chest pieces, the droids shortly strap on other pieces of the armor to Desric. The droids soon grab more black pieces of armor such as shoulder plates that had moldings of the demon's head on both sides. They also strap several pieces of black armor to Desric's legs while they also give him black boots. After they gave him his boots, they soon gave Desric gauntlets that had sharp metal nails on each finger, while each knuckle had a small spike.

With his body fully armored, there was one more final piece left. The droids soon grab two pieces that are from the side of a helmet and connect them on the side of Desric's head. It isn't too long until a droid grabs a round Ubese bounty hunter helmet with a Mandalorian-style T-bar visor. The droid places it ontop of Desric's head before the final piece connects to the rest of the helmet and slides down Desric's face.

At the side of the surgery table, a droid moves over to a set of controls and types in a few buttons before the operating table slowly moves forward to face the mirror glass. Dooku and the hologram of Sidious soon enter the lab before the droid types in a few more buttons to activate the computer inside Desric's brain.

As Dooku and Sidious watch the droids finish up Desric, they see a couple of med droids place a few jars of green liquid on Desric's back before the droid on the controls activates the machine inside Desric's head.

As Desric is beginning to wake up, he sees a loading bar before several operating systems begin to flash in his eyes. At first he is a bit scared of what the droids have done to him, but he soon clams down as he looks forward and sees several circles form on top of Dooku and Sidious. As he looks at Dook, he sees a small image of Dooku's body form at the corner of his eye where he also saw his heart rate on the right corner of his eye.

"Desric?" Count Dooku asked, wondering if his new ally was alive. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes Count." Desric said while he heard his voice change into a horrific robotic voice.

"How do you feel?" Dooku asked.

Desric turns his head toward Dooku. "Like a monster." He said with a grin on his face that was hidden behind the mask.

"The serum that we are injecting you with will increase your strength, your speed, and your endurance." Dooku said before he continued on. "With every injection your cells will regenerate, allowing you to heal rapidly in the heat of battle, while also reconstructing your face and body from the heat of the flames you endured when you were left for dead by the Republic."

As soon as Dooku mentioned about being cast out and defeated by Aaron, he clentches his fist and lets out a low growl.

"You will become a more skilled assassin then Ventress." Dooku said. "You will become a more powerful warrior than Savage."

The hologram of Sidious stp in an speaks to Desric. "And now, you will be let loose against the Republic with our blessing."

Count Dooku then has the droid release Desric from the Operating table, allowing him to stand in front of the sith lords before he kneeled in front of them. "Who do you serve?" Dooku asked.

"I live to serve you Lord Sidious." Desric responded.

"Rise." Sidious said before a droid walked beside Desric with a wooden box in its hands.

"You will strike great fear into the hearts of the Jedi. You will bring the Republic to its knees." Dooku said in front of Desric. "In your presence you will bring forth ruin and suffering, for you have become…Death." Suddenly the wall behind Desric begins to slide open, Desric looks behind him and sees four figures wearing dark cloaks covering their faces, he sees that these four people are wearing high tech assassin armor beneath the cloaks. Desric is pleased to see that he now has four personal assassins to help him in his quest to wipe out the Jedi from every part of the galaxy. He then turns his head towards the sith lords to face his new masters.

As Desric stands before Dooku and Sidious, he looks beside him and sees the droid present him a gift from the two Sith Lords. The box opens and reveals a sword that was forged by the Separatist army specifically for Desric. The handle was slightly curved, like Dooku's lightsaber, but had a tip that was similar to Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber.

Desric holds the blade and feels a strong urge of vengance course within him. He places the sword beside his belt before he sees the droid beside him and instantly grabs its head with his right hand before he slams his left hand onto his chest, activating the injections in his body.

The eyes of the beast on his chest, soon begin to glow red while a puff of smoke is released from its nostrils. In the blink of an eye, Desric aches in pain as he feels the chemicals quickly enter his body before the veins in his arms begin to bulge out before his muscles quickly grow larger.

Using all his strength Desric squeezes the droid's head before he feels the machine crush beneath his hand. He soon tosses it in front of the two Sith Lords. "What's thy biding…my Lord?" He asked before he sees an evil smile grow on Count Dooku and Darth Sidious.

 _Florrum_

Elsewhere in the galaxy, on the dustbowl planet of Florrum, a great firefight is taking place at a base of a Weequay pirate camp where captain Hondo Ohnaka and his men are firing upon to Dathormirian Sith Brothers, the former Darth Maul and his apprentice Savage Oppress, who are now fleeing for their lives.

Earlier that day, Obi-wan Kenobi and Jedi Master Adi Gallia, encountered the tow Sith brothers and engaged them in mortal combat where Master Gallia was slain by Savage before the deadly alliance of the two Sith brothers soon faced Obi-wan.

In an epic struggle for vengance and justice, Master Kenobi managed to fend off the two warriors alone, and was able to cut off Savage's left arm completely off before the two decided to flee.

After they escaped Obi-wan, both Maul and Savage encountered Hondo and his band of pirates before they gather enough courage to fire at the intruders to of their home.

Running for their lives, both Maul and Savage run for their ship to leave this world to fight another day while they each deflect several bullets with their red lightsabers. But as the pirates continue to fire at them, several shots manage to hit Maul's robotic legs before he screams in pain and collapses onto the ground.

Savage quickly grabs his brother and picks him up off the ground before he carries him to the ship while Maul still uses his lightsaber to deflect most of the bullets firing at them. As they continue to run for their lives, Maul looks up and sees the Jedi's ship on he edge of the cliff beside them. He places his hand up in front of him and uses the force to pull the ship down the side the cliff before falls right behind them and manages to create a wall of debris to shield them from the pirates as they escape.

While the pirates climb over the fallen ship, the two Sith brothers finally reached their Zygerrian slave ship, that they stole, before they begin to fire up the engines. As soon as the ship begins to lift off the ground with a roaring thunder of noise, Obi-wan, Hondo, and the rest of the pirates soon reach the ship and begin to open fire.

Hondo signals one of his men to move forward and sees the young pirate carry a rocket launcher and aims for the fleeing ship. In the blink of an eye a rocket is fired and manages to hit one of the ships engines as it is fleeing from the fight.

 _Zygerrrian Ship_

"Our engines have been compromised!" Maul said to his injured brother while he looked at the ships controls and saw that there was little time left for them to escape. "Make way for the escape pod."

"It's too late." Savage said in an exhausted tone.

"Trust me apprentice!" Maul said to Savage before the two of them made their ay to the ships escape pod.

As they slowly made their way to their escape pod, Maul goes to the pod's main controls while Maul sits beside him. As maul directs the pod away from the burning ship, he looks he looks at Florrum and regrets not being able to kill his nemisis. "There will be another day." He said before he flew the ship into the vast cold and darkest parts of space.

 **Oh right guys that'll be it for this prologue! Well what did you guys think?! I hope you all enjoyed it and I want to let you know that this was only the tip of the iceberg!**

 **Once we get into the fall, things are going to get much more serious. With Desric, now know as Death, back for vengeance we are in for one hell of a ride this coming fall. The darkness is coming. It'll spread to every corner of the galaxy.**

 **And I hope you enjoyed seeing Maul and Savage in this prologue. I can't say anything about them right now but what I can tell you is that their story will play a key role in the future. To give you guys a better view, think of their story like Sushana's story and role in Inglorious Bastards. That's all I'm gonna say!**

 **Alright guys that'll be it for now, I hope to see everyone back again this fall to see this incredible story unfold that will probably be one of the most darkest things I've written so far. See you guys then!**


	2. Part I: The Fight for Onderon

**Hey what's up everyone and welcome to the premiere of The Assassin: The Shadow Of Desric! Last time I saw you guys was when San Diego Comic Con began when I showed you the prologue of the story! Man that was a good way to start the story if I do say so myself! Well since this is the official premiere of this new story, I want to do something special.**

 **Today I am releasing chapter 1 today and chapter 2 tomorrow so that you folks can enjoy this weekend. I'll release Chapter 1 right now and I will release Chapter 2 probably around the same time tomorrow. I hope you guys enjoy them. Star Wars is property of Disney while my OCs belong to me. Alright everyone! Enjoy!**

 **First Strike**

 _Felucia_

Deep within the jungles of the planet Felucia, the moon slowly reaches to the center of the sky where the planets begin to glow in the middle of the night, lighting the dark jungle. Within the glowing jungle, lies a single Separatist base that lies hidden inside the jungle but is ten miles away from a large cliff that over looks the jungle.

On the jungle floor, footsteps can be heard as they run through past the trees and over the plants while these mysterious people continue to run through the forest. The figures are seen wearing white armor and dark colored robes as it is soon found out that there are more than a few dozen of them that are on their way toward the droid base.

 _Cliff_

On the side of the cliff, two figures are seen crawling alongside the edge of the cliff. One of them was a young boy with brown hair and a pair of binoculars covering his eyes as he looks down toward the separatist base. The other figure was a Twi'lek man, who was lying besid the boy who also had a pair of binoculars covering his eyes.

The young boy looks down at the base and sees highlighted images of his friends just a few miles away from the Seperatist base. He while looking through his binoculars he places his right hand beneath his face and activates the wrist comm on his wrist. "Shadow 1 this is Shadow 5. Respond."

" _I'm here Shadow 5."_ A male voice on the other end of the line said to the young boy. _"What's going on?"_

"Shadow 4 and I are in position." The boy said. "Do you want us to commence the attack?"

" _Negative Shadow 5_." The voice said. _"We are still a few miles away from the target. Hold off the attack until I give you and Shadow 4 the green light."_

"Copy that Shadow 1." The young boy responded. "Shadow 5 out."

As the young boy deactivates the his wrist comm, the Twi'lek lying bside him speaks. "So how long do you think this mission is gonna take?"

"I'm not sure." The young boy responded.

"I bet it'll take less than ten minutes." The Twil'lek said. "You wanna wager in?"

"I'll you up on that Marcus." The boy said to his friend Marcus Coven, the Twi'lek he met a few months ago before the two of them helped reclaim the fallen city of Theed on Naboo. "I say this will take less then eight minutes. And to show you I'm serious, I'm setting my timer when the fighting starts."

While his friend sets his time to start when his other friends began the attack on the base, Marcus continues to look down his binoculars. "I got another bet for you Jaybo." He said to his friend. "I bet you a few dozen credits that Aaron has the highest amount of kills."

"You always pick Aaron." Jaybo said knowing that whenever Marcus and Jaybo always makes bets on which member of their new found team will have the highest amount of droid kills.

After Aaron and his friends were made commanding officers of the Republic army, Aaron and his friends became an elite advance team that specializes in stealth and recon missions, and are also called to take out any droid base that needs to be done quiet and fast.

Given that Aaron, Grace, and Derric, worked with the Separatists for a short period of time, they were able to learn their tactics and base locations. And given their special skills, provided by the extinct Order of Assassins, their group of friends soon became known as Shadow Squad.

After Jaybo's comment on his bet, Marcus quickly replies. "I always pick Aaron because you're to slow to get him."

"Well tonight's gonna be different." Jaybo said which was indeed true. Tonight was going to be different. After Aaron and his friends were given this task to take out the Separatist base, they were going to be aided by Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano. "Tonight I bet that Ahsoka is going to get more kills than Aaron. And to show you that I mean business, I'll double your wager."

When Marcus heard Jaybo pick Ahsoka for this little bet, he felt a bit uneasy for he had forgotten that Ahsoka and Anakin were also a part of this mission. He knows that Anakin is a vey strong Jedi, but he also knows that Ahsoka is much more faster than Aaron and Anakin, allowing her to get much more kills than the both of them.

Marcus hides his true emotions and puts on the best poker face he's got so that Jaybo will not be able to tell that he's nervous. In previous bets he's never lost a bet against Jaybo, but knowing that Ahsoka might actually beat Aaron, he feels a bit nervous right now.

As the moon reaches the center of the sky, both Marcus and Jaybo look through their binoculars and watch their group of friends slowly reach the droid base.

 _Jungle_

While Jaybo and Marcus were on the cliff, watching the base from afar, Aaron, Derric, Grace, Ahsoka, and Anakin were about a few miles away from the Separatist base where they had a few dozen clones behind them.

Aaron, who was at the front of the group, holds a clenched fist up high to signal everyone in the group to stop moving forward. As he looks behind him and sees the clones stop in their tracks before they begin to load up their blasters, he looks beside them and sees his two friends Derric and Grace load up their weapons.

As he watches his two friends prepare for the upcoming attack he begins to remember that they have been friends for a couple of years now. He remembers the first day they met when they were used to work for The Order Of Assassin, and he remembers the journey they took together when they discovered the truth of the assassins they swore to obey.

After they avenged their families by defeating the assassins, they and both Marcus and Jaybo were made commanding officers of the Grand Republic Army. And with the assassins no longer a threat to the galaxy, now that they were all extinct, they put their new talents to good use.

While everyone was preparing for the attack, Aaron looks over at Ahsoka and her master both get ready as they draw closer to the droid base. After the attack on Naboo, Aaron and Ahsoka's feelings toward each other were soon realized when the nightmare they endured was finally over after Desric was defeated.

After they knew that each of them loved each other with all their hearts, it didn't take long before Grace, Derric, Jaybo and Marcus found out about the two lovebirds, and how Derric and Barriss were also seeing each other. Once the group all knew, they decided to keep this information secret in order to protect both Ahsoka and Barriss from being kicked from the Jedi Order.

As Aaron takes a breath, after running a long distance,he hears his wrist comm go off. _"Shadow 1 this is Shadow 5. Respond."_

Aaron soon realizes that it is Jaybo's voice on the communicator and quickl responds to his call. "I'm here Shadow 5. What's going on?"

" _Shadow 4 and I are in position. Do you want us to commence the attack?"_ Jaybo asked.

When Aaron heard that Jaybo and Marcus were in position, he knew that he and the rest of his friends were still a couple of miles away from the base. "Negative Shadow 5." He said. "We are still a few miles away from the target. Hold off the attack until I give you and Shadow 4 the green light."

" _Copy that Shadow 1."_ Jaybo responded. _"Shadow 5 out."_

After Aaron heard that Aaron and Marcus were ready for the attack, Aaron signals his team to quickly move to the base, knowing that they were only a couple of miles away.

As they move quickly through the jungle, Grace quickly runs beside Aaron and gives him a slight nod. Aaron also gives her a nod as well, and points his left hand away from the group, signaling Grace to take a few clones with her to move ahead of the group for a little surprise they have for the Separatists.

After running through intense jungles and numerous obstacles, the team had finally reached the south end of the droid base. Aaron looks down at a small data pad on his left forearm and sees several dots a few miles north of the base. When he looked at the dots on the pad he hears in incoming message from a small speaker in his hear.

" _Shadow 1 this is Shadow 3. We're in position, and we are ready for your orders."_ Grace said on the small speaker. Since Aaron didn't want to risk the chance of any droids hearing them, he deactivated his wrist comm and used a small speaker in his ear to talk to his team.

"Copy that Shadow 3." He replied to Grace as he signaled a clone, wearing a backpack, to come to him. He reaches inside the bag and grabs a small device about the size of an average grenade. He looks at the wall in front of him and sees several search lights scanning the ground for any intruders coming near the base.

As the search lights scan the ground, Aaron moves quickly past them, avoiding the lights entirely and makes it to the wall where he places the small device onto the wall before it soon drills quickly onto it. With that set, he moves back into the forest before any of the droids see him.

He soon returns to his friends and places his hand on his left ear. "Shadow 5 this is Shadow 1. Please respond."

" _I'm here Shadow 1."_ Jaybo said in the small device in Aaron's ear. _"What the situation down there? Over."_

"Everything is ready." Aaron replied. "Shadow 2 and I are in position, and Shadow 3 has a squad of clones a few miles north of here. Were ready. You and Shadow 4 have a green light. Have fun."

 _Cliff_

"Will do Shadow 1." Jaybo said to Aaron's last order, with a smile across his face. "Shadow 5 out." After Jaybo disconnected his call with Aaron he looks away from his binoculars and looks over at Marcus who is lying next to him on the side of the cliff. "We're good." He said to Marcus. "We got the green light."

"Alright…" Marcus said before he got up and walked toward his backpack and pulled out a small device that was the same as the device Aaron planted on the wall of the Separatist base. The small device shows a green light, and places it near Jaybo before he grans something much larger beside his bag. "…then I guess its time to sit back and relax, because the show is about to begin." He said to Jaybo before he shouted "Play!"

Suddenly music starts coming from the small device near Jaybo. Jaybo looks at the device and sees a countdown coming from the device. He then hears lyrics add to the music. _"Boom boom boom boom! Gonna shoot you right down."_

As the song continues on he looks at the droid base and sees, the lights begin to flicker and several droids scrambling around the base to see why all their technology is failing. He looks at the small device next to him and sees that it only has a few seconds before it reaches zero. _"Boom boom boom boom! Gonna shoot you right down!"_

All of the sudden Marcus comes up behind Jaybo and pulls out a large rocket launcher and aims it at the Separatist base. "Bang!" He says before he shoots his rocket at the base.

As the rocket soars across the jungle, and heads for the defenseless droid base, the countdown on the small device between them soon reaches zero and Jaybo watches the south wall of the base blow up before the rocket Marcus fired hits the front entrance of the base.

With both the front and back side of the base completely destroyed Jaybo watches, through his binoculars, Aaron and his friends quickly storm the base. The show was about to begin.

 **Alright everyone that is it for Chapter 1 of The Assassin: The Shadow Of Desric! I hope you all enjoyed it. I will release Chapter 2 tomorrow so I hope to here from you guys through the comments. See guys in a few hours!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys welcome back for Chapter 2 of The Assassin: The Shadow Of Desric! Well guys what can I say? It's good to be back! Yesterday I released Chapter 1 and since it was the official release of this new story, I wanted two release Chapter 2 as well to celebrate this release! I hope you guys enjoy Chapter 2! Star Wars is property owned by Disney while I own my OCs!**

 **The Assassin and The Jedi**

" _Boom boom boom boom! Gonna shoot you right down!"_ "Bang!" Marcus says before he shoots his rocket at the droid the rocket soars across the jungle, and heads for the defenseless base, the countdown on the small device Marcus and Jaybo soon reach zero, and Jaybo watches the south wall of the base blow up before the rocket Marcus fired hits the front entrance of the base.

With both the front and back side of the base completely destroyed Jaybo watches, through his binoculars, Aaron and his friends quickly storm the base. The show was about to begin.

 _Base_

After their walls were taken down the droids that survived the two blasts were both confused and scared of what had just happened. One minute everything was fine at the base, the next minute the power goes off and they started hearing a song that was playing inside the base, and then the next minute both their front and back walls were destroyed in fiery explosions.

While he droids recover from the explosions, Aaron and his team quickly begin to run out of the shadows in the forest and run toward the droid base while their clones begin to scream while they ready their blasters. At he same time, Derric pulls out his sword while Ahsoka and Anakin activate their their lightsabers. Their lightsabers soon illuminate the darkness around them, showing the frightened droids their glowing weapons.

While his friends run to the destroyed wall Aaron runs beside Ahsoka and unsheathes his black sword, the same that he received when he first became an assassin for The Order Of Assassins. After he defeated Desric and every remaining assassin, Aaron decided to use this weapon as a tool to bring justice, by making sure that the Republic would end this war.

As they run across the fallen wall that was destroyed in the blasts, at the south end of the base, the droids are unprepared as they see Aaron and his friends quickly storm the base and begin to kill every last droid within the base.

A droid turns his head and sees Derric charge towards him, screaming at the top of his lungs, before he swings his sword and cuts the droid's head clean off. Derric looks around and sees a couple of droids quickly grab their blasters and prepare to fire them at will. Derric rushes over to them and holds his sword in front of his body as bullets begin to fire at him.

Derric manages to block the bullets coming at several parts of his body, including his face, shoulders, and heart. While the droids continue to fire at him, Derric moves close enough to the two droids and slashes one of their guns in half before he kicks one of the droids to the ground with a right roundhouse kick. With one droid on the ground Derric focuses on the droid in front of him and slices it in half before stabbing the droid on the ground. With the firefight already beginning, he looks over to see how his friends are doing. "Skywalker!" He yelled across the base. "I'm at 3 already!"

Anakin, who has already began cutting down several droids since he first ran into the base, responds to Derric's gloat. "I already have10!"

"What?!" Derric yelled while he continued to kill a couple of droids in front of him. "You're not beating me this time!" Derric looks beside him and sees a cammando droid run beside with with a large blade. He soon ducks just in time before the droid could decapitate him and soon grabs the droid by the neck and picks him up off the ground before slamming his body onto the cold floor.

With the droid on the ground, Derric takes out a pair of iron knuckles and bashes his fist against the droids head before smashing it into pieces. While he beats the commando droid on the ground, a droid watches Derric beat the droid to a pulp and quickly aims his blaster at Derric's exposed back.

 _Click_ Derric hears the sound of gun clicking from behind him and sees a droid aim his blaster at him. Derric reacts quickly and grabs the destroyed commando droids body and uses it as a shield before the droid shoots at the destroyed machine. Derric then grabs the fallen droid's blaster, and fires it at the battle droids head. "That's 5." Derric said to himself, realizing he has a lot of ground to cover if he is to beat his friends in having the highest amount of droid kills in this battle.

Across the droid base Anakin is seen with several clones while they fight off against several droids. Anakin holds his lightsaber close to him while he uses his glowing blue sword of energy to block several shots fired from several battle droids, while his clones stand behind him and uses several crates as shields to protect themselves.

Anakin soon stops blocking the red bullets, and son swtiches from defense to offense when he decides to rush the droids. He charges towards them while his clones give him some cover fire to distract three unfortunate droids. Anakin rushes to the first droid that is standing in the middle of the three. He thrusts his lightsaber in its chest and drives the saber upward cutting the droid in half. "11." He said to himself reminding himself of how many droids he's killed so far.

With one droid down, he focuses his attention to the droid on his left side and gives a right diagonal slash across the unfortunate droid's body before the machine fired its gun in the air after Anakin's lightsaber caused some of the machines programming to fire one last shot. "12." He said before he remembered that there was a droid behind him. After slashing his 12th droid, he redirects his saber and swings it behind him and stabs the droid at the center of its body.

He then uses his strength to bring his sword upward just like he did to his 11th droid, and soon the droid is impaled by Anakin's lightsaber. "13." He said before his clones came from behind several crates an soon made their way further into the base. Anakin looks forward and sees his clones encounter more droids and soon joins them, hoping to get more kills than anybody else in this firefight.

While Derric was battling several droids, and Anakin was making his way further into the base with his clones, Aaron and Ahsoka were deep within the base where the assassin and the jedi were both fighting off endless droids. As they fought beside one another, they moved in sync as if they were dancing together in a ballroom where even the slightest mistake could cost them their lives.

As the battle went on, Ahsoka uses her two lightsabers to both block and deflect the bullets being fired at her, while Aaron stands behind her as he uses his sword to block several bullets as well. "This is just like Lothal all over again!" Ahsoka said to her friend behind her.

"Ahsoka…you and I remember Lothal very different." Aaron said behind her, while he blocked a few bullets, reminding her that the situation they were in was a bit different than a mission they had on a planet called Lothal. It was a mission that was almost similar to this but very different. On a mission to Lothal, Aaron and his friends were deployed to the planet where they would attempt to overrun a Seperatist base that Master Obi-wan Kenobi was having trouble overrun the base.

Once they were deployed to the planet the group of friends walked several miles of long grass where they took several dozen clones to take out the base to prevent a Separatist invasion. As they walked through the long grass, they were ambushed from beneath where dozens of droids attacked them from the long grass, like vicious predators stocking their prey.

It was an intense firefight, but little did the droids know that Aaron had dispatched several clones, led by Derric and Obi-wan, to the defenseless base where they were able to take out the base. Despite the many deaths of his clones, Aaron's decision saved a planet from a Separatist invasion.

As the battle goes on, both Ahsoka and Aaron are watching each other's backs. Ahsoka looks forward and sees four droids come around a corner. While they place in new magazines into their blasters, Ahsoka rushes towards them and rolls onto the ground before the droids begin to fire at her. As bullets begin to fly above her body, she rolls in front of the droids and activates her lightsaber where she slices both of the droids legs and uses her right foot to sideswipe the second droid.

While both droids fall toward the ground, Ahsoka leaps off the ground and kicks two of the four remaining droids in the chests before all four were knocked onto the ground. As soon as the driods hit the ground, Ahsoka takes one of her lightsabers and drags it across the floor while she runs past the droids, cutting each and every one of their heads. "That's 16 Aaron!" She shouted at her friend.

Aaron looks behind and sees several droid heads rolling across Ahsoka's feet. He gives her a quick smile and quickly turns around before seeing a commando droid point a blaster directly at his head. In a blink of an eye Aaron swats the blaster away from the droid before using his right leg to sideswipe the droid, causing it to fall. As the droid falls, Aaron quickly pulls out a set of steel knuckles and gives the droid a right uppercut bellow the head. The droid soon flies a few feet off the ground before using a metal plate on his elbow to give a downward right elbow shot to the top of the droids head.

The droid soon falls onto the ground and before it could even respond to what had just happened to it, Aaron uses his boots to crush the droids head. "18!" Aaron said with a smirk on his face. Ahsoka's smile soon fades away when she realizes that Aaron is beating her by just a few droids. Aaron soon gives her a slight laugh. "Don't make it too easy for me!" Aaron said before he and Ahsoka soon left to cover more ground

While Aaron and his friends continue to make their way across the droid base, both Aaron and Ashoka see the command tower within their reach. As soon as they see the tower right in front of them, they run through a narrow allyway between several buildings, four battle droids run in front of them. Before they could draw their blasters both Aaron and Ahsoka run towards them where Aaron dives to the ground while Ahsoka slides across his back and gives a double kick to the droid that was leading the other droids, causing two out of four of them to tumble down like dominos.

Aaron quickly gets up and sees Ahsoka dive on top of the two droids that fell to the ground, and slice them in half while they laid on the ground. Aaron then looks up and sees the other two droids recover, and immediately takes his pistol to shoot the remaining droids. He pulls the trigger on his pistol and shoots both droids in the head before they could even fire their blasters.

With all four droids taken care of, Aaron reaches his hand out to Ahsoka and pulls her off the ground. Before they could say a word, to tell each other what their scores are, they quickly see three commando droids run toward them. Before they could react, Derric comes flying out from an alley, that crosses their path, and attacks the three droids head on.

As he dove out of the alley, Ahsoka and Aaron see him with both of his harms stretched out before ramming the droids, and wrapping two of them with his harms. With two of the three droids in his grip, he snaps the neck of the droid in his left arm before he uses the blaster in the second droid in his right arm, to fire at the main droid in front Aaron and Ahsoka.

With two out of the three commando droids taken care of, Derric quickly releases the droid from his arm, before using his hands to twist the droid's neck completely around its body. Now that the droids were taken care of, Deric looks at Ahsoka and Aaron. "25!" Derric said to his two friends while he tried to catch his breath.

"You're falling behind Derric." Aaron said while he a smirk on his face and gave a slight laugh. "36."

"DAMN IT!" Derrric yelled before he slammed his fist into the wall nearby, leaving a large crack on the wall.

While Aaron laughed at Derric's little short burst of anger, Ahsoka smiles and looks at Aaron. "Hey Aaron….39." She said before Aaron's smile soon went away in a nano second and gives off a small groan, before the three of them ran inside the command tower.

 _Command Tower_

With the droids at the front of the tower no longer a problem, Aaron, Ahsoka, and Derric, continue to make their assault on the command tower that over looked, the entire Separatist base. Aaron and his two friends soon go inside the tower and continue to cut down every droid in sight with in the tower while they made their way up to the control room.

 _Control Room_

As soon as they reached the control room, the three of them see the door to the control room before Aaron sees something at the corner of his eye and spots a security camera looking directly at them. Aaron nods Derric to move forward while he pulled out his pistol and shot the camera.

Derric then moves toward the door and reaches into his pocket before he pulls out a small grenade. As he places it on the door, Ahsoka and Aaron take cover before Derric activates the grenade and runs over to Ahsoka and Aaron for cover.

After they took cover, the force of the explosion from the grenade, the door is soon ripped off and sent flying inside the control room before Aaron, Ahsoka and Derric soon run inside.

As they run inside the room, Derric looks inside and sees only three droids were taken out from the explosion. "WHAT?!" He yelled out loud, unpleased with the amount of droid deaths he had. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! 1 GRENADE AND I GET 3 DEATHS?!

"Derric…" Aaron said before he pointed to a decapitated droid that laid beneath the door that was blown out, imbedded into the wall. "Does that make you feel better?" While Aaron lets Derric cool down, he walks around the room and begins to shoot every droid that weren't killed from the explosion, but were simply knocked onto the ground.

At the same time, Ahsoka looks outside the window and watches her master and several clones drive the remaining droids out of the base. "Aaron look." She said after Aaron finished killing the last droid in the control room.

Aaron soon walks over to Ahsoka and watches the last droid run out the front entrance and enter the jungle. "Beautiful aint it?" He asked Ahsoka before he wrapped his left arm around her. "Someone should take a picture of this."

While Aaron had his arm around her, Ahsoka looks up at Aaron and smiles at him. "Did you tell Grace?" She asked.

"I was just about to." Aaron said before he pulled out his wrist comm to contact Grace. "Grace!"

" _Yeah Aaron!"_ She responded on the wrist comm.

"We just drove out the last of the droids." Aaron said. "They should be heading toward your location in a few minutes."

" _Alright thanks."_ Grace said. _"Anything else I should know?"_

"Yeah…" Aaron said before he paused. "…have fun." He soon deactivates his wrist comm before he pulls Ahsoka close to him and kiss as the moonlight shines on them.

 _Jungle_

After Aaron disconnected his wrist comm, Grace looks over to her clones that are loading up their weapons before the droids arrive at their location. "Alright boys gear up!" She shouted. "I just got word that the base has been taken, and we got droids heading in our direction! I want everybody in position for when they arrive!"

"Yes ma'am!" They said before they all took cover and all hid in the shadows and behind the trees while they waited for the remainder of the droids to walk right in their trap.

While they all waited for the droids to arrive, Grace takes out two pistols and waits behind a tree before hearing the sound of footsteps running across the jungle floor. "Wait until they're all here." She whispered, telling her clones not to attack just yet. As soon as the remaining droids enter their area, Grace smiles and nods at her clones. "NOW!" She yelled.

"IT'S A TRAP!" A droid yelled before they were all surround by well armed clones. In an instant they were all slaughtered. Every droid was shot down in a matter of seconds by clones that were carrying heavy assault rifles, standard blasters, and pistols. Grace aims her pistols at the droids and shows no mercy on them when she blasts their heads clean off with her pitsols.

In under a minute, every droid was destroyed. Grace and her clones soon walk out of the shadows before she takes out her wrist comm and turns toward a cliff that is miles away. "Hey Jaybo did you and Marcus enjoy the show?" She asked.

" _Ah man remind me to never piss you off."_ Jaybo replied. _"Hey Aaron contacted us, he wants us all to meet him at the base when you're done."_

"Alright I'll see you guys at the base." She said. "Who do you think won this time?" She asked, wondering who had the most skills when the base was overrun.

" _I voted for Ahsoka, and Marcus voted for Aaron."_ Jaybo said on the wrist comm. _"Who did you vote for?"_

"Well since I wasn't part of the raid, so I can't really vote for myself, so I guess I'm voting for Anakin." She said. "We'll find out who won when we meet up at the base."

" _Okay. See you soon."_ Jaybo said before he hung up

After Jaybo hung up on him, Grace looks at her clones who are walking over the dead droids. "Alright boys looks like our job is done! Let's clean up this mess and regroup with everyone at the base!"

"Yes ma'am." They said before they began to get rid of the fallen droids before they would meet up with the rest of their friends at their new base.

 **Alright guys that is it for this chapter! Well what do you guys think?! Who do you think has the highest score?! We'll find out next week when I post a brand new chapter of The Assassin: The Shadow Of Desric!**

 **Now before I leave you guys I got some explaining to do. When you look at the title you'll see Part I: The Fight for Onderon. What the title means is that the next few chapters are going to be centered around the story arc of Onderon.**

 **Once that arc is completed, a second arc will be installed and then the final arc will be installed to complete this story.** **If you guys enjoyed the chapter please leave a comment! Or if you want to chat with me, then feel free to send a positive message. See you guys next week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys what's going on? Welcome back for another new chapter of The Assassin: The Shadow Of Desric! On the last chapter, well what can I say, Aaron and his friends showed no mercy on the droids as they overran the base. Who do you guys think had the highest score at the end of the raid? We'll soon find out! Star Wars is owned by Disney while I own my OCs! Alright everyone enjoy!**

 **A New Mission**

 _Control Room_

After Aaron and his friends took care of the remaining droids in the base, Aaron, Ahsoka, and Derric decided to go into the courtyard to help some of the clones remove the ddroids out of the base and secure the landing platform where Master Luminara and her padawan, Barriss, would arrive with several more clones to secure the base even more.

While Aaron and his friends were outside cleaning up the mess, Anakin enters the control room where he watches his friends work together while he contacts the Jedi Council to inform them that this mission was a success.

As he walks over to a holotable to contact the council, several holograms of some of the members of the Jedi Council appear in front of him. He sees Master Yoda, Master Windu, and Master Kenobi appear in front of him. "Master Yoda, Master Windu, I wasn't expecting you both to be taking part in this debriefing." He said to the holograms of his masters.

" _I had them join me in this debriefing Anakin."_ Master Kenobi said to his student. _"We have just received word that the Separatists have just taken the capital of Onderon. However we've also found out that a small band of rebels have escaped the capital before the purge began, and have taken refuge in an abandoned outpost several miles away from the city. They are contacting us now as we speak."_

As Obi-wan finished explaining this information to Anakin, two hologram of young men in their teens appear in front of him and the council. One of them was a tall tanned skin man who had black hair and a little black beard growing on his chin. The other boy had white skin and dark brown hair and had brown eyes while the other boy had blue eyes.

The white skinned boy speaks first. _"Thank you Master Jedi, for taking the time to answer our call. My name is Lux Bonteri, and this is Saw Gerrera. A few days ago our capital was attacked by a mysterious warrior who signal handedly over threw our government before Sanjay Rash took over. This footage was taken before Rash became King."_

Lux stops speaking and soon shows footage of a mysterious warrior wearing dark red and black cybernetic armor with a winged beast on the front of his chest plate, wearing a Ubese bounty hunter helmet with a Mandalorian-style T-bar visor take out several armed guards by himself. They all watch in horror as this savage figure uses sharp blades in the tips of his fingers to jab them into his enemies while blood is spurting out the guards bodies.

While the guards continue to bleed, the figure takes out a handle on the back of his waist and presses a button on the side of the handle before two sharp spikes about four feet long, each, come out of both ends of the handle. The figure goes after one of the bleeding guards and stabs the spear in the guard's exposed back, before using all of his strength to pull the spear at a 90 degree angle and force it into the ground while the guard is slowly being impaled by the spear that is going through his body.

The warrior then focuses his attention on the two remaining guards that are in shock of what they are witnessing. While one tries to crawl away from him, another guard decides to make a run for it until the warrior pulls out a blaster and shoots the guard in the back of the head.

With two of the three guards taken care of, the figure then focuses his attention on the guard that is trying to crawl away form him. The warrior grabs the guard by the throat and thrusts his bladed fist into his chest before yanking out his heart. Surprisingly the guard lives long enough to see his heart yanked out of his chest before the warrior holds it high in the air and allows the blood o drip on his helmet before he lets out a loud roar and crushes the heart in his palm. With all three guards dead, the warrior runs into the palace where the footage stops.

After the footage stops Lux continues to speak to the Council. _"After this strange warrior attacked our capital, Sanjay Rash became king and this warrior was never seen again. But after Rash took control, Separatist ships began to land on our planet, and Onderon has been living under a tyrannical government."_ Lux said before he continued on. _"Those who would speak against Rash, would be executed out in public as a reminder to stay in line."_

" _However those who had the courage to act against this man formed a rebellion where we were lucky enough to escape the capital before the droids came here and when things got worse."_ Saw said outloud in front of the Jedi. _"But we do need help."_

" _Unfortunately the only way to reclaim Onderon will be through our struggle."_ Lux said. _"However our troops lack weapons and supplies to help us in this fight."_

" _Onderon is under your King's rule."_ Obi-wan said to the young men.

Before Obi-wan could speak any further, Saw interrupts him. _"Our true king has been silenced! The one you recognized is a Separatist puppet!"_ Saw calms down and looks out to the Jedi. _"We need your help to survive this."_

" _Find a way, we shall."_ Master Yoda said to the young men.

" _We await your help."_ Lux said before the two young men bowed and their holograms disappeared.

" _What do we propose on doing?"_ Master Windu asked, wondering how they were going to help these rebels.

Anakin comes up with a solution and speaks up. "It looks to me that what these rebels need are the proper training, the right equipment, and a good amount of supplies, if they want to liberate their planet."

" _That sounds like terrorism Anakin."_ Obi-wan said.

"Well I see this as an insurgency." Anakin replied. "To help these planets realign themselves with the Republic."

" _We can divide the Separatists and attack them on two fronts."_ Windu said, agreeing with Anakin.

Obi-wan then speaks up. _"What you're suggesting is opening up dangerous possibilities. We must not train terrorists."_

"They're rebels Master." Anakin said.

" _What ever you call them does not matter. Funding rebels to overthrow a government puts innocent lives at risk."_ Obi-wan pointed out.

"We can minimize collateral damage if their fallen government is being run by droids." Anakin spoke out.

Windu then decides to speak out. _"The least we could do is help them defend themselves."_

" _Hmmm. Train and observe."_ Master Yoda decided. _"Send advisors, we will."_

" _Who do you suggest we should send?"_ Obi-wan asked.

" _I believe this mission requires a more stealth full approach."_ Windu suggested. _"I believe we should deploy Shadow Squad. Given their background history they have the most experience in overthrowing governments, and they may have more success in training these rebels."_

"Still, I think we should send a couple of Jedi to assist Shadow squad." Anakin pointed out.

" _Indeed we shall."_ Master Yoda said. _"Send your padawan and padawan Barriss Offee, we will. Good experience with working with Shadow Squad, they have."_

" _Then it is decided."_ Master Windu said. _"Padwan Tano and Padwan Offee will accompany Shadow Squad while they are deployed to Onderon. May the force be with us all."_ Shortly after the holograms of the Jedi Council soon disappeared before Anakin could give his opinion about sending Ahsoka to Onderon.

In truth if Anakin had the chance to speak up, he would have. He felt that his padawan was not ready to take on this mission without him. But the Council was right. She and Barriss have the most experience working with Aaron and his friends. He looks outside the control room and sees his padawan gather around with the rest of Shadow Squad in the courtyard. He soon leaves the control room to inform them about this new mission.

 _Courtyard_

As the sun began to rise in the distance, all of Aarons friends soon arrive at the base where Aaron wataches Jaybo and Marcus land _The Cursed Angel_ onto a landing pad near them. He watches the doors of the ship begin to open before seeing his two friends leave the ship. While they wait for Jaybo and Marcus to arrive, everyone else beins to tally up the score for the number of droids each of them killed.

"Alright guys you ready to tally up the score?" Aaron asked.

"Okay." Derric said. "Let's see, I was at 13 when this whole thing started, 25 when I ran into you and Ahsoka, 37 about half an our later and 54 when it all ended. So my final score is 54."

"Grace?" Aaron asked. Wondering how many droids she killed when the machines ran into her trap.

"Oh I'm not playing this time, since I was not part of the raid." She replied. "Although Jaybo, Marcus, and I are taking bets on who will win this time."

"Fair enough." Aaron said "Ahsoka?"

"Alright." Ahsoka answered as she was ready to give her final score. "I had 16 when the attack started, 25 a few minutes later, 39 after we ran into Derric, 55 a few minutes later and 69 when we took the tower."

"Well then I guess that makes you today's winner." Aaron said. "Because I ended with 67 when this whole thing ended."

"Wait what about Anakin?" Grace asked.

Ahsoka looks over at Grace and gives her an answer to her question. "My master gave me his final score before he contacted the council. He said he had 63."

"Damn it!" Derric said, unpleased that he had the lowest score of today's raid.

"Don't worry Derric." Aaron said before he placed his hand on Derric's shoulder. "You'll get them next time."

"Well…" Jaybo said to Marcus who held out an open hand at Grace and Marcus. "…you heard Ahsoka, she had the highest score. Pay up." Grace and Marcus give off a little groan before they hand Jaybo some credits.

"Really?" Aaron asked. "You guys did it again, right?"

"Sorry Aaron." Marcus said.

"You guys have a real gambling problem." Aaron said, unpleased that some of his friends gamble when they all raid a droid base.

"We told you we weren't gonna do it again, but when we found out that Ahsoka was coming on this mission, I couldn't pass up easy money." Jaybo said.

"Easy money?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well every time you come on one of our missions, you always beat Aaron." Jaybo replied.

"Can't argue with that." Ahsoka said, who soon crosses her arms while she looks at Jaybo with a displeased look. "But it still doesn't make things right."

"Sorry." Jabyo said. "How 'bout we split the our winnings fifty-fifty."

"I just took out 69 droids." Ahsoka demanded. "Make it sixty-forty."

Jaybo pauses and carefully thinks about her offer. Seeing that she's a Jedi, and she's not in the right mood right now, the last thing he wants is to piss off a Jedi. "Fair enough."

"Look!" Derric said as he pointed at the sky before everyone saw a couple of gunships land beside the base. As the ships land, they all see the side doors open before several clones run outside the ships. Everyone then watches Master Luminara and her padawan Barriss Offee walk off the gunships. "Barriss?" Derric quietly said to himself before the two jedi walked toward them.

While Master Luminara and Barriss walk toward them, Ahsoka looks behind and sees her master walk behind them. "Master?" She asked. "What are you doing out here? I thought you were with the council?"

Without a moments pause, Anakins tells his friends. "Come with me. There's something I want to show you all."

 _Control Room_

After everyone left the courtyard, all of Aaron's friends, and all the Jedi walk to the control room where Anakin shows everyone the footage that was taken on Onderon. Everyone watches in horror as they witness three guards be brutally slaughtered by a mysterious warrior.

While everyone watched the footage, Aaron notices that both Derric and Barriss have been acting a bit strange, meaning that they've been acting a bit too distant. After he found out that the two of them were in a relationship, he knew that the two of them would have to keep this relationship a secret, just like Aaron and Ahosoka would have their relationship a secret as well.

Despite the lies they've told everyone who didn't know about their secret, Ahsoka and Aaron have kept their relationship alive and strong. But for some time now, Derric and Barriss have been struggling with dealing with the lies they've told. And Aaron begins to see that this hidden secret is starting to take a toll on Derric and Barriss, as he watches them both become too distant with each other.

While everyone watches the footage, Aaron looks at the footage and thinks about what is happening in the footage. After the footage stops playing, Anakin speaks out to everyone. "Well what do you guys think?" He asked.

"Let's replay the video and dissect everything that happened." Aaron said. Anakin gives him a nod before he replays the video from the beginning. As they watch the strange warrior kill the first guard, by jabbing a spear through his back before impaling himinfront of the other tow guards, Aaron speaks up. "Stop the footage." He said before Anakin paused the footage at the point when the warrior impaled the first guard. "Observations?" Aaron asked.

"It seems that this warrior must be very strong to impale that guard with only one hand." Ahsoka pointed out.

"Agreed." Aaron said. "Resume."

Anakin then continues to play the video and the whole group watches the warrior gun down one of the fleeing guards before thrusting his fist into the last guard. Derric notices something and speaks up. "Hold on." He said before Anakin paused the video again. "Zoom in on his arm."

Anakin nods before enlarging the image of the warrior's arm, where everyone saw pipes going in and out of this guys arms. "What are those?" Barriss asked.

"It seems like our mysterious warrior has an Achilles heel." Grace said before Aaron spoke up.

"Highlight these pipes, and any other part of his body that resembles to these." Aaron said before everyone saw the pipes turn red and find out that the remaining pipes were hidden beneath the armor of this warrior.

"What do you think those are for?" Derric asked.

"It looks like these are used for life support if he's having these pipes hidden beneath his armor." Aaron said. Aaron then looks at Anakin and asks, "Why are you showing us this?"

"Because the council has a mission for you and your squad." Anakin replied. "This footage was taken on Onderon where the planet has been under Separatist control after the planet's king took over. After the Separatists arrived, a small group of rebels managed to escape and contacted us for help. We need you and your team to head to the planet to train these rebels."

"You want us to train them?" Grace asked.

"From what they told us, their troops lack the proper training to overthrow their government." Anakin pointed out. "Ahsoka and Barriss will also accompany you and your team to help you train the rebels. Once you arrive on Onderon, you will meet their leader, their second in command, and Lux Bonteri."

"Lux is there?" Ahsoka asked, curious about her friend who she hadn't seen in a long time.

Anakin nods, and then adds, "The Council will want you to report to us on how the training is going."

"When do we leave?" Derric asked.

"You are being deployed right now." Anakin said. "The sooner these rebels are trained the sooner they will be ready to reclaim their home. May the force be with you."

Aaron nods to the Jedi before all of his friends leave the tower to head to the ship where they will soon make a jump to Onderon.

 _The Cursed Angel_

After Aaron and his friends found out that they were being deployed to Onderon, they shortly after went to _The Cursed Angel_. As they entered the ship, they Jaybo, Aaron and Grace walk toward the controls while everyone else settled down and prepared for the ship to make the jump to lightspeed.

While everyone else was waiting for the ship to leave Felucia, Ahsoka and Barriss notice how the inside of the ship has changed since the last time they were on. The ship now ha separate room for every one of Aaron's friends to sleep in, while extra rooms were installed as well. Ahsoka and Barriss notice that the ship now had an armory for everyone's weapons and that there was also a training room for everyone to train, work out, and spar with each other.

After everyone was ready, Jaybo sits at the head of the controls and activates the ship before the ship soon begins to fly off of Felucia. While Jaybo flew the ship, Grace enters the coordinates to Onderon and looks over at Aaron. "We now have the coordinates to Onderon."

"Our engines are ready to make the jump." Jaybo said to his friend.

Aaron looks down at Jaybo and sees his friend ready to make the jump to light speed. "Alright." Aaron said. "Punch it." Shortly after Jaybo activates the engines and _The Cursed Angel_ soon dispears as it made the jump to lightspeed, heading towards Onderon.

 **Okay everyone that's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. If you liked it, please leave me a comment. I want to hear from you. I'll see you guys next weeek with another chapter. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey what's up everyone welcome back for another new chapter of The Assassin: The Shadow Of Desric. I was pleased to see how many views last week'schapter got and I hope that you'll enjoy this next chapter. Star Wars is owned by Disney while I own my OCs.**

 **A Strange Feeling**

 _The Cursed Angel: Hyperspace_

After _The Cursed Angel_ made the jump to hyperspace, Aaron watches Grace leave the room before he walked over to Jaybo. With his friend at the controls, Aaron asks, "How long do you think it'll take us to get to Onderon?"

"A couple of hours?" Jaybo replied. "Give or take."

"Alright." Aaron said. "Let me know when we're close." He then pats Jaybo on the back before he left the controls and walked through the ship. As Aaron walks down the ship, he notices several of his friends hanging around a round dining table where he watches Grace and Marcus talk with Ahsoka and Barriss. It's nice knowing how the four of them have become great friends after the events that occurred on Naboo, not to long ago. Anytime they have time to spend with each other, they like to talk with one another to see how things are going in their lives.

At the corner of his eyes notices Derric coming over to him, with a look of concern on his face. He looks over at Barriss who is staring back at him with the same look before Derric walks away from the group and heads to the back of the ship. Aaron decides to follow him down the ship.

While Derric walks down the ship, Aaron manages to catch up to him where he grabs Derric by the shoulder. "Hey Derric." He said to him before he saw Derric's concerned face. Aaron is confused and asks, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Derric replied. "Yeah everything is fine."

"You sure?" Aaron asks. "Because you're acting very strange around Barriss. Is everything alright?"

Derric at first doesn't want to tell Aaron his problem he's having with Barriss, but feels it will help him if he got this upset feeling off his chest. "Barriss and I are… having some problems right now in our relationship."

"What's going on?" Aaron asked.

"We broke up." He said very quickly and then explains how this happened. "Before Naboo, we had strong feelings for each other. We loved each other. And after Naboo, we felt that we could keep our relationship secret from the Jedi."

"So what happened?" Aaron asked.

"Well a few weeks ago. Barriss and I had a serious talk with each other. She told me how she was tired of lying to her masters, where I told her that wanted her to be happy. And so…we broke up." Derric said. "So now anytime we're in the same room together, it's a little awkward."

"Because you still love her?" Aaron asked.

Derric nods his head and says, "I do. She means the world to me, but like beautiful birds, she wants to fly in the sky, and I can't cage her. How do you do it Aaron?" Derric asked. "How are you and Ahsoka still together?"

"Well…" Aaron replied. "…it's not easy for both of us. Ahsoka faces the same problems Barriss has. She doesn't like lying to her masters about us. But when ever we have problems, we like to talk to each other to get everything off our chests and support each other."

"I envy you." Derric said with a small smile, glad to see at least Aaron and Ahsoka are still together. "You and Ahsoka deserve to be together."

"Thanks Derric." Aaron said to his friend. "And don't worry. Maybe one day your bird will come home." After Aaron and Derric had their little walk Aaron remembers that he has something to do before he and his friends arrive at Onderon. "Excuse me Derric. There's something I must do before we arrive at Onderon." Aaron said before he left Derric to do something in private.

 _Aaron's Room_

After Aaron left Derric, he walked over to his room where he placed a holocom on the floor to play the footage he and his friends watched on Felucia. While he waits for the video to play he looks around and sees that his room has changed so much in the last few months. One of the first things that have changed is that this room has only one bed. The reason why is because since everyone felt that Aaron was the leader of this team, they all wanted him to have the captains room.

At first he didn't want the room because he felt like he was cheating his friends, but everyone told him that it was he that put this team together. After being reminded that he was the one who held his friends together in the past, Aaron agreed to take the room while everyone else shared rooms with each other.

As he sits on his bed he looks forward and sees a mirror standing on top of a desk, right in front of him, reflecting his image. He looks beneath the mirror and sees three small figurines standing in front of three small candles. The figurines in front of the candles are wooden statues of a father, a mother, and a young daughter that represent his family that he lost long ago. While he was on Lothal, he found these wooden statues at a small market where he instantly purchased them with some money.

Whenever it is his mother's, father's, and sister's birthday, he lights the candles and prays to his family. And if anytime he is under great stress, he talks to his family about his struggles, and hopes that they will help provide him some guidance.

And sitting next to the statues and candles, is a picture of Ahsoka. The picture of his girlfriend is small, and shows Ahsoka sleeping quietly on Aaron's bed with a smile on her face. Aaron remembers taking that picture of her when they first slept together, and is glad that he was able to get a picture of her smiling while she was sleeping. When Ahsoka found out she was embarrassed of the photo and asked Aaron to get rid of it, but Aaron didn't listen to her and kept it instead.

In a split second, the footage on Onderon was shown in front of him, and Aaron watches this strange warrior take out the three guards. As he watches every move this strange warrior makes, he sees that the warrior relied on brute force to kill the three guards, and showed them no mercy. While he watched the three guard dies, he felt that this warrior seemed familiar to someone. Someone who's name he had forgotten. Before he could remember his name, he hears someone knocking on his door. "Who is it?" He asked.

"It's me Aaron." Aaron soon realized that it was Ahsoka standing in front of his door.

Aaron pauses the footage, and walks over to the door. He opens it and sees his girlfriend standing in front of him. "Hey Ahsoka, what's up?"

"Jaybo sent me over here to tell you that we are approaching Onderon." Ahsoka replied.

"Oh that's good." Aaron said.

Ahsoka looks past Aaron and sees glowing holograms standing in his room. "What are you doing?" She curiously asked.

"I was watching the footage the rebels gave us." He said before he allowed Ahsoka to enter the room. As she entered the room, Ahsoka looks at the hologram footage of the mysterious warrior killing the three guards. "After watching it the first time, I was surprised to see that this warrior was able to take out three guards. But after watching it a few more times, this warrior becomes more and more familiar."

"How so?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well I can't put my finger on it, but I have the strangest feeling that I knows this warrior." He said before he sat on his bed and placed both his hands on his face.

Ahsoka notices that something is wrong with Aaron and offers to help him. "Hey, you okay?" She asked, before he grabbed his hands and slowly pulled them down his face.

"Yeah…" Aaron said. "…I'm fine. I'm just under a little stress that's all."

"What's going on?" She asked, but only heard nothing from Aaron. "Aaron what is it?"

"Okay promise me you won't get mad, but when I heard that one of the rebels was Lux Bonteri, I looked into both yours and his files and found out that you two were…" Aaron didn't finished his sentence because he knew that Ahsoka knew what he was talking about.

When Ahsoka heard that Aaron looked into her file, she was at first a little mad, but she knew that Aaron was worried about the fact the she and Lux were once seeing each other. "Aaron…" She calmly said, "…you don't have to be jealous. Lux and I are just friends."

"You kissed him." Aaron pointed out.

"Okay, first of all, he kissed me." Ahsoka said with a smirk on her face. "And second of all, that happened before I met you."

"Are you sure there's nothing between you guys." Aaron asked who sees Ahsoka nod to his question. "Alright, then I won't worry about you."

Before any one of them could say another word, Aaron hears his wrist comm go off. _"Aaron are you there?"_ Aaron soon noticed that Jaybo was the one calling him.

"I'm here Jaybo what's up?" He asked.

" _We are exiting hyperspace."_ Jaybo pointed out. _"Should I activate the cloaking device?"_

"Activate it as soon as we exit hyperspace." Aaron said. "I'm on my way." After aaron turned off his wrist come, he gets off his bed and extends his hand to Ahsoka. "You hear that babe, they're playing our song."

Ahsoka smiles at Aaron and grabs his hand before Aaron pulls her up close to them, before they both make their way up to the controls.

 _Control Room_

As the ship was leaving hyperspace, Aaron and the rest of his friends gather around Jaybo while he piloted the ship. As soon as the ship left hyperspace, Jaybo pushes a couple of buttons on the dashboard in front of him, activating the ships cloaking device. "Okay we are now invisible to the people of Onderon." He said once the ships cloaking device was activated.

"Take us down buddy." Aaron said while he patted Jaybo on the back.

As the ship descended onto the plante's surface, the whole crew watches the ship fly down, and through, the night sky. Everyone looks outside and sees the ship slowly hover over a large forest. Aaron then takes the time to remind everyone of the plan. "Alright everyone listen up. Our mission is to train these rebels on how to defend themselves so sorry Jaybo and Marcus, but we're not gonna need a demolition team." He said to his friends.

"What do you want us to do then?" Marcus asked.

"I need you and Jaybo and land the ship away from the Separatists and the Rebels. This is a stealth mission, we can't leave any sign that leads to us." He said and sees both Marcus and Jaybo nod their heads. "If however, our cover is blown, we won't have a choice but to help the rebels. I'd rather fight beside them in front of the droids, then run and hide while they die. Hopefully that won't happen and hopefully, with our training, these rebels will be able to fight this war on their own."

Aaron looks at Jaybo and gives him a slight nod before Jaybo opens the door to the ship. Aaron and his friends soon walk over to the door where they look down and see a forest beneath them. While Ahsoka and Barriss were wearing their Jedi cloaks, Aaron, Grace, and Derric were wearing black cloaks to cover their armor. "Go go go!" Marcus said before the five friends jumped off the ship.

 _Onderon: Forest_

While Ahsoka and Barriss both used the force to land on the forest floor, Aaron and his friends, grab onto the trees to swing them selves down to the forest floor lick acrobats in a circus. After they were all on the forest floor, Aaron and Ahsoka look up and watch Jaybo and Marcus fly the ship some away from the forest, leaving them and their frieands all alone in the dark.

After the ship left, Aaron looks at his friends who are looking at him. "Alright guys let's go find our rebels." He said before the two began to run through the dark forest to find the rebels.

As they ran through the forest, Ahsoka, Barriss, and Grace run across multiple trees to get a better view of the forest while Aaron and Derric run across the forest floor to catch up with the girls. With every step they took, each and every one of them keeps their eyes and ears open for anything unusual.

As they continued to search the forest, Derric asks Aaron, "How long until we find the rebels?"

"Oh I think it won't be that long." Aaron said to Derric before the girls came down from the trees and walked behind he and Derric. "They'll find us before we find them. Right now they're probably watching us." He said, believing that the rebels were watching their every move.

While they were walking through the forest, a large four legged dalgo emerges in front of Aaron and his friends where they see someone riding the hoofed creature. "I told you they would find us." Aaron said to Derric while the rider on the dalgo look at Aaron and his friends.

"Stay where you are!" The rider said before another rider on a dalgo emerged behind them. "Identify yourselves."

"You were right…" Derric said to Aaron. "…they were watching us."

Aaron places his hand up to stop Derric talking so that he could talk to the rider. "There's no need to worry. We're friends." Aaron said before all of his friends removed their cloaks and revealed their faces to the rider.

"Jedi!" The rider said as SHE moved into the moonlight and revealed her face. She had green eyes and short black hair while she also had tan skin.

"My name is Aaron Carter." Aaron said to the rider. "We are here to help you reclaim your home."

The rider looks at Aaron and the rest of his friends. "My name is Steela." She said to everyone. "Come. I will take you to our base." Steela turns her dalgo around and walks away from the group while the other rider follows her.

As she walks away from the group, everyone shortly follows her while Ahsoka and Aaron are the last ones to follow her. "How did you know we were being watched?" Ahsoka asked, wondering how Aaron knew that the rebels were watching them.

"I was an assassin, remember." He said to Ahsoka. "I know when I'm being watched" When he finished his sentence he saw his friends leaving and soon looks back at Ahsoka with a smile. "Now come on, let's shows these rebels what we can do." Ahsoka nods before the two soon follow their friends to the rebel base.

However as they were leaving the forest, no one noticed a strange figure in the distance. The figure comes from the shadow of a nearby tree and activates a pair of night vision goggle before he stares at the group heading to the rebel base. He takes out his wrist comm and contacts someone. "Master. They've arrived."

 **Uh oh. Who do you think this guy is? Well I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. We finally got so what everyone has been up to for the past few months, and we got to meet Steela. I'll see you guys next week for another chapter. See ya guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys welcome back for the next chapter of The Assassin: The Shadow Of Desric. On the last chapter our assassins finally met the rebels and are now ready to start their training. But do you think these rebels are ready for the coming war? We'll soon see. Disney has the rights to Star Wars while I have the rights to my OCs. Alright folks let's start with the show.**

 **The Training Begins**

 _Jungle_

After Aaron and his friends met with Steela in the dark jungle, the young assassin had tol the rebel that he and his friends were on Onderon to help her and her fellow rebels to take back their home land. Without a hesitation, Steele agreed accepted their offer and soon took Aaron and his friends to the rebel base where they would meet the rest of the insurgency.

After hours of walking through the dense jungle, Aaron and his friends walk through numerous logs that lid on the ground and moved around large leaves that blocked their path. And after walking through the jungle for so long, the group soon sees the sun coming over the horizon. They feel the sun's energy slowly warm their bodies and drink it's healthy radiation.

While Steela was at the head of the group, leading them to her hidden rebel base, Aaron looks behind him and sees a rider and two dalgo walking right behind them.

When he looked at the two animals he soon remembers the joy he felt when he had his own animal to ride on as well. It was a varactyl named Tarek. He remembers the first day he met Tarek, when he used to work on the farm and he and his varactyl would ride together to work on the farm. But that was before Desric and his assassins attacked his farm and village. Before he could remember any painful memories, he snaps back into reality and realizes that all that is in the past now. But in his mind he would love to grab a saddle and strap it on a dalgo, just for old time's sake.

While they walk through the jungle, Steela places her hand up to stop the group in their tracks and looks around to see if anything is different than usual. She moves her head from left to right and sees nothing. She nods at Aaron and his friends to signal them to move forward.

It isn't until later that everyone sees several rupings appear in the distance. As they spread their unusual wings, they begin to fly toward the group where they land on top of stone pillars that act as the entrance to the rebel base. Aaron looks up and sees a rider standing on top of the ruping and realizes that it is the same guy who contacted the Jedi about their situation.

 _Rebel Base_

As they arrive at the base, Aaron notices that this base was not that different from what he was expecting. When he heard that these rebels needed their help, he was expecting some kind of base that resembled to a bunker of some sort. Instead, the base they were walking into was just the remains of an ancient bunker that must have been destroyed long ago.

While they walk into the base, all of Aaron's friends get a good look at the rebels they were going to have to train. As they walk, Aaron get's a quick look at multiple spots within the base and notices that these rebels have very limited ammo, they look like they also have few rations, and they look like they have had a bit too much to drink.

Derric also looks around the base and notices that some of the rebels are a bit unprepared because he saw some of them play card games on some crates, while he saw others playing arm wrestling tournaments. "So these are the rebels we're going to have to train?" Derric asked, unpleased that some of these rebels were unfit for duty. "They don't seem much."

"That's why we're here Derric." Aaron replied. "Remember when we were in their boots before we got our training."

"Oh I remember that. And sometimes I wish I hadn't." Derric said to his friend as he begins to remember all the intense training Desric put him through when he, Aaron, and Grace, were still recuits when the they were part of The Order Of Assassins. None of them had forgotten all the training they went through, all the punches they were given, all the scars they have from the lashes they got from the whip, when Desric was molding them into stone cold killers.

Despite the training, it worked. After all the training they received, they were made full-fledged assassins. But now that the assassins are no more, they can use some of the training they were taught, and teach these rebels a thing or two on how to hit the droids like an assassin.

As they all continued to walk toward the center of the base, Aaron looks up above and sees the rider he saw at the entrance fly toward them before he lands his ruping right in front of the group. As the rider lands the ruping, Aaron sees this large creature land in front of him, he gets a good look at this majestic creature.

He first notices how large this creature really is when he sees that this animal is more than fourteen feet tall and has a large wingspan. When he looks at the animal's wings, he notices that this creature has very flat fingers that are probably used for grabbing onto cliffs and buildings while also using them to fly. He then looks at the head of the creaure and sees that the animal has a very elongated mouth with two eyes both sides of its head.

When he looked at the ruping dead in the eye, he saw the animal give off a very aggressive hiss before it showed its very sharp teeth. But the rider on its back rubs his hand on the ruping's head to calm it down before the rider climbs down its back.

When Aaron saw the connection between the rider and the animal, he remembers how good it felt when he had his own animal when he used to work on the farm before he became an assassin. He remembers the strong bond he had with his varactyl and how his friend was able to rescue him when he was in danger. _I got to ride one of those before we leave_. Aaron thought to himself as he was very eager to ride one those flying animals before he and his friends left Onderon.

In the past he has operated many vehicles, such as his own ship, a few speeders, and some fighters, but he never has ridden an animal ever since he lost his family. After seeing how graceful this creature is, and how they reminded him of his varactyl on Saleucami, he wanted to learn how to ride one of those animals before their mission was over.

As Aaron approaches to greet, the rider, several rebels place their hands on their blasters and quickly aim their weapons at every member of Shadow Squad. Aaron looks behind him and sees Grace place her hand on her pistol while Derric and the girls, are prepared to unsheathe their sabers. "Wait." Aaron said to his team, telling them not to attack these rebels because it would only end with their butts getting handed to them.

"Hold your fire men." The rider of the ruping said before the rebels retracted their blasters which calmed every member of Aaron's team. The rider walks over to Aaron and extends his hand. "Commander Carter, I presume?"

"At your service." Aaron said before he shook the rebel's hand before he introduced his team to the rebels. "This is Commander Nalto and Commander Cameran." He said when to the rebel when he pointed to Derric and Grace. "And this is Commander Tano and Commander Offee."

"Please to meet you." Ahsoka said before she and Barriss both bowed their heads toward the rebel.

The rebel gives the Jedi a slight nod before he introduces himself. "We're looking forward to taking the fight to the droids." He said to Aaron' s team.

"Yes." Aaron said to the rebel. "All in good time."

"I'm Saw, Saw Gerrera." The rebel said as Aaron had already knew about the rebel's name when he received his message on Felucia.

"He fashins himself as our leader…" Steela said before she gave Saw a small pucn to the arm. "…although no one elected him."

"Well for now…we are in charge." Aaron said to the two rebels. He watches the two rebels look at each other and look back at him before giving Aaron a slight nod, showing him that he had permission to take control over this rebellion. Aaron looks at Saw and asks the rebel leader. "Do you guys have a control room or something?"

"We have a small room where we keep our holotable." He replied.

"That'll do." Aaron said before he gave his first official order to Saw. "Gather all your men and have them meet their, we have much to do." Saw nods at Aaron's order and leaves to get every rebel on their feet, awake, and sober, before they meet with Aaron and his team.

 _Later_

A few minutes after Aaron told Saw to assemble every rebel to a small room where Aaron and his team would be able to debrief every rebel about the training they are about to receive from this team of special ops. While all the rebels continue to walk into the destroyed room, Aaron, Derric, and Grace get a good look at every single rebel. Derric then asks his friend, "So how are we going to do this Aaron? We've never done this before. Ever."

"I have to agree with Derric on this one, Aaron." Grace said as she too shares the same concerns with Derric. "We've done this before. Sure we've led clones and other soldiers, but we've never had to teach a group of untrained soldiers."

"Just let me do the talking, okay." Aaron said in a calm manner.

After Aaron saw a few more rebels enter their small room, he looks around and sees several rebels standing in front of him, while also noticing a few sitting on their dalgos and rupings. Aaron looks over at Saw and Steela and asks, "Is this all of them." He then sees the both of them reply with a slight nod.

Aaron then builds up the courage to walk in front of all the rebels. _What am I gonna say?_ He thought to himself as he had never led a group of untrained soldiers before. While he walks in front of the rebels he hears whispers coming from the crowd. He can't hear what they are saying but he thinks that these rebels are concerned that their small insurgency is being led by outsiders.

 _Mom, Dad, Tyra, give me the strength to get through this mission._ Aaron said to his late family, in his thoughts, hoping that they were watching over him right now and would give him all the strength he needed to help these rebels reclaim their home. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls." Aaron said to the rebels. "I am here to help you reclaim your world. For the time I am here, I will tech you how to hit the droids fast and hard. But in order to do that, we are going to have to work together as one. In time I will share you my secrets in how to single handily take down a small band of droids. My team and I will teach you how to attack the droids when you are inside and outside Iziz."

Aaron takes a small pause before he continues his speech. "Our enemy is weak, but there are a lot of them. When you are outside Iziz, you will learn how to attack a large force of droids. You will learn how to use your surroundings to your advantage. And you will learn how to take out a tank, using your wits." Aaron then grabs a blaster and holds it in front of the rebels. "But when you are in the city you will not need these. These blasters are loud and unpredictable. These are the weapons the droids use and will get you killed. In good time I will teach how to disappear in front of the droids. I will show you how to become a ghost and how attack the droids like one. And I will teach you how to be swift as the night and deadly as the dawn."

"The only way I can guarantee your safety is if you listen to everything my team and I tell you." Aaron said. "Follow our orders, and you may survive this. Ignore them, and you will be dead within three days. If you want me to teach you, then grab your blasters and hold them up high."

After Aaron asked the rebels if they wanted him and his team to train them, every rebel around him looked beside their feet and grabbed their blasters and held them high, showing him that they are ready to learn his secrets on how to drive the droids out of their home. Aaron looks around and also sees Saw and Steela grab their blasters, as well, before they hold them up high. "Very well." Aaron said. "Grab your gear and follow Derric. He'll take it from here." The rebels soon grab their weapons and ammo before Derric leads them near the jungle to start their training.

After Aaron gave his little speech, Aaron sees Ahsoka walking over to her friend Lux. Aaron loks at Grace beside him and gives her a nod before the two walk over to Lux and Ahsoka.

"Lux!" Ahsoka said to her old friend. "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too Ahsoka." The young rebel said to the young padawan. Lux looks beside Ahsoka and sees Aaron standing right next to her. "It's an honor to meet you Commander Carter. I've heard many great things about you."

"The honor is mine." Aaron said, showing that he was honored to meet one of Ahsoka's old friends. Aaron then extends his hand out to shake Lux's hand before the two men shook.

Ahsoka then asks Lux, "I didn't realize you had such strong ties to Onderon."

"Onderon is my home." Lux said to his new friends. "My mother represented it in the senate."

Grace looks beside Lux and sees Steela walk beside him. "Your voice is strong, just like hers was."

"Have you reconsidered rejoining the Republic Senate?" Ahsoka asked.

"Even if we do take back Onderon, it won't change how I feel." Lux stared. "I'm not fighting for the Republic."

"Well what matters now is that we need each other. Just like we did on Carlac." Ahsoka said. As soon as she mentioned Carlac, Aaron remembers the report he read when he found out the two of them kissed each other. This made him feel a bit jealous.

But Aaron was not as jealous as the person standing next to him, because Grace was getting a lot more jealous than Aaron right now. The reason why, is because she has feeling for Lux. She didn't know how this happened but once she saw Lux, she was head over heals for him. She steps into the conversation to get his attention. "Carlac? What happened on Carlac?"

"Yeah what happened on Carlac?' Seetla also asked.

"She is the reason why I'm here, and not with Deathwatch." Lux said to the girls.

"Really?" Steela said in an almost jealous tone.

"What he means is…" Ahsoka said before Lux finished her sentence.

"Ahsoka saved me from making a terrible mistake." Lux said to his friend before he left with Aaron to discuss other things.

After he left the three girls, Steela walks over to Ahsoka. "Lux obviously thinks highly of you."

"Looks like so." Ahsoka said.

"Who wouldn't?" Grace asked. "She's one of the best members of this team."

Steela looks at the two girls and sees that Grace's attention is a little focused on Lux. She then says to the both of them, "Let's hope that respect is well founded."

After Steela made her little comment she leaves the two girls and walks over to see what the boys are up to. As she leaves, Grace figures out what Steela's last comment meant. _Did that girl just threatened me?!_ She thought in her head.

After a brief moment, Ahsoka and grace look at each with confused looks before they walk over to Aaron to start training these rebels in how to defend themselves from the Separatists. But little did they know that no one noticed a small probe droid recording their every movement. The droid hides deep within the jungle and continues to monitor the rebel's whereabouts as it sends the information to Iziz.

 **Oh boy. This does not look good for the rebels. So what did you guys think about this chapter? Will Grace and Steela get along? Do you think Aaron can train these rebels well? Or will they all fall apart? I look forward to seeing you guys next week for another new chapter of The Assassin: The Shadow Of Desric!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! What's up?! We are back with another brand new chapter of The Assassin: The Shadow Of Desric! On the last chapter, while the Aaron was readying the rebels for their training, no one noticed a small probe droid recording their whereabouts. Who do you think is watching the rebels right now? We'll soon find out. Star Wars is property owned by Disney, while I own my OCs. Okay enough with that, let's start!**

 **Dining with Death**

 _Rebel Base_

After Aaron had gained the rebel's trust, he and his friends soon begin to train them. But little did they know that no one noticed a small probe droid recording their every movement. The droid hides deep within the jungle and continues to monitor the rebel's whereabouts as it sends the information to Iziz.

 _Iziz: Unifar Temple_

At the city of Iziz, a bridge stands between the sealed off city and the lush and ever growing jungle. Across the bridge is a wall that stands tall and strong, while a red ray shield is blocking the entrance to the city. Standing in front of the shield are several dozens of armed battle droids while two tanks sit across the bridge, ready to handle any unwanted visitors.

Behind the wall, is the city of Iziz. Its markets known for their exotic goods, stretching far and wide, full of calm and subtle people living under the watchful eye of the Separatists. For this city laid before the doors of the capital of this city, the Unifar Temple. This temple was the stronghold of the King of Onderon, King Sanjay Rash. At the front of the temple stood several dozen battle droids marching around the perimeter of the temple, that almost resembled to a church.

Rash ruled with an iron fist. Never believing that the rebels would launch an attack on his home, for his rule was secure under his allegiance with Count Dooku and the Separatists.

Inside the temple, were droids at every corner within the temple, acting as security to protect their king from an assassination. With droids stationed at their posts, several citizens, political figures, and military officers walk down the halls of this great temple. The beauty of this temple was breath taking.

It's great wealth was stored in a large vault where the king's precious gold was stored, and was guarded by two commando droids standing by the vault, and two magnaguards standing next to the doors.

 _Throne Room_

Deep within the temple, at the tallest tower, stood the throne room of this large temple. And sitting on the throne that overlooked the city was King Rash himself. As he sits on his throne he looks forward and sees several small droids placing two sets of dishes on a table that stood ten feet away from the throne. Rash also sees more droids set up the tableware while he smells his meal being cooked to perfection.

He get's off his throne and looks down at the city and sees his droids marching alongside the temple, while also noticing several citizens walk by the temple and stare at its "Glory."

As he continues to look at his city, he looks beyond the walls of Iziz and looks at the jungle standing across the bridge that is separating him and the rebels. At the moment, he is curious as to what the rebels are up to now, knowing that their forces are growing, and will soon march toward the temple for a frontal attack. His thoughts on the rebels soon fade away when he hears a small droid walk up behind him.

"Your majesty." The droid said. "Your meal will be prepared in a few minutes. Also your advisor, that Count Dooku sent you, has arrived."

"Excellent." He said proudly. "Bring him in." The droid nods before it walks over to the door and presses a button on the wall before the door quickly opens and sees a strange warrior slowly walk into the throne room.

As the warrior walks into the room, Rash sees the warrior wearing heavy plated armor with several gaps in between each plate to provide this warrior with plenty of mobility. On the chest of the warrior, Rash notices that there is small emblem of a demon's face at the center of the warriors chest. He also looks and sees that beneath this armor, the warrior is wearing black and dark red camouflaged clothing beneath the armor.

On each shoulder, Rash sees shoulder plates with demons on each shoulder. The warrior also has a set of armored gauntlets that had several pipes running through and around the armor with glowing yellow fluids. The warrior is also wearing black military boots and armored kneecaps.

Rash then looks the face of this mysterious warrior and sees how his helmet has changed since the last time he saw him storm the temple. His Mandalorian/Ubese helmet was gone, and replaced with a strange helmet that had two red glowing eyes and a dark red, barely see through, visor that stretched across the warriors face with two small antennas on the side of the helmet. The reason why this warrior replaced his first helmet was because he had trouble seeing through the small Mandalorian visor. Now with his new helmet he had a better view of everything that came into contact with him.

The warrior walks over to Rash and extends his hand to greet him. "Your majesty." The warrior said in a robotic voice. "It is an honor to finally meet you in person."

"It's an honor to meet you as well." The king said while he shook the warriors hand. After shaking the warrior's hand, Rash opens his hand and points to the table that is well prepared. "Please sit." He said before the two men sat across from each other. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you." The warrior politely said.

"Very well." Rash said before a couple of droids came in and served a well-cooked meal for the two men. "Now, to what to do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Rash asked before he began to dine in front of the warrior.

"I am here under, the order of Count Dooku, to make sure that your rebel infestation is taken care of." The warrior said.

"And how long do you think you're stay will be Mr…" Rash asked while also asking who this warriors name was.

"Death." The warrior said. "You…may call me Death."

"That's a strange name." Rash said to Death. "Might I ask how you got that name? And how long you and Dooku have been working together."

While Rash continued to feast on his dinner, Death begins to explain his story. "My name is Death, because it is the name Count Dooku, himself, gave me. Not many people know about my past. And very few ask." Death said before he took a small pause and continued with his story. "My life started when I was born into this world without my mother, who died giving birth to me. For ten years I had no knowledge of my father, until I left my home and searched for him. Eventually I found him and learned that he was the leader of an order of highly trained assassins. He took me in, trained me. And in a few years the Clone Wars had begun."

"After many years of training, Count Dooku saw my talents and made me a commanding officer of the droid army. But, not too long ago, I was killed and left for dead, only to be rescued by an unlikely ally and was reborn as this." Death said as he pointed at himself showing the king what he now was.

Desric gets up, out of his chair and walks over to a large window that overlooked the city. He then continues his story. "I trained all my life…to bring order to this world…I was trained by the most ruthless killers of this galaxy…My enemies would look at me in fear…But now…they smile at my demise…It's time we brought back fear into this world." Death walks over behind rash and places his hand on Rash's left shoulder. "There's only one way this war ends."

"And how shall it end?" The king asked.

Death looks down and smiles behind his visor. "With their extinction."

Moments after Death tells Rash his story, a battle droid walk by the two men. "My king, our probe droids have spotted the rebel base in S29."

After Rash heard the droids news, He looks up at Death and smiles. "And that genocide begins now." He said with confidence. Rash then looks at the droid and replies, "Good! Send two squads toward that sector. We will crush this rebellion in one swift stroke."

"Roger roger." The droid said before it left the room to contact the tanks outside.

 _Bridge_

Outside the city, more tanks begin to leave the city to provide more protection to the only bridge the city had. A battle droid is seen standing by a tank as it receives a message from the droid in the throne room. "Roger roger." The droid said before it looked at two tanks and two squads of droids standing next to it. "We've spotted the rebels in S29. The king wants to squads to kill the rebels." The droid said to another droid who was on top of one of the tanks.

"Roger roger." The droid on the tank said before it closed the tank's hatch and moved toward S29 before another tank follows it, along with a couple dozen droids, heading to the rebel base where they will kill each and every last rebel.

 _Rebel Base_

Meanwhile, back at the rebel base, Aaron and his friends continue to train the rebels on how to defend themselves from the Separatists. After Aaron gave his little speech to the rebels, he and his friends decided that each and everyone of them would help train the rebels in a specific field.

While Aaron and Ahsoka would walk and monitor the training, Derric was in charge of training the rebels in dealing with heavy infantry, such as tanks. Both Aaron and Ahsoka watch Derric demonstrate how the rebels could take out a tank by working together and throwing a couple of grenades down the hatch, and to also look like a badass by throwing one down the barrel of a tank. While Aaron and Ahsoka watch the rebels hone their skills by practicing on a deactivated tank, the two friends move along to see how everyone else is doing.

The next station they visited was Barriss' shooting range, where she would test the rebel's blaster skills by having them shoot some targets Barriss hid in the jungle. Those who were excellent shots, like Steela, were given a more challenging task where Barriss would use the force to move some of the targets in the jungle and the rebels would have to shoot every target. A small handful of people, including Steela, were able to hit the targets.

Barriss notices that Aaron is watching her train the rebels and sees him give her a slight nod, showing her that the sniper rebels should spend most of their training on honing their sniper skills. It was something that every station had to do. Those who were good at a particular skill, were taken out of basic training and put into a small group where they would train on what they were best at.

After they watched Barriss train the rebels, Ahsoka and Aaron watched Grace train some of the rebels in hand-to-hand combat. The two of them watch Grace show the rebels on how to deal with droids when their guard is down. Aaron and Ahsoka first see Grace use one of the rebels as a demonstration. For the volunteer's safety, Grace attacks the Rebel very slow so that she would not actually hurt him while she gives the demonstration. Aaron and Ahsoka watch her slowly kick the Rebel's knee before wrapping her hands around the Rebel's neck and moving her hands across his face to show everyone how to break an unsuspecting droids neck.

After she shows several other moves on how to ambush a couple of droids in the city, she shows them how to take on a small handful of droids single handedly. She first has three volunteers come to her and has them all slowly attack her by aiming their empty blasters at her. She then rushes toward one rebel and uses his blaster to fire at the other two rebels before she wraps her arms around his neck and pretends to snap it. With three "droids" taken care of she then has her group of rebels to try to mimic the moves she gave them.

While the rebels train, Grace walks over to Aaron and Ahsoka to watch them spar with each other. As the rebels spar, Aaron and his friends take notes on what is going on when they see both Lux and Saw spar with their partners. Ever since the rebels started training, all of Aaron's friends have noticed that there has been some conflict within the ranks. Conflicts that deal with Saw, Steela, and Lux, but mainly Saw and Lux. To Aaron, he sees those three as the beacons of hope these rebels need. And if their leaders are busy fighting with each other, than this rebellion will fall apart.

After a couple of hours of training, the rebels would rotate to each station where they would develop more skill in a different field of experience. Aaron watches Saw and Lux reach Derric's tank demonstration. While he walks over to see the demonstration, Grace and Ahsoka switch places where Ahsoka teaches the rebels in hand-to-hand combat, and Grace walks around the base with Aaron.

As they reach Derric's station, Aaron and Grace watch Derric show the rebels how to take out a tank using EMP grenades. The two friends watch Derric run up to the tank at full speed before he jumps onboard the armored vehicle before he opens the tank's main hatch before dropping the grenade inside the tank and jumping off in front of the rebels. After his little demonstration, Derric has each rebel pair up before they attempt to take out the tank together.

After watching a couple of rebels performed the task well, Lux and Saw were up next. When the two of them were next to deactivate the tank, both Aaron and Grace were a little on edge, knowing that the two of them have been butting heads since the training had started.

As the two young rebels reach the front of the line, Saw looks over at Lux and has a huge grin on his face. "Try to keep up Bonteri." He said before Saw ran to the tank before Lux did. Lux immediately runs after to Saw to catch up with him. When the two reach the tank, the two rebels try to climb the front of the tank, Saw then sees a small hatch beneath the barrel of the tank. Lux goes after the tank's top hatch and climbs on top of the barrel to reach the top hatch. But as he grabs the barrel of the tank, Lux's hand slips and he soon falls off the tank, knocking Saw with him before the two could even drop a single grenade inside the tank.

When the two fell onto the floor, Saw gets up and runs after the tank. Derric sees Saw go for a second attempt. "Stop! You're not gonna get a second chance on the battlefield." Derric said before he walked over to Saw and Lux. "You two are already dead."

When Derric turned his back on the two rebels, Saw is furious at Lux. "Damn it Bonteri! YOU FREAKING JACKASS!"

"Me?!" Lux shouted. "You were the one who blindly ran ahead without a plan! You had no control of the situation!"

"What the-Yes I did!" Saw said. "We only needed a few more seconds to deactivate the tank! You were the one who got us both killed! I swear to this day I am still surprised you haven't gotten yourself killed just like your mother!"

When Saw mentioned his mother, Lux grew furious and ran over to Saw before he tackled him to the ground. When Saw was unexpectedly tackled to the ground, Lux begins to throw a few hook punches toward Saws face. However Saw is quick enough to protect his face with his forearms and blocks all of Lux's punches. Saw then returns the favor when he throws a direct punch to Lux's face and knocks him off of his body before he grab's Lux's neck and holds his face in place before he lands three punches to his face.

As soon as the fight broke out, the rebels huddle around Lux and Saw and watch the two of them beat the crap out of each other. However before the fight could go any further, Aaron, Derric, and Grace run to the fight and plow through the crowd of rebels. "ENOUGH!" Aaron yelled before Derric grabbed Saw and threw him to the ground and Grace grabbed Lux and pulled him away from Saw. Despite Grace and Derric's intervention, Lux and Saw still try to go at each other. "I said, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Aaron yelled.

"You saw what happened, he started this!" Saw said before he saw Lux trying to get past Grace. "You stay back before bust your skull!" Saw threatened Lux.

"You need to cool down!" Aaron shouted to Saw. "Go walk it off! You're DONE for the day!" After Aaron ordered Saw to leave, Saw storms off, enraged.

Aaron looks at Grace and sees her trying to clean off some of the blood that was on Lux's armor. "Grace get him a med kit and patch him up." He calmly said to Grace.

"Alright." She said. "Come on Lux." Grace soon grabs Lx and walks him away from the group to clean him up.

When Saw and Lux were finally separated, Aaron looks around and sees and hears the rebels whispering, curious as to what had just happened. Aaron looks over at the rebels and tries not to snap at them. "Alright everyone show's over." Aaron said to everyone. "Get back to your training." The rebels soon go back to their stations before they continued their training. _Aw man this gonna be a long day._ Aaron thought to himself, knowing that he was going to have to deal with Saw while Grace was going to have to deal with Lux. After seeing this conflict, he isn't sure if these rebels are ready to reclaim their home.

 **Okay everyone this is where we are going to stop this chapter. Well what did you guys think? Do you think there's still a chance to pull this team together? What about Death? What did you guys think of him? I'll see you guys next week with another new chapter! See you guys next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Happy Halloween everyone! Welcome back for the next chapter of The Assassin: The Shadow of Desric! As a special treat I'm gonna give you guys one hell of a chapter for today!**

 **Well with all the tension that happened in the last chapter, will Aaron be able to keep this rebellion together or will they all fall apart? And with Death playing a role in this conflict, will he show his face in front of these rebels? Time will tell.**

 **Anyway let's get through the disclaimer. Star War is property owned by Disney while I just own my OCs. Okay everyone let's start the show.**

 **A War on Two Fronts**

 _Rebel Base_

After Saw and Lux had their little fight in front of every rebel, both of the young rebels left their mark. For Lux, Saw managed to give him a few cuts and bruises on his face, when Saw was able to turn the fight for his favor. But for Saw, Lux managed to show everyone what kind of a soldier he truly is. Lux showed everyone that Saw was an overconfident, hot headed, soldier that believes that he is the true leader of this rebellion. Well after everyone had a good look at the fight, they were unsure on who was their true leader.

When Aaron, Derric and Grace were able to finish the fight, Aaron ordered Saw to cool down and to stop training with everyone for the rest of the day before he had Grace patch up Lux. When Aaron saw how frustrated Saw was, he knew that he was going to have to deal with him soon.

After Aaron went to talk to Saw, Grace took Lux and sat him on a large rock before she went to grab a med kit to help clean his minor wounds that he got from the fight. When she returned with the med kit, she looked over at Steela and saw a jealous look on her face. Grace new that Steela was jealous that she wasn't able to help Lux right now.

When Grace came over to Lux with the med kit she takes out a small cantina of water before grabbing a small piece of cloth to wet, in order to clean up the blood on his face. When Grace begins to clean off some of the blood off of Lux, she tries to spark a conversation with him. "Hey…you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine. He didn't hurt me that much." Lux said with a small smile.

Grace smiles back at Lux and says, "That's not what I meant. I heard what Saw said to you before you attacked him." Grace said. "I hope you don't mind me asking. How did your mother die?"

"It's alright. I don't mind answering." Lux said before he began to tell the story of how he lost his mother. "A while ago, Ahsoka and Senator Amidala, came to here to help Onderon rejoin with the Republic Senate. We were so close to aligning ourselves with the Republic, but Count Dooku sent his assassins to kill my mother. They succeeded and Onderon never joined the Republic."

When Grace heard how Lux's mother was murdered in cold blood, she had never felt this close to someone other than her friends. For once she had finally met someone, other than an assassin, that shared her pain. "I know what you're going through." She said to Lux who was curious as to what else Grace had to say. "Before I joined the Republic, before I was a trained assassin, I was different person before all this."

Grace takes a small pause before she tells her story to Lux. "A few months before I was recruited to become an assassin, I lived a normal life on Tatooine. My father would leave home to work at a speeder repair shop, while my mother would stay home to cook for us, and I would be on my speeder bike racing through the canyons with my friends. It was a good life, until…"

When grace suddenly pauses, Lux asks, "What? What happened?"

Grace then continues her story. "Until one day I decided to ride into the canyons alone and came back home and saw that some people had burned it to the ground before they killed my mother and father and set their bodies on fire. I watched my mother and father burn right in front of me before I went onto my speeder and drove into the canyon where I found a small cave, up alongside a cliff, and hid their for three days, until I was rescued by an assassin."

"After I was rescued I trained and swore that I would find the people responsible for my family's death and kill them. And it didn't take Aaron, Derric, and I to find out that the assassins that trained us were responsible for ruining our lives." Grace said to lux while she finishes cleaning off most of the blood. "The point is…is that I know what it feels like…to be angry within your bones. And all you think of is revenge. But take it from someone who's been to Hell before. If you allow this rage to consume you, it's gonna get you killed."

When Grace finished cleaning up all the blood off of Lux. The young rebel looks up at Grace and smiles. "Thank you, Grace." He said before he gave Grace a small hug. When the two friends hug, Steela saw them both together and was REALLY jealous.

With everything all good with Lux, Aaron walks over behind Saw and sees that he is still frustrated. Aaron walks closer to saw and grabs him behind the shoulder. "Come here." Aaron said in a serious tone. "We're gonna have a little talk."

Without saying a word Saw walks with Aaron to a fallen tree where Aaron releases Saw from his grip. "Sit down!" Aaron said. After Aaron releases his grip on him, Saw attempts to argue with Aaron. But Aaron soon barks at him. "I SAID SIT DOWN!"

Saw soon sits down as if he were an omega anooba, submitting to the alpha anooba of the pack. Aaron stands in front of Saw and sees that he refuses to look him in eye. He then begins his talk with Saw. "I don't if you were listening to me when I talked to everyone about working together, or if you were just fantasizing yourself walking down to the capital in a huge parade in your honor." Aaron said to Saw. "But when I say that our only chance of winning this fight is by working together, we HAVE to work together!"

Aaron stops to let off a little steam before he continues his talk. "Before I go any further, I just want you to know that I do agree with you." Aaron said, which caught Saw off guard. "I saw the demonstration and saw Lux slip off the tank's canon. You were right. If you had a few seconds you would have deactivated the tank. But Lux was also right about something."

Aaron crosses both his arms and continues to speak to Saw. "You had no control of the situation. You ran in there and acted like a hero, NO, you acted like jackass when you thought you could single handily take down a tank." Aaron said before he got closer to Saw and looked him dead in the eye. "People who try to act like a hero get killed. It's a miracle to see how long you people have survived. How many soldiers have you lost? Huh? You want to know how many I've lost? 48."

Saw doesn't say a word and allows Aaron to continue. "Ever since I joined the Republic, I've gotten 48 clones killed. And they were not just clones, they were good and honest men." Aaron said. "If you want to keep your rebellion alive, you need to show everyone that you can lead them properly. We survive this by pulling together, not apart." Aaron soon gets up and walks away from Saw, leaving him to think about what Aaron had told him.

After Aaron had his talk with Saw, he walks around the base to see how everyone else was doing with their training. He looks over at Barriss' station and walks over to see how the rebels are doing with their blaster skills.

As he walks over to check on the rebels, he looks around and sees Derric continuing to show the rebels how to handle tanks and armored droids. He also walks around and sees Ahsoka showing the rebels in how to handle droids in hand-to-hand combat. And he also sees Grace and Lux walking over toward him to see how Barriss is training the rebels.

Once they reach Barriss, they watch Barriss set up a couple of droid heads on top of rocks, and trees before she has Steela and her rebels fire at each and every one of the heads. "Well done." Aaron said as he approached the rebels. "You've all been improving."

Steela holds her rifle close to her as she looks at Aaron. "I may not be good at fighting up close, but I am better at using my rifle." She said with confidence.

Aaron smiles and is ready to challenge the young rebel. "Well let's see."

Aaron looks over at Barriss, and nods before his friend uses the force to move a droid's head through the jungle. Steela acts quick and aims her rifle at the jungle before she spots a droid head moving around the trees. She takes a deep breath before she pulls the trigger and a red bullet sores through the air and hits the droid's head.

Barriss then uses the force to grab another droid and that is standing on a rock and hast the head peak above the rock to make it challenging to hit. Steela sees the head bobbing up and down behind the rock and steadies her rifle. As the droid head pops up, she opens fire and fires three shots at the droid, causing it to move frantically in the air before Barriss drops it.

After Steela took out the two droids, Aaron looks at her and gives her a smile and a nod, showing her that he was pleased to see how she was the rebel's best sniper. Barriss then grabs another droid head that is further into the jungle to see if Steela can hit a droid even further away from the base.

As Steela looks down her scope she looks into the jungle for the droid head. But as she scans the jungle, she sees something moving in the jungle. "Wait a minute?" She said that suddenly got everyone's attention. "What is that?"

Aaron quickly pulls out a pair of binoculars and looks into the jungle. When he does, he sees multiple droids marching toward their position. "Oh no!" He said. "DROIDS! WE GOT DROIDS COMING IN!" He shouted before every rebel quickly grabbed their guns and ammo. Saw who was walking toward Aaron, hears the distress call before he quickly runs over to the group with a blaster ready to take out the machines.

It isn't long until the droids quickly approach the base where they begin to aim their blasters at the rebels to destroy them once and for all. A super battle droid takes out its cannon before it takes the first shot and shoots a rocket at the rebel base. In an instant the rebel base soon turns into a battlefield when the droids begin to open fire on the rebels. "Everyone take cover!" Grace said before the rebels ran behind several large stones when the droids began to open fire.

While the rebels take cover, Ahsoka and Barriss unsheathe their lightsabers before they jump behind a large rock while Aaron takes out his sword to deflect several shots beore he runs with his friends to take cover from the enemy fire as well. While Aaron hides behind some crates, he looks over at Derric who is hiding right next to him. "How the hell did they find us so fast?!" He yelled while the droids continued to fire at them.

"They must have sent some drones to find us!" Aaron replied before he duked beneath the crate to take cover from the bullets that were fling toward him. Aaron looks beside him and sees Steela firing her rifle at several droids that were approaching them.

Aaron also looks across the base and sees both Barriss and Ahsoka using their lightsabers to deflect several shots that are begin fire directly at them while Grace, and the rebels continue to return fire to the machines. But their efforts to push back the droids is meaningless when more and more droids begin to approach the base.

"Alright Aaron I'll take the left flank! You take the right flank!" Derric shouted as he was ready to run toward the droids to push them back.

Before Derric ran up to the droids, Aaron stops him from attacking. "Derric don't!" He said before he grabbed Derric and pulled him beneath the crates. "We're here to protect them, not to fight their war for them." Derric nods and deactivates his sword.

After he was able to stop Derric from attacking, Aaron looks over at Ahsoka, Barriss and Grace who were fighting alongside the rebels. As they continue to return fire, Aaron and Ahsoka both look at each across the battlefield. Ahsoka watches Aaron hold up his hand and shake his head. _Do not attack them_. He meant when he shook his head.

Aaron watches Ahsoka talk to both Barriss and Grace while the battle continued. And shortly after, Ahsoka looks over at Aaron and replies with a nod. _Okay_. She meant when she too nodded her head.

With all of his friends aware that they should not attack the droids, only to play defense instead of offense, Aaron looks over at Steela who is still firing her rifle at the droids. "There are too many droids coming. In a matter a minutes this base will be overrun!" Aaron said to Steela. "My team and I can hold them off long enough for you and your people to escape!"

When Aaron ordered Steela to get her rebels away from the base, she looks over onto the battlefield and sees the droids are closing in. "You didn't teach us to run!" She said to Aaron. Steela then grabs her communicator to contact Saw. "Saw use your disruptors to take out the droids!"

" _I'm on it!"_ Saw replied on the communicator before Steela continued to fire at the oncoming machines.

After Steela contacted him, Saw looks over at two rebels. "Ready your disruptors! On my mark!" He said to the two rebels before pulled out two large explosives. Saw looks behind him and sees more than a dozen droids close in on them. "NOW!" he yelled before he and the two rebels threw their disruptors at the droids walking toward them. As soon as the bombs landed in front of the marching droids, Saw and his rebels take cover before they hear a loud explosion that destroys more than a dozen droids.

"Not bad." Derric said while he Aaron and Steela watche the large explosion from a distance.

"That was only the first wave." Aaron said, knowing that this fight was far from over.

After the dust from the explosion began to clear, Aaron and Derric watch more and more dorids get torn apart from bullets that are being fired from the rebels' blasters. At that moment, he believes that the rebels might just make just survive their first fight. But his hopes soon fade away, when he sees the dust fade away and two tanks begin to approach the base. Derric looks across the battlefield and also sees the tanks. "Oh crap they brought two tanks." He said.

Steela looks across the battlefield and sees the two tanks approaching. In an instant the two tanks begin to open fire upon the rebels. Fortunately the rebels are able to avoid the cannon fire and soon run to find better cover.

While the tanks continue to fire, Aaron and Derric look at each other and soon both look at Steela. "We'll handle the tanks!" He said to her.

"No. I will." She replied before she quickly aimed her rifle at Aaron and Derric's heads. "Duck!" She shouted before the two young men both ducked beneath her rifle when she pulled the trigger and fired at a stable where several dalgos and other animals were being held.

Her shot hits the stable's lock and soon the animals are let loose before a large stampede forms. While the rebels continue to fire at the remaining droids, the animals begin to trample over the droids, and tear them apart when they run over each and every droid. With the small droids taken care of, the only things to worry about are the two tanks.

While Ahsoka, Barriss and Grace, continue to play defense, Saw switches to offense when he grabs a couple of grenades and looks over at Lux. "What do you think Bonteri! You want to try again! Together?!" He asked when he tossed a grenade over to Lux.

Lux grabs the grenade and looks over and sees the two tanks closing in. He then looks back at Saw with a grin on his face. "Try to keep up with me!" He said before the two friends ran over toward one of the tanks while two other rebels ran to the second tank.

When the droid operating the first tank sees four rebels approaching both tanks, it seems confused as to what is happening at the moment. But when it sees two rebels take out the second tank by dropping a grenade in its hatch, it is too late when it sees Lux and Saw approach the tank.

When Saw and Lux run toward the tank, Lux is the first to reach the tank, and opens the vehicle's second hatch beneath the cannon and throws a grenade inside, before he turns toward Saw and allows him to jump off his knee to reach the tank's main hatch. While Saw flips apbove the tank he sees the droid beneath him look confused before he drops a grenade inside, before he lands on the other side of the tank. Lux soon dives away from the tank before it explodes.

Shortly after the tanks explode, the last of the droids are all destroyed, and Steela runs over to Lux and Saw. Aaron and Derric soon follow her and watch Ahsoka pick up Saw off the ground while Steela runs toward Lux. Steela grabs Lux and picks him up off the ground. "We uh need to clean you up." She said with a smile across her face.

"Why do that? Now you now look more like a soldier, than a politician." Saw said before he gave Lux a pat on the back.

"Well, maybe a good politician needs to get his hands dirty." Steela said before the three of them left to check on the other rebels. While the three of them left, Grace watched Lux walk away with a very pleased Steela, and she felt a little bit jealous.

After Aaron and everyone else checked to see how many rebels, survived, he was surprised to find out that none of them were killed during their first firefight. He soon has all the rebels gather around him before they hear him say about what he thought about their first fight. "You guys did very well. You all showed great courage and teamwork." He first stated. "But let tell you this. More droids will be coming here soon, now that they know your position. But it doesn't matter, you are all ready to take the fight to the droids."

"The droids were a lot more challenging than we expected." Saw said to his friends.

"The droids may be weak, but they make up for it in numbers." Ahsoka said to Saw. "They're designed to overwhelm their enemies."

"But we handle multiple small groups, and hit them where they least expect it, they won't know what hit them." Lux added.

"And once we take out the droids, we fade in with the population." Steela said. "And disappear…like ghosts."

"Exactly." Aaron said with a smile. "That is how you take them out."

"We need a plan to get into the city." Ahsoka stated. "How do you suppose we do that?

Lux looks at Ahsoka. "I have an idea."

 _Iziz: Front Gate_

Moments after the droids attacked their base, the rebels soon disguised themselves as simple merchants, farmers, and hunters. They also had several large speeders that carried their food, weapons, and ammunition, but was all covered with hay, and various plants. Not only did their speeders carried their supplies, they also carried other rebels who were hiding inside.

While some rebels, like Saw and Derric, road beside the speeders on their dalgos, Ahsoka, Steela, and Lux road on one of the speeders while Aaron, Grace, and Barriss road on the other speeder.

When they approached the bridge, every member of Aaron's team was wearing a cloak over their face to make sure that none of the Separatists were able to recognize them.

Once they reached the bridge they all see that the bridge is very well guarded, with tanks and droids defending the bridge. They also see that there are also people outside of the city being questioned by battle droids before they are allowed entrance into the city. Aaron's heart begins to race, as well as everyone else's, when they approach the ray shields that act as the city's front door. And it isn't to long until a droid stops them in their tracks.

"Halt." The droid said in an emotionless tone. "What were you doing outside of the city gates?"

Lux decides to speak on behalf of everyone. "Hunting. We've been tracking for days."

The droid is soon suspicious. "Did you register before you left?"

"No…but most of our time is spent in the bush, collecting our traps. We come to the city to sell." Lux replied, hoping the droid would buy his story.

"Hey listen, could you speed this up!" Steela said to the droid. "We need sell some of this before supper!"

While Lux distracts the droid, another battle droid scans the speeders. "Hmmm, it's hard to tell what inside the speeders. There's so much organic matter."

"Come on!" One of the rebels screamed. "Our merchants are waiting inside! Can you hurry it up?!"

"Let them through." The droid said before the red ray shields were shut down.

 _Iziz_

Once the shields were shut down, the rebels soon enter the city of Iziz, undetected. As they pass the gat they see that the city was filled with life. People were walking through the streets past them, purchasing goods, and selling exotic items in the market they were walking through. But as the rebels enter the city, Aaron begins to mentally count how many droids there are, where there squads are marching to, and how much fire power do they have.

Aaron then snaps back into reality and walks over to Lux, Steela, and Saw. "Well..we're in." Aaron said to them. "Now…the real fight begins."

Derric then speaks to the rebels quietly. "Now that we're in the city, you'll need to choose your targets wisely."

"They'll be looking for us once we make the first hit." Steela said.

"We need to split up." Lux said.

Saw nods at Lux and adds another strategy. "We'll regroup at nightfall. I'll alert the others."

After Saw left to alert the rest of the rebels about their plans, Lux looks at Aaron. "Once you've established your base, we'll get your supplies their."

"Ahsoka and I will cover your trail to make sure you're not followed by any droids." Grace said.

"Good luck." Lux said.

"You too." Grace and Steela both said before they stared at each other confused.

After everyone left to go do their business, Derric walks beside Aaron. "So what do you think?" Aaron asked. "Do you think we'll last?"

"I think these rebels will surprise us." Derric said but saw that Aaron had a look of concern on his face. "What? What is it?"

"It's nothing?" Aaron said. "But feel that there is something strange about this place. I feel a dark presence."

"It's probably nothing." Derric said.

"Your right." Aaron said before he and all of his friends split up and rejoin later that night.

 _Unifar Temple: Throne Room_

After the king ordered the droids to slaughter the droids, the king leaves his throne room to make sure that his forces are strong and able to defend his city from the Republic, believing that the rebels were no longer a problem. But after he left, Death stayed in the throne room.

As Death looks out the window, he looks down at the city and watches the citizens of Iziz continue with their daily lives. He then looks out at the gat and feels a presence he has not felt since….

He soon realizes that the rebels are far from dead and that someone from his past may be working alongside them. inside his helmet, Death smiles behind his red visor as he looks at the market. "Let the games begin."

 **Uh oh does Death know the truth? We'll soon find out in the future when more new chapters will be released. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to hear what you guys think of this story so far. See ya guys next week! And be safe while you are all trick or treating tonight. Happy Halloween everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey what's up everybody, welcome back for another brand new chapter of The Assassin: The Shadow Of Desric! The last time we saw the rebels, they were just entering the city of Iziz. Now that they are in the city, things are about to get very interesting. Will the rebels prove more than a match for the droid army? Or will they be all wiped out.**

 **Star Wars is property owned by Disney, while I just own my assassins. Okay everyone let us begin this new chapter!**

 **The Rebellion Strike Back**

 _Iziz_

Two days have passed since Aaron and his friends were able to get the rebels into the city of Iziz. After Aaron and his friends taught the rebels how to attack rebels like assassins, instead of attacking them like droids and clones. After the king of Iziz sent two tanks to destroy the rebels, Aarton and his friends watched the rebels put their training to the test when they were able to destroy dozens of droids and the two tanks they arrived with. Now that they were able to see how well these rebels were in action and under pressure, Aaron and his friends knew that these rebels were ready to reclaim their city.

After the rebels were able to sneak pass the wall, undetected, Aaron had told the rebels that their work has just begun, knowing that things are about to get harder for the rebels, and for his friends. However despite their need to help these rebels, Aaron and his friends agreed that they would only observe these rebels from a distance and not intervene.

At first some of Aaron's friends were against the idea of just standing by and watch the rebels risk their lives while his friends just stand and watch. But after careful considerations, Aaron had told his team, mainly Derric and Grace, that they would be allowed to destroy some droids as long as no one sees them, and as long as they do it with their hands only. As much as Aaron would love to chop the droids in half with his sword, he knew that if any of his friends used their weapons, it could be some how traced to the Republic.

As the sun was setting at the center of the sky, Aaron and his team watch the rebels take out several small squads of droids. Ahsoka walks down a local market, while wearing her cloak, and looks around to see where the rebels are hiding.

She looks, and spots Lux run behind her. As the two meet they each greet each other with silent nods, before Lux looks behind him and sees several droids running after him. Lux soon runs into a large crowd of people before the droids quickly chase after him. But as the droids reach the center of the market, where everyone can see, Lux hides behind several crates before throwing an EMP grenade at the droids. In an instant the droids let out screams of terror before each and every one of them are deactivated and collapse onto the ground.

Ahsoka, and the crowd surrounding her, watch and gasp as they watch just one rebel take out several droids, before disappearing like a ghost.

Across the city, other rebels are also coordinating attacks on several droids, each attacking with deadly precise. In a narrow alley, two droids corner an innocent civilian and begin to question the poor man.

"Your identification failed!" One of the battle droids said before it pushed the man up against a wall.

"That's not possible!" The civilian said, trying to ask the droids for a second identification scan.

"You are coming with us!" The droid demanded, as it and the other droid both had their blasters ready if the poor man wasn't going to cooperate with them.

However, unbeknownst by the droids, Saw is seen hiding behind a few crates and watches the whole incident occur right in front of him. He soon takes out a small pistol and loads the weapon. He soon jumps behind the two droids and shoots two bullets at the back of the first droid before watching it fall to the ground dead. "Hey?!" The second droid shouted as it was confused as to what had just happened.

Saw then focuses his attention on the second droid and punches it directly in its face before the droid does one full spin and falls straight to the ground. After the droid fell, Saw fires another shot directly at its head before running away from the crowd that had just witnessed the attack.

But within the crowd, there was a cloaked figure who watched Saw run away and disappear from the huge crowd. As the crowd gathered around the innocent man, to see if he wasn't harmed, the cloaked figure walks into a dark alley and pulls out a wrist communicator.

Behind the cloak, was a young man who had dark tan skin. It is soon realized that it is Derric contacting his friends to inform them on what is happening in his part of the city.

After the rebels were let loose against the Separatists, Aaron and his friends agreed that each of them would be assigned to different sections of the city where they would observe and monitor, the rebel's whereabouts. With Ahsoka looking out for Lux, Derric decided to keep and eye on Saw, while Aaron would stand by Steela, believing that she was the true leader of this rebellion.

With Lux coming up with brilliant strategies to fight against the droids, Aaron at first believed that he could be the rebel's leader, and so he had Ahsoka keep an eye on him. However with Saw, Aaron didn't believe that Saw was the leader of this rebellion. While Saw proclaimed himself as the leader, Aaron saw first hand that Saw still had arrogance and stupidity that would not only get himself killed, but others as well. So Derric was assigned to keep an eye on him to make sure he wouldn't get himself killed.

And then there was Steela. Aaron personally agreed to keep an eye on the young girl because she showed signs of determination and discipline, both signs of a natural born leader. If in fact Steela was the true leader of the rebels, Aaron wanted to stand by her to make sure that she would make the right calls to ensure that few rebels and civilians are killed during the attacks.

At his sector of the city, Aaron and Steela are both hiding on top of a roof where Steela is looking through the scope of her sniper rifle. As she scans their part of the city, she sees a large red ray shield that is being operated by a single droid at the control panel while several other droids are patrolling the front of the shield.

Aaron looks down and sees Grace leading a small group of rebels. He watches them come around the building he and Steela were on top of, and soon sees them slowly come around the corner before the droids and the ray shield.

Back on top of the roof, Steela adjusts her rifle to make sure that she would get a clean shot when she hits the droid. She steadies her breathing as she soon aims her rifle at the droid controlling the ray shield and pulls the trigger.

The bullet soon hits the droid at the center of its head, and Steela soon aims her rifle at the ray shields main power source. She soon fires two bullets at the power panel and the shields begin to flicker before they are suddenly down.

A few droids look up and see Steela on the roof with a cloaked figure and are so focused on her that they didn't see Grace and her rebels swoop in right in front of them. "Look out!" One of the droids yelled before Grace had her rebels fire at the droids. Each and every one of those droids was slaughtered during the attack before they run through an alleyway and disappear.

Other droids hear the battle occurring, and soon run to the aid of their comrades. "The rebel's are attacking again!" One of the droids said before they came to their destroyed unaware that they had walked right into a trap.

Steela sees the small band of droids and aims her blaster at the machines before she fires several shots from the roof. The shots are then seen raining down at the droids before the machines begin to scream in terror and are soon silenced when the bullets penetrate their metal heads. "That should give King Rash something to think about." Steela said to Aaron.

"I'm sure you got his attention." Aaron said before the two of them slid down the roof of the building and jumped into a narrow dark alley where they run in opposite directions to make sure the droids would be confused as to which person to follow.

 _Unifar Temple: Throne Room_

As the day went on, King rash is seen looking at the city from the safety of his balcony, where he watches his city and droids be destroyed by these so-called rebels. Through out the day he had been hearing numerous reports of several droids being attacked by the rebels. But with all this talk of rebels attacking the city, he has not heard any reports saying that these rebels have been captured for their crimes.

As rash looks at the city, Death walks behind him with a message. "Your majesty." Death said in a low growl mechanical voice. "Dendup has been summoned and awaits your presence."

Rash looks away from the city and soon looks over at Death. "What about the terrorists?" He asked.

"I have received word that the terrorist have destroyed several more squads of droids in the last hour." Death said before the two men walked into the throne room.

"If they think destroying a few droids is going to effect change, they are fools wasting their time." Rash said before he soon sat on his throne.

As the king of Iziz sat on top if his throne, Death also brings up other news. "One more thing." He said to the king. "Your royal carriage was ambushed, after it left the residence."

After hearing news that the rebels have now attempted to assassinate him, his stress begins to grow. "An attempt on my life?!" He asked Death.

"It seems that way." Death said, neither stressed or pleased that the rebels almost had their shot at killing Rash.

"Get my predecessor in here at once!" He ordered Death, showing no fear that he was able to tame one of Dooku's mercenaries.

"Yes…my lord." Death responded with a low growl as he bowed his head before the king of Iziz. When he was given an order by this false king, he at first was displeased that he was taking orders from this failure of a king. But he knew that one day, he would have his hands wrapped around his throat.

After Rash ordered Death to bring Dendup to the throne room. Two commando droids are seen entering the throne room, while they escort an old man who was bald and had a long white beard.

As the droids escort the prisoner in front of the him, Rash watches the two droids saloute to him before the prisoner, known as Dendup, stands before him.

"You surprise me!" Rash said while he ate some from fruit as he sat on his throne. "Engaging with extremists is beneath you! Do you really want your crown back that BADLY?!"

"I only want freedom for my people." Dendup responded.

Rash is soon amused at the demand Dendup has made. "Hm…your followers are responsible for terrorist attacks against the kingdom and our allies."

"I didn't know that." Dendup said to Rash. "You've made it quite impossible to stay informed of anything outside my prison chamber."

"Call off the attacks!" Rash ordered the old man.

"I cannot call off what I did not dictate." Dendup responded. "What you are up against is simply the will of the people. It's up to the king to embrace order or chaos! And I am no longer the king!"

Rash soon stands up off of his throne and stands before the fallen king, Dendup, and is furious. "Stop the attacks or you will atone with your life!"

"It is you that must end the attacks, by ending the droid occupation." Dendup said to the corrupt king. But after hearing his words Rash knows that the only way this conflict will end will be when he destroys every last rebel, and builds his kingdom on top of their bones.

 _Iziz_

While the two kings were arguing at the temple, the rebels continue to launch their attacks on more droids inside Iziz. After seeing the rebels in action, Aaron had contacted his team remain hidden until they reach the safe house that the rebels established when they first arrived at the city. Aaron also gave their order to also have his disperse away from the rebels, knowing that they were capable of handling the droids on their own with little assistance from Aaron and his friends.

As the rebels walk through narrow and dark alleyways, Aaron decided that since his friends did such a good job on keeping their distance from the attacks the rebels launched, all of his friends were given permission to ONLY take out a couple of droids.

Because Aaron didn't want the droids to find out that his team was involved with aiding the rebels, he felt that he and his team should be able to take out a couple of droids because it was the right thing to do for not only these rebels, but for the people of the city as well.

While the rebels continued to walk around the city, alerting other rebels to meet up at the safe house, Aaron and his friends were wondering through the city as well while they took out several droids.

As his friends wonder around the city, hiding in the shadows, Derric is seen hiding between two dumpsters that are sitting in a small ally. As he sits in between the two dumpsters and acts like a homeless man begging for money, he sees two droids approach him.

Once the droids approach the cloaked figure, Derric bursts out in front of them and has their heads in both of his hands. Using all the strength he had, he slams both droid heads up against a wall in front of them and soon destroys both droids. After he killed the two droids he acts fast and throws both of their bodies inside both of the dumpsters before leaving the ally to find other dumpsters in allies to launch the same ambush.

Across the city, Grace is also seen walking through dark alleys once the sun begins to set. She is seen hiding behind a few crates that are sitting in a narrow ally and soon spots a couple of droids coming in her direction. She looks beneath her and grabs a rock before throws it at some nearby trashcans that make at loud DISTRACTING sound.

The sound catches the droids attention and this gives her the perfect opportunity to launch her attack where she runs from the safety of the crates and heads strait for the droids.

As she runs to the droids she takes out an EMP grenade and sticks onto one of the three droids that is standing in the middle of the group. After she runs past the droids, the machines are somewhat confused as to what had just happened, but in an instant the grenade goes off, and a burst of electricity passes through each of the droids bodies before they collapse onto the ground.

After Grace took out the three droids, she looks around to see if anyone had spotted her, before leaving the area to meet up with the rebels at the safe house.

And while her friends were meeting up with the rebels, Ahsoka is spotted walking down another alley where she peaks her head around a corner and sees two droids walking to her position. She hides behind the corner and looks up above her and gives a slight nod before she walks around the corner and walks right in front of the droids. "He's behind you."

"Who?" The droids asked

"Me!" Aaron said when he popped up behind the two droids.

Shocked at the fact that they had ran into an ambush, the two droids barely stood a chance against Ahsoka and Aaron. While Ahsoka swipes the gun away from the droid in front of here, she quickly places her lightsaber beneath the droid and quickly activates it and retracts the blade, leaving a large hole in the droids chest. As Ahsoka took out one of the two droids, Aaron quickly acts and wraps his arms around the first droid's head, before twisting the head right off.

With both droids taken care of, Ahsoka and Aaron look at each other and give each other a slight nod, before splitting up to rendezvous with the rebels at the safe house. Now that the rebels were able to handle several small droids, Aaron knew that their biggest challenge has yet to come.

 **Alright folks that'll be it for this chapter. So what did you guys think about this chapter? Do guys think the rebels are ready to handle something bigger than droids? Will they be able to work together? And should Rash be afraid of Death?**

 **If you enjoyed it then please leave a review, I would love to hear what you guys thought about this chapter. I'll see you guys next week when I bring you guys another new chapter of The Assassin: The Shadow Of Desric!**

 **If any of you guys are new to this story then please follow this story to get the latest updates, or if you really really like this story, than add this to your favorites. I'll see you guys next week with another new chapter! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys how is everyone's day going? Welcome back to those who have been following this story, and I want to say welcome to those who are just getting started with this new story.**

 **On the last chapter, the rebels made their attacks against Rash and the Separatists. But while the rebels were having their fun with the droids, Rash and Dendup were almost at each other's throats.**

 **So what do you think will happen? Disney has the right to Star Wars while I own just my OCs. Alright everyone let's get started.**

 **Plan of Attack**

 _Safe House_

After the rebels launched several of their attacks inside the city, Aaron and Steela both ordered everyone to return to a safe house that they had acquired after they first entered the city.

While the rebels of Onderon walked through several narrow allies they slowly made their way toward the safe house while Aaron and his team followed behind them to make sure no droids were following them. After walking around and through the city several times, to draw the attention of any nearby droids, Aaron had his friends quickly return to the safe house as the sun was beginning to set.

As they reached the safe house, they see a couple of rebels standing outside the front door to the safe house to make sure that no droid spotted their location. However once they saw Aaron and his friends approach their base, the two rebels welcome their friends inside the base before Derric stood outside as a look out.

From outside, the safe house for the rebels appeared only as a two-story building, but from the inside the base had two lower levels giving a total of four levels to house the rebels from the Separatists.

While they make their way to the first lower level, where they will debrief Lux, Saw, and Steela, Aaron and his team see the rebels arming themselves up for a storm that will be approaching them soon.

When sees the rebels preparing themselves for the coming fight, he sees that they show no fear in their eyes and are ready for what waits them in the after life. It is this kind of courage that reminds him of when he first stepped into battle while he was aligned with the Assassins. He remembers how he was not afraid of death and was ready to die.

After walking through the building, Aaron and his friends soon meet Lux, Saw, and Steela in a small room where a circular table stands in the middle. After he and his friends walk in, Aaron sees Lux, Saw, and Steela standing in the room while a few rebels that the three trust stand beside them as well.

Aaron looks over toward the three with a straight look. "Report." He said to them.

"We were able to take out several small groups of droids in heavily populated areas." Lux first said before his two friends quickly added on.

"During the attacks, no civilian was harmed." Steela said. "But were able to see how vulnerable the droids really are."

"By now the people of Iziz will eventually believe that the Separatists cannot guarantee their protection and will soon turn on them." Saw also added.

"I'm impressed. You're success will not go unnoticed." Aaron said while a few rebels cheered for their success.

"I am in full agreement with Aaron." Grace added. "But we need to be mindful on perception. What was your observation Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka looks over at Grace and replies, "The people were fearful."

"Indeed." Aaron said. "Although your goals are for the good the people, I believe your actions will have them mistake your intentions."

"We need to do more damage!" Saw said. "A few dozen broken down droids will little to free Onderon."

"The people need to know that we can protect them." Steela said to Saw. "Without their support our efforts are meaningless!"

"If their afraid they won't support us. We need to assure them of our true intentions." Lux added.

Saw is confused of the situation the rebels are in. "I don't understand? Why are they afraid?"

"They're afraid that we're not strong enough to win." Steela said. "We need to earn their trust."

"Do not worry." Aaron said. "You will have plenty of time to earn their trust because you are going to be very busy, because today was only the tip of the iceberg."

"In the mean time, take these moments of peace to learn more about your victories." Ahsoka said to the rebels. "Learn more about how your enemies operate and use their weaknesses against them."

"Perhaps if we hit something big, we can show them strength and show them that they don't need to fear the Seperatists any longer. And then they will join us." Lux spoke out.

"Do you have something in mind?" Grace asked, wondering if Lux already had a target for the rebels to attack.

Lux smiles and replies. "As a matter of fact, I have the perfect target in mind."

Shortly after Aaron heard about the rebel's intentions, he and his friends soon left the safe house to let the rebels have their moment of courage in private. As he and his freidns walked outside the base, Aaron was pleased to hear that the rebels were one step closer into driving these droids from their home, but he knew that that there was still a storm coming. He knew that their work was only beginning and sooner or later, they would have to face a challenge that would require all of their strength.

After they walked outside the safe house, Aaron hears Derric speak up. "Well they seem very motivated. I think their ready to give Shadow Squad a run for their money."

"Let's not get carried away Derric." Aaron said to his friend. "Although I must say that they have impressed me a lot. They're not the same rebels we met a few days ago."

"You're right Aaron." Ahsoka said. "They've gotten better."

"Should we inform the Council?" Barriss asked, wondering if the group should tell the Council about their progress.

"I don't think so." Aaron said to his friends who were a bit confused of his decision.

"What? Why not?" Grace asked.

"We need to keep contact with the Jedi Council to a minimum." Aaron said to not only Grace but to everyone in the group. "I have a felling they may be monitoring all communications on the planet. If we contact the Council there's a chance that they may trace our message and if they find us then there's no telling what the Separatists will do to the people of Onderon."

"So what do we do now?" Derric asked.

"We keep monitoring the rebel's activities. Until they drive the droids out of the city, we're staying here with them." Aaron said. "If any of you feel like your work here is done, you are more than welcome to go to the ship where Marcus and Jaybo will take you back to Coruscant."

After Aaron gave his friends the opportunity to leave Onderon, his friends were silent as they thought about the offer. Derric is the first one to speak. "Two years I've been at your side and I've never turned you down. I'm staying."

After hearing Derric's decision, Grace makes her decision. "Well if he's staying then I guess that I'm staying too. Besides someone has to keep an eye on the two of you."

"If the rebels launch an attack on the Separatists, the king will throw everything he's got at them." Barriss stated. "They're going to need all the help they can get. I will stay too."

Aaron looks at Ahsoka and waits for her final decision. "What about you Ahsoka? Do you stay or do you want to head back to Coruscant?"

"And let you guys have all the fun." Ahsoka said to her friend. "No thanks. I think I'll stay here."

"Alright then it is decided." Aaron said to his friends. "We'll keep monitoring their whereabouts but we must not interfere with their activities. Split up and rendezvous back here in a few hours."

"Yes sir." Derric said before all of Aaron's friends dispersed and walked around the city.

As his friends were leaving the safe house, Aaron places his hand on his forehead and lets out a small groan. "What? What is it?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's nothing." Aaron said to Ahsoka. "But I feel like there's something that the Separatists are hiding?"

"I know what you mean Aaron." Ahsoka said. "I have felt a disturbance in the force ever since we arrived here. I sense a dark evil working alongside with the Separatists. I cannot tell what it is but I cannot remember the last time I have felt this much darkness before."

"Well whatever it is, I have a feeling we'll soon find out." Aaron said. "But whetever happens, we'll face it together."

Ahsoka soon gives Aaron a small smile before the two walk around a corner where they were both hiding in private. Aaron places his on Ahsoka's cheeks before he pulls her in slowly closer to his lips. He soon kisses Ahsoka on her forehead before Ahsoka pulls Aaron toward her lips and the two soon begin to passionately kiss each other on the lips. It was a moment that they both cherished.

 _Iziz: Power Sation_

As the sun was beginning to set on this day, the citizens of Iziz began to quickly leave the streets and head towards their homes before the sun set. They all knew that if they were caught outside their homes, after dark, the droids would arrest them for suspicious activities. But while the sun was setting and the people were heading toward their homes, the rebels were keeping an eye on a very important target, one that would leave a devastating blow in the Separatists.

A few miles away from the royal palace, was the city's main power station. This power station was the city's energy source. It is what powered the palace, the buildings and most of all the droids. With out their power, the droids would be defenseless.

Hiding on top of a roof that was less than two miles away from the station, Aaron, Ahsoka, Steela, Lux, and Saw look through binoculars and examine the station. Through their binoculars they see that the station is heavily guarded, with a standing fifteen feet high and is guarded by heavy guns mounted on top of the wall. Each of them also see that there is only one entrance to the station and soon see several dozen droids march outside the station.

"This power generator feeds substations across the city." Lux pointed out to the group. "Without this the entire grid falls."

"How does that help us?" Steela asked. "Battle droids are no longer linked to central control. They operate individually."

"Yes but they still need power to recharge." Lux added. "If we take out this facility we will knock out the power grid and it will only be a matter of time before the droid army is brought to a stand still, literally."

"He's right." Aaron said. "If this station is destroyed, it won't be long until each droid is shut down or destroyed."

"If you carry the plan out by nightfall you'll maximize your strike capability." Ahsoka suggested to the group.

Steela nods at Ahsoka and adds, "Okay so we just need to figure out how to destroy the power station."

"We need to do more surveillance." Lux said.

"Those droids should have all the intel we need stored in those tin cans of theirs, right?" Saw asked.

Aaron responds to Saw's question. "They should."

"Great…then I'll get us one." Saw said before he slid down the roof and jumped in a dark alley. When he left, the group was a bit surprised to see Saw just leave his friends in order to grab a droids head. Aaron on the other hand felt a bit amused. Seeing this reminded him when he used to go on scout missions with Shadow Squad.

In the Squad, Marcus and Jaybo were the demolition crew as they were the best in destroying large targets to distract the droids. Derric on the other hand acted as the team's front runner, charging and cutting down droids on the front lines while Grace was the team's top shooter.

And for Aaron he was their leader and head scout. Before they would launch an attack on a target Aaron would always be the first one to scout ahead before making another move toward an attack.

After he left his friends on the roof, Saw jumps down the building where he lands safely in a narrow dark alley and soon makes his way to the plaza where most of the droids are carefully watching the citizens.

He soon reaches toward the plaza but doesn't leave the safety of the alley. He looks around and soon sees a droid walking by him. As it walked past him, he quickly moves in behind him and places his hand on its shoulder. "Hey clanker!" He said to the droid before he quickly grabs a hold onto its head before yanking the droid's head clean off.

With the droid's head in his possession, Saw takes off running and heads back to his friends before any droid could follow him. As he ran down the alley he looks up and scales the large building before reaching his friends that were waiting in top of the roof.

After he reached the roof, he sees his friends waiting for him while Aaron has a stop watch in his hands. "Time." Steela said.

"Well I'll be damned, seventeen seconds." Aaron said Steela. "I guess you were right."

"Right about what?" Saw asked.

"We took wagers on how it would take for you to come back with that droid head." Aaron said. "Steela betted that you'd be back in under twenty seconds and it turns out that she was right. But anyway let's see what our droid friend has installed for us."

Saw responds with a nod before handing the droid head over to Aaron who then uses a small kit to install a cable into the droids head before downloading all it's information. It isn't long until they see a small hologram of the station appear right in front of them. "It looks like there are several gunners at every access point. In and out of the station." Aaron said to the group.

"We can't sustain combat against their numbers." Lux said.

"But our size makes us perfect for mobility and surprise. We need something with heavy firepower if we are to blow up this facility." Steela added.

"If we give them enough trouble they'll call for reinforcements." Lux suggested.

"Like a tank."

"Exactly." Lux said to Steela. "Then you could provide cover while we hijack it."

"And then we use their own weapon against them." Steela said.

"And bring the droid army to its knees." Saw concluded.

Both Ahsoka and Aaron smile at how their new friends are quickly learning how to handle these droids even better. "Alight then let's head back to the safe house to inform the others." Aaron said. "You're gonna need a few more people if you guys are gonna pull this off, because tonight is the night you tell Rash that he and his droids are finished."

Lux, Saw, and Steela smile and nod at Aaron's comment before each of them quickly left the roof top to let every rebel know that tonight they make their stand against the Separatists. But while he and his friends were in their way to the safe house, Aaron knew that there was something mysterious hiding in the shadows of the royal palace. He knew that at some point this fight would become his.

 **Alright everyone that'll be it fir this chapter here. I'm sorry if it was a little short, but I felt that this was the proper way to end the chapter. I want to thank those who are enjoying this story so far and have already added this to their favorites.**

 **If you're new to this story then please follow this story and if you like it so far then please leave a comment. I hope to hear from you guys more when I see you next time with a chapter that'll be longer than this one and will be more exciting. See ya guys next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys what is going on? It feels like it's been a while since I last saw you guys, but now I'm back with a brand new chapter for you guys. In the last chapter the rebels gained intel of a target that'll cripple the droids. Will they succeed or will they fail. We'll soon see. Star Wars is property of Disney while my OCs belong to me.**

 **Front Runners**

 _Rebel Safe House_

After Aaron, Ahsoka and their friends returned to the safe house, they gathered all of the rebels toward the main room where they would all hear Steela's plan on crippling the droid army. While each and every rebel was gathering around Steela, Lux, and Saw, Aaron and all of his friends were standing in the room as well.

After everyone is present in the room, Steela looks over at Lux and gives him a slight nod before Lux places a small device at the center of the room before a small hologram of the Droid's power station. Steela is the first to speak up. "What you are all looking at is the city's main power station. It powers every substation through out the entire city and without it the entire grid will fall leaving the droids without any power to recharge."

When Steela mentioned this information about the droids losing all of their power, everyone began to talk about how this can help them reclaim the city. Saw then steps in to show everyone the base's defenses before the blue hologram is highlighted with red markers. "Based on the intel we got, you can see that the base is heavily guarded by several gunners at every access point. Although we can't launch a full attack on the base, we can launch a strike that'll cause the droids to call in for reinforcements, such as a tank."

Lux then speaks in front of the rebels. "If we can highjack a tank, then we can use that kind of heavy firepower to bring down the base and destroy the droids main power source."

"In order to pull this off we are going to take a small squad to help us launch an offensive strike against the droids." Steela said. "We'll be initiating the attack at the cover of night where we'll have a better chance of attacking the base rather than attacking it in the middle of the day. However we can only take a few of you, so if you want to joing the squad please raise your hand."

While some rebels did not raise their hand, knowing that this was nearly a suicide mission based on the fact that they were going to be attacking the most guarded base in the city, other rebels raised their hands. Steela looks out and sees that five rebels had volunteered to go in this mission. Counting themselves, Steela had eight rebels for this mission. "Very well then." She said. "Those that did not volunteer can stay here and monitor every sector of the city. Those that did volunteer, grab your gear and get ready."

After everyone was informed of their duties, Aaron gathers his friends to inform their of their mission. As everyone gathered around him, Derric speaks first. "So what do you guys think about this?" He asked. "You think they're ready to launch an attack like this?"

"I believe that these rebels are showing us that they are ready to take back their home. And I also believe that their leader will soon be chosen soon." Aaron said. "Although my confidence in them is very high, I still think some of us should monitor the attack."

"What do you propose?" Barriss asked.

"I will go and watch the attack unfold while also providing some assistance to the rebels. But I will take one more person." Aaron said.

"I'll go." Derric said immediately.

"No Derric I need you to stay here. Someone needs to makes sure these rebels stay in line while we're gone." Aaron pointed out. "Ahsoka and Barriss, you must stay here as well. Because this attack is on the most guarded base of the city, it's possible that some droids will find out the there are Jedi aiding these rebels."

Ahsoka and Barriss both nod at Aaron's decision leaving Grace as his only option. "I guess that just leaves me then." Grace said.

"You feel like you're up for it Grace?" Aaron asked.

In an instant Grace grabs her pistols and loads them up with a grin on her face. "You're God damn right!"

 _Power Station_

About an hour after every rebel was informed about the plan on how to handle the attack on the power station, Steela and her small band of rebels made their way to the station while Aaron and Grace followed them. As the moon rose above the horizon, Saw and Steela led the rebels through several dark alleys, silently making their way to the station.

It isn't long enough until they reach a street, where a couple civilians spotted these rebels. Saw quietly hushes them before they quickly leave the area, knowing that a firefight was about to take place.

Shortly after the civilians left, a rebel driving a speeder immediately drives down the street and parks it perpendicular to the street, creating a huge barrier blocking the street. Once the rebel parks the speeder, she grabs a small device with a red button before quickly running out of the vehicle. It is then realized that the speeder is rigged with high explosives.

After Steela watches the rebel make her way to safety, every rebel that is within the area grips onto their weapons very tight while they breath very steady. Sweat is scene going down some of their faces as they are afraid of the fight they are about to enter. With every nerve in their bodies to run, each rebel holds their position as they hid in the shadows.

As they waited, Steela soon hears the sound of droids marching down the street as they soon approach the parked vehicle. She looks back at Lux and Saw and sees Aaron and Grace come from behind them. "They're approaching the vehicle." She said.

"Once they reach the speeder, detonate it and hope they call for a tank." Lux said.

"They're coming closer." Aaron stated. "Everyone get ready."

As the droids were only a few feet away from the speeder, Aaron could easily hear his heart beating from inside him. Grace lets out several small breaths to calm her nerve while sweat is coming down the faces of Steela and Lux. "Steady." Steela said with her hand held up.

Instead of investigating the vehicle, the droids simply move around it like a river through a rock. Saw looks across the street and signals the rebel with the detonator. In an instant several beeping sounds are heard from the speeder before an EMP blast shuts down half of the droids.

As they fell to the ground, Saw signals more rebels to move forward before they begin to fire several shots at the droids. However it doesn't take that long until the droids put the two and two together to realize that they were being ambushed. The once silent street soon turns into a storm of bullets as both red and blue bullets are seen flying across the street.

"Let's move!" Saw shouted before he, Steela and Lux leave the safety of the alley to join the firefight.

After their three friends joined the fight, Aaron and Grace soon move toward the back of the group in order to stay out of their way and to not get too involved in this firefight.

However as they used their weapons to provide some cover for their friends, Grace looks out and sees a rebel get shot in his left shoulder before he screams and fall flat on his back. "Aaron cover me!" Grace shouted at Aaron before she ran toward the injured rebel.

"Grace what are you doing-oh what the hell?" Aaron said before he took out a pistol to provide Grace some cover from the droids.

As she runs over to the injured rebel, she fires several shots at a couple of droids before reaching the fallen soldier. "Hang on! I'm gonna get you out of here!" She said before she picked up the rebel and slowly made their way back to the alley.

After they reached the alley, Grace sets him down before Aaron runs over to her. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine." She replied. "He's a little banged up but he's fine."

"Alright. Don't ever pull a stunt like that again." He said to her. "Now come on, we gotta keep moving." Grace looks at her friend and soon nods at Aaron before they return toward the fight.

As Saw runs toward the droids he slides beneath them before leaving small EMP grenade right at their feet. In the blink of an eye an electro-magnetic pulse is seen coursing through several droids bodies before each of them fall dead on the ground.

Once those droids were taken care of, Saw quickly gets back up on his feet before he guns down several droids approaching him. However he is unaware of a droid walking up behind him with a blast pointed at his head. Before Saw could turn his head, a blue bullet is scene firing through the droid's head and the machine's body falls onto the ground.

Saw looks behind and soon realizes that it was Lux who fired the shot. "Thanks Bonteri." Saw said before the two of them continue the fight.

As the fight continued on, one of the droids calls out to its fellow droids across the city. "Control 118 to Central We've been ambushed by terrorists and need reinforcements."

Suddenly Steela aims her rifle at the droid from afar and soon pulls the trigger before a blue bullet sores through the air before it shoots the droid's head clean off.

After Steela shot the droid Aaron runs by her. "Well…they've already sent out a distress call. Let's hope they bring a tank."

All of a sudden, the group soon hears strange clanking noises coming in their direction. "You hear that?!" Grace asked. "They sent destroyers!"

It isn't long enough until Aaron Grace, and Steela soon see several destroyers roll down the street. "Move!" Aaron shouted before he and his friends ran away from the droids before they activated their bubble shields and began firing at the rebels.

After the droids began firing at them, Aaron and his two friends quickly ran behind a speeder before Aaron activated his black sword and began deflecting several shots that were being fired at him and his friends. And while Aaron was deflecting the shots, Grace and Steela began to return fire as they both aimed their blasters at the droids and fired at them as well.

As the destroyers continued to fire their shots at the rebels, every one began to take cover knowing that there was nothing they could do that would destroy the destroyers' bubble shields. "We're not gonna last unless we take out those destroyers!" Saw said to Lux, who were hiding by a corner of a building while they continued to fire at the destroyers.

"We have to get behind them!" Lux suggested.

"Let's go!" Saw replied before the two left the streets and into the allies, in order to get behind the droids with out being detected.

Back at the speeder Aaron and Grace hold their ground with Steela while they fire and block shots from the destroyers. "Any suggestions girls?" Aaron asked while he blocked several bullets.

"We're pinned down!" Steela said. "If we go anywhere else we'll get shot down!"

Aaron knew that Steela was right. They were indeed pinned down. If they decided to leave the speeder there was a good chance that the droids would have an easy chance of killing them. All they could do now was to try and hold their ground for as long as possible.

While Aaaron and his friends were defending themselves from the droids' oncoming attack, Saw and Lux run through the dark allies before running behind the droids. Saw soon quietly run up behind on of the droids while pulling out an EMP grenade before rolling it slow enough to get past the bubble shield.

In an instant, the grenades go off before electricity flows throughout the droids body and quickly shutting it down. Saw then let's Lux have his chance. "Roll it slow enough to get past the bubble shield!"

"I know what I'm doing!" Lux soon rolls his grenade at the droid but soon bounces off the bubble shield because of its high speed.

"Nice job!" Saw said to Lux, mocking him.

"You screwed me up!" Saw said before the droid quickly turns it's attention toward the both of them. But before it could fire a single shot, Saw pushes Lux out the way before the droids begins to fire at them. As Saw dodges several shots, the droid focuses on him and continues to fire at him before Saw uses the deactivated destroyer's body as a shield.

Steela sees this from afar and quickly pulls out an EMP grenade before running from the safety of the speeder, and straight to Saw. She quickly dives in front of the droid before gently releasing the grenade beneath the droid. The bomb soon goes off and the droid quickly deactivates itself before it could kill Saw.

With the destroyers taken care of, both Saw and Lux pick up Steela from the ground. "Thanks." Lux said.

With every droid taken care of, both Aaron and Grace run over to their friends. "Nice job." Aaron said to Steela while he handed her her rifle. "I've never seen a destroyer taken out that way before."

"We all have to adapt." Steela replied.

Aaron gives her a slight nod before he hears a familiar sound come from behind him. He turns around and soon sees a tank coming from around the corner. "There's our tank!" Saw stated before the heavily armored vehicle aims its canon at them. Without any hesitation, the droids fire its canon at the rebels.

"Scatter!" Grace yelled before the first shot misses them by only a few feet.

Aaron and Steela soon take cover behind a fairly large crate before Steela fires her rifle at several battle droids walking beside the tank. However one of the droids fires a grenade launcher before it hits just a few ffrom Aaron and Steela.

At the same time, Grace, Lux and Saw take refuge from behind a dumpster while several rebels hide in the allies. As the droids and tank push forward, Grace and her two friends fire several shots at the droids in order to gain their attention. It isn't long before the droids focus their attention the three friends, giving Steela the perfect opportunity to pick them off one at a time.

Once Steela had the droids attention, Grace, Saw and Lux retaliate by firing more shots at the unsuspecting droids. In a matter of seconds, the droids are soon taken care of, leaving only the tank to deal with. "Let's move!" Saw said to Lux before the two run up to the tank with more EMP grenades in their hands.

The two men soon open the tank's hatches before dumping their grenades inside the tank. Once they dropped their grenades, the two of them jump off the large vehicle before it begins to shut down.

As soon as Saw hit the ground, he quickly looks up and sees a battle droid quickly aim its blaster at him. With no time to get up, Saw rolls away from the droids oncoming fire while the tanking continues to shut down.

Steela sees this happening in front of her and soon aims her rifle at the droid. But then sees another droid aim its gun right at Lux. Without even thinking she quickly rifles her blaster at the droid firing at Lux before running up to the droid firing at Saw. With out using her scope, she aims her blaster at the droid before putting a bullet in its head, Saving both Lux and Saw.

Once the battle droids were defeated, and the tank deactivated, the remaining rebels gather around the large vehicle. "You guys alight?" Grace asked before receiving a nod from both Lux and Saw.

"Good everyone." Saw said to his friends. "Now let's this tank up and running again."

With no room for error, the rebels quicklywork on activating the tank again before more droids approach the area. Saw soon climbs into the tank while removing the deactivated droids from inside the vehicle. As he sits inside the pilot's chair, he activates the engines before hearing an unpleasant sound from the tank.

"What are you waiting for?" Lux asked, wondering why the tank wasn't already activated.

"Give me a second." Saw replied while he began to press other buttons to activate the tank, but nothing is happening.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Lux asked.

"Yeah I know what I'm doing?" Saw replied but still hadn't activated the tank.

"You boys having a problem?!" Steela asked as she climbed on top of the tank to see what was going on?"

"No! No Problem! Why?!" Saw asked.

"Come on! We need to get moving!" Steela said.

"Hey who you in charge?!" Saw asked in a frustrated tone.

"Alright get out of the tank hot-shot!" Steela said. "This needs a woman's touch."

"You want to do this?! Fine! Be my guest!" Saw said before climbing out of the tank before Steela attempted to reactivate the vehicle.

"We need to get this tank to the power generator before they realize that this tank has gone missing. We're running out of time." Steela said before she tried to start up the tank. She then pulls out a small device from her pocket before inserting it inside the tank.

"I was gonna do that!" Saw said in a childish tone.

"Uh-huh, sure." Steela said as she teased Saw before the tank begins to turn on.

"Couldn't have done it better than myself." Saw said. After the tank was now up and running, Steela climbs out of the tank before Saw jumps inside and begins to drive the vehicle toward the power generator.

 _Power Generator_

After they drove the tank for several minutes through the city, the rebels had finally reached the cities power generators. As they approached the heavily guarded base, Steela steps off the moving tank. "I'll draw their fire."

"I'm coming with you too." Grace said before she walks off the tank with Steela.

"Good luck." Both Aaron and Lux said in union while they continued to make their way to the generators.

While the tank slowly made its way to the power generators, both Grace and Steela watch their rebels follow them before taking refuge behind a small pillar.

" _We're almost in position."_ Saw said to Steela in his wrist comm. _"Ready when you are."_

"Copy that Saw." Steela responded as she looked down the scope of her sniper rifle and watched the tank slowly reach the base. Without any hesitation, Steela fires her sniper and shoots one of the battle droids head clean off. It doesn't take the droids long enough to find out that their base was being under attacked. But in an instant, Steela manages to take down three more droids with her sniper before the droids begin to fire their blastrers.

While the droids began to fire at Steela, Grace pulls out her two plasters before firing at the droids that were marching towards them. With Grace covering her six, Steela focuses her attention on the droids marching in front of her.

But while the droids continued to fire at her, they suddenly stop when they see a tank approach them. "Look we have reinforcements." One of the machines said.

However these droids did not realize that this was not their tank. Suddenly Saw opens up the hatch and surprises the droids. "Hey you're not a droid. Get out of there!" The droid demanded before Saw quickly runs them over with his tank.

With the droids in front of him no longer a problem, Saw opens fire on the bases' front door before blasting them wide open. As soon as the doors were ripped open, several commando droids came running out, like a swarm of insects, with their blasters ready to fire.

Both Steela and Grace come charging behind the tank before the two of them begin to fire at the droids. However these commando droids were a lot more agile than the other battle droids and soon dodged every shot the girls could fire at them.

But with a little help from Aaron and Lux, the droids didn't stand a chance as they were torn to shreds from the rebels oncoming fire. "Fire the gun!" Steeal said to Saw.

"The gun is recharging!" Saw said but soon enough, more commando droids came charging out of the base and soon were less than ten feet from the rebels.

Aaron quickly puts away his blaster and soon unsheathes his saber before cutting down several droids while Grace and Lux used their blasters to put in a few rounds into some of the droids. But one of the droids manages to punch Lux across the face before elbowing Grace right across her face and kicking Steela in the gut. However Lux manages to recover from the punch and is able to get a clean shot at the droids head before Steela could get hurt.

"You're all clear Saw now let's blast this place!" Aaron said to Saw before Saw fires several shots at the power generators and the whole base explodes. Once the base was the destroyed, the whole power grid was wiped out, as the whole city lost all of its power.

After the base was destroyed, Aaron pulls out some night vision goggles to see the damage the rebels made. Grace walks up beside him. "What do you think Aaron?"

"Looks like all their training is paying off." He said before he and everyone else left the plaze before any more droids could arrive.

 _Palace_

After the power went out, Rash quickly rushes outside his throne room to see what has happened to the generators. He soons sees the fire of the destroyed base from his palace and is very unpleased. Walking slowly behind him, Death speaks softly toward the angered king. "My lord without power. Your droids will easily be massacred."

"This loss will work for us." Rash said in a pleased tone. "Contact Count Dooku. I must speak to him."

 _Iziz_

After the power went out, Steela ordered every rebel to attack every last droid that was still operational. In a matter of minutes, several attacks were being launched against the droids through out the city. While the rebels used their night vision goggles to spot and destroy the unsuspecting droids, Aaron and his friends stood in the darkness as they watched the rebels easily take out the droids.

With the power grid destroyed, the droids had no chance at contacting their bases, and were soon easily destroyed by the rebels. While the rebels destroyed the droids, the people of Iziz cheered for these fighters and no longer saw them as terrorist, they soon saw them as rebels. "Free Onderon!" The shouted as they watched these rebels destroy these machine invaders.

Once the droids were dealt with Steela ordered her rebels to head back to the safe house where they can celebrate their hard earned victory. But while she was on her way to the safe house she saw several civilians attack a droid tank before lighting it on fire. She was happy to see that she had inspired these people to fight back.

 _Safe house_

After everyone had returned to the safe house, every rebel began to celebrate their victory. And while everyone was out destroying the droids, Barriss managed to contact the Jedi Council to inform them. With the power grid down, Aaron knew that the droids would not be able to trace their calls, and told Barriss to contact the Jedi.

While everyone was celebrating, Aaron and his friends watch the rebels enjoy this moment of glory. However Grace soon watches Steela walk over to Lux before leaving a passionate kiss on the cheek. When she watched the two kiss, she was reminded that those two were meant for each other. Aaron looks down at Grace and soon asks, "You okay Grace?"

"I'm fine." She responded.

While everyone continued to celebrate, Derric speaks out in front of everyone. "Alright alright alright! Settle down everyone!" Derric said to everyone. "Before we go any further I just want you all to know that things are only gonna get hard from here. But you are ready!" When Derric made his statement the rebels begin to cheer out of pure excitement, knowing that they were ready to handle whatever the droids could throw at them.

"Steela is a natural born leader." Aaron said to a hologram of Obi-wan.

" _And quite courageous."_ Obi-wan added. _"This latest attack will surely get Count Dooku's attention. He will respond with caution. He and the Seperatists will stop at nothing to find you. You must adapt and continue to liberate Onderon."_

"We will." Saw said.

"And we shall win." Steela added before the holograms of the Jedi nodded before disappearing.

Once the holograms disappeared, Aaron then speaks in front of the rebels. "Now that the people of Onderon know that you are no longer a threat, they will need a leader to guide them in this dark hour. You all must decide who will lead this rebellion."

While everyone remained silient as they thought about who would become their lelader, one of the rebels speaks up. "I vote for Steela. All who agree that Steela should be our leader, raise your hand!" In an instant practically every rebel raised their hand. Their leader had been chosen.

When everyone agreed that Steela should be the leader, Saw was surprised to see that everyone wanted her to be the leader instead of him. "Okay. I guess you're the leader now." Saw said before he walked out of the safe house.

"Saw wait." Steela said before saw walked out.

"What's his problem?" Aaron asked.

"He's always been this way. Ever since we were little." Steela responded.

"How do you know?" Ahsoka asked.

"He's my brother." Steela said before she ran outside to talk to Saw.

 _Palace: Throne Room_

Inside the throne room of the Unifar palace, Rash was able to contact Count Dooku that the power grid of Iziz was wiped out by the rebels. However when he contacted Dooku, the Sith Lord was not pleased to hear that these rebels were able to get the upper hand of Rash.

"They are waging a very public war. Every trespass is an embarrassment." Rash said to the count.

" _Your forces cannot manage a small band of terrorists."_ Dooku said to Rash.

Rash soon replies. "My lord, your droids have become ineffective against the mounting rebel attacks!"

" _I thought I could trust to rule Onderon! And I find this report most disappointing!"_ Dooku added.

After a brief moment of silence Rash says, "It seems the rebels are far more organized than they were in the past. The attack against the power generators proves that. Perhaps it's time you sent me better reinforcements than the droids I have."

" _I will grant you this request."_ Dooku said the corrupt king. _"Not only will I send you better reinforcements, but I will send you a far better general. I will send you Desric Dameris."_

When Rash heard that Dooku mentioned personal assassin, he gave a slight laugh to the Sith Lord. "Desric Dameris? I hate to inform you count, but your personal assassin died on Naboo not too long ago."

" _I can assure you that he is still alive."_ Dooku stated. _"He goes by a different name. You my know him as Death."_

Rash's eyes soon widen when he looked behind him and saw Death, who was now revealed as Desric, walk up beside him. The look of horror on his face pleased the fallen assassins heart with joy, knowing that Count Dooku's personal assassin was alive and was standing beside him all this time.

" _Until these terrorists are dealt with, Desric will be in control of the reinforcements. From now on he is in control of Onderon."_ Dooku said before the hologram disappeared.

"Wait he can't do that!" Rash said in panic when Dooku left Desric in charge. "I am the King of Onderon! I am in control!"

Desric slowly walks up to the king and wraps one hand around the king's throat. "Do not worry, 'my king.'" Desric said in a horrific robotic voice. "You will play a valuable role in my plans. You will be my voice to the people. Whatever I say, you will say to the people of Onderon."

Desric soon releases his grip on Rash and walks over to HIS throne. It had been a while since he last sat in a throne. The last time he sat on a throne was on Naboo when he outsmarted the Jedi and the Republic before he took over Naboo. As he sat on the throne of Onderon, he looks over to his new servant, Rash, and speaks to him. "Before we attack these rebels, we must learn more about our enemy. And my forces will gain enough information about these rebels before we crush them."

Desric presses a button on the throne before the door to the throne room opens and four hooded figures walk down the throne room.

One of them was a large male human who looked like he was 25 years old. He was muscular, bald, and had tan skin. He was also wearing dark red armor above his black assassin tunic. The next assassin was a skinny assassin who was 25 as well and had the same armor as the other assassins but had white skin and long brown hair. The third assassin was a young woman who was 23 and had long black hair and had tan skin. And the final assassin, who was leading the group, was a young man that was 24, and had short black hair.

As the four of them walked in the throne room, they carried a Ubese bounty hunter mask that had a Mandalorian-style T-bar visor. Their masks were painted black and red with three grey claw marks going down their helmets. The four assassins soon kneel before Desric as they walk in front of the throne.

"Rash let me introduce you to MY personal assassins." Desric said as he pointed toward the four assassins. "This is Pain, Misery, Suffering, and Ruin. They are better known as the Shadows of Death, They will help us destroy the rebels."

Desric then signals the shadows to leave the throne. When he watches them leave the palace, in order to gain intel about these rebels, Desric smiles behind his helmet. The Assassins had returned.

 **Already folks what you all think about this chapter?! This one took me a while to finish but I think it turned out great! Well what else can I say about this chapter other than that THE ASSASSINS ARE BACK! With Desric now in charge of Onderon, these rebels are unaware that they have unleased a force that is far greater than anything they've encountered.**

 **So what did you all think? If you like this chapter than please leave a comment. If you are liking the story so far than favorite or follow this story so you can get the latest updates. See ya next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Welcome back for another new chapter of The Assassin: The Shadow of Desric! Happy Black Friday everyone! I hope you're all enjoying this fine day!**

 **On the last chapter, the rebels made their attack on Iziz's power generators forcing Rash to call Count Dooku for reinforcements. But instead of getting more droids, he got something far more terrifying than droids. He got Desric. With Desric using Rash as his puppet, the rebels will soon understand that there are things worse than death. Star Wars is owned by Disney while I just own my OCs. Alright everyone let's see what happens now!**

 **Days Gone By**

 _Iziz_

A couple of days have passed since the rebels launched their attack on the power generators and ever since the attack the rebels have been far more active. With Steela acting as the rebels' leader, she had ordered her rebels to launch several offensive attacks throughout the city in order to eliminate the remainder of all the droids in the city. And while she was ordering her rebels, Aaron was ordering his team to monitor all of the rebels' activities.

In a small market located in the city a hooded figure is scene walking by the market. Under the hood, the figure is soon revealed that it is Lux who is walking around the market while avoiding any droids that walk by the area. He walks by a small crate and soon places a small device on top of it and soon here's the device give off several small beeping noises before leaving the market.

Several blocks away from Lux's position, Ahsoka is seen wearing her Jedi cloak while also pushing a small crate down a crowded ally. She also pulls out a similar device Lux had, before placing the small device on top of a dumpster before continuing to walk down the ally. As she walks down the ally she sees another hooded figure walking in her direction. She looks up and sees that it is Aaron wearing a black cloak over his head.

As the two approach each other, the two friends do not make any eye contact with each other while they slowly walk past each other. "We're good?"

"Yeah. We're good." Ahsoka said to Aaron without even looking at his face so that they wouldn't seem suspicious.

Across the city, dozens of droids are marching down the city streets while an MTT and a tank follow them on their patrol. However at the corner of their mechanical eyes, Saw is seen wearing a dark brown cloak over his head. He pulls out his communicator and contacts Steela. "It looks like more reinforcements are entering the city. A small droid convoy leading a MTT into the city, and a tank coming from the rear."

" _Copy that."_ Steela replied on her wrist comm.

Across from where Saw was located, Steela is seen hiding on top of the rooftops that overlooked the streets of Iziz. This was the perfect spot for a sniper. After she looks at the small droid convy, she looks back at four of her rebels and signals them to initiate the next part of their plan.

In an instant, each and every rebel screamed at the top of ther lungs before unleashing a storm of bullets onto the droids below them. While some rebels were firing at the droids on the ground, Steela was aiming her rifle at the droids piloting the tank. She pulls the trigger and shoots both of the droids inside the tank.

Once the droids were aware of the attack, they immediately began returning fire. However they were too late, for one of the rebels managed to throw a grenade at them. "It's an ambush! We need-" _BOOM!_ Before any of the droids could call for back up, the grenade detonates above them, destroying them all.

After the grenade took out the droids, the MTT soon releases several super battle droids onto the streets. But even they were destroyed when the rebels fired each droid before they could be deployed off the MTT.

As the fight continued on, the tank was still operational when one of the droids jumped into the war machine and aimed its large cannon at Steela and the rebels on the rooftop. However Saw sees this happening in front of him and he soon takes action when he decides to run behind the tank while blasting several droids in his path.

He soon jumps onto the tank and throws a coupe of grenades inside while also blast the tank's new pilots. He then quickly jumps off the tank before the large machine is quickly engulfed in a large explosion.

With the tank, the MTT and all the droids destroyed, the people of Iziz watch these rebels destroy the machines. All are in fear of these dangerous people but Steela climbs down the roof andjumps onto the destroyed MTT. "Do not be afraid brothers and sisters! We mean you no harm!" She said to the people before she pressed a small button on her wrist.

Across the city, Aaron, Ahsoka and Lux are seen meeting in a small ally when they hear their wrist comms go off. They knew it was time. They each press their wrist comms before several holograms of Steela are projected in different parts of the city. The people of Iziz are all surprised when they see this young woman speak against the Separatists. _"People of Onderon the time has come to take back our freedom. We have all been deceived! King Rash is a traitor who sold Onderon to the Separatists for the Crown. But Onderon is ours. We need your strength to reclaim our planet and restore Onderon for our true king. King Dendup"_ When Steela spoke of Dendup, the crowd of people gasped as they found out that their king was still alive.

 _Unifar Temple: Throne Room_

As the rebels continued their campaign to get rid of Rash and the droids, a storm was approaching as the skies were growing more dark and the thunder began to blast throughout the sky. But while the rebels were making great progress, Rash grew furious.

Inside the throne room of the Unifar Temple, Desric is scene sitting on the throne while Rash informs him about the rebels, and an elderly man with short grey hair and a grey mustache stands before him. "The terrorists are no longer a nuisance but a threat to Onderon."

"Do not worry Rash. It is only a matter of time before they are dead." Desric said in his new horrific robotic voice.

"Really?!" Rash asked in anger. "How much longer they punge this city into chaos?!"

"It seems they are only targeting the droid army." The elderly man said. "If you allow the royal Onderon militia to assume control of security the terrorist may stop and discuss terms."

"You will assume nothing General Tandin." Desric said. "With their coordinated attacks and lethal weapons it is possible that they're finding sympathy within your own ranks."

"The threat is external and your reinforcements have done little to stop them."

"That is where you are wrong General." Desric stated. "You see…you lack imagination. While the terrorists were attacking several tanks and convoys across the city, my personal assassins were busy watching their every movement while also bringing in more droids and assassins into the city, undetected. We will not negotiate with these terrorists. If they are inside the city we will draw them out. And if they are outside, we must draw them in. We will squeeze Iziz until these rebels are found and destroyed."

After Desric told Tandin and Rash about his methods, Rash speaks up about the rebels. "What else do we know about them?"

Tandin signals a small astro-droid to come forward before displaying a hologram in front of the three men. "We've identified Steela Gerrera as the woman in the hologram. Her brother Saw is also part of the group as well as the fugitive criminal Lux Bonteri."

"Bonteri?" Desric asked. "Do you mean the late Mina Bonteri's son?"

"Yes my lord." Tandin said.

"Why was I not told of this?!" Rash asked.

"You just were." Desric said.

"It seems that Dendup is behind all of this." Rash stated. "We mustn't allow any of his followers momentum!"

When Rash spoke up, Desric get's off the throne and shows the two men his size. They were stunned to see that Desric stood over both Rash and Tandin. While Tandin showed no fear, Rash did not want to even look at this horrific figure.

Acting as the dominant figure in the throne room, Desric looks down upon Rash with his glowing red eyes. "Justice will come swiftly without any sign of mercy." Desric said as he placed his hand on Rash's shoulder.

"Bring him in!" Rash said before Desric could do any harm to him.

Suddenly the entrance to the throne room opens, and the three men watch Desric's assassins escort Dendup into the throne room. With his hands cuffed behind his back, the old man slowly walks into the throne room where he sees Desric, Rash and Tandin stand before him. "What now?" Dendup asks.

Desric allows Rash to freely speak against the king. "Your supports have been publically tearing down my reign. Am I still to believe that you are not behind all the attacks?"

"If you are behind the attacks, you must order them to surrender." Desric said.

"Impossible. I have been isolated and alone without visitors, confined to my prison." Dendup said. "Again, the will of the people is theirs not mine."

Rash laughs at Dendups last comment. "Well then we shall see what the will of the people is made of."

Desric then nods his assassins, signaling them to take the fallen king back to his cell. After Dendup left the room, Desric says to Rash, "You do know that with every day he lives his followers grow. With every day that goes by, these terrorists become more defiant. The only way to break them is by taking the thing most precious to them…hope. And now we know what hope means to them. To them hope is Dendup. You're going to announce Dednup's execution tonight. And when it is done, and Dendup is dead…then we will destroy these terrorists."

 _Safe House_

Back at the Rebel's safe house, the storm continues to drown the city in rain while the rebels continue to work at the safe house. Ahsoka and Steela are outside the building where they watch several rebels bring in a few crates inside the house. "Alright guys put them in the back with the rest." Ahsoka said to the rebels.

Suddenly, both Steela and Ahsoka see a rebel run toward the safe house. "They're executing Dendup tomorrow at Yolan Square!"

"Where did you hear this?!" Steela asked, surprised that the Separatists were ready to execute Dendup just as the rebels were malking progress.

"Malgin Morkin, the merchants, the Separatists are saying that Dendup is behind all our attacks."

"More lies." Steela says to herself. "They're making him an example to humiliate us."

"Maybe, but their efforts could work against them." Ahsoka said before the two friends began to walk inside the safe house. "Executing him would only make him a mardor."

Saw hears the two girls speak and decides to step in. "We can't let him die. We have to break him out some how."

"No." Steela said. "We should wait until he's in public. At the execution."

"That's where they'd expect it."

"I know but this will be our moment. We'll save him in front of Iziz." Steela pointed out. "We don't have much time."

"They're counting on us to show up." Saw said before he began to walk out of the safe house.

"Where are you going?!" Steela asked.

"Trust me!"

"Stop!" Steela said aggressively.

Saw stops in his tracks and looks back at Steela. "Let me take care of this!"

"This isn't about you." Steela said.

"We can't afford a reckless move right now." Lux said as he too began to become part of this conversation.

"Yeah…go right a speech about that." Saw said to Lux which only angered him.

"You have to way the risk." Ahsoka added.

"That's why I'm going alone." Saw said before he putted on his cloak and slowly walked into the rain, focused on his new mission.

Steela is not pleased at Saw's decision and looks at the rebel that gave her the news about the execution. "Follow him." Steela said before the rebel nodded her head before she left the safe house to catch up with Saw and monitor him from afar, hoping that Saw would come to his senses. But deep down she knew that Saw was putting everyone's lives at risk. If he were to get captured than he would be risking everything the rebels had achieved.

She also knew that this rescue mission was not about Dendup. Instead this mission was about Saw. Ever sincethis rebellion started he always saw himself as the leader. But after the rebels elected Steela as their official leader, he has been more jealous of his sister than ever before. If he were to rescue Dendup alone, this could help him become more popular than Steela.

But if Saw were to fail, if he failed to rescue Dendup and got himself captured by the droids, than he would be putting his sister's life and every rebel's life in danger.

 **Alright folks that will be it for this chapter. I was very surprised to see how fast it took me to get this chapter finished and I am pleased on how this one turned out.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did and I'm sorry that this one was a little short, but the next chapter that I upload will be a little bit more longer.**

 **With Desric making his move on the rebels, what do you think about him so far? He's come a long way since we first saw him in The Journey Of Aaron Carter, and he is more ruthless than ever, and a lot more frightening.**

 **So what did you guys think about this chapter? What was your favorite part about this chapter? I want to hear from you guys! If you really like this story then add it to your favorites.**

 **Well I think that'll be it for today than. I hope to hear from you guys and I can't wait to see you all next time. May the force be with you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys welcome back for another brand new chapter of The Assassin: The Shadow Of Desric! I am so glad to see that some of you guys are really getting into this story. With that being said let me do a recap from the last chapter.**

 **Previously on The Shadow Of Desric, the rebels have been making some great progress in driving the droids out of their city. The rebels were able to broadcast a message across the city where they told the people that Rash has been deceiving them. However when Desric and Rash saw the message, Rash assumed that Dendup was behind the attacks and Desric ordered Rash to hold an execution. Once the rebels found out, both Steela and Saw had different opinions, and Saw left to save Dendup.**

 **Alright that was the recap everyone. So what do you think will happen now? Will Saw succeed, or will things go south for him? Star Wars is property owned by Disney. I just own my OCs. Alright everyone lets start the chapter!**

 **A Bird In A Cage**

 _Safe House_

Several hours have gone by since Saw and Steela found out about Dendups execution. Several hours have gone by since Saw disobeyed Steela's orders and left to save Dendup. As night began to fall, none of the rebels had heard from Saw or from the rebel Steela sent to spy on him. With the fate of this rebellion dangling on a thread, everyone is concerned on how this night will end. Steela, she was worried that Saw's jealousy would be his downfall.

Ever since the rebels elected her leader of the rebellion, Saw has become very jealous. Before she was elected Saw always thought of himself as the leader of the rebels, but after he found out that they preferred her more than him, Saw was jealous. Anytime he would go on a mission, under Steela's orders, he pushed his limits and hooped that the rebels would choose him instead of her.

But now, as darkness falls upon the city, Steela fears that Saw's jealousy would not only get himself killed but would also put the lives of the rebels and the people of Onderon at risk.

While Steela was alone in her room, Saw walks in and comforts her. "Steela, Saw is strong. He'll be fine."

"He's always been brash. He never thinks, he doesn't realize that by leaving us he's really hurting us. We need a plan." She said to Lux before she pulled up a hologram of Yolan Sqaure, the place where Dendup will be executed. "They'll bring King Dendup through the east entrance of the Unifar Temple. Security will be tight and rescuing him will not be easy."

When Steela was explaing her plan to Lux she noticed that he was giving her a concerned look. "Lux please don't look at me like that."

"Forgive me…I'm sorry." Lux apologized.

"Listen…I just need to be alone right now." Steela said. "Gather everyone to go over the plan."

"Of course. It will be done." Lux said before he left Steela alone and went to gather all the remaining rebels. When Lux left, Steela knew that he was only try to help her with this small problem. But she knew that this was something she was going to have to deal with alone.

A few hours after Saw left, Aaron and Ahsoka had asked their friends outside the city to establish a secure message between them and the Jedi Council on Coruscant. IT took Marcus and Jaybo a while to secure a line but they were able to contact the Jedi and inform them about the situation. _"I sense fear in you both."_ A small hologram of Obi-wan said.

"The rebels are divided." Ahsoka said to the hologram. "If they try to rescue the king now, we're afraid that we might lose them."

" _Their lives are not in our hands. We cannot control their fate."_ Obi-wan said.

"This doesn't seem right to me." Aaron said. "They're risking all their lives in order to save just one."

" _Do not underestimate the King's power Aaron. He represents hope and is critical to their success."_ Obi-wan explained.

"I feel like we're responsible for them." Ahsoka said.

" _I know you do Snips."_ A hologram of Anakin said. _"But remember, purpose must come before feelings."_

"I know Master." Ahsoka said.

" _Step in only if you must."_ Obi-wan said. _"But remember, if this experience is to become an effective strategy, they must learn to survive on their own."_

"Yes Master Kenobi, I understand." Ahsoka said before she deactivated the holo comm.

"So what do you guys think?" Grace asked who was standing behind the holograms the whole time, with Derric and Barriss.

"I don't like where this road is leading us all into." Aaron said. "I fear that tomorrow will be the day that will decide the fate of this rebellion."

"What do you propose we do?" Derric asked.

"If at any point these rebels are outmatched, we're pulling them out of there." Aaron said, knowing that security is going be tight and the rebels may need some help in order to evade the droids.

"That's crazy if you ask me." Barriss said which caused everyone to look at her. "You heard what Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker said. We cannot get fight their war for them."

Aaron walks over to Barriss and looks her straight in the eye. "Whenever someone calls for help, we're always there to answer the call. They said that their lives are not in our hands. We ARE responsible for whatever happens to them. I'll fight and die with them." Aaron said to Barriss. "Everyone grab your gear and get ready, tomorrow is going to a busy day."

Derric and Grace both nod and quickly get their tools and weapons ready for tomorrow. Ahsoka and Barriss leave the room to help the rebels get ready for the rescue.

 _Unifar Temple_

Meanwhile, at the Unifar Temple, a small band of droids are seen patrolling the perimeter of the temple. After Rash announced that Dendup would be executed the next day, he knew that the people would revolt against him. It was then that he decided that he would double security around the temple.

But outside the temple, Saw is hiding in the shadows of the palace and is remaining quiet to make sure that he would not be detected by the droids. As he reaches the temples he looks up high and sees the large building stand in front of him. _This'll show them_. He thought to himself, believing that this mission would show the others that he is the true leader of the rebellion.

He then pulls out a small grappling hook before firing it along side the palace. The hook breaks the wall's surface and Saw is easily pulled towards the wall. As he reaches the wall he holds into the grappling hook and ascends to the top of the palace very quickly, hoping that no one would see him.

He soon reaches the top of the palace and looks down at the small courtyard on the roof of the palace where he sees little to no droids. But as he looks down he sees an old man with a long beard wearing white clothing. It was king Dendup.

When he saw Dendup walk across the courtyard, he sees a droid carrying a blast beneath him. _This is too easy._ He thought to himself before he jumped behind the droid. "Uh hey!" The droid said when it turned around and noticed Saw approaching it. However Saw manages to grab the droids head he yanks it clean off.

Dendup turns around and sees Saw easily destroy the droid. "My Lord." Saw said before he kneeled infront of the true king of Onderon.

"Who are you?" The imprisoned king asked.

"I am Saw Gerrera." Saw announced as he removed his hood and showed the king his face.

"What do you want?" Dendup asked.

"Your freedom sire. You are to be executed tomorrow but I'm getting you out of here." Saw explained. "The people of Onderon need your help."

As Saw explains all of this to him, Dendup is very disappointed. "Stand up." He said to Saw before the rebel stood in front of the king. "Are you the meddlers creating disorder? Interfering with the affairs of the throne?"

"Only you restore your kingship as the rightful ruler of Onderon." Saw said.

"I see." Dendup replied. "This is all my doing. I opened the door and that's why the Separatists are here. I was faced with a difficult choice. To either join the Republic or the Confederacy. Both sides are corrupt but I had to pick a side before one was chosen for me. Except I chose neither."

"Now is the time to take back Onderon." Saw said. "Our movement is gaining momentum and has the backing of the Jedi."

"Jedi?!" Dendup asked, surprised that the Republic had sent Jedi to help them in this dark hour.

"Yes sire. And we also have support from a Republic strike team." Saw said. "The Republic is trying to help us."

"I have waited a long time for this." Dendup said.

"Follow me Sire. Onderon waits." Saw said while he pulled out his grappling hook. EH fires it out of the courtyard but as it sores across the sky a ray shield is activated and the two men are trapped inside the courtyard. "A one way shield!" Suddenly alarms begin to go off through out the palace.

Before Saw and Dendup could move, the whole courtyard is surrounded by several figures wearing black armored tunics. Saw also sees four other figures wearing black tunics with red armor while also wearing black and red Ubese-Mandalorian helmets. IN an instant they aim their blasters at the two of them.

"You have made a dire mistake. I fear." A voice said before Saw turns around and sees a tall figure wearing black and red cammo armor while also wearing a red helmet with a red visor and bright red eyes. "Take Dendup back to his cell." Desric said before two of his assassins grab Dendup take him away.

As the assassins take away the king, the rest of the assassins put away their weapons. Saw is confused but immediately takes out his blaster and fires at Desric. But instead of shooting him his blaster does not work. As it turned out, the ray shield only deactivated Saw's gun instead of anyone else's.

"Hmm…" Desric said with an amused tone. "You're going to try to kill me with your pathetic little blaster." Saw throws away his gun and takes off his robe as he slowly walk toward the leader of these assassins.

As the two men walk closer to each other, Saw makes the first move and throws a left hook toward Desric's ribs before slamming his elbow onto his helmet and soon throws a left hook at Desric's helmet. But as Saw makes his attack on Desric, the assassins watching this fight, are not pleased.

As Saw tries to throw a right hook toward his face, Desric grabs Saw's hand in mid-punch. "Really? Is that really the best you can do?" Desric responded before he began crushing Saw's hand causing him to scream in pain.

Desric then kicks Saw in the gut before throwing a left hook at Saw's ribs and a right hook at the side of his head. Saw recovers from the attack and continues his frontal assaultbut Desric is able to block some of his punches before Grabbing Saws's right leg and throws him to the side like a rag doll.

When Saw hits the ground, Desric attempts to stomp on his face and begins to stomp his boots. However Saw is able to avoid Desric's attack and punches his knee. But instead of falling on the ground, Desric is unharmed and Saw is soon grabbed off the ground. As Desric holds him up, Saw lands a few blows onto Desric's chest before Desric throws a swift and brutal punch at Saws knee, causing the rebel to fall on one knee.

Desric then kicks Saw at the center of his chest before the rebel begins to crawl away from the assassin. But Desric does not let Saw off the hook that easy. Instead, Desric slowly walks toward Saw.

"I admire your effort. But is hopeless." Desric said as he grabbed Saw by the throat before he throws several punches toward his head. "The tactics you're friends use seems very familiar. You use the shadows to your advantage. But that will not work...because the shadows belong to me."

After Desric's heavy assault, Saw struggles to get up. Desric looks at him and smiles behind his helmet. "Ah yes…I was hoping you would get up." Desric said before he punches Saw in the jaw. "But don't worry. I'm not going to kill you."

Desric then grabs Saw and holds him up high with both of his arms. "I'm just gonna hurt you. Really...REALLY...BAD!" Desric said before he slammed Saw's entire body onto the ground with ten percent of his true strength.

All the assassins are stunned when they saw how the fight ended and Desirc looks over to two of his assassins and orders them both to take Saw toward the interrogation room. His punishment was not yet over.

 _Interrogation Room_

After Saw was damaged by Desric, the assassins took him tot eh interrogation room where they strapped him to an electric chair and began releasing hundreds of volts across his body. As Saw screams in pain, Desric orders his assassin to stop electrocuting the boy. "Where are the rest of your rebel friends?" Desric asked.

"Onderon...is our system…not yours." Saw said with his body badly damaged from his fight with Desric and from being constantly electrocuted.

"Protecting your friends…how heroic." Desric said before he ordered his assassin to continue electrocuting Saw.

"That's enough." Tandin said.

"No." Desric replied as he increased the voltage to the point where Saw could possibly die. But soon Desric orders his assassin to stop the electrocution.

"We have to keep him alive. He is a direct link to the terrorists." Tandin said.

"You pitty him." Desric said. "And your weakness is why your forces are no match for mine, let alone these traitors."

"You can control Onderon, but you cannot sustain the people's will." Tandin said. "What you are doing will only rally other to take his place."

"And they too will suffer." Desric said. "In war, Steela Gerrrera and Dendup will bring death to all who follow them."

"Then the war is lost-"

"No. When you see smoke clouds and smell the stench of rotting corpses, it means one thing. You're alive…you've won the war. And you rub the blood of your enemy on you so that you don't forget who you truly are. You're a soldier." Desric explained before he left the room.

After Deric and his assassins left, Tandin releases Saw and offers him some water. "Here drink. It will give you strength. The Separatists at least show some compassion but these mercenaries that Rash hired, they are just monsters."

"We have a duty to protect what's ours General." Saw said. "A duty once entrusted to you."

"I thought you depleted your arrogance."

"It replenishes every hour." Saw replied

"King Rash is the crown head of Onderon." Tandin explained. "What's yours is his and he will do with it as he pleases."

"Dendup is the true king."

"Are you following his orders?"

"We take orders from no one."

"Aligning yourself with the past does make your future well."

"We Share the same future. We can sit here as free men instead of servants."

"I agree! But you have chosen to become a terrorist!"

"I'm not a terrorist! I'm a patriot! Resistance is not terrorism! King Dendup chose his people instead taking sides in this war. The Separatists have taken over Onderon because we let them." Saw said to Tandin.

 _Throne Room_

After Desric was finished interrogating Saw, he walks into the throne room and sees Rash sitting on his throne, Desric's throne. When the king looks at the assassin, Rash quickly gets up and leaves the throne. "Rash make yourself look pretty!" Desric said while some of his assassins gathered some cameras before Desric allowed Saw to sit on the throne.

"What is going on?" Rash asked.

"The rebels are inside the city. In order to find them, we're going to send everyone in this city a message." Desric said before he handed rash a tablet that had a speech written out for him. Soon the cameras start rolling and rash prepares to deliver Desric's message.

 _Safe House_

Back at the safe house, Steela informs her rebels about the mission to rescue Dendup. After going over the mission, Steela asks, "Do any of you have questions?"

Her rebels are quiet until Lux speaks up. "It's a risky plan, but it's our best shot." He said to Steela. "Ahsoka, Aaron, will you and your friends join us?"

"We can't." Ahsoka says. "We've already been involved more than the council has wanted."

"But that does not mean we will not abandon you." Aaron said. "We will let you guys proceed with the mission but if the situation is too dire than we will step in and pull you guys out."

Before anyone could speak another word Dono, the rebel Steela sent to spy on Saw, comes running insideduring the briefing with urgent news. "They have Saw!" She said to everyone. "He's barely alive, I watched him get pummeled by a mysterious soldier before they took him away."

Steela is speechless of the news she had just heard. No one speaks a word until Lux has the courage. "We have to save him!" He said before the rebels began to rally behind him.

But before they could leave the safe house, Steela speaks up. "No!" She said which shocked everyone. "We have to save King Dendup. We don't have time or the bodies to do both."

"He's your brother." Lux pointed out.

"That's what Saw would want." Steela said. "That's what he would expect. I expect the same form every one of you."

"This may seem like a hard choice but I agree with Steela." Aaron said.

Before Aaron could speak another word, Derric speaks up. "Uh guys we're getting a message from the palace." Derric said. "Looks like Rash is broadcasting this message to everyone in the city."

Derric pulls up the message on his computer where everyone in the room can see. They soon see footage of Rash sitting on his throne before giving a speech. _"Remnants of Onderon, I have a message for you. (Static) Not too long ago, Dendup abandoned us all in our time of need. Instead of choosing a side he left us defenseless. But now he has revealed his true colors. He has become an enemy of order by sending his terrorists to attack our city. (Static) Tomorrow at midday at Yolan Square, he and his assassin will be executed. May the force have mercy on their souls. (Static)"_

When Aaron saw the message go through static for the last time, he saw a strange face with glowing red eyes. "Wait did you all see that?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Derric said.

"Rewind the footage and see if you can isolate that image." He said.

"I'm on it." Derric said before he discovered something with the footage. "Huh this is strange, there seems to be another video that was playing simultaneously during the first video."

"Can you play it?" Aaron asked.

"Sure give me a second." Derric said before another footage was plaing on his computer. Only this one was very different from the original.

In the second video, everyone sees a strange soldier wearing black and red camo armor. The soldier also seems to be wearing a red visor covering his face with two red glowing eyes. Aaron soon realizes that this soldier is the same soldier he saw in the footage a few weeks ago, the soldier who killed three guards.

" _Remnants of Onderon, I have a message for you."_ The soldier said in a robotic voice. _"To the mercenaries hired to pick the flesh off the bones of this pathetic rebellion: Have your fun. You are under my protection. To the rebels hiding in the shadows like cowards: You will not be shown any ounce of mercy. And to my friends working for the Republic: I have already won."_

" _And when the time comes I will find you all and burn your world to the ground as I look down at corpses and smile before I turn my gaze to the rest of the galaxy. Now with that said..."_ The soldier said before pausing. _"This is your only warning. Onderon is mine. Abandon this system...or I will unleash all of Hell upon you."_

Suddenly the video stops and every computer in the room begins to short circuit before the whole room is pitch black. Everyone is shocked as to what happened until they see a small sentence on Derric's computer. _In war, you will bring death to all who follow you._

"Oh my god!" Aaron said. "He hacked us! He knows where we are!"

"What?!" Steela asked. "How is that possible?!"

"He sent a double message to everyone in the city. But he knew that only we would be able to find the second video. And the second video had a virus. It was a trap." Aaron said to Steela. "We need to get out of here! NOW!" Without a hesitation everyone evacuates the safe house before any droid could find the safe house. For the first time in a long time, Aaron and his friends were outsmarted by someone else.

 **Alright everyone that's gonna be it for this chapter! Well what did you guys think?! I certainly enjoyed this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed seeing Desric beat the crap out of Saw before sending his message to the rebels. If you guys are enjoying the story than add it to your favorites! I'll see ya next time with another brand new chapter! Leave a comment if you liked this chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! It's been a while since I last saw you all and it's good to release this next chapter. I'm so excited to say this...WE GOT ONE MORE WEEK TIL STAR WARS THE FORCE AWAKENS! How excited are you guys?! I'm so pumped that for this entire weekend I'm watching nothing but Star Wars! Alright need to calm myself down...here's the recap from the last chapter.**

 **On the last chapter, if I remember correctly, Saw attempted to rescue Dendup on his own but was captured by Desric and his assassins. Once the Rebels heard about this news, Desric managed to hack into their systems, before shutting down their entire base.**

 **With the Rebels forced out of their safe house, will they be able to save Dendup and Saw before they are executed, or will they play right into Desric's hands? All in good time, you will soon find out. Star Wars is rightfully owned by Disney, while I own my OCs. Alright guys let's begin.**

 **The Soft War**

 _Yolan Square_

Shortly after Aaron and his friends evacuated the safe house with the rebels, this rebellion was at a critical point. Not only did they learn that their friend and also their king were going to be executed by morning, but somehow a mercenary was able to hack into their systems, shutting down their entire safe house. Their computers never stood a chance against the virus that destroyed their home and alerted the enemy about where their base was located in the city.

After they left their safe house, Aaron and Steela agreed that in order to ensure the safety of this rebellion they had to disperse everyone to several parts of the city in order to pretect the rebellion. If the droids managed to capture one of the rebels, they would not know where to find all of the rebels because they would not know where they went after the base was attacked.

However, they all greed to meet at the palace where the executions were going to take place. They knew that they still had a mission to accomplish. They still had to rescue King Dendup before rash would execute them. However with Saw, although they wanted to rescue him, if they rescued him instead of Dendup then the mission will be for nothing.

As the sun began to rise above the city, all the citizens of Iziz stood at Yolan Square where they were readying themselves to witness the execution of the fallen King Dendup, and the terrorist Saw Gerrera.

At the front of the square stood several commando droids with black and red paint while the Shadows of Death stood by an electrical guillotine that would execute Dendup and Saw in the next few moments.

The crowd then sees Rash walk down the steps with Dendup and Rash who are being escorted by two magna-guards painted with black and red while Desric slowly walks behind them. In truth he didn't want to attend the execution, because he believed that it was not worth his time, but he knew that if he showed up the Republic strike team would show up as well, drawing them out into the open.

Amongst the crowd Aaron and his friends are seen wearing cloaks over their heads while Steela and her rebels blend in with the crowd as well. They all watch as they see Dendup and Saw reach the front of the square were the guillotine was placed. Aaron looks out and sees the mercenary from that hacked into the Rebel's safe house. _It's him._ he thought to himself as he saw the killer walker beside Rash.

As Dendup reaches the instrument to his death, Saw stares at the front of the crowd where he sees everyone look at him with concerned faces. Death walks beside the machine as well before looking at the crowd to scan the faces of everyone that attended the execution. _Come on Aaron. Where are you?_ He thought to himself as he searched the crowd for his enemy.

Rash soon speaks in front of the crowd while the magna-guards hold Dendup and Death holds a badly injured Saw. Before speaking he looks at Death before receiving a nod from the mercenary. "As your king, I present to you Ramsis Dendup. Not as the former king, but as the criminal sponsoring terrorist attacks against the people of Onderon."

 _My God!_ Steela thought to herself as she saw how badly injured Saw was. She saw that he had several bruises across his face and burn marks across his chest that came from the painful electric shocks he was given when he was being interrogated.

"But fear not good citizens." Rash said to the crowd. "As your leader and protector, I will see your safety and security from Dendup. And today he will pay for those treasonous deeds with his life."

The droids push Dednup to the ground before he looks up and sees Rash looking down at him.

Rash looks away from the crowd and focuses on Dendup. "Your people will see you into the next world. Where you'll find forgiveness there." Rash then takes a bite out of his fruit before tossing it into the guillotine. The fruit hovers inside the machine before the two magna-guards activate their staffs and strike the machine. In an instant, the small fruit is quickly cut in half as both haves fall onto the floor, cut and burnt. As Dendup stares at the machine, the rebels ready themselves for their rescue.

"Time to die." Rash said before the droids force Dendup into the guillotine. His head quickly goes through the machine and as he awaits for his death, Aaron and Ahsoka watch the rebels prepare for their rescue.

"Wait for my signal." Steela whispers to Lux and her rebels.

"Ready your weapons." Rash said before the magna-guards activated their staffs. Dendup closes his eyes and readies his soul for the after life.

"Now!" Steela said before Lux pulls a snipe from his cloak and Steela climbs on his back to fire at the droids. Without any hesitation, Steela manages to shoot both magna-guards in the head before they collapse onto the ground. Lux acts fast as he tosses two smoke grenades at the droids.

In seconds, Yolan square is enveloped in white smoke before the rebels launch their rescue. "Come on! Let's go!" Lux shouted as he ran across Rash and smacked his head with the butt end of his blaster.

As Rash falls onto the ground, Steela grabs Dendup. "Come us if you want to live!" She said to the true king of Onderon before shooting a battle droid in the chest. In the midst of the chaos, the rebels continue attacking the droids while they rescue Dendup. Lux manages to blast several droids with his blaster while other rebels, continue their attack.

The smoke manages to tamper with Desric's visor, making it difficult for him to identify the rebels. He releases Desric from his grip in order to escape the smoke and wait for it to clear up. He places his hand up against his helmet to contact his assassins. "Attention my shadows cut off the rebels from their escape. They're not going any where." After he deactivates his communicator, he sees a rebels charging at him. Desric readies himself and punches the rebel's ribs before breaking his harm in two. Before the rebel could scream, Desric pulls out a knife and stabes the rebel's brain, silencing him.

While they continue with their assault, some of the rebels launch several EMP grenades at the droids. After the grenades went off, several droids begin to shut down before falling onto the floor.

As the fight continues, Aaron, Ashoka, and their friends watch the fight happen from afar where they patiently wait for the time for them to intervene. After seeing that these mercenaries were helping the Separatists, Aaron knew that at some point he will have to aid the Rebels. If these mercenaries were too much from them to handle, he would not hesitate to jump into the fight to pull them out before things would get much worse.

With the droids taken care of, Steela grabs Dendup and leads the rebels. "Follow me!" She said before they all began to leave the square.

Steela looks forward and sees Dono waiting for them. "Come on! Let's go!"

Steela looks past Dono and sees shadows approach from behind her. "Dono! Look out!"

Before the young girl could react, Dono is lifted into the air in front of everyone who is shocked as to what is happening. Suddenly a Shadow of Death deactivates his cloaking device, revelaing to everyone that he is the one that is lifting Dono. He stood at almost six foot six tall and had large muscular arms. As Dono stared at her death, the warrior with the black and red Ubese bounty hunter helmet, wraps his hands around her neck before snapping her in two.

The crowd gasps in horror as they watch the giant murder the young girl in cold blood.

After Dono was killed, the giant assassin drops her on the ground like a sack of meat before the other three shadows reveal themselves in front of Steela and her rebels. They see that the other shadows are also wearing the same armor as the large man and see that each of them are ready to slaughter each and every last rebel.

While the shadows block them from the front, several commando droids come in from the side to block other possible exits for the rebels to escape.

As the smoke begins to clear up, the small band of surviving rebels are all surrounded. Death walks over to Rash and picks him up off the ground before looking down at the pathetic little group of rebels. "You all fought bravely…and I admire courage. However, sometimes courage can get yourself killed. Surrender now…or you will all die." Death said.

As Death waits for their response, Aaron looks at Steela and knows what her answer will be. Aaron looks over at Ahsoka and his friends and whispers to his friends, "Get ready guys." He knew that the time had finally come.

Dendup looks at Steela and says to her, "It's over. Do as they say." The rebels soon put down their weapons before keeping their hands up. The shadows and droids then aim their blasters at them and are ready for their next orders.

With the rebels captured, the crowd begins to speak up against rash and Death. "Calm yourselves." Rash said as he rubbed the back if his head from the hit Lux gave him. "The threat is over. See for yourselves as they receive the same punishment.

Death orders his droids and shadows to grab the last of the rebels before they are forced onto their knees to watch Dendup ready himself for his execution once again. "Good try Sis." Saw said to Steela, who was proud to see his sister lead the rebels. As they ready themselves for death, the crowd watches the rebels get ready for their execution while Tandin also watches the execution from the palace. He shakes his head and leaves the palace with shame.

Desric grabs Dendup from the shoulder and forces him through the guillotine. Everyone's heart begins to race as they see the rebellion and Aaron looks over at his friends and gives them a nod before they each move toward the rebels.

As the magna-guards ready their staffs to execute Dendup, one more, Aaron and his friends quickly run through the crowd as they ready their weapons to stop the execution themselves. Before the droids could execute Dendup, Aaron and Ahsoka get ready to launch tier attack.

"This snake will not strike again!" Rash said to the crowd.

"Stop!"

Rash turns around and sees General Tandin and a small band of his loyal soldiers run beside him as they stop the execution. "He is not the snake I see sire. It's you!"

Aaron and his friends stop in their track and let Tandin stop Rash instead.

In a matter of seconds, Tandin's troops surround the droids along with Death and his four shadows as well. With his droids and shadows surrounded, Death is amused to see how the general managed to turn the tables on him.

Tandin walks past Death and speaks to Rash up close. He soon holds his spear against the corrupt king. "Traitor!" Rash said.

"I was! But not anymore!" Tandin responded as he looks at Saw and gives him a nod of respect.

Tandin then grabs Rash while Lux frees Dendup from the guillotine. "What are you doing General?!" Rash asked furiously while the crowd cheered for the rebels.

"Go." Tandin said to the rebels before Death allowed them to escape this time.

With Rash as his hostage, Tandin and his soldiers slowly escape Death and his small army. The crowd opens up and allows the soldiers and rebels run past them in order to ensure their escape. Death looks at the crowd and watches the rebels escape his grasp. "Everyone go with them!" Tandin said to his soldiers.

"But sir-"

"Go!" Tandin said to his troops who quickly ran off with the rebels.

Death's shadows and droids, quickly aim their blasters at the last person left, Tandin. "I knew that it was only a matter of time before you sided with the rebels." Death said to the general. "Look at yourself, you could've helped us forge a new world on Onderon. But instead you chose to side with the rebels instead of the Separatists. I exist only to serve Count Dooku. That is the sole purpose from which I was born. And every action I take, is for him and his master. And since you will not join us, you will die. Along with the rest of the rebels."

"What will you do now…General?" Rash asked Tandin. "You heard what Death said. As soon as you release me, you'll be shot dead." Death moves his four shadows forward as they each aim their blasters at Tandin. With no way out, Tandin is surely dead.

In an instant, Aaron and Ahsoka leap over the crowd and activate their swords. They land in front of Tandin and Rash before Ahsoka uses the force to push the shadows and droids to the ground. However before Death could be knocked over, he activates his magnetic boots, which allowed him to stand against Ahsoka's force push. "Nice try."

"What?" Ahsoka asked, who was a little surprised to see the mercenary still standing.

"Magnetic boots. What? You did not see that coming?" Death asked. He then looks at Aaron and scans his face with his red visor. "Nice to see you again Aaron."

"Again?" Aaron asked. _Have we met before?_ He asked himself, wondering on where has he seen this man before. _How does he know me?_

"Jedi!" Rash said.

"Follow us!" Ahsoka said to Tandin who quickly released Rash.

They look behind them and soon see Death's shadows and droids quickly get up on their feet. "Kill them all." Rash said before the large crowd of people began to rebel against him. While the droids march forward to separate him from the crowd, Death watches his shadows vanish into thin air as they disappear from everyone. Death also turns his back on Rash as he slowly walks into the palace to think back on what he had witnessed.

 _Second Rebel Safe House_

After the incident that occurred in front of the palace, the rebels retreated back to a second safe house they found. When their first safe house was attacked by Rash's mercenary, Steela sent Lux to find a second safe house for the rebels to hide. Although this safe house wasn't as advanced as the first one, it was good enough for them to hide and gather all the intel they needed about Rash and his Separatist allies.

As everyone began to settle down inside the secured building, Dendup sits inside and looks that he is surrounded by the rebels that saved his life, and the Jedi as well. He looks up and sees Tandin standing beside the strike team the Republic sent. "Why now?" He asked.

"It was time for a new approach My Lord." Tandin responded to why he had finally decided to side with Dendup.

"Do I have your loyalty?" Dendup asked.

"And that of the army." Tandin responded.

"You also have ours." Steela said as she spoke of her rebellion. "With your rule, our numbers will grow."

"Thank you my child." Dendup said to Steela. He looks over and sees Lux sitting right beside him. "You're mother would be proud."

"Thank you My Lord." Lux said.

"We must first win the will of the people. That is the only way." Dendup suggested. "The Separatists have already assembled their forces. Count Dooku has sent his best mercenary to kill us all. He will want me dead…more than ever."

"Than we'll have to teach them another lesson." Saw said. "Together." Soon the rebels chear as they now have the army and the king of Onderon at their side.

Lux looks at Ahsoka. "Thank you for helping us." He said. "I knew you couldn't resist a good fight."

"Am I becoming that predictable." She responded.

"Only to me."

While she and Lux were talking, Aaron moves into another room while his friends help the rebels prepare for the coming fight. _Who was that guy? We've met. So how does he know me?_ Before he could think anymore, he hears his communicator go off. "Hello?"

" _Aaron it's Jaybo and Marcus."_ Jaybo said. _"It's over. Everyone knows that our team is aiding the rebels. The Jedi Council wants us to prepare ourselves for the storm."_

"Will we be at least be getting reinforcements?" Aaron asked. "Because as much as I believe in these rebels, we're facing an enemy unlike any other."

" _That is up to the Council."_ Marcus said. _"For now you're going to have to deal with what you have. I hate to say it…but I think we're on our own."_

"Then we'll fight to our last breath to free this system." Aaron said. "Get some rest guys. Because as of right now…we're about to enter Hell." Aaron shuts off his communicator as he rejoins his friends while they ready themselves for the oncoming war.

 **Well guys that'll be it for this chapter. We all knew that this was bound to happen. With Aaron and his friends aiding the rebels now, will they stand a chance against Desric and his army? Or have they finally met their match? If you guys liked the chapter please leave a comment. If you are liking the story so far, then follow this story or add it to your favorites. See ya guys next week with another new chapter! Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! How's everybody doing on this fine day? It's finally 2016 and I'm back after a small break to install the next chapter of The Assassin: The Shadow Of Desric! On the last chapter Aaron's friends managed to save Dendup and Saw at the same time, but they also managed to reveal themselves in front of Desric and the Separatists. Now that the cat is out of the bag, everyone now knows that Aaron's team is aiding Steela and her rebels. Now that the truth is out, Aaron and his friends must stay and fight with these rebels. Will they succeed or will they all perish?**

 **Before we go any further, I have a small announcement to make. Since the last chapter was called The Soft War, that means that we are now entering the episode called Tipping Points. This also means that we are reaching the end of the first story arc of three in this story. With The Fight for Onderon coming to a close, things are about to get serious. Star Wars is rightfully owned by Disney while I own my OCs.**

 **Pawns and Knights**

 _Iziz_

A couple of days have passed since Steela and her remaining rebels managed to save Saw and Dendup from being executed from rash and the mercenary known as Death. Several days have also passed since General Tandin decided to join the rebels in order to defeat Rash and Death in order to take back their homeland. Several days have also passed since Ahsoka and Aaron intervened and revealed to the people of Onderon that they were involved in aiding the rebels.

With that secret out now, the Council has granted them permission to finish their mission and help the rebels reclaim their home. However, they knew that they were about to enter a new war where their enemy is unlike any other.

In a small local market place, Ahsoka and Aaron are scene sneaking around the market where they walk past a couple of droids inside the small site. The droids notice two figures wearing cloaks and is curious as to what they are doing and they see the two friends drop a small package at the center of the market. "I'm picking up an electromagnetic field." One of the droids said.

"It's coming from there." Another droid said.

As one of the droids examines the small package Aaron and Ahsoka dropped the package, a hologram suddenly appears in front of the droids and the citizens of the small market. The hologram was King Dendup who began to address the people of Iziz. _"My fellow subjects."_ Dendup said. _"I appear not as your king but as a citizen of Onderon."_

As the people look upon the hologram of Dendup, the true king continues to speak to his people. _"We are in the midst of a great struggle. The Confederacy has used these attacks as an opportunity to tighten their hold on Onderon. They have accused me of leading these so called 'terrorists.' It is a lie. They have engineered to form stricture in independence and use deadly force to harm our people. The truth is that I have never met them before now. I have come to know them as the true sons of Onderon."_

While Dendup continues his speech to the people, the droids soon begin to feel discomfort as the people are giving them stern looks. _"They are unwilling to surrender our freedom to those who are conspired to take it from us."_

While Dendup was speaking, Aaron and Ahsoka leave the market and begin to climb on top of the buildings before they run across the rooftops. They soon reach their rupingand climb on the saddle on it's back. After Aaron arrived on Onderon, he always wanted to ride a ruping. For him, this winged creature reminded him of his pet veractyl and he wanted to rekindle that special feeling where the rider and animal create a special bond. Once they got on it's Ahsoka gives Aaron a small kiss on the cheek before the two fly away from the city.

" _Our destiny is tying to the end of this planet. We must all rise together to protect it."_ The hologram of Dendup soon disappears before the people in the small market begin to focus their attention toward the droids.

"Uh-oh." One of the droids said. "Why are they looking at us that way?" The droids are soon surrounded before the people begin to throw food at them. The droids are caught off guard and the people son take the next step where they soon grab the droids and pull them apart. The droids didn't stand a chance as they were all torn apart by the people of Iziz.

 _Onderon Highlands_

After flying for about half an hour, Ahsoka and Aaron soon reach the new rebel base camp that was located in the highlands, just several miles way from the city. Inside this canyon, stood the rebel base where the rebels now operated. After they all escaped Onderon, Steela, Dendup, and Tandin decided that with the large amount of people serving them, the safe houses in the city were too small to operate.

The canyon also served as a personal advantage for the rebels. Because of the terrain, it would make it difficult for tanks to navigate through this canyon. An attack on this camp would be quite difficult for the droids.

As Aaron and Ahsoka arrived at the rebel camp, they held on tight while their winged companion proceeded to land at the camp. "Easy boy." Aaron said as he landed the creature.

"Lux told me that SHE is a female." Ahsoka corrected Aaron.

Aarpn gives her slight chuckle before responding. "Alright. Easy girl."

Saw watches his two friends get the ruping. "Well?" He patiently asked the two.

"The people are turning against the droids." Aaron said. "They're rioting in the streets now. We watched them tear the droids limb from limb."

"That's a beautiful thing." Saw said to Aaron.

While Aaron was talking to Aaron, Steela takes part in this conversation. "We need to keep the fight outside the city."

"She's right." Ahsoka added. "With less structures and less people we can minimize collateral damage."

"But less clankers." Saw said. "Their main forces are in Iziz. We should join the fight down there and take it straight to King Rash."

"We all want victory but not at the cost of innocent lives!" Steela said. "If we fight door to door, then no one is safe."

Hearing his sister's thoughts about her strategy made Saw a little on the edge. "This is war Steela!"

"She's right."

Everyone turns around as they see King Dendup speak up. Ahsoka also decides to speak up. "I agree. The more you draw the droids from the city to the highlands, the safer the people will be."

"My men await your command, My Lord." Tandin said as he bowed his head toward Dendup.

"I believe there is a new contender." Dendup said to the group. He looks at Steela. "You will lead our forces, including the Royal Army. Steela is now the commanding general!"

His words surprised everyone. Steela now went from the leader of a small band of rebels, to the general of the Royal Army. To witness the king promote one of his most loyal subjects, was a very rare privilege. "A wise choice." Aaron said.

Dendup looks over at Tandin to see if he approved. "As you wish, My Lord."

"You and your rebels renewed my faith in myself." Dendup said as he walked over to Steela and her rebels. "Now, I'm putting my faith in you."

"Thank you, my majesty." Steela said. She then looks over at her rebels. "Let's ride."

Lux soon gives a sharp whistle before his ruping gave a loud screech. The large winged creature soon glided down and landed in front of Steela and Lux.

While the rebels were getting ready for their retaliation, Aaron and his friends were getting ready as well. After their talk with the king, Aaron and Ahsoka walk over to Derric, Grace, and Barriss. "Well?" Derric asked. "What now?"

"The rebels are mounting a full assault on Iziz." Aaron said. "They're gonna draw out every droid from the city and the fight will soon take place."

"What about us?" Barriss asked.

"For now we should stay here and defend this camp, incase the droids decide to attack as well." Ahsoka said.

"That sounds like a promising idea…" Grace said. "…but I feel a bit uncomfortable with the situation we're in. I fear that these mercenaries the droids hired are something we have not seen before."

"I agree with Steela." Derric said. "A few days ago we witnessed some of these new soldiers murder some of the rebels in cold blood, and then just suddenly vanished into thin air. We need to be carefull."

"We will take all precautions." Aaron said. "Still, I do feel a bit worried about this. Seeing those soldiers, and how they killed some of the rebels. I haven't witnessed such evil since…"

"The Assassins." Ahsoka said.

"Well since we know that they are now extinct, we don't have to worry about their return." Barriss said.

"She's right. If we encounter these soldiers, we will do it together." Aaron said before all of his friends joined hands and were relieved knowing that they will have each others backs.

As everyone got ready for the coming storm, Grace looks over and watches Steela and Lux get on a ruping. As they climb on top of the creature, she watches Lux and Steela kiss right in front of her. Seeing the two lovebirds kiss made Grace's heart begin to crack.

Ever since she first met Lux she always felt a strong connection with him. But every time she's ready to show her affection to him, Steela manages to get in between them. Now, after seeing her kiss Lux and watching him embrace the kiss, she knew that he loved Steela more than herself.

Aaron watches Grace and walks up behind her. He places his hand on her soldier. Without saying a word, he gives her a comforting face. _I know it hurts Grace, but we have a job to do_.

Grace places her hand on top of Aaron's and stares back at him. _I know Aaron. But why does it hurt so much?_

Aaron looks deep in Grace's eyes. His eyes speak to her. _Because what you felt for him was stronger than ever._ "Come on Grace." He said to her. "We need to get ready."

And with that, Grace snapped back into reality and realized that her friends needed her and knew about the potential dangers they and the rebels were getting into. Soon enough the rebels and the army were now ready to reclaim their home.

However as the rebels were getting ready no one noticed a small probe droid with a glowing red eye and four legs. Little did they know that this small droid, that could fit into Aaron's palm, was watching and recording everything they said.

 _Iziz: Unifar Temple_

In the city of Iziz, black some can be seen because of the riots the people of Iziz have started. Ever since the rebels managed to spread King Dendup's messages across the city, the citizens began to attack several droid patrols, by any means. While some rebels would tear the droids limb from limb, others went to the extreme where they began to light their forces on fire.

"We are losing this fight." Rash said to Desric. "We are losing the public. If they turn against us, I fear the outcome."

Desric soon steps in and speaks to the corrupt king. "Fear will bring them back."

"We must eliminate Dendup, General Tandin, and the terrorists before they strike this city again." Rash said to Desric.

"Do not fear. General Tandin is weak and his forces will soon perish when they encounter MY personal army. His army will soon perish. As for the rebels, my personal assassins, The Shadows of Death will tear them apart from the inside." Desric said.

One of the shadows walks over to him. "Master, our assassin probe droid managed to locate the rebel base in the mountains to the east."

"With riots in the city, how can we spare the troops to attack the rebels in the mountains?" Rash furiously asked.

"Do not underestimate my army, 'my king', they will be able to infiltrate the mountains and crush them. Their base will become their tomb." Desric said to Rash. "When the rebel army falls, the citizens will lose their courage, and most important…their hope. When this city falls into darkness we will feed them hope and we will watch them climb over each other…to stay in the light."

As Desric finished his statement, he looks outside the palace and sees several black and red droid gunships fly beside the palace. "Now…thanks to a reliable ally, we now have information on their whereabouts and their intentions. We will strike them before they can attack us." Desric continues to look at the hovering gunships. "Our target lies in the east of the mountains. My army will follow. Crush their forces, but leave them alive enough for the Shadows to finish them off."

"Yes sir." The gun ships replied before they all flew over the city Iziz. With his army ready to strike, Desric looks down and sees four hooded figures on top of mechanical creatures.

The four machines contained hooves on their four legs while they carried curved horns on the tops of their heads while their glowing eyes burnt red. The heads of these machines were so terrifying to the people of Onderon for their heads resembled to mechanical skulls and their machine-like ribs were exposed.

On top of these unspeakable things were the four Shadows of Death. Each of them was wearing a black cloak, that was covering their armor, as they all looked up and awaited for Desric's next orders.

Desric looks down and sees that his assassins are ready to face off against Aaron and his friends. Ever since he was brought back to life by Dooku and his master he had always wanted to see how effective his personal assassins. Now, for the first time ever, he was ready to dispatch The Shadows of Death.

Desric places his hand against his helmet to activate the comlink. "Pain." He said to one of the assassins.

" _Yes Master."_ The Assassin replied.

"Lead the Shadows of Death to the Highlands." Desric said. "Lead my army and destroy Tandins army. Divide Aaron's strike team…and tear them apart."

" _As you wish…"_ Pain responded.

"The time has come to reveal ourselves to the Republic." Desric said. "We have returned. The Order of Assassins has returned." Desric deactivates his comlink before watching the Shadows of Death ride through the city of Onderon.

As the machines gallop through the city, their hooves glow red, as well as their eye when their machines move faster. When the citizens see these shadows ride past them, they feel something they not felt in the last few days….fear. With an army following them, the four shadows ride across the bridge that isolated Iziz and are now on route toward Aaron and his friends.

Desric watches his army make their way through the jungles and towards the highlands, the chess board has been set. His knights are leading his pawns while the rebels are unaware that their most valuable pieces are left vulnerable. "One by one, they will all fall."

 **Holy crap guys! Things are about to go down in the next chapter! What did you guys think about this chapter? I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far because in the next few chapters, the fight for Onderon is about to take place. With Desric sending his army and his assassins, it seems that Aaron and his friends are in for a fight. I see you guys next week with a new chapter that'll make everyone want more. See ya guys next week.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, how's everyone doing this week? It's nice to see you all again! In the last chapter, the chess board was set. Believing that they have will to win this war, Steela and her rebels is ready to take the fight to Iziz in order to draw out the last of the droids and take their home back from Rash's grasp.**

 **However Desric and his armies were also ready for something like this. Thanks to a little mysterious bird, Desric is fully aware of Steela's intention and has sent his own army to wipe out the rebels once and for all. And he has also sent his four personal assassins to crush Aaron and his friends.**

 **With his knights leading his pawns, Desric is ready to show everyone that the assassins have returned. Will they be more than a match for Aaron and his friends, or will they all fall, one by one. Star Wars is rightfully owned by Disney while I own my OCs.**

 **The Fight for Onderon: Part I**

 _Onderon Highlands_

Shortly after Dendup made Steela in charge of his army, Steela and a few of her rebels flew across the highlands of Onderon on their rupings, searching for any signs of the droid army. The moutainess terrain provided the perfect battlefield to easily destroy the droids once and for all. While the sun reached the center of the sky Steela lands her ruping on a small cliff and takes out her sniper to scope out the area.

She takes out her communicator and contacts everyone. "The droid army is almost here. Everyone get ready." She walks over to Lux on top of the cliff before they look down and see several hundreds of battle droids approach them. The two look beneath them and see General tandin and his soldiers ride on Dalgos with spears and blsaters.

Everyone looks forward and sees the droid army slowly approach them with their large tanks and machines ready to wipe out the remaining rebels and the royal army as well. However as they continue to march, none of the droids manage to see the rebels hiding in the trees beside them.

Also, across the opposite side of the battlefield, were the four assassins Desric sent… The Shadows of Death.

While the droids marched, the four shadows stood on a hill that overlooked the battlefield and watched the droids walk right into a trap. They too see that the droids are about to get ambushed. "Send in the commandos." Pain said as he watched his brothers and sister contact their elite team of commando droids to ambush the ambushers.

As the droids walked closer to the rebel base, Steela watches the droids walk right into her trap. She pulls out her communicator to contact her brother. "Saw, the droids are getting close. Give them hell."

Saw, who was hiding in the canyons with his rebels, puts away his communicator to grab hold of the reins of his ruping to lead an air attack on the droids. He and other rebels fly toward the droids to launch their attack. As he throws a few grenades at the droid army, a blue bubble shield quickly appears and the grenades bounces off of it, sending the grenades flying and exploding in different directions.

"What?!" Both Saw and Steela said at the same time, as they watched their attack bounce back at them.

After the grenades were proven to be ineffective, commando droids in black and red armor suddenly run through the forest with blasters and large knives. They soon run swiftly past the rebels as they shot them down and slit their throats. In a matter of seconds the small squad of rebels that was sent to ambushed the droids were ambushed by the commando droids.

Watching the rebels be dumbstruck from the attack, the four shadows look amongst each other and watch their army continue to march forward. "My brother, your brilliant plan worked." The skinny shadow said to Pain. "Putting shield generators in the tanks was an excellent strategy."

"Indeed it was Suffering." Pain said to his brother. "That was only the first surprise we have installed for them. Misery, when will the next army arrive?" Pain asked his sister.

"Our second army will arrive in a few short hours." Misery said. "By then we will tire them out and end this battle swift and painful."

"When will we able to go down there to face them head on?" The large shadow asked. "I want to feel Derric's skull beneath my boot."

"Patience Ruin you will have your chance." Pain said to his large muscular brother. "We will all have our chance. Remember what the Grand Master said, we must divide them in order to break them. Only then will we achieve victory."

All of the shadows nod at each other as they turn their attention back to the battlefield to watch their droid army attack the rebels. They see several of their small battle droids get shot down by some of the rebels but also watched them continuing to march forward. It was only a matter of time before these rebels would destroy these droids. However it would only be a matter of time before their second army would arrive and finish the job.

On the frontlines, Tandin leads his armed forces and charges towards the droids on his dalgo before his loyal soldiers follow him in the charge against the droid army. The riders plow through the droids like dry leaves. The creatures kick and bite off the heads of the droids, one by one, while their riders fire sever shots at the machines. The men cheer as they bring the droid army to its knees.

Across the battlefield, on top of a nearby cliff, a rebel takes control of a machine gun and uses height of the cliff to her advantage and begins to fire several shots at the machines below her. Steela also decides to take part in this fight, and lies close to the edge of the cliff before firing her sniper at the droids.

Using her cunning sights and precisions, she looks down her scope while she pulls the trigger and destroys more droids than she can count. As she provides cover for Tandin and his ground forces, she searches the battlefield for any more surprises the droids may have on them.

With Steela and Tandin handling the ground forces, Saw continues his aerial assault. Since he couldn't destroy the tanks because of their shields, he could atleast try to prevent more droids from entering the battlefield. As he flew over the battle, he looks beneath him and sees an MTT make its way toward the rebel base.

Knowing that the vehicle could carry over a hundred droids inside, He couldn't take any chances of allowing more droids to enter this fight. He flies down toward the vehicle, on his ruping, and attempts to throw a couple of grenades at the MTT. As he threw the grenades at the machine, several droids pop up and direct their firepower at Saw.

Caught off guard, Saw accidentally throws his grenades a few feet away from the vehicle in order to direct his ruping away from the bullets being shot at him. He watches his grenade explode just a few feet from the MTT and sees a large explosion occur on the side of the vehicle.

"Damn!" Saw said as he watched the machine make its way toward the rebel base. However a by standing rebel manages to roll a couple of grenades beneath the MTT and watches the vehicle go up in flames before stopping in its tracks. The rebels scream in excitement as they destroyed one problem they don't have to worry about in this fight.

 _Unifar Temple: Throne Room_

While the rebels continued to fight for the freedom of Onderon, Desric and Rash are at the palace where they watch the battle from footage provided by Desric's shadows.

The two men watch the Rebels attack the large droid army and see that the battle droids are falling one by one. It was only a matter of time before these machines would all be destroyed and the Rebels would soon make their next attack on the city. Only this time they would have an army to help them.

As Desric sits on the throne he looks at four different holoscreens that are displayed around him, each showing footage from the helmets that are worn by his four shadows. He sees that some of the rebels managed to destroy his MTT and sees that they are cheering for their victory, believing that this fight would soon be over. However Desric knew that this battle was far from over, and he was ready to make his next move.

Desric pulls up another holoscreen that shows an aerial view of the battlefield and notices that the gunships are closing in on the battlefield and his second army is marching towards it as well.

Desric activates the comlink on the side of his helmet in order to contact his four shadows. He sees footage from Pain's helmet and sees the shadow activate his comlink. "Send in the gunships." He said before he deactivated his comlink and sat back to watch the real show begin.

 _Onderon Highlands_

As the assassin hears his master give the order, Pain responds to Desric. "It will be done my master." Pain soon deactivates his comlink before looking at the rebels enjoying their "victory." Pain soon points over at the battlefield before several droid gunships fly above him and the other shadows.

While the Rebels celebrated their victory, their emotions soon changed as they saw several droid gunships, painted in black and red, fly through the black smoke. In an instant they immediately open fire upon Saw's squad of rebels.

Everyone watched in horror as they witnessed Saw's small band of rebel flyers be shot down by some of the gunships. While Saw managed to evade the gunships, the machines began to focus their attention on the rebel ground forces. "Oh no!" Aaron said as he watched the gunships head in his direction. "EVERYONE TAKE COVER NOW!" He yelled before he and his friends dove away from the gunships as they were being fired upon.

While his friends managed to escape the first attack, some of the rebels were not so lucky as they saw some of them be wiped away from existence from the firepower the gunships carried.

"No!" Steela said in anger, realizing that the fight was far from over.

"Where did they come from?!" Lux asked.

"There!" Ahsoka said as she pointed toward several more gunships heading their way.

As they fired several shots at the machines, they sson realized that they were being protected by a shield. "Any other suggestions?!" Steela asked.

"Yeah! Run!" Aaron said before he and his friends ran from the oncoming assault the gunships deployed.

While they run from the droids, Aaron looks beside him and watches several more rebels die from the continuing assault the gunships delivered. While some perished, others were able to escape their attacks such as he, Ahsoka, Lux, and Steela, who all managed to get on their rupings and fly from the machines.

Saw also manages to escape the droids but is furious to see that their victory was about to be taken away from them. Grace, Derric, and Barriss, also manage to take cover from the attack and are able to get Dendup to safety as they both ran into a small cave that would protect them from the attack.

As the gunships continued to unleash hell upon the rebels, Saw watches one of the machines open fire on several ground forces. Infuriated, Saw flies toward the gunship and throws a greande to grab the ship's attention. With the droid now focusing on Saw, the gunship soon chases after him.

But that chase did not last long as Saw's ruping is soon shot down from the sky and Saw falls onto the ground. Tandin watches his friend fall beside and rides to his aid as he grabs Saw and pulls him up onto his dalgo before riding away from the gunship.

While the droids were continuing their attack, the commando droids soon move forward as they soon begin to slaughter some of the rebels that were escaping the gunships. Like shooting fish in a barrel the rebels didn't stand a chance.

In the midst of the chaos, Aaron receives a message from Marcus and Jaybo. He activates his holocom and sees two holograms of Marcus and Jaybo while Ahsoka runs beside Aaron. _"Well I it looks like you guys are in some sort of pickle."_ Jaybo said to the two of them.

"It's a full-scale war!" Ahsoka said to Jaybo. "We need support immediately!"

"We need you guys to send the Iron Calvary!" Aaron said to his two friends. He knew that inorder to survive this war, he and the rebels would need Jaybo's large droids to help them in this fight. It helped them when they reclaimed Theed from the assassins, it could help them defeat these droids.

" _Unfortunately the Iron Calvary is temporary out of commission. Ever since we arrived on this planet, the droids have been malfunctioning and are unfit for battle."_ Marcus said, telling Aaron that the droids would be useless in battle. _"Besides the Republic would not want us to bring more troops to this system. So all that we are left with are the troops and tools you have now."_

"The Separatists brought in knew gunships with ray shields!" Ahsoka said. "Our guns cannot shoot them down! And we also have tanks moving toward our position!"

" _It looks like what you guys really need are bigger guns."_ Jaybo suggested.

"We also need something that help turn the tide of the battle!" Aaron said. "We need something that can do some serious damage! Jaybo, it's time we deploy the package."

Jaybo is surprised to hear that Aaron wants him to deliver the package. _"Are you serious Aaron?! The suit was never tested! You could die!"_

"You got any better suggestions?!" Aaron asked. "Send in the package and a few rocket pods immedieatly!"

Jaybo gives a small sigh before responding. _"Very well. Activate your beacon when your ready. And guys…good luck."_

 _The Cursed Angel_

"What suit?! What are you guys talking about?!" Marcus asked, wanting to know what Aaron and Jaybo were talking about.

"After the battle on Theed, Aaron wanted to create a suit that could provide cover for ground forces and would be able to handle tanks and fighters. So we designed a suit specifically for that." Jaybo said as he walked to the back end of the ship while Marcus followed him.

"At first I thought it was ridiculous, but then Aaron told me that we desperately need this." Jaybo said. "He thought that if we had this suit, than this would help turn the tide of the war. If this suit was a success, than the Reoublic would green light this weapon and we could have an army of these suits, and we would also would be financially secured."

"Financially secured?" Marcus asked. "Jaybo, you're telling me that you're planning on becoming rich?"

"I like building things okay." Jaybo responded. "If this project, that I helped create, works, than I could be looking at a very wealthy future. Don't worry I'll share my money."

As the two made their way to the back end of the ship, they reach a door with a highly secured lock. Jaybo enters a code to get in and opens the door before the two friends enter a large room. Inside the room stood several pods that carried rockets and ammunition for the rebels.

Marcus looks around and sees that this secret armory is incredible. Sure they had their standard armory that had their blasters and ammunition, but this armory was different. Instead of having blasters and rifles, it carried rockets, a black suit of armor, and a large pod at the very end.

While Marcus looks around, Jaybo walks over to the rocket pods and types in Aaron's coordinates and opens the hatches of the ceiling. He then goes toward the large pod and types in Aaron's coordinates. "I hope these guys are ready!" Jaybo said before all the pods flew out of the ship and headed toward Aaron's location. "Come on! I need you to help me with the controls!"

The two friends soon leave the armory and head toward the ships main controls to help Aaron in this fight.

 _Onderon Highlands_

After Aaron deactivated his holocom he pulls his communicator and activates its beacon. "Aaron would my telling me what Marcus and Jaybo are sending us?!" Ahsoka asked.

"Back up!" Aaron said as he looked at the sky and turns around to see a large a few droids in an open plain. With no room to put on his suit, he knew that he would have to come out in the open where he would be exposed. "What ever happens in the next few minutes, stay here!"

"Aaron what are you doing?" Ahsoka asked.

"Something stupid." Aaron said before walking beside Lux and Steela.

"Is the republic going to help us?" Steela asked.

"No." Aaron said. "I am."

"What are you talking about?" Lux asked.

"I need you guys to cover me." Aaron said.

"Whatever you're going to do, do it fast." Steela said.

Aaron looks to the sky and sees several black dots approaching them. "Tell your men to grab the packages their about to receive. And get ready for what's coming." Aaron said before he ran past his friends and headed for the large croud of droids.

As he ran toward them he activates his black saber and slices a couple of droids in half. While he began to cut down the machines, he uses some of them as shields to protect him from the oncoming fire he was receiving.

As he looked up at the sky he sees several of the pods scatter in different directions while the large one heads towards him. "Alright…" He said. "…it's time we turn this fight around."

Aaron suddenly begins to cut several droids around him, creating a circular perimeter around him. The droids surround him as he looks back and sees Ahsoka and his friends worried. He notices that they are about to enter the fight with him and Aaron holds up his hand to stop him. Suddenly the pod soon reaches Aaron and lands on top of him.

"AARON!" Ahsoka yelled as she watched the pod crush her friend.

Inside the pod, Aaron opens his eyes after realizing that he was inside the pod. _Oh thank God it worked_. He thought, relieved that the pod didn't kill him, because the bottom half opened for him to enter the pod. "Okay let's have some fun." Aaron said. "Power on."

Suddenly the inside of the pod begins to turn on, and Aaron sees several holo screens of the schematics of the suit he's wearing. _"Aaron can you hear me?"_

Aaron soon recognized that voice. "Yeah Jaybo I can hear you. Are you and Marcus at the controls."

" _Yes._ " He replied, before Aaron saw footage of Jaybo and Marcus operating the controls at the ship. _"We're pulling up you're health status, energy levels, ammunition status, radar, and targeting system."_

"Okay let's get things rolling we're in the middle of a battle." Aaron said before he took control of the pod and activates the motion controls. On the outside of the pod, large legs suddenly popped from the bottom of the pod while large arms came out of the sides of the pod.

As it stood up on it's legs, the large machine stood as tall as the droid tanks, and had two glowing glue eyes at the front. All the droids stood in horror as they saw this terrifying machine staring right at them.

On the sidelines, Ahsoka, Lux, and Steela stood in aw as they saw this large pod stand before them, protecting them. "Aaron?" Ahsoka asked, wondering if her friend was inside this machine.

"Everybody stand back!" Aaron said to his friends as his voice echoed across the valley.

As he looks over at the droids in front of him, he looks at the holoscreens of Marcus and Jaybo. "Marcus, Jaybo, give me an ammunition count."

" _On it."_

"Okay let's have some fun." Aaron said before he was let loose on the droid army. The droids react fast and begin to fire at the large suit. However their bullets are ineffective against the suit as they bounce off and do little to know damage to Aaron.

"My turn." Aaron said just before he lunged toward the band of droids and crushes two droids with his right foot and smacks three of them with his left backhand. With five droids taken down with just a foot stomp and a backhand, every droid is stunned by this attack.

Aaron notices a small band of commando droids moving toward him. Aaron activates the suit's guns and activates his targeting system. Suddenly, crosshairs begin to appear on the droids approaching him. He then activates his blasters and fires at every one of the droids. In the blink of an eye, all the droids were taken out.

"Guys pull up the radar I want to know how many more of these droids do we have left." Aaron said before he saw that he had a couple of tanks to take care of, and few dozen droids. However he then notices four small dots that are standing across the valley and sees that there is a second army approaching them.

" _It looks like you have a second army approaching them."_ Marcus said. _"Except this one's a lot bigger."_

"What about the gunships?"

" _The rocket pods should reach them anytime soon."_

"Alright lets take care of these tanks and regroup with everyone." Aaron said before he placed his large right arm up and a ray shield appeared before him.

Aaron looks back at his friends while the tank begins to fire at him. But thanks to his ray shield, he is safe for now. "Everyone regroup back at the base, there's something waiting for you guys there."

"What about you?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'll join you guys once I take of these tanks, now go!" Aaron said as he watched his friends retreat back to the base.

While the rebels began to retreat, he looks forward and sees that the tank is still firing at him. Inside his suit he sees his energy levels are depleting. _"Aaron your energy levels are going down."_ Jaybo said. _"You need to drop the shield in order for the energy to recharge."_

"I was just about to do that." Aaron said before he deactivated his shield and began to charge toward the tank firing at him. Running at full speed, Aaron's suit leaps onto the tanks. The force of the jump manages to destroy the tank's ray shields, leaving it completely exposed.

"Activating jackhammer." Aaron as he held the tank still with his right hand and punched the tank repeatedly, like a jackhammer, with his left hand. As he continued to tear the tank apart, Aaron is enjoying this moment. "Oh man this is really fun! I think I'm gonna call this suit The Tankbot."

Before Jaybo or Marcus could reply, Aaron sees that there's still one more tank to take care of. He soon grabs the destroyed tank before him and uses it as a shield to protect him from the oncoming fire from the second tank. He then throws the tank at the other tank and watches it's ray shields be destroyed from the impact of two tanks clashing each other.

"Open wide!" Aaron said before he charged at the second tank and punched throw the machine as if it were paper. With his left fist inside the last tank, Aaron punches his right fist through the machine and tears the large vehicle in two.

"Alright. Tanks are taken care of." Aaron said. "Did the rebels get the rocket pods?"

" _They should be getting them right now."_ Marcus replied.

"Alright let's regroup with everyone and get ready for what's coming. Activating gravity jump." Aaron said before his suit began to jump great distances to reach the rebel base, he knew that this fight was not over yet.

As Aaron left to regroup with Ahsoka and his friends at the rebel base, the four shadows watched The Tankbot head toward the rebel base. Not only did they witness this new weapon's strength, someone else was watching the battle.

 _Unifar Temple_

Back at the palace, Desric watched Aaron test out his new toy and was not impressed of what he had just witnessed. _Typical_ , he thought to himself as he knew that somehow Aaron would call for help before turning the tide of the battle. He remembered that he pulled the same thing when Aaron called in his personal droid army to destroy his assassins.

 _This time will be different._ He thought. _This time I will break you._

As he sat on his throne, he looked at all the hooscreens in front of him and watched his new army slowly approach the rebel base. Within a few minutes, they would be outmatched by his shadows.

While he looks at the holoscreens, he sees rash walk toward him. "Desric, your army will be arriving at the rebel base in a mere moment."

"Excelent." Desric said before he contacted his four assassins. "Pain."

" _Yes master."_ The shadow responded.

"Do not engage the rebels when you see them." Desric said. "I wish to speak to them before you engage."

" _As you wish my lord."_ Pain said before Desric deactivated his communicator.

After he contacted his assassin, Desric looks at one of the commando droids staring at him. "Hand me a set of controls. I want to take full control of one of our gunships stationed here."

"Roger roger." The droid responded before it left to grab a small set of controls that would allow Desric to control a droid gunship from the safety of his throne.

With his four shadows moving toward the rebel base with his army, Desric was ready to launch his attack on the rebels. He was ready to send his shadows and break Aaron's friends. After so long, the assassins were believed to be extinct. But today, they would show the Jedi that they have returned. Their nightmare had come back.

 **Alright everyone that's gonna be it for this chapter here! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! With the battle beginning, next chapter, things are gonna get a lot more interesting when Aaron and his friends meet Desric's army. Will they succeed or will they fall apart. We'll soon find out! IF you guys like this chapter then please leave a comment. I wanna hear from you guys! See you all next week!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! What is happening?! Welcome for another new exciting chaoter of The Assassin: The Shadow Of Desric. If you guys are just dropping in or f you guys have been following this story for a while, then we're in for a show today folks! Today we are getting into the Fight for Onderon!**

 **On the last chapter, Aaron and his friends got some BIG reinforcements. Thanks to Marcus and Jaybo, Aaron is now ready to turn this battle with his new toy. With Aaron and his friends recovering from Desric's forces, the Shadows are ready to launch their next strike.**

 **With both sides equally matched, the shockwave of this clash will bring the canyons of Onderon come crumbling down. How will Aaron and his friends match against the Shadow? Star wars is owned by Disney while I own my OCs. Alright folks let's start this chapter!**

 **The Fight for Onderon: Part II**

 _Onderon Highlands_

"Open wide!" Aaron said before he charged at a nearby tank, with his Tankbot and punched throw the machine as if it were paper. With his left fist inside the last tank, Aaron punches his right fist through the machine and tears the large vehicle in two.

"Alright. Tanks are taken care of." Aaron said. "Did the rebels get the rocket pods?"

" _They should be getting them right now."_ Marcus replied.

"Alright let's regroup with everyone and get ready for what's coming. Activating gravity jump." Aaron said before his suit began to jump great distances to reach the rebel base, he knew that this fight was not over yet.

 _Rebel Base_

While Aaron was on his way toward the rebels, Ahsoka and Steela held their ground with the rest of their followers. As they continued their fight against the droids, Ahsoka and Steela look beside them and see the rebels take out the last of the droids before they grouped back at their base.

As they went back to the safety of their fortified base, Ashoka and her friends wonder about Aaron. They wondered if he was alright. The last time they saw him was when Marcus and Jaybo delivered the Tankbot to him. Sure he was safe, but they wanted him to be right beside them in this fight.

While Aaron was on his way toward them, the rebels were concerned about the second wave of droids that was heading toward their base as they spoke.

"Aaron may slow down the droids at the highlands, but the gunships will still be able to make their way here." Saw pointed out, as he mentioned that the droid gunships were still a problem for them to deal with.

"We have to move." Steela said.

"Any word from Aaron." Lux asked Ahsoka, as he was curious if Aaron had contacted her after she left him at the highlands.

"No…" Ahsoka said. "…I haven't heard from Aaron after we left him at the highlands."

After hearing that Aaron hadn't contacted Ahsoka, the room grew quiet. Steela then speaks up. "We're not giving up. Stagger our defenses to the camp, secure the approach. Stay in small teams, and make use of our numbers."

"You really are the best leader among us." Saw said as he had finally admitted that his sister was the true leader of this rebellion. "I couldn't be more proud of you my sister."

"I learned from the best…big brother." Steela said as he was glad that Saw was now following her orders.

"Let's go guys." Saw said before all the rebels and soldiers began to walk outside the cave they were in.

"You have to help us." Lux said to Ahsoka and her friends who were recovering from the fight.

"We'll do whatever we can to protect you but we cant't fight this war for you." Ahsoka said.

After hearing that his friends could not help them in this fight, Lux leaves and Steeal then speaks to Ahsoka and the rest of her friends. "We wouldn't have made it this far without you."

"I just wish we could do more." Grace said to Steela.

" _Hello Ahsoka? Can you hear me? Hello?"_ a voice said on Ahsoka's wrist comm.

"Jaybo?" Ahsoka asked, who realized that it was Jaybo who was contacting her. "Jaybo is that you?"

" _It's me Ahsoka."_ Jaybo replied and then asked, _"Could you do me a favor and go outside for a minute?"_

After hearin his request, Ahsoka and her friends walk outside their cave and look up in the sky and see several pods land a few feet in front of the soldiers and rebels. "Jaybo what are these pods doing here?" Ahsoka asked.

" _A little gift from me and Marcus."_ Jaybo said. _"Just open them and you'll find out."_

After hearing that these were a gift, Saw, Steela, and Ahsoka walk over to the pods. They all see a red button at the center of each pod and press it. The pods suddenly open up and see that each pod had several rocket launchers and ammunition for the rebels and soldiers. "Rocket launchers?" Ahsoka asked.

" _You're welcome. Do me a favor and try to bring atleast some of them back in one piece."_ Jaybo said to Ahsoka before he hung up on her.

After her quick conversation with Jaybo, three commando droids come from the sides and ambush Ahsoka and her friends. "Look out!" Derric shouted before he pulled out his blaster to waste the droids.

However before Derric could fire a single shot, a voice is heard. "In coming!"

Suddenly all three commando droids were instantly crushed by the Tankbot. Everyone is in hock as they see the large suit destroy the three commando droids. As the suit looked at Ahsoka and her friends, the suits face lifts up and reveals Aaron piloting the large machine. "Hey guys!" He said to everyone.

"Aaron!" Ahsoka said as she quickly went over to Aaron. "You're okay!"

"Yeah I'm fine." Aaron said as he looked out and saw that the rebels had received the rocket launchers. "I see that you guys got the rockets."

"Yeah thanks for the guns Aaron!" Saw said. "This'll definitely turn the tide of the battle."

"We need to move now." Steela said. "These were scouts, which means the droid army is not that far behind."

"She's right." Aaron pointed out. "I got a quick glimpse of the army that's heading this way, and we need to get ready now."

"Let's move then!" Lux said before everyone ran toward the main passage to the rebel base.

As they reached the front entrance to the base, the rebels had an advantage. With the canyon, providing excellent coverage, it also helped prevent tanks and large vehicles to enter the canyon. After everyone was now present at the main entrance, Lux, Steela, and Saw handed their followers some rocket launchers to help the rebels destroy the gunships.

At the same time, Aaron and his friends were getting ready for the upcoming battle. With Aaron piloting the Tankbot, he would be on the front lines while, Ahsoka and Barriss would stay there as well. They also agreed that Derric and grace would stay further behind the front lines and close to the base to prevent any droids from reaching Dendup.

As everyone was getting ready, Saw hears a strange noise coming from the distance. Everyone hears the nois and tunrs around before they see four figures riding strange mechanical beast. Saw acts fast and grabs his rifle before aiming it at the four riders. "Stand down!" He said before every rebel and soldier had their guns pointed at the four riders.

"You have courage." The leader of the four riders said. "But put your gun away before I bang you up more."

"Saw you know these people?" Steela asked.

"Yeah they're the mercenaries that locked me up before the execution, the same ones we ran into." Saw pointed out before Steela and her rebels remembered that these were the mercenaries that held them at gun point during the executions at Iziz.

"I respect your courage. Without respect we are just animals." The leader of the Shadows said, before introducing his comrades to the enemy. "I am Pain, this is Misery, Suffering and Ruin. We are the Shadows of Death. And soon we will be your death."

"Is that all you got?!" Saw asked before the shadows each gave small laughs. In the blink of an eye, hundreds of commando droids appeared beside the four shadows and appeared on the cliffs beside the rebels.

"You had to ask." Lux said to Saw, after realizing that their army was outnumbered by the army the four shadows had.

As the rebels, watched the last of the droids arrive to the battlefield, Pain hears his communicator go off. _"Pain it is time."_ The voice said, who turned out to be Desric said to his assassin.

Pain nods to his brothers and sister before they each turn on the voice modulaters on their helmets. _"This is everything I got…"_ Pain said to the rebels, however his voice was not his. It was Desric speaking to the rebels directly.

" _This is exactly what I wanted…"_ Misery said.

" _All of you…"_ Suffering added.

"… _against…"_ Ruin said.

"… _all of me."_ The four shadows said together in sync.

As everyone was a bit scared from the large amount of droids entering the battlefield, and hearing the horrific voices the shadows had, Aaron looks into the eyes of Pain. "Now what?"

Pain's voice soon becomes normal and he replies to Aaron's question. "We are both warriors, and I respect that. Warriors deserve to die on the battlefield. But your army will not stand a chance against ours. It is inevitable. Eventually you will all die. So I have one question for you all. How do you plan on beating us?"

"Well it's like what Aaron and Steela told me." Saw said as he looked at Aaron. "Together."

Without blinking, Pain signals his droid army to launch their attack before the rebels begin to fire the blasters at them. While the droids and rebels clashed, Pain looks beside him and looks at his brothers and sister.

"Split them up…and break them." Pain said before, Misery, Suffering, and Ruin all rode their mechanical horses in different directions to attack each of Aaron's friends.

Pain then looks forward and rides his horse toward Aaron. Focused on the large machine, Pain readies his weapons as he approaches Aaron. Aaron soon makes the first attack and throws a right punch toward Pain's mechanical stallion. However as the large fist approached him, Pain leaps above the large machine while his metal horse is shattered from the large fist.

As Pain leaps over Aaron, he takes off he black cloak before landing behind Aaron's Tankbot. As he stood behind Aaron, He had two heavy powered blasters mounted on his forearms while having a few wires connecting to his blasters and helmet. While Aaron was recvering from the large miss he swung at, He turns his suit toward Pain, before red beams of energy begin to form at the blasters mounted on his arms.

In the blink of an eye, large blaster bolts are fired from his guantlets. Aaron reacts quick enough to activate his ray shields before the force of the blast knocks his suit flat on its back, knocking the wind out of Aaron. _What the hell just happened?_ Aaron asked himself as he got back on his feet.

"You're weren't expecting that, right?" Pain said to Aaron while he was getting back up on his feet. "Of course you weren't. What you just experienced was the firepower of my weapons. Powered by kaiber crystals, these blasters can produce enough power to bust a tank. So do you still feel safe inside that suit of yours?"

"You bet your ass I do." Aaron said before he reached out to grab Pain with his large hand. However as he reached to grab him, Pain activates his cloaking device and vanishes like a ghost in front of him. "Great…this is gonna be a long day."

As the droids made their way across the battlefield, several droids managed to fly above the battlefield as they made their way to the base.

"They're going after Dendup!" Ahsoka pointed out as she saw the ships pass over her.

"Not if we get them first!" Steea said before she and Grace jumped on a ruping and flew toward the base.

As the gunship arrived at the base, the large machine began to fire several hundred rounds into several rebels while the ship hovered above the base. Soon several commando droids begin to jump off the ship before landing in the middle of the base as they search for Dendup.

"Steela hurry! They're at the base!" One of the rebels said on her communicator, hoping that her fearless leader would arrive soon.

Suddenly she is shot in the shoulder by one of the commando droids. "Where is the false king?" The droid asked.

"I'll never tell you!" The rebel said before the droid shoots her at the center of her face.

"Find the king." The droid said while the gunship flew above the base to find Dendup. It doesn't take that long before the droids fire at the cave, Dendup was hiding in. The king soon takes cover from the attack and waits for his followers to aid him in this struggle.

While Dendup was taking cover from the attack on the base, Steela and Grace arrive to the scene before Steela fires a rocket at the gunship. However the rocket misses the machine, and the gunship soon turns it's attention toward the two of them. They soon draw the gunships attention away from dendup and fly across the sky to grab the ships attention.

However as they flew above the base, both Steela and grace jump off on land on top of the base before they watch several droids attack the king and his guards. "We're at the base! But we got more droids coming in! We need more back up! Can anybody hear me?!" Grace said on her wrist comm.

Across the battlefield, Derric hears Grace's distress call and quickly responds. "Grace I hear you! I'm on my way ri-" Suddenly a large warrior comes charging out of the bush and attacks Derric from the side. Derric quicly reacts and ducks beneath the large warriors fist before grabbing his blaster and begins to take cover.

"On second thought, I may be a little late." Derric said before he looked around and waited to see where that large shadow was. As he poked his head above a rock, he sees several hundred bullets fire at him before he ducks beneath the rock to take cover.

The bullets soon stop, giving Derric the perfect time to fire at the shadow. However as he fires several shots, the large shadow reveals that he's carrying a large machine gun to fire at Derric. Suddenly he is under fire n=once more before they stop again. "I'm out of bullets!" The large shadow, known as Ruin, says to Derric.

"That's your problem!" Derric replies back as he reloads his blaster.

"Not really!" Ruin said befored he walked out carrying his machine gun. "You wanna kill me like a warrior, or do you wanna kill me like a coward. I know you and I know that you won't shoot me because doing so would only make you a coward. Is that what you are? A coward?"

 _Coward_. Just the word itself made him furious. Derric always hated being called a coward because he always wasn't afraid to accept any challenge that came his way. By calling him a coward, was like someone spitting at his face.

Derric soon get's up and sees Ruin standing in front of him. He watches ruin, throw away his machine gun, before taking off his armor. He then watches him take off his helmet, revealing that he had tan skin with no hair at all. "So what's going to be? Warrior or Coward?"

"You wanna fight, fine, I'll give you a fight." Derric said before he dropped his blaster and saber before taking off his armor.

"Wow…I can't tell you how long I've waited for this moment." Ruin said to Derric. "You must really want to hurt me?"

"I'm not gonna hurt you." Derric said. "I'm gonna fucking kill you."

"Well then…come and get me." Ruin said before Derric let out a primal roar before the two men clashed as they both landed their fists at various parts of their bodies.

With her friends busy at the moment, Grace and Steela race through the rebel base to reach Dendup before the droids do. As they ran through the base, Steela aims her rocket launcher at the gunship that was chasing her ruping. Looking down at the scope of the weapon, she fires a rocket at the flying gunship and watches the missile destroy the ship and watches it crash and burn.

After she took out the gunship, there were now a few droids to take care of, and Grace sees Dendup running through the base with his guards while they flee from the droids. She quickly runs over to Dendup, hurdling over crates and jumping through tents to get reach the king before it was too late.

As King Dednup runs for his life, the droids soon begin to catch up with him and his guards. Using their acrobatic abilities, the commando droids flip and jump through the tents at the base and continue to fire their blasters at Denduo and his men. While some of them manage to avoid the shots, a couple of his men are shot down by the droids.

While they continued to run through the base, Dendup sees a cliff nearby and realizes that the droids are forcing him and his men toward the cliff. However as they were continuously being chased, Grace ambushes two of the four droids.

Without hesitating, she leaps onto one of the commando droids before wrapping her legs around its neck and snaps it in half before throwing the body onto the ground. She then pulls out her pistol and shoots the second droid in the face. After she took out the first two droids, she almost forgot that there were two droids behind her.

Before she could react, the droids quickly aim their blasters on her and she realizes that in a few seconds she was going to gunned down. However as the droids were getting ready to fire at her, Steela comes to her rescue and slams the but end of her rifle at the third droids head before firing several bullets at the fourth droid. With that droid dead, Steela focuses on the droid she knocked out and fires three rounds into its chest.

"Thanks Steela." Grace said to her new friend. Ever since they first me, they have been competing with one another for Lux's attention. And most of the time they have got along and have a mutual respect for each other. Now that Steela has saved her life, Grace knew that she was true friend, a friend that would do anything for her.

"You're welcome." Steela said as she reached her hand out to Grace and picked her up off the ground.

Shortly After the two girls rescued the king, Ahsoka and Lux arrive at the base and quickly aid Steela and Grace. As they landed their ruping, Ahsoka activates her lightsabers and quickly begins to cut down several droids while Lux pulls our his blaster and fires several shots at the droids.

With every droid so far taken care of, Ahsoka and Lux meet up with Grace and Steela. "Thanks for coming Ahsoka." Grace said to her friend. "Any moment sooner, and we would have been all dead."

"I came as I heard her distress call." Ahsoka said. "Lux and I saw a few dozen droids heading here right now. We're about to have company."

"Steela we're here." A group of rebels said as they arrived at the base too. "We're here to hel-AAAAAHHHHH!"

Everyone stood in shock as they watched some of the rebels light up on fire from out of nowhere. They look around and form a tight circle to protect the king. As they all loked around to see where the attack came from, they see a struggling rebel on the ground who has suffered severe burns.

Steela runs over to help him but suddenly a shock whip wraps around his ankle before he screams as he suddenly dragged away from her. "No!"

"What the hell is happening?!" Grace asked, wondering about who was the person attacking them.

"Well well well…" A female robotic voice said. "…what have we here? I didn't think it was true, but it looks like the Jedi and the assassin are aiding the rebels."

"Who are you?" Grace said, as she looked around to see where the voice came from. "Show yourself!"

Suddenly two of the shadows deactived their cloaking devices and appear in front of the rebels. One of them was a yong woman who wielded two shock whips while the other was a skinny male who was carrying a jetpack.

The male shadow activates his jetpack and hovers beside the female shadow.

"I'm Misery, and this is Suffering." The female shadow said as she introduced herself and her brother. "We're here for the king. But most importantly, we're here for you two."

"Now do you want a quick incinerating death? Or do you want a nice slow BURN?!" Suffering asked as he pulled out two small flamethrowers on his wrist and ignites them in front of the rebels.

"Run!" Grace said before everyone dove for cover and felt the heat of the flames going across her back. "Steela, Lux, protect Dednup! Ahsoka, let's handle these two."

"Got it! Let's move!" Steela said as she and Lux took Dendup to safety while Ahsoka and Grace were left to handle the two shadows.

Misery readies her wips and looks at Suffering. "I'll handle the blonde. You can have the Jedi."

"I don't mind." Suffering said. "I like her skin. It's the same color as the flames I'll use to burn her."

Ahsoka activates her lightsabers while Grace takes out her two pistols before engaging the two shadows. "When I'm through with you Jedi, no one will be able tell my flames from your skin." Suffering said as he ignited his flamethrowers and spat large flames toward Ahsoka. The young Jedi ducks and rolls away from the flame before grabbing several rocks off the ground and throws them with the force.

Suffering sees the rocks being thrown at him, and dodges them with his jet pack. He then deactivates his jetpack and runs toward Ahsoka before shooting more flames at her. Knowing that her lightsabers cannot deflect flames, she retracts her sabers before taking cover.

At the same time, Grace and Misery are having their own fight wth one another. Grace pulls out her two pistols and immediately fires several shots at Mistery. However the Shadow uses her whips to deflect the blasts being fired at her before grabbing both of Grace's blasters with her whips.

"You won't be needing those. Now come here 'Sweety'!" Misery said before she wrapped one of her whips around Grace's ankle. She then yanks her whip and watches Grace fall to the ground before dragging her body across the hard ground.

Misery then decides to make things more fun and decides to her whip and soon begins to Shock grace. As she continued to scream in pain, Grace reaches for the knife in her boot in order to cut the whip. Misery notices this, and retracts her whip before Grace could cut it in half.

As Grace struggles to get up off the floor, she holds her knife and charges at Misery before she could get out her whips. On the contrary, Misery retracted her whips for another reason, she wanted to fight Grace head on.

Grace soon runs over to Misery and attempts to thrust the blade into her neck and face, however the shadow is just as fast as her and deflects each thrust. While she continued to block Grace's attacks, Misery launches some attacks as well as she begins to punch the young blonde girl in the ribs a few times before delivering a back elbow to the face.

The force of the blow knocks Grace a few feet away from her, and Misery wraps one of her whips around Grace's neck before pulling the girl toward her. As soon as Grace was within striking distance, Misery throws three punches directly at her face before kicking her to the ground. "I thought you would put up more of a fight." Misery said.

Grace soon get's on her feet before running at Misery with the knife again, with more anger than ever.

Across the battlefield, Derric and Ruin continue their fight in the forest where each of them land several punches on each other. The two of them stand in front of one another with several bruises across their bodies, and take deep breaths. In the blink of an eye the once again charge at each other where Ruin grabs Derric and lifts him off the ground.

As he is being lifted, Derric is in shock. In every fight he was in, no one ever lifted him off the ground. Like a professional wrestler, Ruin slams Derric's body onto the ground. As Derric lid on the ground, Ruin climbs on top of him and begins to throw several punches to Derrics face.

After being punched several time, Derric puts up his arms in order to block several punches before Ruin throws a mean punch to his stomach. After being hit in the stomache, Derric is able to kick Ruin off of him and struggles to get off the ground. However as he got up, Ruin delivers a right round house kick directly at his face and collapses on the ground with a bloody mouth.

"Over so soon?!" Ruin asked in anger. "I want my money's worth! I want to fight the real Derric Nalto! I want to fight the man who fought The Order of Assassins! Come on Nalto get up! Get up!

"Coming right up!" Derric said as he jumped on his feet before lunging toward Ruin with a right hook.

However Ruin anticipates the attack and moves his head to side, just enough for Derric to miss his target. As ruin feels the wind coming from Derric's fist that past by, he retaliates with a heavy left hook to the side of Derric's head, knocking him on the ground once more. "Going back down!" Ruin yelled as he watched Derric fall to the ground. "I guess I was wrong. You're not a man. You're just a boy."

That last comment was the last straw, as Derric shot back up with a right upper cut before slamming his right elbow down on Ruin's skull. After being able to land a couple of good shots at Ruin, Derric feels confident. "Taste good, doesn't it!" Derric said.

"Talking to me?!" Ruin said before he threw a right hook at Derric's ribs and soon delivers a quick kit to his face.

After being hit repeatedly, Derric feels a lot of pain across his body. However while he was recovering from the attack, Ruin manages to get up and face Derric. But after fighting Ruin for so long, Derric is tired, but he knows that if he loses this fight, he loses so much more.

Derric puts up his fists and is ready for what else Ruin has in store for him. But when Ruin stands in front of him, Derric soon sees just how large Ruin is and is shocked of the size and power Ruin has.

As he stands in front of Derric, Ruin gives the boy a small grin before kicking him directly in the stomach. However as Ruin kicked him, neither realized that they were near a ledge that was eight feet tall. Once Ruin kicked him in the stomach, Derric falls off the ledge and hits the ground with great force.

Although the fall did not kill him, Derric felt a great amount of pain as he lid on the ground. As he looks up, he sees Ruin standing at the edge of the ledge before watching him jump toward him. Derric quickly moves out of the way and feels the ground shake when Ruin lands on the ground.

Knowing that this fight is far from over, Derric stands on his feet and readies himself for any other tricks Ruin had. This fight was going to be the most challenging fight he had ever faced.

With his friends fighting across the battle, each fighting a shadow, Aaron struggles to hold his ground against Pain.

As he fought Pain, Aaron continues to pull up his ray shields in order to protect himself from the high powered lasers Pain carried on his arms. After seeing just how powerful the lasers were, he needed to switch from offense to defense. If he allowed Pain to get a shot at him, then it would end terribly for Aaron, knowing that that the lasers could destroy the suit and also himself.

Throughout the fight, Aaron kept deploying his shields to deflect Pain's oncoming attacks. However with every time he used his shields, his suits energy levels kept depleting. Because his suit required time to recharge the shields and other functions, using too much energy would cause his suit to nearly shut down in order to recharge.

" _Aaron your suits energy levels are beginning to hit the red zone._ " Jaybo said to Aaron from inside the suit. _"At any minute, you're suit is gonna shut down to recharge. My advice: You either kill Pain right now or you run and take cover."_

"On it." Aaron said to Jaybo while he continued to deflect Pain's lasers with his suit.

"You can't always hide behind you shields Aaron." Pain said while he continued his attack on Aaron. "At some point your shields are gonna go down, and you are going to die."

 _He's right. I need to think of something fast._ Aaron thought to himself as he looked as his energy levels and saw that his suits energy levels were almost depleted. If he deactivated his shields to recharge, then pain would have a shot to kill him.

After thinking about his next move in under a second Aaron does the unthinkable, he runs. Realizing that he cannot win this fight without power, he decides to run away from Pain in order to recharge his batteries. Howerver Pain will not allow this.

"Running from your enemy Aaron?! That's not gonna save you!" Pain said in anger as hewatched Aaron run in the forest. He then places his hand on the communicator at the side of his helmet to contact his forces. "Seal the perimeter. Make sure he does not escape."

As Aaron ran into the forest for cover, he sees that there are no droids in the forest. He felt glad, knowing that he now had a chance to recharge his batteries. However as he ran, several commando droids spot him and quickly aim their blasters at him.

After he saw the four droids in front of him, Aaron pulls out his suits guns in order to take all four of them out. However as he drew out his weapons, a commando droid that was fifty yards away, uses a high powered sniper to fire at Aaron.

The first shot hits Aaron at his right hand, causing him to miss the four droids standing in front of him. Then suddenly, the commando droids manages to get a second shot on Aaron. However this shot manages to hit Aaron at the back of the knee, causing the Tankbot to come falling down on one knee.

 _Damn it!_ Aaron thought to himself as he helt his suit hit the ground. As he looks up he sees the four droids begin to fire at his suit's face. Knowing that his armor will hold through, Aaron isn't worried about them penetrating the armor. However, if they continued to fire at him in the same spot, at the same time, then he would be in trouble.

Using his left hand to cover his face, while using his right hand to help him up, Aaron struggles to get up. But once he does, he soon uses his hands to sweep the droids aside before focusing his attention on the sniper droid. But one he sees the droid, the machine is able to get one final shot on Aaron, this time on his chest.

After getting shot, one more time, Aaron aims one of his canons at the droid and opens fire. The single commando droid, that nearly crippled him was enveloped in a gulf of flames.

With that taken care of, Aaron quickly begins to recharge his suit. But as he recharges his suit, he sees something come up behind him on his radar. Aaron quickly turns around tosee what is sneaking up on him and soon finds out who it is. "Pain!"

"Hello again Aaron…and good-bye." Pain said before his visor began to glow red. As his began to glow, red beams of energy began to course throughout his body as they all focused around his helmet. And in the blink of an eye, Pain unleashes his TRUE power and fires an unbelievable beam of energy at Aaron. It's as if he had harnessed the power of the sun and unleashed its unfathomable rage on Aaron.

As Aaron watched the beam of light, come flying towards him, he quickly activates his half-charged ray shields in order to protect him. But the blast is too powerful for his shields to handle and the blast manages to destroy his shields before destroying the suit.

Aaron let's out a loud scream as he feels the suit heat up and closes his eyes because of the bright flash the laser gave off. And the force of the blast manages to cause the Tankbot to go flying across the forest like a rag doll.

With Aaron taken care of, large cloud of smoke begins to form across the forest and Pain is unable to see Aaron and the Tankbot. Believing that he was taken care of, Pain leaves the forest and runs back to the battlefield to finish this battle.

 **Well guys on that note I'm gonna leave you guys right here. Well what did you all think of this chapter? I'm betting you all are a little shocked at how this chapter. Too be honest, this is something that I have been wanting to do to these characters for a long time. After working on The Journey Of Aaron Carter, I've always wanted to create a scene where Aaron and his friends get their asses handed to them.**

 **When I was writing this chapter I wanted Aaron and his friends to meet their match, where they each faced a formidable foe that was equal and better than them, in terms of skills. And this is why I created the Shadows of Death.**

 **After the Naboo, Aaron and his friends have only been fighting droids and thugs, and haven't faced any assassins. And ever since Naboo, their skills haven't improved much. I wanted to give each of Aaron's friends a foe that would give them a run for their money.**

 **For Grace and Ahsoka, I decided to have Misery and Suffering face them because of their sadistic playful nature. With their fight, I wanted it to be a cat and mouse sort of thing where the two assassins were only playing with them.**

 **For Derric, I wanted to have him face a character that is much stronger than him and more brutefull than him. When I was creating the fight, I wanted this to be a one sided fight and have Derric get his ass kicked.**

 **And for Aaron, I wanted to give him an enemy that was literally going to make him run. And because of that, he faced a power so strong that it may have killed him.**

 **Well that's going to be it for this chapter here folks! What did you all think about this chapter? If you have any awesome comments, then please tell me what you thought. I'll see you all next week with the final chapter of this battle and the final chapter for this story arc. See you all soon, for the end of The Fight For Onderon!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Welcome back for the final chapter for The Fight for Onderon arc! Well what I can say on what happened on the last chapter? Except the fact that Aaron and his friends got their asses kicked by the Shadows of Death! In the last chapter I wanted to see Aaron and his friends go up against an enemy that was going to beat the crap out of them…and it happened.**

 **With this battle coming to a close, the rebels are up against an enemy that us throwing Aaron and his friends like rag dolls. With Ahsoka and Grace's hands tied with Misery and Ruin, Derric facing against ruin, and Aaron possibly dead from Pain's laser, this battle is at a tipping point.**

 **If Aaron and his friends fail, then this rebellion will be crushed and swept clean by the shadows. And if Onderon is lost, then the darkness is one step closer to enveloping the galaxy in total darkness. Star Wars is owned by Disney while I own my OCs. Alright everyone, enjoy!**

 **The Fight for Onderon: Part III  
**

 _Onderon Highlands_

"Hello again Aaron…and good-bye." Pain said before his visor began to glow red. As his began to glow, red beams of energy began to course throughout his body as they all focused around his helmet. And in the blink of an eye, Pain unleashes his TRUE power and fires an unbelievable beam of energy at Aaron. It's as if he had harnessed the power of the sun and unleashed its unfathomable rage on Aaron.

As Aaron watched the beam of light, come flying towards him, he quickly activates his half-charged ray shields in order to protect him. But the blast is too powerful for his shields to handle and the blast manages to destroy his shields before destroying the suit.

Aaron let's out a loud scream as he feels the suit heat up and closes his eyes because of the bright flash the laser gave off. And the force of the blast manages to cause the Tankbot to go flying across the forest like a rag doll.

With Aaron taken care of, large cloud of smoke begins to form across the forest and Pain is unable to see Aaron and the Tankbot. Believing that he was taken care of, Pain leaves the forest and runs back to the battlefield to finish this battle.

After Pain left, the forest, the smoke begins to clear and soon reveals the Tankbot that is lying on the ground. The chest of suit is completely torn open while the hands are nowhere to be seen. In side the suit, Aaron is lying unconscious and can be easily be seen without the suit's chest.

As he lies unconscious, he begins to hear his communicator go off. _"Aaron..(static)…are you there?"_ His eyes open and hears that it is Jaybo and Marcus contacting him. _"Aaron are you alright? Please respond."_

Using whatever energy he had left in the sui, Aaron manages to get the Tankbot to somewhat stand up. Using its arms to stable the suit, Aaron is able to get the suit to stand. He then unbuckles himself from the Tankbot and instantly falls onto the ground.

With little strength to get up, Aaron crawls away from the suit to answer his communicator. "I'm here guys." Aaron said while taking deep breaths. "What's going on?"

" _Oh thank the force you're still alive!"_ Jaybo said.

"What happened? The last thing I remembered was a red flash of light before I blacked out?" Aaron asked as he looked at the damaged Tankbot.

" _You took a big hit from Pain. It seems that he has the power to releases large powerful beams of energy that outmatch a tank's canon."_ Marcus explained while Aaron looked on the ground and found several shards of red crystals on the floor. _"What we don't know is how he was able to control that energy."_

"I think I may know." Aaron said before he picked up several pieces of red crystals. "He used a kaiber crystal. You know, the ones the jedi use to power their lightsabers."

" _That's insane!"_ Jaybo said loudly. _"How the hell was able to obtain a kaiber crystal? Those things are damn near impossible to get a hold of! I don't even have one!"_

"Well you do now." Aaron said before he placed the crystals in his pocket. "I've got a few pieces for you to look at. We'll run some tests on them and they'll be essential for the Knightfall protocol."

" _Good. Hopefully these crystals will help us in that project."_ Jaybo replied. _"You still don't want to tell everyone what you're up to?"_

"It's best if they don't know. I don't want to create tension if they found out about this now." Aaron explained.

" _You do realize that if everyone found out about this then this would draw a line between the team."_ Marcus pointed out.

"Well I'd rather have a gun and not need it, than need it and not have one." Aaron said as he began to walk toward the suit and grabbed a blaster from the destroyed Tankbot. "If at any point we need to activate the Knightfall Protocol I'll be glad that we had this bullet in the barrel."

" _Aaron what are you doing?"_ Jaybo asked.

"I'm getting myself back into the fight." Aaron said as he cocked his blaster and plced his saber on the side of his belt.

" _You can't be serious?"_ Jaybo asked. _"You just took a hit from a large blast. Our readings are shwing that you're body is too banged up to move. You could die if a droid get's one clean shot at you."_

"I'm about four or five miles from the fight." Aaron said. "At my pace, by the time I limp my way to the battle, the rebels may be able to defeat the last of the droids."

" _What about the four Shadows?"_ Jaybo asked. _"What are you going to do when you run into them?"_

"I'll think of a way to beat them. I have to go now guys!" Aaron said before he deactivated his communicator and began to hobble his way toward the battlefield. With pain believing that he is dead, he thinks that the shadows won't be looking for him, giving him the element of surprise.

Across the battlefield, dozens of rebels are dying at the hands f the droids as the machines walk over their corpses. However some of the rebel fighters manage to destroy some of the droids an manage to fight back.

But while the rebels were fighting to reclaim their planet, Derric was fighting for his life against Ruin. After he fell off a ten foot ledge, Derric felt a great amount of pain as he lid on the ground, as he had survived the fall.

As he looks up, he sees Ruin standing at the edge of the ledge before watching him jump toward him. Derric quickly moves out of the way and feels the ground shake when Ruin lands on the ground.

Knowing that this fight is far from over, Derric stands on his feet and readies himself for any other tricks Ruin had. This fight was going to be the most challenging fight he had ever faced.

Ruin looks at him with a smirk on his face and waits for Derric to make the first move. "Ready for the next round?"

"Always." Derric replied.

"Well then…" Ruin suddenly spits on the floor. "…come and get me…I'm pretty sure you're brothers would have already beaten me. Then again, those two were just two big dumb sacks of bantha meat."

As soon as Ruin insulted Derric's brothers, he lost it, and runs toward Ruin with a heart full of rage. He makes the first move by throwing a left hook at Ruins jaw before throwing a right hook at his jaw once more. The force of the punch manages to cause Ruin to stumble while Derric continues with his oncoming assault.

With every punch being directed at his face, Ruin allows Derric to punch him in the face before beginning to sense that Derric's rage is causing him to use more of his energy. Derric then throws a punch to his gut and attempts to knee him in the face. However, Ruin reacts fast enough, and uses his hands to protect his face before he decided to turn the tables on Derric.

After seeing that his knee attacks were proven ineffective, Derric begins to launch several against the left side of Ruins body, but the large assassin uses his forearms to protect him from the attack. When Derric decides to kick Ruin across his face, the shadow ducks beneath his leg and wraps his arms around Derrics body before lifting him up off the ground and slamming his body onto the ground.

With Derric on the ground, Ruin takes advantage of this situation and throws several powerful punches to Derric's face. He decides to take this fight further and soon knees Derric at the center of his face.

After getting a knee slammed into his face several time, Derric knees Ruin in the gut before quickly getting up on his feet and runs behind Ruin. He soon wraps his arms around the large man's neck and attempts to chock him out. But Ruin manages to elbow Derric in his ribs before freeing himself.

With Ruin now free, Derric attempts to take control of the situation again and tries to land another kick on Ruins head, but this time Ruin stops the attack and holds onto his leg.

"You're getting slow Nalto!" Ruin said before pushing Derric aside and lands a downward left punch to the side of Derrics head. Dazed and confused, Derric struggles to stand on his feet, however Ruin helps him with that as he kicks the young man's stomach and watches him fly a few feet from him before landing on the ground once more.

With his face full blood, coming out of his nose and mouth, Derric's faces is life a waterfall of blood while his body is full of large cuts and bruises. With little energy to continue this fight, Derric lies on the ground while Ruin walks over to him.

Ruin the grabs Derrics body with both hands and holds him high in the air like a hunter claiming a dead animal as his prize.

"Looks like you're not as strong as I thought you were." Ruin said before he threw Derric's body toward a large boulder and watches the boy leave bloodstains on the rock as he slowly slid toward the ground. An evil smile appears on the shadow's face as he slowly walks over toward Derric and grabs his head.

As he had Derric in his grasp, Ruin smailes before throwing a right punch toward Derric's face before watching him fall like a sack of rocks. And then it had occurred to him, that he had finally found a way to finish him off.

Ruin soon grabs Derric by the face once more before Derric gathers enough strength to throw one last punch at Ruin. He is able to hit Ruin in the nose and actually causes him to bleed. Ruin quickly reacts to the punch after his nose started to bleed and wraps his right arm around Derric's left arm before elbowing Derric's shoulder.

 _Crack!_ "AAAAAHHHHH!" Derric screamed as he felt Ruins elbow dislocate his shoulder, before falling on the ground defeated.

Knowing that Derric can no longer continue this fight, Ruin grabs his head and begins to slam Derric's face against the large boulder. With every time he slammed the boy's face onto the boulder, Ruin could hear aches of pain coming from Derric as he watched the large rock become stained with more blood.

After slamming Derric's face against the boulder several times, Ruin grabs slams his face once more before receiving a message from Pain. _"That is enough brother."_

Ruin looks around and sees that Pain has been watching him this whole time, just a couple of miles away. Ruin drops Derric onto the ground before responding to Pain. "I have him defeated! I can finish him!"

" _In death, he has nothing left to fear."_ Pain said. _"The Grand Master wants him to live long enough to see each of his friends die slowly."_

Ruin looks down and sees Derric's motionless body lie on the ground beneath him. "I want him dead."

" _And he will, my brother. In time."_ Pain said before he deactivated his communicator and left Ruin alone with Derric.

After having a small conversation with his brother, Ruin looks down at Derric and spits on his body. "You got off easy!" Ruin said before he ran away from the scene to reunite with his brother.

A few minutes after he left, Aaron limps his way to the scene and notices that Derric is lying motionless on the ground. "Derric!" Aaron said before he ran over to his best friend.

"Aaron…" Derric said as he struggled to say a single word.

Aaron looks at his friend and sees that he is covered in blood with several bruises and cuts across his body. "What happened?! Who did this to you?!"

With barely enough strength to tell him what happened, Derric only manages to say one word. "…Ruin…"

After hearing that one of the Shadows of Death had managed to beat his friend to a pulp, Aaron grabs Derric and carries him to safety as the two friends struggled to stay alive in this battle.

With the battle reaching to it's peak, both sides are dwindling down as more and more droids and rebels are dying for the fate of Onderon.

While Steela, and her friends were fighting off several droids to protect King Dendup, Ahsoka and Grace were fighting Misery and Suffering who came to take both of their fighting Misery for so long, the young girl soon get's an elbow to the face by the female shadow.

The force of the blow knocks Grace a few feet away from her, and Misery wraps one of her whips around Grace's neck before pulling the girl toward her. As soon as Grace was within striking distance, Misery throws three punches directly at her face before kicking her to the ground. "I thought you would put up more of a fight." Misery said.

Grace soon get's on her feet before running at Misery with the knife again, with more anger than ever. She leaps toward Misery and slams her fist at the shadow's face before attacking with a front flip kick and following up with a right kick to the center of her face.

After watching Misery fall to the ground, Garce is relieved that the fight is over. "Hm…still got it." She said to her self. "Now to go help Ahsoka."

Before Grace could do anything else, she suddenly feels something wrap around her foot before seeing that it's Misery's whip. _What the hell?!_ She thought before Misery comes up behind her and kicks her in the back. Before Grace could hit the ground, Misery whips the young girl back to her before landing a punch directly at her face.

As Grace lid on the floor she watches the shadow retract her whips. "You're good at dishing pain Cameran. But pain is something I've trained to live with."

"Who are you?" Grace asked as blood began to drip beneath her nose.

"You're nightmare come back to haunt you." Misery said before she lunged over at Grace.

While Grace was handling Misery, Ahsoka was struggling to hold her ground against Suffering. Because he had a jetpack in his arsenal, it was hard to get a hold of someone who was flying and who can burn them in a flash of light.

However after dodging several attacks from Suffering, Ahsoka throws her lightsaber at the flying shadow and watches him quickly dodge the flying beam sword coming right at him. However as he moved out of the way, Ahsoka finds a small window of opportunity and manages to jumps into the air before kicking him right out of the sky.

As the two fell to the ground, Ahsoka watches Suffering's jetpack fly wildly against a large rock after the shadow fell to the ground before she landed on back.

After she fell to the ground, Ahsoka quickly gets on her feet before running over to Suffering. As soon as she reached him, the shadow pulls out the small flamethrowers attached to his hands before shooting large flames at the Jedi padawan.

Ahsoka reacts fast enough to pressing the small flamethrower back into Suffering's armor before the assassin threw a left punch as his second flamethrower shot large falmes. Ahsoka soon dodges the attack and presses the flamethrower back into the assassin's armor as well before kicking Suffering in his chest.

As Suffering fell to the floor, Ahsoka jumps on top of his body before using the force to grab her lightsaber. When Suffering saw Ahsoka reach for her lightsaber, he shoots a small concentrated flame at her lightsaber, causing it to glow orange.

Realizing that she could burn herself if she touched her lightsaber, Ahsoka avoids contact with her lightsaber and moves off of Suffering. However this is exactly what the shadow wanted as he uses both of his feet to kick Ahsoka in the stomach before getting up off the ground.

Once Suffering was up on his feet, he throws a right hook punch to Ahsoka's face, but the young padawan manages to dodge the attack before throwing two punches to his ribs before running up his knee and landing a right knee to the bottom of his jaw. As Suffering flew a few feet off the ground, Ahsoka recovers from her attack fast enough to force push him toward Grace and Misery.

While the two women fought, Misery manages to drag Grace across the floor toward her in order to stomp the blonde girl's face with her boot.

As Grace uses her arms to cover her face to protect herself, she moves her body from side to side to avoid being crushed by Misery's boot. But as she lid on the ground she looks up and sees Suffering fly towards them before he knocked Misery off of her.

The two shadows are soon knocked onto the ground as they lay twenty yards away from the edge of the cliff.

Ahsoka soon runs over to Grace to help her friend up while the two shadows were still unconscious. "Grace are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine!" Grace said as she refused to accept Ahsoka's help for she did not want to seem like a weak helpless little girl in front of the shadows. "Keep pressing the attack!"

"We're fighting an endless battle!"

"We almost got'em" Grace said to her friend before they both watched Misery and Suffering get up on their feet.

"No…" Suffering said as he began to laugh. "…this is where WE get you…" Without a moment's hesitation Suffering ignites his small flame throwers and shoots them. But instead of shooting them at Ahsoka and Grace, he fires them directly in the air, creating a huge wall of flame in the air for everyone to see before a droid gunship painted in black and red sores past the flames with its canons ready.

"RUN!" Ahsoka yelled before the ship began to fire down upon the rebels.

Once their gunship had arrived, both Misery and Suffering smile behind their helmats as they activated their cloaking devices to escape the Jedi and the assassin.

As the ship flew across the rebels, Desric pilots the ship as he sings a little tune to himself. "It's gone on for too long…And this is it…So take a look into my eyes one last time…So we never forget…" He sang as he unleashed a storm of bullets onto the rebels.

Steela sees the gunfire moving towards her and King Dendup, and quickly grabs the King before the ship misses them by a only a few feet. "Come on! We have to move! Now!" She said before she and the king ran to safety while the ship circled around in an attempt to kill the two beacons of hope for this rebellion.

At center of the battle, Saw's and Tandin's armed forces manage to drive the last of the droids. At the corner of their eyes they see Aaron and Derric limp their way twards them for they had suffer almost severe damage when they faced their adversaries during the battle.

Tandin and a couple of his soldiers run to their aid in order to help them watch the last of the droid armies. Barriss, who had been fighting beside the rebels this whole time, is horrified to see what happened to her friends. "Aaron?! Derric?!" She said as she ran to them. "What happened?!"

Aaron and Derric struggle to say a single word. "We…got jumped by…two shadows…Pain and Ruin…" Aaron said.

"We thought we could take them…but we were so wrong…" Derric said to his friends.

"The droids…they're retreating…" Aaron said as he noticed the last of the machines leaving to escape the planet and saw the rebels destroy each and every one of them.

"Hang on guys." Saw said as he looked at the sky and saw a droid gunship circle around the rebel base. "Looks like we got one more ship to take care of."

Aaron looks at the ship Saw is aiming at and realizes what could happen if he were to fire at that ship. "Saw wait!" He said, but it was too late. In the blink of an eye, Saw fires a rocket at the droid gunship.

As Desric flew his gunship to try and fire at Steela and Dendup, he sees a rocket incoming and tries to move his ship away. But the rocket manages to hit the ships left wing and soon spirals out of control. Desric grunts as he tries to crash the ship on top of the rebels.

As Steela and Dendup recover from the attack, Steela looks behind her king and sees the ship spiraling towards them. "Get down!" She yelled before she and Dendup go onto the ground before ship flew past them and crashed behind them.

Grace, Ahsoka, and Lux some how meet up together before they jump away from the crash and a cloud of dirt and dust fills the air. Ahsoka gives a few coughs before looking beside to see if her friends are okay. "Is everyone okay?!"

Lux gives a few coughs before looking at his friends. "I'm alright! How about you Grace?"

"I'm fine." Grace said before the two beagn to check and see if any rebels were hurt during the crash.

However after the ship crashed, a large piece of the ship begins to crack, as Steela and Dendup realize that the edge of the cliff is about to fall. Without any thought whatsoever, Steela pushes her king to safety before the ground beneath Steela's feet crumble.

She soon jumps toward the edge of the cliff and struggles to hang on as she slid closer off the cliff. However she manages to hold onto a small ledge before she saw that she was dangling high off the ground. If she fell, she would die.

Lux and his friends saw what had just happened and are the first ones to rush to Steela's aid. Lux quickly slides to the edge of the cliff and attempts to save his friends life. He reaches his hand toward Steela and tries to save her. "Hang on!" he shouted to his friend.

However as Steela was dangling over the edge of the cliff, the rebels all watched as they saw their leader in peril. Saw is among the first to run toward his sister, but the batlle in highlands managed to cause several large boulders to block their way from reaching Steela.

As Lux reached for Steela, he accidentally slips off the edge, but is saved by his friend Ahsoka, who had used the force to prevent him from falling. Grace is also seen standing next to her and pulls out a cable to attach herself to the cliff and reach for Steela. "I got you Steela!"

 _Unifar Temple_

After his ship was destroyed, Desric was displeased to see that the rebels managed to destroy his remote controlled toy before he could use it to kill the rebellion. But he was still thankfull that he wasn't actually piloting the ship. If he was inside the ship when it crashed, he would have died and his plans for the future would have been all for nothing.

As he sat on his thrown while he waited for his shadows to return to the temple, he looks at the holo screen and sees Ahsoka and Grace attempt to save Steela and Lux.

He soon looks down at his controls and sees if some of the ship was still operational. He moves the joystick that controls one of ship's smaller guns. "How touching…" Desric said as he watched Grace grab Steela and pick her off the edge of the cliff. He soon puts the two girls in his crossfire and gives an evil smile behind his helmet. "…but not everyone gets to live."

 _Onderon Highlands_

As Grace and Steela were almost away from the cliff, the droid gunship fires one last shot and manages to hit Grace in her arm causing her to fall on the side of the cliff. Ahsoka instantly runs to her friend's aid while Lux quickly turns around to fire at the gunships canon, destroying it.

With the moment going so fast in the blink of an eye, Steela gives a loud scream as she fell to her death. As she falls closer to the ground, the last thing she thought was how quickly her friends forgot about her in her time of need. In an instant, she hits hard ground before her body was broken in many different ways.

After the ship was taken care of, the three friends soon realized that Steela was no longer with them. Lux and Ahsoka were too busy taking care of Grace and the gunship, that they all forgot about Steela. They soon look over the cliff as they soon give horrifying looks as to what they see at the bottom of the cliff.

They both see a pool of blood forming around Steela's body while her arms and legs were broken in several places. Her face on her lifeless body shows her mouth hanging open while her eyes were rolled toward the back of her head.

Saw reaches his sister's corpse and instantly falls onto his knees when he sees his sister lying dead in front of him.

Aaron manages to make his way to the scene and watches Saw mourne for his sister as he holds Steela looks like a fallen angel. "Oh no." Aaron said to himself in a mourneful tone, for he was familiar with sort of pain all to well. When he sees saw hold onto Steela's lifeless body, he remembers about the pain he felt when he lost his little sister not to long ago. He also remembers the anger and rage he had inside of him when he found out who was responsible for his pain.

While Ahsoka, Grace, Dendup and Lux were mourning for the loss of Steela, Misery had left to rejoin Pain and Ruin while an evil smile appeared behind Suffering's helmet. As he watched the close friends mourne, he aims his flamethrower to incinerate the four of them.

However Ahsoka senses his presence immediately. "Look out!" She yelled before the four of them ducked beneath the flames. Angered about the death of his friend, Lux grabs his rifle and shoots both of Suffering's flamethrowers with excellent precision.

With his flamethrowers useless, Suffering has no way to protect himself. Grace seizes this opportunity and runs toward him with her knife. She soon punches Suffering down to the ground before she places the tip of her knife against his neck.

"Grace don't!" Ahsoka yelled before her friend murdered the shadow in cold blood for revenge.

"I agree." Dendup said in favor of not killing the shadow. "Do not kill him my dear. We will take him alive."

 _Unifar Temple_

As the rebels mourned for the death of their leader, Desric had made contact with the Shadows of Death as he looks over the city from the safety of the throne room. _"Master…"_ Pain said on Desric's wrist com. _"…it is done. They are broken."_

"Very good." Desric replied. "Gather your brothers and sister and report back to the palace."

" _Suffering was captured."_ Pain said. _"Shall we rescue him?"_

"No my apprentice." Desric said. "He will be the perfect messenger to tell the Jedi of our presence.

" _Understood Master."_ Pain said before Desric turned off his communicator

When Desric deactivated his comlink he looks back and sees Rash sitting back on his throne. But he was furious that the rebels were still alive. "Your gunships have failed! Your personal assassins failed to defeat Dendup and his allies! I need more reinforcements! It's only a matter of time before the citizens of the city breach the doors of the palace!"

"On the contrary," Desric said. "I believe this day was victorious for me."

"Really?!" Rash asked in a furious tone. "Are those rebels dead to the last man right now? You're attack on their base in the highlands, it didn't work! Your personal assassins failed to kill Dendup! And now the people of Iziz will side with the rebels knowing that they defeated us! How is this suppose to be a victory for us?!"

"My presence here was not meant to bring you victory." Desric said before he placed his hand close to Rash's neck. "Your planet and conflict between the rebels and separatists were meant to be a testing ground for my new assassins."

"What?" Rash asked while Desric began to slowly tighten his grip on Rash's neck.

"This civil war was meant to test the strength of my new assassins." Desric said. "They were trained to divide highly trained groups and break each and every one of them. They were also trained to lead Dooku's droid army in order to prepare them for the next stage of our plan to rid the galaxy of all that is good."

"What are you?" Rash asked who was now terrified of Desric's true intentions.

"I'm Dooku's assassin." Desric said. "Here to help the true Lord of the Sith burn the world the Jedi have fought so hard to preserve."

"You're…a monster…" Rash said.

"No…I am Death." _CRACK_. In an instant Desric quickly wrapped his hands around Rash's neck and head before he snapped it in two. As Rash's lifeless body fell to the ground, Desric walks away from the throne room and looks behind to say goodbye to Rash. However as he looks at his lifeless body, he has an idea.

Moments after the people of Iziz heard about the news of Steela's death, they grew furious and stormed the palace to take Rash. But as they reached the throne room, they were all shocked to see what was in front of them. They see Rash's corpse impaled by a spear that was embedded to the ground and saw blood drip down the spear that was goind through Rash's skull. The King of Onderon was Dead.

 **Well guys that is it for this ling chapter! Boy did this one take a while to finish! Well this marks the end for the first story arc of The Shadow of Desric. With the rebels reclaiming their home, a dark evil has risen, one that will gain the attention of Aaron and his friends. If you guys liked how this chapter went and how the story arc went overall, then please leave a comment. I look forward to seeing you all again when we begin the next story arc, Part II: Revelations!**


	19. Part II: Revelations

**Hey guys! What is going on and welcome to the second story arc of The Assassin: The Shadow of Desric, known as Part II: Revelations. In the last story arc, Aaron and his friends were deployed on the planet of Onderon to help an old friend reclaim the planet from the Separatists. However while the republic deployed Aaron and his friends to Onderon, the Separatists sent their best operative to the planet to stop the rebels from regaining the planet.**

 **While Aaron and his friends fought an uphill battle against the mercenary known as Death, the merc was always a step ahead of them and knew every move that they made. But after many battles, and a great loss, the rebels reclaimed their home planet and the Separatists retreated, only to leave one mercenary behind to help send the Aaron's friends a message that there is a far greater threat that is still at works.**

 **With the Fight for Onderon finally over, we will soon begin to uncover the mystery of Death that is shrouded by shadows. Let's begin this brand new story arc folks! Star Wars is rightfully owned by Disney while I just own my OCs!**

 **An Old Evil Returns**

 _Iziz:Unifar Temple_

It had been a day since the last battle of Onderon took place in the highlands. It had been a day since the rebels pushed back the last of the droids and forced them out of their home. It had been a day since Aaron and his friends faced an advisory that was able to break their bones and leave them bleeding on the floor. And it had also been a day since the tragic death of Steela.

As all the citizens of Iziz gathered around the Unifar Temple, they all watch to witness the funeral of Steela. At the steps of the temple, all of Aaron's friends gather around Steela's tomb as they wore their ceremonial white uniforms. The last time they wore their white uniforms was when they had reclaimed the city of Theed on Naboo, when they defeated the last of the assassins. But this time their victory came at a great cost.

With Saw leading the group up the steps of the temple, Lux, is the next person to follow while Aaron comes behind him and the rest of his friends soon follow to join Dendup and Tandin.

Once they reached the top of the steps and stood at the entrance of the temple, they all soon see Steela's body that is covered by a white blanket. They all look at the tomb with grief knowing that their friend was no longer with them in this world. Saw's heart is filled with sadness for his younger sister's death and Lux places his hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

Ahsoka and Aaron soon look at the tomb and feel dispair that their friend gave her life to free her people from the Separatists. Aaron places his hand on the tomb and closes his eyes. "Go…" He said to Steela with a small tear forming in his eye. "…find peace."

After Aaron and Ahsoka paid their respects to Steela, they soon stand by the king and watch their friends mourn for the loss of their friend. Aaron watches Barriss and Derric walk in front of the tomb and say their final good-byes to Steela before Jaybo and Marcus walk in front of the tomb.

Although they didn't know Steela that much, they were still paid their respects to the fallen soldier who gave her life for her home. However the last person to pay respect to Steela was Grace.

As Grace slowly walked to the tomb, she felt responsible for her downfall. Although she and Steela never saw eye to eye and were constantly competing for Lux's affection, she felt that her death was her fault. If she had been not shot, if she was strong and fast enough to save her, Steela would have been standing beside them right now. But no.

Instead of being beside her, Grace stands in front of Steela's lifeless body. While looking at her body covered by the white blanket, she suddenly has images pop into her head, images of her body after she fell off the cliff.

She remembers how her arms and legs were broken in many places and how some of the bones were coming out her body. She also remembers the pool of blood forming around her body while her face was giving a horrifying look with her mouth open and her eyes rolled at the back of her head.

After Grace paid her last respect for Steela, she soon walks beside her friends while the true King of Onderon stepped forward to speek to his people. As he was getting ready to deliver his speech, Aaron whispers to Ahsoka, "I'm worried about Grace. She hasn't been the same since Steela's death."

"I know Aaron." Ahsoka said. "She feels that her death was her own doing."

As Aaron and Ahsoka talk to each other, Grace walks over to Lux and Saw. "I am so sorry for your loss. Truly I am."

"Thanks, let's just leave it at that." Saw said before he walked away from her, leaving grace and Lux alone.

"Steela would be glad." Lux said. "Her sacrafie gave Onderon's freedom."

"But at what cost?" She asked.

"After watching how you stood by her side, how you stood by my side, I do believe the Republic is the right side to be on." Lux said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Dendup has appointed me as the new Senator of Onderon." Lux said. "I will follow in my mother's footsteps."

"She would be proud." Grace said.

Dendup soon speaks in front of the large crowd of people. "Remember this day!" He said to his people. "The day Onderon became free again!"

The large crowd of people begin to cheer as they were no longer slaves to the Separatists and were now free. Onderon was free.

Hours after Steela's memorial, the whole gang gathered inside the temple as they had a feast with the king to honor Steela. During the feast, everyone began to tell stories about their adventures while others would tell stories about how Steela's bravery narrated most of her life.

As everyone continued to eat and drink with each other, Dendup sips on a glass of whine until Captain Saw Gerrera walks behind him. "You're Majesty." Saw said before he began to whisper urgent news into his ears.

Dendup places his glass on the table before looking at Aaron and his friends. "Mr. Carter, something has occurred that has acquired your attention."

"What is it my good king." Aaron said.

Saw speaks up. "It's about the mercenary we captured…it seems that he requests an audience with you, and your friends."

Aaron soon gets up before all of his friends begin to get out of their chairs as well. "Take me to him." Aaron said before Saw nodded and led the group of friends to the lower levels of the dungeon to the see what the prisoner wanted.

 _Dungeon_

As they all walk down beneath the temple, and slowly toward the dungeon, Aaron and his friends soon hear a voice echo through the halls. "There is an old poem that resembles to what you truly are." Aaron soon recognizes the voice and knows that it is Tandin speaking with the shadows the rebels had captured.

"Out their in the vast ignorance of the world, it festers and spreads." Tandin said to the shadow who was locked up in a cage like an animal. "A shadow that grows in the dark. A sleepless malice as black as the oncoming worn of night. So whatever was, so will it always be. In time all foul things come fourth."

Soon enough, Aaron and his friends arrived at the dungeon as they all gathered around the cage and watched the shadow wait for Aaron to enter the cage with him. Grace walks behind Aaron before Tandin closes the cage shut.

"You wanted us?" Aaron said to the Shadow. "Here we are."

The Shadow, whose armor and helmet were stripped from him, looks at Aaron and Grace. "I wanted to see how well you and you're friends fought. And you really were a disappointmet. First, you let yourselves get beaten by me and my family, then you let Steela take the fall."

As the Shadow, known as Suffering mention Steela, Grace pulls out her knife. Aaron places his hand up to try and calm Grace and prevent her from killing the shadow. "You had orders to kill us, why did you leave before killing us?"

"I still can't believe you let her take the fall." Suffering said to Grace. "I can only imagine that her blood will be on your hands for the rest of your life. Doesn't it frighten you that with every minute of your life you'll be slowly driving yourself mad as you see images of her death."

"Answer the question filth." Grace said as she gave Suffering a stern look.

"I will not answer to a whore like you." Suffering said before Grace lost her temper and lunged at him.

"Grace!" Aaron yelled before he stood in front of Suffering and stopped Grace from killing the shadow. "Leave now."

Grace looks at suffering and sees an evil smile on his face before she left Aaron and Suffering in the cage together. She felt embarrassed knowing that her friends, including Lux, watched her lose her temper.

After Grace left the cell, Aaron turns around and quickly grabs Suffering by the throat and immedietly pins him against the walls of his cage. With his hands cuffed behind his back, the Shadow is helpless against Aaron. "Answer my question, so that I can watch you rot in this cage forever. Why did you not kill us when you had the chance?"

"To send a message to you and your friends." Suffering said. "That the assassins have returned."

"The Order of Assassins is dead and will never return." Aaron said as he began to remember the day he fought the order and watched every assassin fall beneath his sword, including their leader, Desric. "I was there they day the order fell. I was at the Battle of Theed when the leader of assassins fell."

"You know nothing! You do not know what lies in the shadows of your world!" Suffering said. "Your world will burn."

"What are you talking about? Speak!" Aaron said before he tightned his grip on Suffering's throat.

Suffering gives a small evil laugh before speaking. "Our time has come again. Soon the darkness will spread to every corner of the galaxy. My master serves the true Lord of the Sith. The shadow grows with every minute. Do you understand me? Death is upon you. Death is upon you and your order."

 _Crack_. Aaron suddenly hears a cracking sound come from Suffering's mouth. "It's only a matter….of time…" Suffering said before white foam began to form in his mouth and his body began to twitch. He releases his grip before watching Suffering flop on the floor like a diseased fish.

As Aaron watched Suffering slowly die, his mouth hung open while his eyes widened for he was horrified. He was not horrified for what he had witnessed, no, he was scared to learn the truth that an old enemy has returned.

 _How can this be?_ Aaron thought to himself. _It's not possible. I watched him die._ Aaron was in shock knowing that Desric was somehow alive after all this time. Even though they never found his body after the battle of Theed, he watched his enemy fall off a landing pad with a small ship. Assuming that he was dead, also because Desric had a few mortal wounds, Aaron believed that there was no chance that he could survive the crash.

After Aaron was finished with his interogation, he watched several guards drag Suffering's lifeless body out of the cage before Aaron turned to his friends and saw that they too were shocked of what they had witnessed. But out of all his friends, both Grace and Derric were the ones that were most shocked, and Ahsoka was shocked as well.

For Grace and Derric, the two of them had once worked for The Order of Assassins and once served Dessric. They remember all the horrible things they did to other people and how they were trained by killers and murders before they realized that the assassins were the ones responsible for killing their families and recuiting them as new assassins.

For Ahsoka, she remembers when she first looked into Aaron's memories when they first met and she remembers how much pain and suffering Aaron felt when Ahsoka watched his family get slaughtered by these monsters. However the one memory that was burned into her mind was her last encounter with Desric.

She remembered how she was physically abused by Desric when he decided to make out with her before ripping her clothes off in front of Aaron, just so that Desric could make Aaron watch him torture and humiliate his love. She remembers how Desric was a monster who thought by making other people suffer and miserable was his way of having fun.

To learn that this monster was alive, Aaron and his friends knew that this mad man was somewhere in the galaxy, hiding, and getting ready to make his next move. And if he was alive, Aaron knew that Desric would set his eyes on not just Aaron, but also his friends. He knew that Desric was getting ready to launch a war against the Republic.

 **Alright everyone that is gonna be it for this chapter! Sorry if this one seemed short, but we needed a break from all the excitement that was happening in the last few chapters. As I mentioned at the beginning of this chapter, this is the beginning of a brand new story arc and for the next few chapters things are going to get pretty interesting as our characters get into dark waters that they are familiar with.**

 **I also want you to know that this story arc, is going to be a VERY short arc. Let me explain. This story arc is meant to be a bridge that is going to connect all three of story arcs of The Shadow of Desric. So all the events that are about to take place are meant to set our characters up for the coming future.**

 **So hold onto your butts because Part II: Revelations is going to go by very fast and I am very excited to start working on the third and final arc of The Shadow of Desric that is going to drive fans crazy. So stick around and wait to see what happens next when I upload the next chapter soon!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone welcome back for another chapter of The Assassin: The Shadow of Desric! I'm so excited to get started on this new story arc where we are going to dive into a lot of stuff that is going to show us where our characters are now and where they could end up in the near future. Now with that said it's time for the recap.**

 **In the last chapter, Aaron and his friends had finally helped Lux and his friends reclaim Onderon from the Separatists but it came at a great cost. After they paid their final respects to their lost friend Steela, Suffering had called for them. After small conversation with the shadow, Aaron and his friends are more freighted then ever, knowing that an old enemy has found his way back into the world.**

 **Star Wars is owned by Disney while I just own my OCs. Alright everyone, so without further adue, let's begin the chapter!**

 **In the Shadows**

 _Unifar Temple: Hangar Bay_

After Aaron was finished with his interogation, he watched several guards drag Suffering's lifeless body out of the cage before Aaron turned to his friends and saw that they too were shocked of what they had witnessed. But out of all his friends, both Grace and Derric were the ones that were most shocked, and Ahsoka was shocked as well.

Learning that their greatest enemy was hiding somewhere in the galaxy, it made Aaron and his friends nervous and, after a long time, scared.

Immedietly after the interrogation, Aaron storms out of the dungeon and walks toward the hangar bay where Jaybo and Marcus had landed _The Cursed Angel_. As he walked through the temple, Lux and his friends were all confused as to why Aaron was acting very tense. As Aaron and his friends walked to the hangar bay, questions began to rise.

"How can this be?" Grace asked. "It's not possible!"

"He's just trying to get into our heads." Derric said to Grace, as he was sure that Suffering was lying. "Even if the order returned there's no way Desric could have survived."

"You said he was dead!" Barriss added.

"Aaron said he saw him fall off the hangar bay in a destroyed ship, it was vaguely assumed!" Derric responded in a more tensed manor.

"Aaron?" Ahsoka asked her friend.

Aaron turns around and looks at Ahsoka and his friends. "I know Desric is dead. I watched him die before we reclaimed the city of Theed from the Assassins. Even if he did survive, he would not have lasted long in his condition."

"So do you believe the Shadows of Death may be working for him?" Ahsoka asked.

"These assassins may be working for someone Desric may have hired." Aaron said. "My guess is that the leader of the shadows must be working for Desric."

As the karge grouped continued to walk through the halls of the temple, Lux and his friends were confused as to what they were talking about. "Will someone mind telling us what is going on?"

Grace looks to Lux and explains the situation. "Remember when I told you that my friends and I were recruited by assassins?"

Lux responds with a nod before Grace continues. "Well, after we were accepted into the order, Aaron learned about the truth of the assassins. He learned that they were the ones that murdered our families in order to recruit us, but before we could do anything else, an assassin named Desric Dameris became the leader of the order and framed us for almost killing Ahsoka and Barriss. While the Jedi were busy dealing with our trial, Desric launched an attack on Naboo where his personal army overthrew the city."

"I remember that." Lux said. "I remember hearing reports about what happened to the city."

"Well the reports didn't give you the gritty detail about what happened." Grace said. "After the council heard about this, they sent Ahsoka and Anakin to take down Desric but were easily outmatched. Once they heard about what happened, the Council sent my friends and I to stop Desric. Desric had made a clear statement that he would set out to destroy everything and everyone we knew. He began by raping Ahsoka."

Everyone stood quiet as they watched Aaron and Ahsoka walk together in front of the group. Everyone was shocked as to what Desric had done to Ahsoka, who remembers all to well when he physically abused her in front of Aaron.

Grace continues the story. "And that is when Aaron had finally had enough of Desric's evil schemes. From what he told us, he lunged toward the monster enraged and attacked him with all of his strength. After a constant battle with the leader of the assassins, Aaron stood his ground and defeated Desric before watching him fall to his death."

As Grace continues her story, Aaron remembers his last fight with Desric. He remembers how angry he was with Desric and wanted to cut off the head of the snake. He also remembers about Ahsoka's warning about giving into his rage for vengeance. He remembers pointing his gun at Desric and even after every nerve in his body was telling him to pull the trigger he threw the gun away before Desric fell to his death.

But after hearing Desric was alive, he realized that he should have pulled the trigger when he had the chance. Sure it would have changed him for better or worse, but Desric would have surely been killed.

"And you think he somehow survive?" Lux asked.

"We're not sure." Grace said. "Like we said, if he is alive, the Shadows of Death must be working for him."

After hearing that Shadows of Death may be working for Desric, Saw began to put the two and two together before he snapped and lunged toward Aaron. "This all YOUR FAULT!"

"SAW!" Everyone shouted as Saw grabbed Aaron by the throat and threw him against the wall.

"YOU COULD'VE MADE SURE HE STAYED DEAD!" He yelled at Aaron. "AND NOW STEELA IS DEAD!"

In an instant Saw throws a right hook at Aaron out of rage. However Aaron ducks beneath Saw's punch and knees him in the gut before wrapping his arms around Saw's neck and right arm to prevent him from doing something very stupid. "I'm sorry what happened to Steela! I'm sorry Saw!"

Everyone watches Aaron hold Saw down on his own and continues to speak. "I know how you feel Saw! I lost my family to those monsters! I know that you're angry! But the more we fight amongst ourselves, the more allies begin to side with Desric."

Aaron then releases Saw from his grip and watches him fall to the floor. As Aaron watches Saw struggle to breathe, he offers his hand to pull Saw up off the ground. But as Aaron extended his hand to him, Saw slaps it out of the way before getting up on his own and leaves the scene.

Aaron sighs as Saw leaves before Dendup and Tandin walk beside. "I fear his anger will be his downfall." Dendup said to Aaron.

"I know how he feels." Aaron said. "And I know that if he continues this path he will die."

After walking through the temple for about half an hour, the group had finally made their way to the hangar bay and saw _The Cursed Angel_ parked near the exit.

"So what's the plan?" Grace asked.

"Derric and I are going to the last place we saw Desric." Aaron said as the ships doors began to open. "We'll both be heading to Naboo."

"What about us?" Ahsoka asked.

Aaron looks at Ahsoka and says to her, "You guys should just stay here, you've all been through a lot and you all deserve to have a days rest."

"Won't the Council be wondering about where we are?" Barriss asked.

"The way I see it, I'm pretty sure they won't mind if you guys stay on Onderon for one more day." Aaron said. "Besides, we're just gonna go there to look for some clues and then we're gonna comeback to pick you guys up."

Dendup speaks to Aaron's friends who are staying. "Do worry my friends, we have plenty of rooms for each of you?"

"Do you got a bar?" Marcus asked and saw Tandin give a small nod. "Alright, I'm good for staying here for one more night."

"Ahsoka…" Aaron whispered to Ahsoka while his friends were talking to each other. "…stay here…please."

"Alright Aaron." Ahsoka said as she wanted to give him a kiss on the cheak but knew that everyeone else was around them and that her new friends would find out the truth between her and Aaron.

 _The Cursed Angel  
_

As everyone watched Aaron and Derric enter the large ship, the two friends walk into the control room and active the ships engines. "So you think we're gonna find something on Naboo?"

Aaron gets the engines ready before responding to his friend. "Yeah…yeah we're definetly gonna find something. I'm only afraid that we're gonna find something much worse than we expected."

As the two friends had their small conversation, they soon fly their large ship out of the hangar bay, before Ahsoka and her friends watched them sore off into the sky.

Once they off the planet of Onderon, Aaronlooks over to his friend. "Derric type in the coordinates for Naboo."

"Already on it." Derric said as he typed in the coordinates. "We should be reaching the planet in a bout a couple of hours."

"Alright let's punch it." Aaron said before their ship made a lightspeed jump to hypspace. In a couple of hours, they would reach Naboo and learn about the truth of Desric's death.

 _Rhen Var: Assassin Castle_

After Desric left the planet of Onderon, after snapping Rash's neck and before the people of Iziz stormed the palace, he and his personal assassins made a lightspeed jump to Rhen Var.

As they arrived to the cold ice planet, a blizzard is scene as the ship reaches the surface where winds of snow and ice blast through the mountains of Rhen Var. It isn't long until Desric reaches the old fortress where he and his father trained their army of assassins.

Desric looks at the large castle and sees how it is in ruin, and how it looked completely abandoned, as it was meant to. After Desric was rescued by his apprentice on Naboo, and after he was resurrected by Dooku and Lord Sidious, Desric returned to Rhen Var to rebuild the Order of Assassins. He also returned to build a new army, one that would wipe out the Jedi in one swift.

As he and his shadows leave their ship and walk toward the castle, they struggle to make their way to the fortress as they battle the blizzard winds that were coming down upon them.

However once they reached the destroyed castle, Desric walks past a large gate. As he and his assassisns walk past the gate, the castle left in ruin suddenly revealed to be a strong built fortress that could withstand an attack by the Republic. The halls that appeared to be abandoned, suddenly showed several assassins walking down the halls.

While he and his shadows walk through the castle, Desric remembers the day he returned to this forsaken place. After he and his remaining assassins retuned to their home, Desric wanted to rebuild his home and make it more structurally advanced than before. Thanks to the help of Count Dooku, Desric was also able to install a new device the Separatists haven't tested yet, a device that is the key to this fortess' isolation.

Once the castle was rebuilt, Count Dooku gave Desric a device that could make the castle appear to be destroyed and abandoned to those who were looking at the castle from outside. This device was perfect for Desric. With everyone seeing that the castle looked completely abandoned, Desric could secretly prepare to make his next strike against the Republic.

After his remaing shadows, Pain, Misery, and Ruin, left to watch their army grow in numbers, Desric walks to a chamber where he can contact his masters of his progresstion.

As he walks toward his chamber he watches his shadows train a new army of assassins. And as he watches he constantly says an oath in his head over and over.

 _Through Passion I Gain Strength_. Desric thought to himself as he watched Ruin train the new assassins on how to fight. By breaking their bones and beating them senselessly, Ruin would make the new recruits into the strongest assassins the Republic has ever faced.

Desric then watches several assassins gather around Misery in a small room. Suddenly the lights turn off and Desirc, using his night vision, watches Misery take out every assassin all on her own. In time these assassin will be able to defeat a dozen clones single handedly and blindfolded. _Through Strength I Gain Power_.

Desric finally watches Oain train the assassins on how to use a sword. He sees the shadow show the assassins on how to disarm their enemies before going in for the kill shot by cutting off the head of their enemies. Soon enough, they will be able to cut off the heads of the Jedi. _Through Power I Gain Victory._

 _Chamber_

As Desric reaches his chamber, he walks across a long walkway that was a hundre yards off the ground. He walks to the end and kneels before large holograms of Count Dooku and Lord Sidious appear in front of him. "You summoned me, my masters?" Desric asked.

 _"Yes Desric."_ Lord Sidious said whos voice echoed across the chamber. _"I sense that your army is growing stronger than ever."_

"Our numbers continue to grow." Desric said. "Soon The Order of Assassins will be ready to serve you."

 _"Our strength continues to grow."_ Sidious said. _"You and Grevious will lead our armies."_

Desric looks up and asks his superiors, "What about Aaron and his friends?"

 _"The end of the war is coming."_ Sidious says.

Desric stands in front of the two large holograms and speaks up. "You promised me that I would have my revenege."

 _"And you will…"_ Dooku said. _"…in time."_

 _"Death will come to all."_ Sidious said before the two holograms disappeared in front of him.

After his conversation with the sith lords, an assassin is curios as to what Desric's plans are now. "Do you want us to call off the hunt?"

"No…" Desric said. "…inform my apprentice that I still want Aaron and his friends dead. Sooner or later they will all die."

 _Naboo: Theed_

A few hours Aaron and Derric left their friends on Onderon, the two of them had finally reached Naboo. It wasn't long until they landed their ship in the dense jungles of Naboo. For about an hour the two of them had walked though the mud and dense trees before they finally reached a small lake that laid hundreds of feet beneath a waterfall and the hangar bay Aaron last saw Desric.

"This should be where the ship crashed after the battle." Derric said once he and Aaron both stood by the shore of the lake. "The ship must be underwater. And if we find the ship, we'll find Desric."

"I'll go." Aaron said before he dove into the water. As he swam deep beneath the surface, he slowly began to see the a Neimoidian Escort Shuttle that was in ruin, the same shuttle Desric was on when Aaron watched him fall to his death.

He swims to the back end of the ship and sees nothing, and that started to frighten him. If Desric was still dead, then his body should be inside the ship. Nefore Aaron could search the ship more, he realizes that he is running out of breath and leaves the sunken ship before he swam back up to the surface.

As he breached the surface, he takes in deep breaths to catch his air, while Derric looks at him with concern. "Well?"

"He's not there!" Aaron said while he swam back to the shore.

"What?!" Derric asked. "Are you sure?!"

"He's not in the ship!" Aaron said. "He must have survived the crash."

"Aaron no one could survive the crash." Derric said. "Remember that there are dozens of catacombs and rivers that connect to this lake, a strong current could have pulled him and easily drowned him. Even if he did survive, he would have died soon after, given his injuries."

After hearing Derric's explanations on how Desric could not have survived the crash, Aaron knew that Desric was dead. He only had one question though. Who is the master Suffering spoke of?

 **Alright everyone that'll be it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one. I look forward to seeing you guys next week for another chapter of The Assassin: The Shadow of Desric.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Welcome to the 20** **th** **Chapter of The Assassin: The Shadow of Desric! I am so happy that some of you readers are enjoying these last chapters and to show my appreciation I'm going to make this chapter very special. Okay now it's time to do a recap from the last chapter.**

 **In the last chapter, tension began to rise among Aaron's group as everyone was afraid of Desric's return. Although some believed he was dead, there were those who were afraid that this monster was still alive. Intended to learn about the truth, both Derric and Aaron went to Naboo to find clues of his survival. But on the dark cold planet of Rhen Var, a drak shado grows with every minute as Desric prepares his new army to wage war on the Republic..**

 **Okay before we go any further I want you to know that this chapter will have a lemon scene. For those who do not know what this is, a lemon scene is basically a sex scene that may be too strong for some viewers. Viewer Discretion is Advised.**

 **With that being said I will let you know when we reach that scene, but for now let's enjoy the show! Star Wars is owned by Disney while I own my OCs.**

 **Final Decisions**

 _Onderon: Unifar Temple_

After Aaron and Derric both left to do some investigation on Naboo, Grace is seen walking down the halls of the temple. As she walks down the large hallways, she sees several guards standing by each door, while also seeing citizens of the city walk around the large palace to honor it's beauty.

When Aaron and Derric left for Naboo, every one of her friends broke off into smaller groups as they all went to explore the palace. Jaybo and Marcus both left to go grab a couple of drinks while Ahsoka and Barriss both left to a more isolated part of the palace where they can both meditate and continue to practice their Jedi skills.

She even remembers her new friends going off to attend important business. With the city now liberated, King Dendup left the palace to tend to the people of Iziz while General Tandin left the city to train civilians who volunteered to join the army.

Lux and Saw were the only ones who chose to stay in the palace. Lux, who had now became Onderon's new senator, had left to his new room where he could start working on bills that would persuade the people to help Onderon rejoin the Republic. And Saw, Grace had not seen him since he and Aaron had a fight in front of the group.

She knew what he was going through and she knew that if he did not allow anyone to help him, then he would go down a dark path that would consume him.

As the sun was slowly setting on the horizon, Grace walks by Saws room and hears aloud commotion coming from inside. She hears him scream and curse before hearing the sound of glass shattering against the wall. She opens the door and immedietly runs inside.

"Saw what's going on?!" She asked as she saw him with a bottle of alcohol in his hand. She looks around and sees several other bottles of alcohol on the ground while others were shattered and thrown all over the room.

"It should've been me!" He said to himself before he took a large gulp of his drink. "It should've been me that died! I was always an ass to her! I never listened to her!"

"Saw?" Grace asked before Saw suddenly turned toward her. "Saw?"

"You…" Saw said before a small pause. "…you never liked her, and she never liked you, but you still were able to work together. Unlike me…I loved her and was too blind and arrogant to listen to listen to her."

"Saw you're not yourself." Grace said as she slowly walked toward him with caution. "This isn't you. Give me the bottle."

After hearing her soft words, Saw hands the bottle over to Grace before walking toward a wall and sits on the ground near a few empty bottles. Grace puts the half empty bottle aside and walks toward Saw.

"It should've been me that died!" Saw said. "I should've been the one that died, not her. She was too young, she was a better solder than me, she was a better leader than me."

"Saw…" Grace said before she kneeled in front of him. "I know what you're going through right now. I was in your position too where I lost people I loved. I remember losing my parents a couple of years ago. I remember seeing their burnt bodies in front of my house before I ran off into a cave and isolated my self for days. I was weak, I was scared, and I was miserable. And then someone took advantage of me and turned me into a killer, the same killer that murdered my parents."

As Grace mentions about what happened to her on Tatooine, Saw looks at grace with saddened eyes, for he had now realized that he was not the only one in the room that had lost people they loved. "I know what you've lost, and I know how it feels to lose someone you love and I am sorry for your loss. But this isn't the way to solve it. If you continue to go down this path, you will lose yourself. I wish I could change my past, but I can't. But I can still change my future, we can still change our future."

After hearing Grace's attempt to try and pull him back toward the right path, Saw try's to clear his mind as he speaks to her, "You remind me so much like her. You're as strong and compassionate as she was."

"You're not so bad yourself." Grace said with a smile before she planted a kiss on his forehead before she got up and left Saw's room.

Once Grace left his room, Saw grabs all the bottles in his room before he finds an empty trash can and throws them away. Because of Grace, Saw realized that he needed to honor his sister and do what ever he can to help Onderon in her name.

As the sun began to set on the horizon, Grace continued to walk through the halls of the temple. In her time, she would se parents and children walk through the halls with her. Seeing other families holding each other close, would always remind her of the love she had with her parents.

Because she was an only child, she never knew what it meant to have a brother or a sister. However this meant that her parents would always focus their love on her only. She remembers growing up as a child on Tatooine.

As a child, she and her mother would always play together and would always help her mother cook while her father was working at a speeder repair shop. Whenever her mother needed time to herself, her father would always take her to his repair shop and teach her a thing or two on how to repair speeders. When her family was together and had nothing else to do, her parents would always take her to the pod races to watch the racers drive through canyons and deserts before crossing the finish line.

While they were at the races, she would hear her parents talk about the best race they have ever witnessed when a young boy won the race on his own. This inspired Grace to become a famous racer like the boy and when she got older she and her friends would race though canyons to see who was the best racer.

But that all soon changed when she came home one day, after a day with her friends, and saw her home burned to the ground while she saw her parents lying on the floor dead and set on fire. She was both heart broken and angry at the world before she drove into the canyons where she found a cave and isolated herself from the galaxy before an assassin found her and changed her life forever.

"Grace?" A voice said that suddenly broke Grace's thoughts.

Grace turns around before she sees her friend Lux walk up behind her. "Lux."

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" Lux asked before he smiled at his friend.

"I felt like taking a walk around the palace by myself." Grace said before she looked around to look at the beauty of the palace.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Lux asked.

"Not at all. I could use a little company." Grace said before Lux nods as the two friends walked around the palace to explore its beauty.

"So how are things going?" Lux asked.

"I feel very fine." Grace replied. "It feels nice to relax and not worry about the war."

"With the Separatists no longer a threat to us, I hope that Onderon will remain as calm and peaceful as it is now." Lux said.

"I must say that out of all the planets I've been two, I've never felt more at home than I am here." She said to Lux with a smile.

"Where did you grow up? If you don't mind me asking?" Lux asked.

"No it's okay, I don't mind." Grace said. "I grew up on Tatooine with my parents before I met Aaron and Derric. And ever since I left my home planet, I've never found a place that felt like home, until now."

"Really?" Lux asked. "Why is that?"

"The people around here are so open and helpful, they only seem to care about each other more than themselves. And seeing children holding their parents close reminds me of my parents." Grace said.

"I am sorry about what happened to you Grace." Lux said. "But at least they know that you are growing up to be a strong, beautiful, independent woman."

"You think I'm beautiful?" Grace asked before she saw Lux blush a little bit.

Lux is speechless as he has no idea on what to say next. "O-of course. Any man would be lucky to have you. No doubt that you already have one."

"Actually…" Grace slowly spoke. "…I've never had a strong relationship with someone. To be honest I'm still waiting for the right man."

"What kind of man would that be?" Lux asked.

"I like a man who is a born leader, a man who is willing to put his life on the line for others." Grace said. "And over the past few days, I've seen a man who has shown me that he's the one. But I know that he must choose me if we are meant for each other."

Lux eyes begin to widen as he suddenly puts the two and two together before realizing that Grace has described him as the right guy for her. He grows enough confidence to speak. "I think the man you're looking for has been waiting for you to say that." Lux slowly places his hands alongside her face before the two pull each other for a passionate kiss.

After the two realized that they had fallen in love with each other and have been hiding their true feelings for quiet some time, the two lovers walk toward Lux's room before they walk to the door. They both look at each other with caution as they were unsure if they were ready to go through with what they were about to do already. But then they realized that they have found each other against all odds and were sure with what was about to come.

 **Okay everyone here is the scene I mentioned at the beginning of the chapter. If you are uncomfortable with this sex scene, then just skip ahead. I'll try to keep from getting out of hand. Enjoy.**

As Lux and Grace enter the room they continue to kiss each other while they both remove their clothing without even breaking the kiss. Their tongues dance in their mouths as their hearts begin to beat faster and faster before they both realize that their bodies were undressed.

Grace begins to breathe fast as Lux removes her pants before he begins to remove his pants as well before the two fall onto Lux's bed.

With Lux on top of her, Grace wraps her legs around Lux before gently places his hand below her head like a pillow. With out saying a word to each other Lux begins to thrust into Grace who at first gives a small scream because of the pain she felt, but then her mouth hangs open as she moans while her lover thrusts into her.

Lux also feels a small amount of pain too, and suddenly lowers his head and lays it on Grace's shoulder as he continues to express his love towards her. As he lied his head next to hers, he smells her hair and finds he scent beautiful for it reminded him of a beautiful flower.

Grace then wraps her hand around Lux's back and grips onto it tight before she began to kiss Lux's cheek and ear repeatedly. She then whispers small messages into his ears before Lux began to thrust faster and harder into Grace who made her both feel pain and pleasure.

With the moon shinning in the night sky, it's light managed to shine over Lux's room while the two lovers continued to express their love for each other. Lux begins to kiss Grace on the lips who smiles and returns the favor who then returns the kiss before the two lie on the bed beside one another before Lux places her arm around Grace and holds her close.

 **Alright everybody that's the end of the lemon scene. Back to the story.**

After a night to remember, the sun rose on the planet as Grace woke up and saw that she Lux was holding her close. She had never felt this happy before as she remembered the extrodinary night they had together.

As she snuggles next to her lover, she suddenly hears a ship fly around the palace. She looks outside and sees that it is _The Cursed Angel_ , Aaron and Derric were back from Naboo. _They're back!_ She said in her head with excitement. But then she realized that their arrival meant another thing, that she was about to leave this planet.

 _Hangar Bay  
_

After everyone got dressed and went to the hangar bay, Ahsoka and everyone else soon see, Aaron and Derric outside the ship before several droids grab a large hose and begin to refuel the ship.

Everyone soon walks over to Aaron and Derric before Ahsoka asks them a question everyone has been waiting to get answered. "So did you guys find him?"

"We went back to the lake the ship crashed and we couldn't find his body." Aaron said. "What we think that could've happened is that he may have got caught in a strong current from a river or one of the underwater catacombs. Even if he managed to escape, it's highly unlikely that he could have survived with the wounds he had."

"So what does this mean then?" Ahsoka asked.

"It means that someone else may be leading these new kind of asassins, and I think it may be the assassin we spotted during the executions." Aaron said.

"The one with the red helmet?"

"Yes." Aaron replaied before he looked at Saw. "Saw, when you were captured by these new assassins, did their leader ever take off his helmet?"

"No, he didn't." Saw replied. "But I can tell you one thing, he was sure strong. I've never fought someone that strong and powerful before."

"I'd like to weigh in here." Derric said who remembered his fight with Ruin.

"Alright everyone grab your stuff and let's go." Aaron said to his friends. "We're leaving once the ship is fueled up."

After hearing that she was going to leave Onderon, Grace felt distressed knowing that she was going to leave her new friends including Lux. She knew that she had to go back to Coruscant with her friends, but in truth she wanted nothing more than to stay here, with him.

As everyone loaded the ship, Marcus and Jaybo both said their goodbyes before the two of them went into the ship to get it started once the droids were finished refueling. Derric and Barriss also say goodbye to their new friends and were relieved that this mission was over.

For Barriss she was glad that she would return to the temple and continue her training. For Derric, he was very excited to get assigned another mission, which meant another adventure for him.

Aaron and Ahsoka are next to say goodbye. They both wish King Dendup and Lux all the luck in the galaxy as they try to realign Onderon with the Republic. Aaron also wishes Saw and Tandin luck as well, he glad to know that the next time the Separatists want to invade their home, Onderon will have an army waiting for them. After all her friends said their goodbyes, it was now Grace's turn.

As she walked by Tandin she firmly saluted the general who respectively saluted back to her. She then walks by Saw and gives him a fist bumb before the two hug each other. For Saw, he was very fortunate that Grace was there to help him in his time of need.

Grace then walks to Dendup. "Know that you will always have a place here my child." The king said.

"Thank you your Majesty." She replied as the two smiled at each other.

And then there was Lux left. Grace walked over to Lux and immediately gave him a hug, and whispers in his ear. "I will miss you, my love."

"And I will miss you two, my flower." Lux said as he held grace for as long as he could.

"Goodbye." She said as she tried to hold back the tears that were building up in her eyes.

"Grace." Aaron said to his friend. "Is everything alright?"

"No…" She said to her friend.

"What?" Aaron is a little shocked.

"Aaron…I want to stay here." Grace said in confidence.

"What?"

"I've never felt more at home than I am here." Grace said. "These past couple of days have been the happiest of my life. I want to stay here."

Aaron walks up to her and holds her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Aaron."

"Do not worry about her Mr. Carter." Dendup said. "She will be perfectly safe here. She will be welcomed as one of us and loved by all of us."

"Alright then. You can stay." Aarons said before Grace suddenly hugs him tight. "Good luck Grace. I hope you find happiness here."

As Aaron unexpectedly said goodbye to Grace, he walks toward the ship as the engines are getting ready to take off.

 _The Cursed Angel_

After Aaron entered the ship he walks toward the controls and is still stunned of what had just happened. Grace was more than a friend to him, she was like a sister. She helped him in his darkest times and stood by his side in battle and was one of his closest friends.

To find out that she had find happiness on this planet, he was glad to know that at least she was able to put her dark past aside and build a new life on Onderon with her new friends.

Ahsoka and everyone else walk behind Aaron. "Aaron where's Grace?"

Aaron activates the ship. "She's not coming back with us. She's staying."

Everyone is all stunned to learn that this was their last mission with Grace. This was the last time they were going to see her.

 _Hangar Bay_

Grace and Lux stand by the edge of the hangar bay as they both watch Aaron's ship fly into the sky. For a moment Grace felt sad that she had left her friends, but then she realized that this was the beginning of her new life with Lux on Onderon. She was finally home.

 **Alright everyone that's it for this chapter. Well there's nothing to say – oh what the heck – Grace is gone! Did any of you expected for her to leave her friends? When I was writing this chapter I wanted to make this chapter dedicated to her, knowing that this was going to be the last time we see her.**

 **So what did you guys think of this chapter? Did you think she made the right decision? We're near the middle of the story and we just said goodbye to Grace! I hope none of you are mad. Maybe in the future we'll see her again. I will certainly see you all again next time for the 21** **st** **chapter of The Shadow of Desric! See you all then!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone! Welcome back for the next chapter of The Assaassin: The Shadow of Desric! After seeing how you guys responded to the last chapter, it was very hard for some of us to deal with what had happened on chapter 21. I'll mention it in the recap right now.**

 **On the last chapter, while Aaron and Derric were investigating Desric's death on Naboo, Grace was left alone in the palace. With her friends doing all kinds of things, she ran into Saw and finally made peace with him who now saw him as a friend. After she had her talk with Saw, Grace bumbed into Lux who revealed to him that she had developed feelings to him, while Lux admitted his feelings for her as well.**

 **Their love became unstoppable train as they both decided to fully express their love in Lux's bedroom. Clothes were removed, and emotions rose as the two of them expressed their love for each other. And once Aaron and Derric arrived, Grace made the decision to stay on Onderon.**

 **With Grace now gone, after finally finding a place to call home, will Aaron be able to find some small amount of peace that'll be his ticket into putting his past behind him. We'll find out.**

 **Before we go on any further. There will be one more lemon scene in this chapter. I'll let you know when we reach it. Disney owns Star Wars while I own my OCs. Okay everyone let's start Chapter 21.**

 **An Ever Growing Love**

 _Vast Space: Zygerrian Escape Pod_

Several days have gone by since the two Sith Brothers, Maul and Savage Oppress, made a narrow escape on Florrum when the pirates, led by Hondo Onaka and Obi-wan Kenobi, shot down their ship. _Our engines our compromised. Make way for the shuttle. There will be another day._

Unfortunate for the two brothers, that day would have to wait as their escape pod had ran out of fuel and were now drifting in the vast darkness of space. For days, the dark cold began to slowly creep into the ship and slowly freeze all the metal and wires that made the ship operational. It then began to bit by bit attack the brothers as ice began to form all over their bodies.

With no food, or heat to keep them alive, the two Sith brother fell into a deep sleep after the cold had finally took away the last of their body heat. And with no one to tend to their wounds, death was slowly falling upon them.

As their ship drifted into space, large ship casts its shadow onto their escape pod. The large ship sson docs with the escape pod, before a black sword aggressively cuts a large circle into the door. The door is then kicked down and reveals a group of Mandalorian mercenaries known as Deathwatch.

The Mandalorians walk into the escape pod with caution as they pull out their weapons while their leader follows them. It didn't take them that long for them to discover Maul and his brother lying unconscious in front of them.

While some members of Deathwatch held their blasters up in case this situation went south, their leader examines these strange warriors as they both resemble to monsters that have come out of someone's nightmares.

The leader looks down and sees a lightsaber on the floor before he picks it up. "What are you?"

"Should we leave them?" The second in command asked.

"No, I want to hear their story. If they're an enemy of the Jedi, than they're a friend of mine. Load'em up!" The leader ordered before several of his followers rag the two brothers onto their ship. As the leader watches his men drag the two aliens onboard his hip, he removes his helemet and reveals to be Pre-Vizla, leader of Clan Vizla. Soon he would learn the truth about Maul and Savage.

 _Coruscant: The Cursed Angel_

A month has gone by since Aaron last saw Grace. But it has been also a month since Aaron heard Suffering's message on Desric's return. Ever since Aaron returned to Coruscant he has been more tensed than ever. When ever his friends would be deployed on a mission, he would choose to stay on Coruscant to continue his research on Desric's survival.

His room, that was once a place for him to relax, was now a place for him to put all the pieces of information he had collected onto the wall that created a web of strings, photos and documents. For hours he would continue his research and would not sleep and has barely eaten anything.

After doing constant research for hours, he laid ontop of his desk unconscious. Because he had not slept in some time, his body went to sleep after working for so long. As he sleeps he begins to dream but suddenly that dream soon becomes a nightmare to him.

" _Our time has come again. Soon the darkness will spread to every corner of the galaxy."_

 _In his nightmare Aaron sees images of the Shadows of Death leading an army of hundreds of assassins. The army that was marching undoubtedly doubled in mass since the last time he saw the army of assassins. He remembers that the last time he saw the army was at the Battle of Theed. However this army nearly doubled in size._

 _With an army like this, the clones would barely stand a chance. If this army attacked the Senate or the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, no one would be able to stand in their way in total destruction._

" _My Master serves the true Lord of the Sith."_

 _Aaron suddenly begins to see images of the mercenary with the red helmet kneel before a large hologram of a cloaked figure and a hologram of Count Dooku. In an instant he soon realized that these were the two sith lords the leader of the assassins was working for. He figured out that the cloaked leader is the true Sith Lord the Jdi have been hunting for so long._

 _Ever since the Clone Wars began, the Jedi have come to the assumption that a powerful Sith Lord is responsible for the war. At first they assumed Dooku was working alone, but Master Yoda sensed that a more powerful Sith Lord was hiding in the shadows._

" _Death is upon you."_

 _Aaron soon sees images of himself in black armor fighting Anakin. He was shocked to see himself fighting his friend as the two were locked in a battle of anger and hate. He saw that the two of them had a fire in their eyes as they began to throw each other throw walls and buildings._

" _Death is upon you and your order."_

 _The images begin to flash rapidly as Aaron soon hears an evil laugh while seeing images of his ship being torn apart by Separatist ships before witnessing an invasion on Coruscant where thousands of droids lay waste to the city. Before he could see anything else, he sees two armies clash at the assassin fortress on Rhen Var before he suddenly wakes up._

After Aaron woke up from his nightmare, he breathes very fast as he hears his heart pounding inside his chest. He looks around his room and feels his sweat come down the side of his face.

As he looked around his room, he had a hard time grasping onto reality. He couldn't tell whether what he saw was only a nightmare, or if was a vision of what could happen in the future. He realized that his obsession with Desric has now led him to near madness as he is now having nightmares of death and destruction upon him and his friends.

He knew that he had a bit of a problem in accepting that Desric was dead, but he something was telling him that he was wrong. He felt that Desric was alive and was somewhere in the vast galaxy, waiting to make his move on the Republic.

Based on his nightmare, he felt that Desric was gathering his forces to summon an army large enough to lead an invasion on Coruscant. If an army of highly trained assassins led an attack on the planet, it would be like sending an army of dark Jedi against the Republic. The death toll would be tragic.

As he goes to his bed to try and calm down, he soon hears a knock on the door. "Aaron." He recognized the voice and knew it was Ahsoka. "Aaron its me."

"I'm coming." Aaron said as he walked toward the door and saw Ahsoka standing in front of him. "You're back!" He cheerfully said as he held her by the waist he lifted her and twilled in the air.

"It's been so long since the last time I saw you." Ahsoka said to her boyfriend. A few days after she and Aaron returned to Coruscant, Ahsoka and her master were deployed on several missions before Ahsoka was assigned to watch over several younglings as they were sent to retrieve their kaiber crystals.

As Aaron held Ahsoka close, he closes his door, so that Ahsoka would not see what a mess Aaron had created in his room. "I've missed you so much." He whispered to her headtails. Before Ahsoka could say anything, Aaron kisses her on the lips before their tongues begin to dance with one another.

While their lips were locked, Ahsoka knew that she was breaking the most sacred rule of the Jedi order. She knew that forming relationships with people was forbidden for it could lead to attachments and lead them a stray from the Jedi order and toward the dark side. If the Jedi had found out about her relationship with Aaron, this would get her expelled from the order.

Knowing the risk of her actions, Ahsoka continues to lock lips with Aaron for they had not seen each other for some time now. "You know you've really gotten pretty good at that." Aaron said to her.

"Well I like to wing it every time we get a chance." Ahsoka replied with a smile.

"So how was your trip with the younglings?" Aaron asked.

"It was going pretty well, until I got kidnapped by pirates." She said.

"What? Pirates?"

"Yeah, I was held up in Hondo's camp for a couple of days before my little younglings embarked on a rescue mission."

"Did it work?"

"It kinda worked until Grevious showed up with his small droid army."

"Wow, sounds like you had a very busy trip." Aaron said. "Nobody got hurt right?"

"No." Ahsoka replied. "Everyone made it out safe and sound."

"Well that's good news." Aaron said. "I'm very glad you're okay."

"So what about you?" Ahsoka asked. "What have you've been doing for the past few days?"

Aaron wanted to tell her about his thoughts on what the shadow told him on Onderon a few months ago, but if he did then Ahsoka would begin to worry for him. He wanted to tell her, but by doing so he would be showing her that he has become obsessed with the idea that Desric is alive. Even though he saw the evidence that he could not have survived for this long, he still is worried. "Ah you know…stuff?"

"Really Aaron?" Ahsoka asked and gave him a look that all women had to find out the truth.

She didn't have to use her Jedi tricks to get the truth out of Aaron. He remembered his father telling him that eventually women will always find out about the truth. "Alright." He said. "I've been doing a little research on Desric and -"

"Aaron I thought we finally put this idea to rest?" Ahsoka asked who realized that Aaron was still searching for answers about Desric. "We looked at all the clues and evidence you showed us. You said so yourself that Desric is officially gone forever."

"But think about what the shadow said to us on Onderon!" Aaron said. "He said that they have returned and that his master is working alongside the Sith you're masters are looking for! Despite the evidence we found, there is still a small chance that Desric could have survived and is in hiding."

After hearing how obsessed Aaron was with the idea of Desric's survival, she knew that he was under a lot of stress and she wanted to do something to relieve him of that stress. "Come with me." She said to him.

"What?" He asked.

"You're under a lot of stress and you need to loosen up." Ahsoka said before the two of them began to walk outside the ship.

"Wait where are we going?" Aaron asked.

"We're going to take a nice walk on the streets tonight." She said before the two of them walked off their ship.

After realizing that he was slowly going mad, he suddenly knew that Ahsoka was trying to have a chance for the two of them to spend the night with each other. He smiles back at her before he locks up the ship and soon walks with her.

 _Streets_

As the two walked through the streets of Coruscant, Ahsoka and Aaron watch the streets come to life as the moon began to rise toward the center of the sky and the lights of the colorful lights of the city began to turn on. They soon watch many people walk around with their loved ones while others are with their friends having a good time.

 _Maybe I did need this._ Aaron thought to himself as he and Ahsoka walked in front of a store with glass windows. He looks in the window before he sees a reflection of the two of them wearing cloaks. After they left the ship, both Aaron and Ahsoka knew that someone would eventually spot them together, so they decided to wear cloaks over themselves to disguise themselves from everyone else.

While Ahsoka wore her standard Jedi cloak, Aaron was wearing a black cloak that also had a small strip of cloth on the side of the hood to cover his face from anyone. While it would be useful to hide from the enemy, he wanted Ahsoka to see his face while the two of them walked down the streets, holding hands.

As they continued their walk in the colorful lit up city, the two close friends cotintue their talk about their daily lives. "So how's Grace doing on Onderon?" Ahsoka asked. "It's been a while since the last time I heard from her."

"She's doing fine." Aaron replied. "I got a call from her a few days ago. She says she loves it their, she says it's quiet and peaceful, and in today's world those two things are very special. She even says that the city sees her as a princess."

"A princess? Really? Grace?" Ahsoka asked who found it hard to believe that Grace was a princess.

"Well they treat her like a princess." Aaron corrected his last statement. "She told me that the people love seeing a woman watch over the city and care for the women and children. She even told me that she took a job as the head of the police."

"I thought you said she was done with all the fighting?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well she said she was done with the war, but that doesn't mean she's ready to hand up her blasters." Aaron said. "She likes protecting people and wants to help them."

"It seems like she's finally found a place to call home."

"Yes she has."

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Have you've ever found a place for you to call home."

"Well the war is still going on…" Aaron said. "…and I'm not gonna stop fighting until I see the last droid fall and the Separatist surrender to the Republic. But…when this is all over, I do plan on returning to Saleucami."

"That sounds nice."

"Well what about you?" Aaroin asked. "I'm pretty sure the galaxy is no longer gonna need the Jedi when this is all over."

"Perhaps." Ahsoka said. "In that case I plan on moving in with you."

When Ahsoka mentioned that she wanted to live with Aaron on Saleucami, Aaron suddenly blushed after realizing how much Ahsoka loved him. "Really?"

"Yes Aaron." Ahsoka realized. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, even if it means leaving the Jedi Order."

As he heard those words come out her mouth, Aaron's heart began to beat faster into a soothing rhythm. His love for Ahsoka began to grow with every word she said to him. He grabs her hand and leads her. "Follow me."

"Where are we going?" She playfully asked.

"You'll see" Aaron said as the two ran through the streets like two newly weds.

 _Club Tower_

As the two ran through the streets, Aaron a small speeder for him and Ahsoka to ride before he flys them both to a club tower with a large glowing sign that gave off orange, purple, red, and glowing white lights. The tower had a wonderful view of the city and because of the large, enormous sign glowing above the city, it was highly unlikely that anyone would notice the two love birds.

After Aaron and Ahsoka arrived at the club tower, the two of them set on the edge of the tower with the large holosign behind them. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Aaron asked Ahsoka.

"It's amazing Aaron." Ahsoka said. "Are you sure no one can see us?"

"We're fine Ahsoka." Aaron said before he locked his lips with hers before the two made out on the edge of the enormous tower.

 **Alright guys hear is the lemon scene I mentioned earlier. NOTE that this will be the FINAL lemon scene of the story. If you are uncomfortable with this scene, then please skip this scene and move forward. You have been warned.**

As the two made out on the ledge of the tower, both of their hearts began to beat faster and their love for each other began to grow faster as they both suddenly begin to strip each other of their clothing.

As Ahsoka removed Aaron's shirt, she is breathless when she sees how cut and muscular Aaron has gotten since the last time she saw his body when they first met. Aaron comes closer to her and comes over her body before he gently kisses her on the lips. He soon breaks the kiss. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Yes Aaron." Ahsoka said to her lover. "I want this more than ever."

"If they Jedi find out about this you will be expelled from the Jedi Order." Aaronsaid.

"You are worth leaving the Jedi." She said in response before Aaron then removes her clothes before the two are fully stripped naked in front of the glowing sign. With the night air coolly breezing through their bodies, both their bodies soon generate heat as they begin to passionately make love with one another.

They soon kiss each part of their body with Aaron starting by kissing softly on Ahsoka's beautiful breasts. As he kisses her beautiful pair, he gently sucks on her nipples and soon hears a small moan come from Ahsoka while she kisses Aarons hair while wrapping her arms around his head.

The glowing sing soon shines on both of their bodies as they are illuminated with multiple glowing colors of red, orange, and purple. They continue their love for each other where Aaron places his hand beneath Ahsoka's head tails strokes them passionately. Because her head tails are filled with nerves, feeling Aaron gently stroke her made Ahsoka moan even more.

As the two had their fun with each other, Aaron grabs hold of his beloved angel and lifts her up before grabbing hold of her thighs and presses her against the large glowing sign. Ahsoka soon sees Aaron and how his body is becoming more hot more muscular then ever before she allows him to continue.

Aaron looks up at his girlfriend and sees her give him a smile and nod before Aaron thusts his body into Ahsoka's before he clentches his teeth because of the pain and watches Ahsoka's mouth hang open before giving a loud moan. With his heart beating faster, Aaron's body begins to thrust his body faster and watches Ahsoka breathe faster and moan louder.

Aaron then places Ahsoka's body on the ground before the two continue their love on the floor. Ahsoka wraps her hands behind Aaron's back and sees sweat come down both of their bodies. She kisses him on the lips before Aaron lies on top of her and kisses her breast once more before he thrusts his body into her again.

As they continued to have their fun, Aaron and Ahsoka switch sides to where Ahsoka was on top of Aaron. As he lied beneath her, Ahsoka slides her body up and down Aaron while Aaron reaches for Ahsoka's breasts and squeezes them. When he squeezed her cest, Ahsoka felt a little aroused when seeing how dirty Aaron was before she arched her back.

The two of them grunt and moan throughout there time together and their love slowly came to a conclusion when Aaron whispered next to he Ahsoka. "I love you."

"And I love you." Ahsoka said before the two kissed each other and Aaron gave a couple more thrusts into Ahsoka's body before the two of them were out of breath and lied next to each other naked.

 **Alright everyone that's the end of the lemon scene. Enjoy the rest of the chapter!**

After they finished expressing their love for one another, the two of them sat along the side of the sign and watched the moon shine above the city. They each wore their cloaks to keep them worm while Aaron wrapped his arm Around Ahsoka and held her close to him.

With her head close to his chest Ahsoka could easily hear Aaron's strong heart beat within every second. "You have a beautiful heartbeat." She said to him.

Aaron doesn't say anything but simply kissed her forehead as they watched the moon slowly set on the sky. After his night of love with Ahsoka, Aaron wanted nothing more than to leave this world behind him. "I wish we could just run away and disappear."

"We could smuggle ourselves onto a freighter, and just leave this world behind us." Ahsoka said. "We can go to Saleucami, start a farm, and maybe a family."

"Someday…" Aaron said to his angel before he looked into her eyes and kissed her. "…someday we will, when this is all over."

Ahsoka soon closed her eyes before she lied her head against Aaron. With Ahsoka asleep in his arms, Aaron's troubles and worries slowly went away when he saw how beautiful Ahsoka was in his arms. He never felt this happy before in his life. For once in his life he found something that he has never found since he lost his family, love. His love for his angel was so strong that he was going to end the war so that he can be with his beloved angel until the end of time.

 **Alright guys that is going to be it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed this one! I want you all to know that I love hearing from you guys and love how this story is slowly getting more views each day so I appreciate you guys taking time out of your day to read this story.**

 **Now with that said, I want to let you all know that next weeks chapter is going to be the conclusion for this story arc. Like I said when we first started the Revelations arc, this second story was going to be short and was going to reveal Desric's true intentions. Well in next weeks chapter, we are going to see those intentions upclose and personal.**

 **Once we are finished with that sotry arc, I will be happy to announce the title of the third and final Story arc of The Shadow of Desric, but more on that next time. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I look forward to seeing you all next time. See ya!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone welcome to the final chapter of this second story arc! This was a very short arc for the Shadow of Desric, but a lot of things happened to Aaron and his friends after their countless battles.**

 **In the last chapter, after being locked in his room for countless days, Aaron had become obsessed with the idea of Desric surviving his death on Naboo. But after a visit from Ahsoka, those worries and thoughts were soon swept away as the two of them spent a night with one another and expressed their gorwing love for each other.**

 **Over the last few chatpers we have also seen Desric grow stronger as he readies his armies for war. But today, on this chapter, we're going to see why this was called Revelations. I'll leave it at that as we start this chapter. Star Wars is owned by Disney while I own my OCs. Alright everyone enjoy!**

 **Revelations**

 _Club Tower_

After Ahsoka and Aaron finished expressing their love for one another, the two lovers sat along the side of the sign and watched the moon shine above the city. They each wore their cloaks to keep them worm while Aaron wrapped his arm Around Ahsoka and held her close to him.

With her head close to his chest Ahsoka could easily hear Aaron's strong heart beat within every second. "You have a beautiful heartbeat." She said to him.

Aaron doesn't say anything but simply kissed her forehead as they watched the moon slowly set on the sky. After his night of love with Ahsoka, Aaron wanted nothing more than to leave this world behind him. "I wish we could just run away and disappear."

"We could smuggle ourselves onto a freighter, and just leave this world behind us." Ahsoka said. "We can go to Saleucami, start a farm, and maybe a family."

"Someday…" Aaron said to his angel before he looked into her eyes and kissed her. "…someday we will, when this is all over."

Ahsoka soon closed her eyes before she lied her head against Aaron. With Ahsoka asleep in his arms, Aaron's troubles and worries slowly went away when he saw how beautiful Ahsoka was in his arms. He never felt this happy before in his life. For once in his life he found something that he has never found since he lost his family, love. His love for his angel was so strong that he was going to end the war so that he can be with his beloved angel until the end of time.

 _Senate: Chancellor's Office_

As the night went on, the Supreme Chancellor was in his office as he watched the city from his office. He looks out his large window and sees many speeders fly by the senate and watched how many people were going on with their live believing that they are safe on this planet. They believe that this planet is a place a comfort and safety from the war, but they are unaware that a dark power is growing in the darkest parts of the galaxy.

As he looks onto the city, he closes his eyes as he has felt a presence. He feels a strange shift in the force, he feels a presence he has not felt what seemed to be a lifetime ago.

As he opens his eyes once more his friend, Mas Amedda, walks into his office. "You summoned me chancellor?"

"Yes…" Palpatine responded. "…prepare my ship."

"Yes Chancellor." Amedda responded before he left the room.

After his friend left to follow his orders, the Chancellor looks up into the night sky and realizes that an old ally has regained his strength. However, his old ally would only stand in his ways of his future plans of dealing with the war.

 _Mandalore: Docking Bay_

On the planet of Mandalore, what was once a peaceful planet, lead by pacifists, was now turned into a battlefield. A couple of weeks have passed since the arrival of galactic gangs lead by the Black Sun and Pike Syndicate. Outmatched and outgunned the local police force of Mandalore were no match for the gangs that arrived onto their planet. That is until the warrior group, Deathwatch, arrived.

After Deathwatch to reclaim Mandalore though a new strategy, the people of Onderon began to favor their saviors over the Dutchess. Through corruption and intellect, Deatchwatch had seized control of the planet, but their victory was short lived, as their hunger for power surely consumed them all.

With Deathwatch in control of Mandalore, the leaders of the group surely turned on each other after a death within their rankings. Deathwatch was no more once two sides of the warrior broke off and went to war with one another. Now a battle took place across the city where Deathwatch members in black and red armor fought their brothers and sisters wearing their original blue armor.

As the battle took place, a republic shuttle slowly lands onto the platform of the city, before two other shuttles land on the other docking bays. All three shuttles land simultaneously before their doors open.

Two Deathwatch members in red armor ready their rifles as they watch the doors slowly open. But once the doors reach the floor, a figure wearing a dark red hood walks off his shuttle. The mercenaries aim their blasters at the figure but with the wave of his hand, the figure uses the force to choke the two Deathwatch mercenaries before they are lifted into the air gasping for air.

As the Sith walked toward a speeder to reach the palace that once belonged to the diseased Dutchess of Mandalore. While he got into the speeder, multiple figurers can be seen leaving the other two shuttles. The leader of this mysterious group walks toward the two choking Deathwatch members and reveals himself to be Desric wearing his armor.

After the Sith Lord left Desric alone with the two choking mercenaries, Desric signals one of his assassins to hand him his knife. With the knife in his hand, Desric slits one of the mercenaries in the throat and wraps his arms around the second one before snapping his neck in two before the other one bled to death.

"Alright everyone…" Desric said to his followers. "…let's gather new soldier to join us."

 _Palace_

As the war for Mandolore waged on throughout the city, Darth Maul and his brother Savage Oppress are seen in the Dutchess' throne room. It had been a couple of months since Deathwatch rescued them from near death when their escape pod was drifting through the vast emptiness of space.

After they were rescued, the two brothers soon discovered that Deathwatch had a vendetta for the Jedi Master known as Obi-wan Kenobi. Believing that they could destroy Kenobi and over throw the Dutchess, the Sith Brothers formed a deadly alliance with Deathwatch.

Over the course of a few weeks, the deadly alliance soon rallied crime lords to help them over throw the defenseless planet. And within a few days, Mandalore was attacked by the gangsters before Deathwatch acted out as their heroes, their saviors.

But after their victory, Maul sensed that Pre-Vizla would soon betray him, but by then it was too late for he and Deathwatch had locked away Maul and his brother. Vizla's act of betrayal would soon be his downfall as Maul had escaped and challenged the leader of Deathwatch to a fight to the death. Only the strongest would rule Deathwatch and Mandalor.

In the end Maul power and skill were too much for Vizla to handle and the leader of Deathwatch was beheaded in front of his followers. While some members became loyal to Maul, Bo-Katan and several other members were against Maul. Soon a civil war broke out and now Maul waited for his new army to wipe out the Bo-Katan and her followers.

As he sat on his throne, he closes his eyes and feels a strange disturbance in the force. His borther walks toward him to see what was wrong. "What is it brother?"

Maul tries to gather all of his thoughts. "I sense a presence…a presence I have not felt since…Master?"

Before Maul could say anything else, his two body guards began to choke and were lifted into the air before the doors opened and Maul was reunited with his old master, Darth Sidious.

As the two walk toward each other after being separated for more than ten years, Maul kneels before his Master as the true dark lord of the Sith. "Master, I have returned."

"I am most impressed to see you have survived your injuries." Sidious said as he was indeed surprised to see that his old apprentice managed to survive after he was cut in half by Obi-wan Kenobi on Naboo.

"I used your training Master, and I have built all this in hopes of returning to your side." Maul said as he hoped that his Master was satisfied to see him return death and built a underworld empire to overthrow the Republic and the Jedi.

But as he looks down upon Maul, Sidious also takes notice upon Savage, who is standing by his brother. "Hm…how unfortunate, that you are attempting to deceive me."

"Master?" Maul was surprised at Sidious' response.

"You have become A RIVAL!" Suddenly the Dark Lord uses the force to send the tow brothers flying toward the glass wall with great impact, as he watches their bodies crack the walls itself. When Sidious learned that Maul was attempting to return to him, he knew that this would cause problems with him and his plans to wipe out the Jedi.

As Maul and Savage struggle to break free from Sidious' hold on them. The Sith Lord laughs before dropping them both onto the ground. Free from his grip, both Maul and Savage both unsheathe their infamous red lightsabers. But not to their surprise, they watch Sidious pull out two lightsabers before activating them both and igniting their red blaze.

The two Sith Brothers look to each other before they engage Sidious from both sides. As they slash their lightsabers toward him, Sidies drages his red blades across the floor before blocking an downward slash from Maul and a powerful strike from Savage. It isn't long until the three men lock blades with one another and Lord Sidious laughs at how the two men believe that they can defeat him.

It isn't long before Sidious breaks free and back flips away from the two brothers before they could gat another attempt to slash him in half. The Sith Lord then lets his sabers drop onto the floor as they burn the cold ground and taunts Maul and Savage to make the next move.

Maul and Savage respond by launching countless strikes at Sidious, but knowing that the old man was more agile and cunning then the two of them, they knew that they were going to be fighting an uphill battle. As they continued their endless assault on the dark lord, with slashes and strikes aimed at different parts of his body, the two brothers would often switch positions when facing the Sith Lord.

Once the three of them entered a narrow hallway that led to a large courtyard, Sidious leads the men outside as he is being forced outside by the two men. Maul uses the force to grab several metal objects to distract him before Savage would lunge in front of him to try to land a killing blow. However Sidious reacts fast enough before he kicks Savage in the ground and tries to stab him until Maul leaps forward and locks his blades with the malicious old man.

As they got closer outside, Maul realizes that his brother can not face Sidious alone, and decides to lead the assault on Sidious while Savage uses the force to throw several metal pipes and other debris. However Lord Sidious manages to hold his ground as he continues to block most of Mauls attacks and avoids the distractions Savage throws at him. The Sith Lord even manages to retaliate by launching several attacks at both Maul and savage.

 _Courtyard_

However as the two went outside, the three of them stood on a balcony that over looked a large courtyard where hundreds of people would gather to hear the late Dutchess speak to them. Maul soon goes toe to toe with his old master as he tries to cut off the head of the old snake with his red blade. However Sidious manages to block the attacks before locking sabers with Maul.

But as the two break free, Savage comes charging toward him and uses his horns to ram Sidious in the gut, sending him off the balcony. However Sidious is not willingly to let this fight end so soon. The Sith uses the force to grab hold of the two brothers and send them falling down with him.

The three of them come falling down to the courtyard where Savage tries to end the fight and strikes at Sidious' head. But the dark lord manages to activate his lightsabers fast enough to block the beast's attack before Maul jumps in and attacks him from the other side.

With his blades locked with Maul and Savage, Lord Sidious knows that in order to win this fight, he will have to destroy one of them in order to kill the other brother. He then kicks Maul across the face before attacking Savage. But before he could land a strike on the large beast, Maul recovers fast and jumps to his brother's side.

Because the bond between them is so strong, Sidious must destroy Savage first in order to face Maul alone. He looks into Mauls eyes and sees a fire grow within his eyes for his hatred had grown powerful than ever. He then sees Savage flip behind him and ready himself for an attack. This was the opportunity he had been waiting for.

Sidious makes the next move in this duel of fates as he kicks Savage across the courtyard and deals with Maul alone. Seeing his master tired and exhausted, Maul jumps toward Sidious and throws a downward slash upon his old master. However Sidious manages to recover fast enough and uses the force to push Maul up against a wall.

With Maul temporarily out of the game, Sidious then turns his attention to Savage who is furious after watching his brother fall. The large monster lunges toward Sidious and strikes toward him by thrusting his lightsaber like a spear. However Sidious jumps over the attack and easily dodges most of Savage's attacks before using both his lightsabers to block only one attack.

As their blades were locked with one another Sidious soon decides that Savages time had come. He then breaks free and blocks more of Savages attacks before twirling his lightsabers behind him and soon stabs Savage twice in the chest. The large man is soon out of breath as he hears Sidous laugh at his defeat.

Maul soon recovers from his last attack and wakes up to see Siduos stab Savage. "Brother!"

Sidous then uses the force before pushing Savage away from him, onto a lower level courtyard. Maul runs past Sidious to get to his fallen brother's aid. As he walks closer to him, he sees a mist of green energy flow out of Savage. The magic Mother Talzin had used to create savage into the warrior he was, was slowly fading away.

Maul rushes to Savage to hear his last words. "Brother…I an unworthy apprentice…I'm not like you…I never was…"

As Maul watches Savage revert back to his normal state before dying. He hears Sidious laugh at his dispair. "Remember…the first and only reality of the Sith! There can only be two! And you are no longer my apprentice!"

After hearing his former master disown him after watching his only brother die before him, Maul's hatred toward Sidious was furious.

"You have been replaced!" Sisdous said before he leaped toward maul and reactivated his two red lightsabers.

Enraged, Maul activates his red lightsaber and also activates his second saber, only this one was black. It was the sword Pre-Vizla once owned before Maul decapitated him in front of all of Deathwatch to see. He would use his two sowrds to end Sidious' life once and for all.

In an instant the two engage in one last battle as they both use tow sabers to fight with one another. Maul leads the attack by slashing at Sidious' face while also using his other saber to try to decapitate him from behind. However, Sidious is fast enough to block Maul's attacks before launch several attacks at his former apprentice.

Using lightning speed, the two warriors avoid being cut in tow by the other using quick reflexes while also trying to land several blows on each other. But soon enough the two lock blades once more, only this time no one was here to save Maul.

Knowing that Savage will not be able to save him this time, Sidious presses forward on Maul and is able to knock maul away from him. _This has gone on long enough_. Sidious thought before he deactivated his lightsabers and decided to use the force on Maul.

He soon grabs Maul and repeatedly throws the warrior up against a wall like a rag doll. He then slams his body onto the cold hard floor a few times before slamming Maul's body against the wall once more.

Out of breath and easily broken Maul suddenly realizes that he never could defeat his old Master. For the forst time in his life he felt helpless and weak.

Sidious then throws the fallen warrior on the ground and watches Maul squirm. "Have mercy…PLEASE, PLEASE!"

After hearing Maul beg for his life, Sidious is amused. "There is no mercy."

In the blink of an eye, Sidious begins to electrocute Maul and watches him scream in pain as he is helpless to defend himself. Sidious soon stops his attack to give Maul a small time to recover from the attack before he continues to electrocute him again. Hearing Maul slowly die in front of him was amusing to him, but death was not going to fall upon him tonight.

"Do not worry, I'm not going to kill you. I have…other plans for you." Sidious said before the Dark Lord of the Sith continued to electrocute Maul and watched him scream in agony and pain. However, the real pain and suffering he was going to face in the futurte would come much sooner than ever.

 _Elsewhere_

Across the city, the once peaceful metropolis was turned into a warzone. After Sidious had left to deal with Maul, Desrci and his men watched as the Deathwatch members loyal to Maul and Bo-katan go at each other's throat.

Desric soon gives his men the order to launch their attack on the two small armies before the leader of the assassins leaves to go off and obtain something that was the sole purpose of why he had come to Mandalore.

As Desric hijacked a speeder, he drives toward a small area filled with houses and familes shielding themselves from the battle that was occurring far from their home. However, one family woud soon be drawn into this conflict.

 _House_

As the battle for control of Mandalore was till going on, a husband and wife listen to a radio and hear news reports of a third army interfering with the Deathwatch battle. They soon find out that this third army was much more powerful, and more cunning then Deathwatch.

"Did I not tell you that siding with Deathwatch would lead Mandalore to ruins?!" The wife said as she grabbed a suitcase and began to pack her clothes while the husband helped her pack a few things as well.

"We need Mandalore as soon as possible!" The husband responded. "If we leave now we can avoid being detected by them and by this new army that has arrive!"

As they continued to pack their belongings they suddenly hear something break from upstairs. They look in shock as they realize where the noise came from.

"Go check on the baby!" The husband said before his wife rushed upstairs to check on their baby. However after hearing nothing from his wife, the husband is worried as to what had happened. "Honey…"

Without a moments hesitation, the husband runs upstairs with a loaded blaster and heads toward the baby's room and sees his wife stunned in fear. As he comes into the room a robotic voice is heard. "Drop the gun, or your daughter dies."

The husband soon sees Desric standing in the middle of his daughter's room with his baby girl in one hand and blaster in the other. Deciding that he does not want this man to harm his little girl he drops the gun and watches Desric cradle the baby girl in his arms.

"Awww…such a sweet a baby. What's her name?" Desric said as he lifterd the baby girl in the air and played with her as she laughed and giggled with the robotic monster that was holding her. "Is it Sabine?"

The husband suddenly realized that this man knew too much about them, just by knowing that their daughter's name was Sabine. "What do you want from us?"

"I could've killed you both the minute I stepped into your daughter's room and take your little girl as my newest recruit, but I didn't. I expect you to know why." Desric said. "You both are the keys for me obtaining your precious iron. I want you both to unlock the vault."

As the husband watched Desric hold onto his baby girl, he felt weak and helpless. If he refused to give him the Mandalorian iron, Desric would surely kill them both before taking Sabine away. He knew for the sake of his daughter, he gives in. "Alright…just give her to us."

"I think I'll hold onto her for now. Don't worry, you'll get her back after I get the iron." Derric said as he readjusted his hold on Sabine. Suddenly two assassins come behind the husband and wife with two blasters aiming at them. "Now…let's go. We're on a tight schedule."

 _City Vault_

After the husband and wife both agreed to take Desric to the vault, they soon got into Desric's speeder and drove to the vault. As they drove toward the vault, Desric sees several of his assassins follow him with large speeders to help load up the iron. And while they drove toward the vault, the city that was once in the middle of a war, was suddenly quiet.

Noticing that all the police, all the guards, and all the members of Deathwatch were nowhere to be found, Desric smiled as he held Sabine close to his chest. He knew that Mandalore stood no chance against his assassins.

After driving through the city for a brief time, they all soon arrive at the city vault where Desric watches the husband and wife exit the speeder and walk toward the vault. As they walk toward the entrance they see some of Desric's men guarding the entrance while some of them dispose the dead bodies of the guards that were protecting this place.

They soon reach a set of hand scanners with a lock beneath each of them. The husband and wife both stand by each scanner before taking out a key to place in the lock. They look at each other and nod before they simultaneously get their hands scanned while also inserting their keys into the locks.

In mere moments the doors to the vault opened before Desric and his men saw large amounts of Mandalorian iron that was mined from the planet. He walks in with Sabine before he watches several of his assassins load up large amounts of the iron into their speeders. "Beautiful isn't it…the strongest metal in the galaxy, and it was only be held by pacifists.

"Do you know how long it took for us to mine that much iron?" The husband said. "It'll take us years to regain what you have taken from us."

"Oh I'm sure you will." Desric said. "And we'll come back to take it again."

"You have what you came here for." The wife stated. "Now give us back our daughter."

Desric looks down at Sabine and watches her reach for her parents. He knew that he could easily kill her parents both in the blink of an eye. But instead he has something far worse for them. Why kill them when they can live their entire life in fear?

"Well…a deals a deal. It's time for you to go back to mommy and daddy." Desric said to Sabine before he handed her back to her parents. "Know this. If you ever tell anyone about us, we will find you and kill you both. Then, I'll take your little girl away from you and raise her as my own."

Shortly after his threat, Desric walks over to his speeder while his assassins load up the last of the iron. Before he drives away from the small family he looks over to them to plant a small seed into their brains. "We'll be watching you."

 _Docking Bay_

As Desric retuned to the docking bay, he looks and sees Lord Sidious enter his ship before leaving the docking bay. He watches the ship sore through the sky before making a lightspeed jump to Coruscant.

While looking at the sky, he hears one of his assassins, walk beside him. "Grand Master, we have loaded up all the iron onto the ships. We've also made sure that Maul and all the members of Deathwatch were secured onto our ships as well."

"Good." Desirc said as he was pleased to learn that he had Maul and every member of Deathwatch captured in his ships. "We are now ready to take the next step of our plans. Have the ships ready to leave. We move for Rhen Var."

"Yes Grand Master." The assassin said before Desric walked back into his ship before he and his assassins flew off Mandalore and made a lightspeed jump to Rhen Var. With Maul and Deathwatch in his grasp, Desric's armies would soon grow larger, and with the Mandalorian Iron, they would be unbeatable. His army would soon be ready to march against the Republic.

 **Alright everyone that is going to be it for this chapter and that is going to be it for the end of Revelations! I hope you all enjoyed this story arc I am so glad to get this one finshed before I start working on the final story arc, which I can now reveal the title.**

 **The title for the final arc of The Assassin: The Shadow of Desric, will be called Part III: Hunter/Prey. While I won't get into detail with what will happen in this story arc, I will say that we are going to see two characters have the best one on one fight in the entire story.**

 **Before we I leave you guys I want to say that I'm going to take a very small break to get some chapters done for the new arc. I'll see you all in a couple of weeks before we being Hunter/Prey! Bye!**


	24. Part III: HunterPrey

**Hey everyone what's up! Happy Star Wars Day! Welcome for another chapter of The Assassin: The Shadow of Desric! Well we're finally here! After a small break we have finally reached Part III: Hunter/Prey and I am very excited to start showing you guys how this final arc will close this story! I've been waiting to get started on this arc for a long time and here we are! Anyway time for the recap!**

 **In Part II: Revelations, Aaron learned a terrifying secret that Desric was alive and hiding somewhere in the galaxy. While Aaron began to investigate this secret, Grace began to grow feelings for Lux and after a small night of passionate love, she left the group and decided to stay on Onderon.**

 **While Ahsoka and Aaron began to express their emotions toward each other, Desric was readying his armies for war. After a small trip to Mandalore, Desric was able to obtain Mandalorian Iron while also capturing Deathwatch and Maul. With his army continuously growing he will soon be ready to launch his attack on the Republic.**

 **Alright everyone that was the recap, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I hope you enjoy Part III: Hunter/Prey! Star Wars is rightfully owned by Disney while I only own my OCs. Okay everyone let's start!**

 **War at the Front Gate**

 _Cato Neimoidia_

A couple months have passed since the battle for Ondero, and ever since then the Republic and the Separatists have waged war on each other throughout the galaxy. With more clones entering the frontlines, and more droids being manufactured, this war has turned every star system into a battlefield.

Now that this war has made its way toward the outer rim, many Jedi are being sent to several star systems to stop the Separatists from taking over more systems.

On the planet Cato Neimoidia the Separatists have taken over the capital of the planet, however, thanks to an early strike team, the Republic has been aware that a battle for the planet has started. It didn't take long for the droids to call in for reinforcements and for the strike team to call backup to help end this battle.

Outside the planet's atmosphere, three Republic Starships exit out of hyperspace before they soon encounter three Separatist Starships. As soon as the two sides encountered each other they soon deploy their fighters before they clash above the planet.

One of the Republic Starships deploys its fighters before two Jedi Starfighters soon enter the battle. One of them was painted yellow with a blue R2 unit while the other one was painted red with a light green R2 unit.

The two fighters begin to fly toward the cloud of vulture droids before they soon fire upon the droids. _"Ahsoka punch a hole through the gunships to get through!"_ Anakin said to his padawan on a comlink while he flew beside Ahsoka.

"I know the drill Master." Ahsoka replied before she and her Master quickly entered the planet.

As they flew above the cities, they all could see the ongoing battle for Cato Neimoidia was destroying the planet. Hopefully with their help, the Republic would drive the Separatists back. _"Finally you guys are here!"_ A voice said on Ahsoka's comlink. _"What took you so long?"_

"Well you know my master…" Ahsoka said to Aaron. "…he always likes to make a big entrance."

" _I heard that."_ Anakin said on the comlink. _"What's going on down there Aaron? Please tell me we have some good news."_

" _We're under heavy fire. We could use a little air support right about now."_ Aaron said.

"How long do you think you can hold them off?" Ahsoka asked.

" _The guys and I can try to hold the city for about maybe an hour at best. But we're losing clones by the second."_ Aaron said.

"Where are you guys now?" Ahsoka asked.

" _We're held up at one of their air canons."_ Aaron stated. _"Me and the guys managed to get a hold of one of the air canons, but we're being surrounded by hundreds of droids."_

" _Hang in there tight Aaron."_ Anakin said. " _We'll send a gunship to your location."_

" _Hurry!"_ Aaron demanded. _"I don't know how long we can hold our position!"_

"We'll do a sweep over you guys to get some of the droids off your back." Ahsoka said.

" _Thanks…"_ Aaron said before he deactivated his comlink.

 _Air Canon_

After Aaron contacted his friends, he was relieved to hear that he and his friends we're going to receive some back up. "Well! What did they say?!" Derric said while he took cover beside his friend.

"They're gonna fly through us to do a quick sweep before they send a gunship to our location!" Aaron said while they watched several red bullets fly above their heads.

"Well it's about time!" Marcus added before he came up above their barrier to fire at several droids coming closer to the canon. "How long until the gunship arrives?"

"They should be here within the hour!" Aaron said before he took out his blaster to take a few shots at some approaching battle droids. "Jaybo! How are you on amo?!"

"I'm good!" Jaybo replied before he took cover from oncoming fire from the droids.

"Alright guys let's hold this spot for as long as we can. If you get shot, walk it off. If you die, take a few droids with you." Aaron said before he and his friends, along with his remaining band of clones, all gathered the strength they needed to help pull them through this battle.

A few days ago the Republic learned that Cato Neimoidia was invaded by the Separatists before they droids began to take control of the air canons. Once the Republic learned that the droids were just setting up their bases, the Jedi Council knew that they had to get some feet on the planet to stop the droids from calling in more reinforcements. That's when they contacted Aaron and his friends.

When they called Aaron, the Jedi informed him that they wanted him and his friends to take a few dozen clones to the planet to destroy, or at least, take over the air guns that prevented the Republic to drop their clone army onto the planet. If they were able to take over the guns, Aaron and his friends would be able to at least shoot down a few droid fighters and some starships.

However, when Aaron learned that he had the opportunity to fire the guns at the enemy, Aaron and his friends knew that Separatist gunships would instantly destroy them, killing all of Aaron and his friends.

Once Aaron and his friends landed onto Cato Neimoidia, undetected with their clones, the group managed to set up some explosives at a few air guns before they detonated them. After their guns were destroyed, except for one, the droids were onto Aaron and his friends before they began to open fire at the group.

As his friends and fellow clones were getting fired upon, Aaron managed to get his squad at one of the air guns before they barricaded them selves in the building. They new that they were at the end of their rope and knew that they were going to have to hold their ground for as long as they can.

Hearing that Ahsoka and Anakin were finally here to rescue them, Aaron and his friends were relieved to know that their mission was going to be over soon.

While Aarona and his friends held their ground at the small base they all look up at the sky and see two Jedi Fighters pass above them. "Alright guys take cover now!" Aaron shouted before he watched his men drop to the floor before the fighters passed by once more.

Aaron peeks over a small wall before he sees Anakin and Ahsoka both fire down at the droid army attacking their base. He sees the machines run in fear as they are all destroyed and turned into a pile of trash before he hears his men cheer and scream after they saw their enemies destroyed right in front of them.

With the droids no longer a problem, Aaron looks at the sky and sees a few gunships arrive at their location. He was so happy to see that he had finally gotten some reinforcements and was ready to head home after a long battle. He grabs his comlink to talk to his girlfriend on a private secure channel. "Ahsoka…thanks. I owe you one."

" _My pleasure Aaron."_ She replied.

"I'll be sure to take you out on a nice date when we get back home."

" _After you clean yourself up."_

"Of course." He said with a smile. "Now go get'em."

After her little bombing run, Ahsoka and then focuses on the mission and follows her master as the two of them flew their fighters into the air battle that was taking place. The two of them watched as several droid tri-fighters flew past them and attacked their clone pilots while some of them flew behind them to take them donw.

Flying through the skyscrapers and beneath bridges, three droid tri-fighters launched several missiles at Ahsoka and Anakin. "Look out! Incoming missile!" Ahsoka shouted before she barrel rolled out of the way and allowed the missile to pass over her.

However as the missile flew past her, it detonated and released several buzz droids in the sky. "Oh not good." Anakin said before his fighter flew right into the cloud of droids. Hs ship was soon covered with the nasty little buggers as they all began to slowly tear his fighter apart. "Ahsoka I got hit with buzz droids! How bad did you get hit?"

" _I'm all clear."_ Ahsoka said on the comlink.

"What? You always have it easy Snips." Anakin said as he looked at R2 and saw the buzz droids crawl towards him. However the astromech droid is able to hold his ground and destroy a couple of droids. "Good job R2. These droids don't know they messed with the wrong Jedi." Anakin said as he force pushed a few droids off of his ship.

" _It looks like you're clear Master."_ Ahsoka said which made Anakin relieved that he got all of the droids off of his fighter.

"Just keep watching and learning Padawan." Anakin said before he heard a strange buzzing noise and saw a buzz droid drill the bottom of his ship. "Uh oh…"

" _You're trailing smoke what's wrong?"_

"Oh nothing serious, just a small malfunc-" _BOOM!_ Before Anakin could finish explaining his fighter's engines blew up, causing him to hit himself in the head hard enough to knock him out cold.

"Master? Master come in." Ahsoka said as she heard no response from Anakina and watched his fighter quickly descend.

"R2 what's going on over there?" Ahsoka said before she heard R2 respond with several high-pitched beeping. "Unconscious? Fly back to the cruiser."

R2 responds to Ahsoka with more beeping. "What do you mean there's something wrong with the engine? Tip your wing and let me take a look."

Ahsoka looks outside her fighter and notices that Anakin's fighter is covered in buzz droids from beneath. Ahsoka is suddenly shocked that there are over a dozen droids tearing the bottom of the ship apart. "Oh that's not good." She said.

After hearing R2 beep in panic, Ahsoka responds to the little droid. "Let's just find a place to land." She said before the two fighters flew a couple miles and saw an open valley on a cliff that was good enough to land.

"R2 can you land on that valley ahead of us?" Ahsoka said before hearing R2 repsond. "I don't care if it's too short, land the ship now. R7 take over the ship, I'm going after Anakin."

" _Oh no you're not."_ A familiar voice said on the comlink.

Before Ahsoka could respond, Ahsoka sees a small figure come right up behind them. She looks close and sees Aaron riding on a heavily armored speeder. The speeder almost resembled to a modified freeco speeder bike, but with more armor and better engines. "Aaron?" Ahsoka asked

" _You stay inside your fighter and help guide R2! I'll take care of the droids."_ Aaron said before he fired several rounds beneath Anakin's ship and saw a few buzz droids get picked off.

However after Aaron managed to get a few off, Ahsoka saw that they were heading for the valley. "Aaron look out!" She yelled before watching Anakin's ship crash land and slide across the short valley.

After Anakin crashed his ship and slid closer to the edge of a cliff, Aaron flies close to the ground and lines up his bike with the ship, He fires a cable and puts his engines in reverse before making Anakin's crash more slow. But as he pulls on the crashed ship, Aaron knew that his bike wasn't enough and decided to double the power and fire two more cables.

With his bike using all of it's power to pull Anakin, the destroyed fighter comes to a slow hault with it's wings just peeking over the edge of the cliff. R2 gives off several loud beeping noise and shakes his head back and fourth at Aaron.

"Sorry about the rough landing little guy." Aaron said as he pulled the ship away from the edge of the cliff.

Ahsoka lands her fighter and runs over to Anakin's ship before cutting the hatch open to pull her master out, while Aaron was turning off his bike.

"What happened?" Anakin asked as he held his hand against his forehead.

"Oh not much." Ahsoka said before signaling Anakin to look behind him, only to see R2 shake and beep out of excitement next to Aaron.

"Aaron?" Anakin asked before putting the two and two together. "Wait a minute. Wasn't I flying? How did I get here?!"

"Cool your jets Skyguy." Aaron said before he walked in front of him. "Ahsoka and I saved you from crashing. You're welcome."

After Anakin was given a full description of what happened to him, he contacts his clones to come and pick up him, while Ahsoka and Aaron still had their vehicles. At the same time as Aaron was getting his bike ready to rendezvous back with his friends, Anakin gets a message before seeing a small hologram of Master Yoda on his wrist. "Master Yoda?"

" _Return to the Jedi Temple quickly, you should."_ Yoda said with a face of sorrow. _"You and your padawn."_

"We're kinda busy." Anakin said while the battle for the planet continued in their eyesight.

" _A reason we need you, important it is."_ Yoda explained. _"Bombed the temple hangar, someone has. Help, we need now."_

When Aaron heard about what had happened to the temple, he suddenly runs over to Anakin and Ahsoka to hear what else Yoda had to say.

"Who could have bombed the temple?" Ahsoka asked.

"We'll be right there Master." Anakin said before he deactivated his wrist comm.

Before Aaron could say anything else, the clone gunship arrived before Anakin quickly moved toward it to get off this planet. Aaron was just as shocked as they were when he leanred that the temple was under attack.

 _Coruscant: Jedi Temple_

After Ahsoka and her Master left Cato Neimoidia, they quickly made a jump to light speed and soon arrived at Coruscant. As their star ship approached the planet, both Anakin and Ahsoka took a clone gunship to land at the front steps of the Jedi temple.

As their gunshp landed at the front gates, Ahsoka looked out and saw someone standing in front of the steps. She narrows her vision and was suddenly surprised as to who was waiting for her. Anakin looks outside too and is also surprised as to who was waiting outside the temple.

Once the ship landed, Ahsoka runs outside to run toward her friend that he had seen in so long. "Grace!"

Ahsoka runs over to Grace who she hadn't seen since she decided to stay on Onderon with Lux. After not seeing her for some time, she suddenly realized that Grace has changed. Her long blond hair was beautiful as ever was cut into a cute pixie style haircut and was died into a dark blond color. Her bright white skin was white was given a light tan. Grace was also wearing an Onderanian security armor. "It's so nice to see you Ahsoka!" Grace said before hugging her friend.

"What are you doing here?!" Ahsoka asked while Anakin walked up behind her.

"I came as quickly as I heard the news." Grace said. "And I wanted to help as much I can."

"Thank you for coming Grace." Anakin said to one of his best friends. "But you do not have to worry, we'll take it from here."

Grace smiled when she saw one of her best friends comfort her worries. Although she knew that something was wrong about this tragic event. She knew that the Jedi would need help sooner of later. As she watched her friends walk inside the Jedi Temple, grace pulls out her wrist comm. to contact someone. "Hey it's me again. "I'm on Coruscant. Do you think you can pick me up at the Jedi Temple?….Cool. Thanks. See you in a few minutes."

 **Alright everyone that'll be it for this chapter that took me a while to finish. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the final story arc of this story. Well what can I say except that Grace is back after a short absence. After seeing how much some of you liked her, I knew that this wasn't going to be the last time we saw her so I decided to bring her back. I can't wait to start thos final arc as we are going to be sailing into dark waters.**

 **Well I guess that'll be it for this week folks. I look forward to seeing you all next week for another new chapter of The Assassin: The Shadow of Desric Part III: Hunter/Prey! Happy Star Wars Day to all the Jedi, Rebels, Siths, Imperials, Smugglers, Bounty Hunters, and Assassins out there! May Fourth Be With You!  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! Welcome back for another chapter of The Assassin: The Shadow of Desric! It feels great to be back and I am very excited to get started on this final arc. With that said, let's do a recap of what happened in the last chapter.**

 **On the last chapter, Aaron, Ahsoka and Anakin were fighting to free Cato Neimoidia from the Separatists. After an intense air battle, the three of them managed to survive the battle, along with their clones and friends. However after hearing disturbing news that the Jedi Temple was attacked by an explosion, Ahsoka and Anakin returned to Coruscant where they met Grace waiting for them. After being reunited with an old friend, the Jedi are now looking deep into this investigation as they try to uncover the truth of the attack on their home.**

 **Alright everyone that is it for the recap, let's get started on this new chapter! Star Wars is owned by Disney while I own my OCs.**

 **A Shroud of Mystery**

 _Jedi Temple_

After Anakin and Ahsoka were reunited with Grace, the two Jedi walked into the temple were they looked at the side of the temple and saw black smoke coming out of the hangar bay that blew up. As they made their way to the Council Chamber Ahsoka looked and saw that the younglings were scared, for this was their first look at what happens when the war finally reaches home.

Ahsoka and her Master reach an elevator, which shot them up toward the High Council Chamber. In a few minutes they walked into the chamber and saw Jedi Masters sit in a circle as the two entered the center of the chamber where Yoda and the other Masters explained to Anakin about the bombing.

"How could the infiltrate the Temple?" Anakin asked.

"Worse than that, it is?" Yoda explained.

"What could be worse Master Yoda?" Ahsoka asked before all the Jedi Masters looked at each other in grief. They all knew that there was more to this story.

Mace Windu then speaks up. "Everything is on the table. We have to look at the possibility that anyone could have bombed the temple. Even the Jedi."

"If a Jedi, this is, gone to the dark side, they have." Yoda said in sadness of the possibility of one of his Jedi followers had turned to the Dark Side.

"I…I can't believe that a Jedi would attack a place this sacred." Ahsoka said.

"We'd like for you two to lead the investigation." Master Windu suggested. "We can't trust anyone who was here, even a Jedi. You and Ahsoka will provide an important point of view."

"Might I make a suggestion to this investigation?" Obi-wan asked. "I think we should require outside help to help Anakin and Ahsoka."

"If you are suggesting we call Shadow Squad to help with this investigation, I'd like to inform you Master Kenobi that this investigation does not require military assistance." Windu pointed out.

"What I am suggesting is that we have Anakin and Ahsoka lead Shadow Squad in the investigation. Remember, three members of the Squad have first hands experience in coordinating attacks such as this."

"That's what worries me." Windu said as he remembered all to well that Aaron, Grace, and Derric have experience in leading attacks on targets similar to the Temple.

"Hmm, indecisive, this is." Master Yoda said. "But in need of help we are."

"Then it is decided." Master Windu said. "Shadow Squad will be under your command as you lead this investigation."

"We'll do everything we can." Anakin said.

"Careful, you must be." Yoda warned the two Jedi. "If willing to destroy the temple, the attacker is, to great lengths they will go to keep from being caught."

"Then I guess then we'll have to get them before they come for us." Anakin said.

 _Hangar Bay_

A few short minutes after Anakin and Ahsoka were given their mission, the two Jedi walked inside the hangar bay where they saw three familiar faces waiting for them. They saw Aaron, Derric, and Grace waiting inside the hangar bay, while they were doing scans around the area for any signs of potential clues.

After the Jedi Council agreed that Aaron and his friends would be part of this investigation, it didn't take long for Aaron to accept this small mission. After being shipped to several planets with droids shooting at him, it felt nice to have a mission that only involved catching a low-life criminal.

When he learned that the Council wanted him and his team to assist Anakin and Ahsoka, Aaron knew that most of his team was tired from their last mission and gave each of them an option to stay at their ship, or help the Jedi. After a quick vote, Jaybo and Marcus agreed to stay at the ship while Derric and Grace volunteered to help Ahsoka.

Knowing Derric, Aaron wasn't surprised that he wanted to take part of this mission but was even more surprised that Grace wanted to come too. Even though she had been gone for some time now, Aaron thought that her days of catching killers were over. Instead, he learned that Grace was willing to do whatever she could to help her two friends in their time of need.

"I can still hear their screams." Anakin said as he entered the room.

"Do you believe in what they said Master? That a Jedi could do this?" Ahsoka asked.

"Not every Jedi agrees with this war Ahsoka." Anakin explained. "There are many political idealists among them."

"But a traitor!" Ahsoka said.

"I'm afraid one could eventually become the other." Anakin said. "There's a saying, 'You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain.' Remember Count Dooku and General Krell?"

"I remember them." Ahsoka said as those two were once Jedi but betrayed everything they stood and fought for, and left the Jedi Order.

While Anakin and Ahsoka were having their private conversation, Aaron walks over to them with a datapad in his hand. "Okay we've done a full sweep of the hangar bay and we were able to find some small clues but nothing really big."

"Well then I guess we have to find another way, you and Ahsoka will have to interview everyone who was near and inside this hangar bay when it was attacked." Anakin said.

"If it's all the same to you, I would rather do the interviews with me and my team." Aaron said. "I'm not sure they'll feel comfortable being interviewed by a Jedi, knowing that there are rumors going around that a Jedi blew up the hangar bay."

"I think you're over exaggerating Aaron." Anakin said. "Remember that there were Jedi killed in this explosion, along with maintenance crew and clones. Take Ahsoka with you and your team. That's also an order."

Aaron looks beside Ahsoka who is giving him a look saying, _It's okay. Everything is going to be fine._ Aaron gives a small sigh before following Anakin's orders. "Yes sir."

"Ahsoka, inform me everything you find."

"Yes master." Ahsoka replied before leaving the hangar bay with Aaron and his friends.

 _Medical Room_

After Aaron was ordered to do the interviews with Ahsoka and his friends, the four of them first went to the Medical Room where they would interview the people who had survived the explosion. While Derric and Grace were on the other side of the room, interviewing injured clones, Ahsoka and Aaron interviewed several workers.

"Did you notice anything unusual about the hangar?" Ahsoka asked while Aaron had his datapad ready to jot down any notes.

"Not really." The worker said. "Although I left the hangar five minutes before the bomb exploded."

"Did everything seem okay before that?" Aaron asked.

"Everything seemed normal." The worker responded. "Is it true that a Jedi might be responsible for the attack?"

Aaron looks at Ahsoka and notices that she is uncomfortable with the idea of a Jedi attacking the temple. "We're looking into every possible lead we can find." Aaron said. "Rest up."

After interviewing one of the workers, Ahsoka and Aaron share their thoughts with one another. "This distrust is troubling. Some of these people have worked in the temple for years."

"Fear can sometimes make the most trusting person irrational." Aaron said.

"I think I know who did it." A voice in the distance said before Ahsoka and Aaron saw a male Pantoran sitting on a bench.

Ahsoka and Aaron walk up to him to gather more information from this worker. "Who?" Ahsoka asked.

"I believe it was Jakar Bomani." The Pantoran said.

"Jakar Bomani?" Ahsoka asked while Aaron looked at his datapad. "Who is he?"

"One of the maintenance crew in the hangar."

"Why do you think it was him?" Aaron asked.

"I passed him while I was going on my shift change. He had been working all morning in that section before the blast went off. It was the last place I saw him."

"Is this the guy you were talking about?" Aaron asked before pulling up a picture of Jakar.

"Yes. I am sure." The Pantoran responded.

"We need to know if you have seen him since the bomb exploded." Aaron said.

"No." The worker said. "Truthfully I didn't see much of anything after the explosion."

"Thank you." Ahsoka said before Aaron looked at his two friends and called off the interviews. They may have finally found a lead.

"What is it? Did you guys find anything?" Grace asked.

"We think we may have found a potential lead." Aaron said. "We believe a man named Jakar Bomani may have had something to do with the explosion."

"So what do you propose we do?" Derric asked.

"It looks like we need to find Jakar as soon as possible." Ahsoka said.

As they left the med room, they soon see Anakin walking toward the group. "Did you find anything?" Ahsoka asked.

"No." Anakin said. "But the rumor of a Jedi being responsible for the bombing is slowly growing. I can feel the anger and confusion throughout the Jedi Temple."

"We think we may have a lead." Ahsoka said. "We're looking for one of the temple workers, Jakar Bomani."

"One of the witnesses saw him enter the hangar bay before the explosion." Aaron said. "And no has seen him since."

"Come on. Nobody just disappears." Anakin said in frustration toward Aaron.

"Unless the attack was well planned out." Aaron replied.

"Well it had to be well planned out to get passed Jedi." Anakin said. "You guys continue your part of the investigation, I'll talk to security."

As Anakin left the room Aaron had multiple thoughts going through his head. _Well planned out._ He thought to himself. _There's only one person I know who can get the drop on a Jedi._

In his mind Aaron began to strongly believe that Desric may have been involved with this bombing, but how could he? After careful investigations on his survival, Aaron had come to the conclusion that Desric was killed long ago. He was ninety-nine percent sure that Desric was dead and rotting in the afterlife. However the one percent has him thinking that if Desric may have survived his wounds, he could be working in the shadows while the war continues on. He believes that this attack on the Jedi Temple is his first strike to show the galaxy that he has returned and is ready to wage war.

He wanted to tell his friends about his thoughts on the bombing, but how could he? His remember all to well of how obsessed he was with his theory after he returned from Onderon. They all remember how Aaron isolated himself from his friends and continued to put the clues together about Desric's survival and how it slowly drove him mad before Ahsoka managed to pull him back into the real world.

If he were to tell him that Desric was responsible for this bombing, than all his friends would look at him in horror. They feared that if he mentioned Desric's name again Aaron would show everyone that he is obsessed with the idea that Desric is alive eventhough all the facts point to one conclusion: That Desric is DEAD.

As he and his friends continued this investigation, he puts his crazy beliefs aside and focuses on finding the man who bombed the hangar bay. It was a long day, and the group continued to interview several more witnesses before they received a call from Anakin, saying that they have found the wife of Jakar, Letta.

After hearing the news that they have a lead, Ahsoka and Anakin walk toward Anakin's location to see if there is anything Letta could tell them.

 _Room_

After Anakin found Letta, the two sat in a room where Anakin began to ask Letta questions about the bombing, and about Jakar. "You have no idea where Jakar is?" Letta asked.

"No…" Anakin asked.

"You are a Jedi and you cannot find him?"

"I understand your frustration."

"Don't! Just find Jakar!"

"Letta do you think Jakar could do something like this? Blowing up the temple?"

"Do you have any idea what someone has to go through to work in the temple? Jakar dedicated his life to serving the Jedi. It had been his dream of anyone to just walk into this temple. He passed all the entry testes he needed."

After hearing Letta's frustration, Anakin tries to calm things down. "Okay…I had to ask. Unfortunately everyone is a suspect."

"Jakar wouldn't do anything like this. Please find him."

After having his small conversation with Letta, Anakin leaves the room to conact Ahsoka. "Ahsoka have you and your team move back to the hangar bay. I think we my find some clues that we overlooked."

 _Hangar Bay_

After getting orders to go back to the hangar bay, that is what Ahsoka and her friends did before they met up with Anakin as well. As they reached the first place that started this investigation, Ahsoka and Aaron managed to get some footage that was taken before, during, and after the bomb exploded. They watch several holograms walk through them before the explosion destroyed the hangar bay and everyone inside it.

"What did we miss?" Aaron asked as he hand his friends watched the holograms repeat the footage over and over again.

"Based on the trajectory of the debris it seems the blast came from there." Ahsoak said as she pointed to ward a spot that must have been the blasts origin.

"If the bomb was there then where's the bomb residue?" Aaron asked.

"So you think who did this triggered a ship to explode?" Anakin asked.

"We think so." Ahsoka said. "Aaron is trying to use the shrapnel to determine that now. The witness says he saw Jakar in the area. Maybe Jakar planned to do this and just kept quiet."

"Or…"

"It actually was a Jedi…"

"Hey guys I found something." Aaron said to the two Jedi and his friends. "An anomaly."

Aaron suddenly rewinds the footage to the point where the blast just exploded. "I found something that shouldn't even be here. I found several debris covered with microscopic droids with a highly volatile nature."

"Nano droids?" Anakin asked.

"That's correct."

"Great now we're chasing nano droids." Derric said.

"Aaron have you and your team go through security footage. Try to find out if Jakar went to any other parts of the temple." Anakin said.

"Yes sir." Aaron responded.

"Ahsoka you and I will find out where Jakar got his hands on these nano droid." Anakin said before the two left the hangar bay to continue their investigation.

"Guys wait I think I find something!" Grace said before she handed Anakin her datapad.

"He's a munitions expert!" Ahsoka said and saw Grace nod toward her response of the news.

"Jakar was the foreman of all the gunships, bombs, and weapons." Anakin said. "His specialty was nano weaponry."

"We really need to find this guy." Ahsoka said before she and Anakin saw Aaron and Derric look through several dozen hours of footage at high speeds.

"Isn't this a little too fast?" Anakin asked.

"No need to worry. Derric and I have inputted a program that will instantly identify Jakar. Once we have him on one camera, it should be easy to track him from there." Aaron said. However after the going through all the footage they had, there was nothing. "That's strange, the camera's didn't find him. We'll run it by again."

"While you do that, I'll gather some Jedi to go on a little search. If he's still here he may be planning another attack." Anakin said.

After Ahsoka and Anakin began their search Aaron found something on the monitors. "Wait, the program found something. That's strange, he's in the medical room."

"Weren't we just there?" Ahsoka asked.

"He must be there now." Anakin said. "We need to move!"

 _Medical Room_

After the group learned that Jakar was in the medical room, they all rush to catch this crimnal. They all run inside the room and see that it is emepty. Aaron pulls out a device that will help him track Jakar. He moves the device from side to side and hears a high pitched beeping sound point him into the direction. "We're getting close."

"So where is he?" Anakin asked.

Aaron's machin suddenly stopped beeping once Aaron found a hand lying on a dissecting tray. "I think we may have found him."

"Well where is he?" Anakin asked.

"Catch." Aaron said before tossing the severed hand over to Anakin,

"I don't think now is a good time to joke!" Anakin said in frustration before throwing the hand back over to Aaron.

"Even when the truth is right in front of you, you still refuse to believe." Aaron said before scanning the hand. "This is all the remains of Jakar."

"His hand?" Grace asked.

"Looks like the rest of him exploded." Derric said.

"Because he was so close to the bomb?" Ahsoka asked.

"Because he WAS the bomb." Aaron stated which shocked everyone in the room. "After doing some scans I've found our connection."

"The nano droids." Ahsoka said. "How did they get in his blood stream?"

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Anakin said. "We're gonna have to search Jakar's home for the nano droids."

Aaron nods his head before he and his friends left the Temple to head to the lower parts of Coruscant where they would search for the truth about the attack on the Jedi Temple.

 **Alright guys that's gonna be it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this one, I will see you all next time for another new chapter! Bye!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone welcome back for another chapter of The Assassin: The Shadow of Desric It feels nice to get back into the swing of things, and I'm excited to get this story arc going, so let's do the recap.**

 **In the last chapter, after Aaron and Ahsoka led a small investigation to discover the truth of how the Jedi Temple was attacked. After interviewing many workers and going through all the clues they soon discovered that one man was responsible for the death of Jedi, and workers. Although Aaron had his suspicions of an old enemy returning to destroy his world, the group looked to the facts and found out that it was one person that attacked the temple.**

 **Now that they are on their way to the lower levels of Coruscant, where they will learn the truth of why this one person decided to cripple the Jedi Order. Star Wars is owned by Disney while I own my OCs.**

 **Searching for Answers**

 _Coruscant Unerworld_

After Aaron and Ahsoka discovered the origin of the blast that crippled the Jedi Temple, where they learned that a man named Jakar Bomani was responsible for the attack of the Jedi Temple, everyone knew that they needed more information to prove their claim.

It was then decided that Aaron, Anakin and Ahsoka would be the ones to investigate Letta's home while Derric and Grace would stay behind to attend other tasks they had at _The Cursed Angel_. Even though he wished they could be there with him, he wanted to do this mission with only Anakin and Ahsoka.

For many reasons, he felt that he had to be there so that he could learn the truth. If Desric was alive, he wanted to see if this explosion had any connection to him in any way. However he had told Ahsoka that he came with them because he wanted to see this investigation finally closed. Anakin, however, was unease with Aaron being a part of this investigation.

Ever since Aaron was assigned to this mission by Master Kenobi, Anakin has always felt discomfort with Aaron's way on getting results on a mission. It's as if he looking at a mirror where he watches Aaron disobey orders before earning victories on the battlefield. He remembers all too well when eh was instructed by the Council to pull his team from Onderon.

When Aaron and his friends were in dire need of help, as the droids were attacking the rebel base, Aaron and Ahsoka were given a direct order to have their team leave Onderon before the Seperatists discovered that the Republic was aiding a neutral system. However Aaron refused to abandon Onderon and chose to disobey his orders before staying and fighting alongside the Onderon Rebellion.

After returning home, Aaron and his team were given a lecture by the Jedi Council before they grounded Aaron and prevented him from leaving Coruscant for the next few days, giving him the chance to piece together the mystery of Desric's fate.

After Master Kenobi vouched to have Aaron and his team aid Anakin and Ahsoka in this investigation, Anakin was not too happy to have someone like Aaron helping him with the investigation. Given his checkered past, Anakin knew that he was going to have to keep on eye on him if they were going to be working together.

Aaron, on the other hand, knew that Anakin was keeping an eye on him and was also using Ahsoka to watch over him. In Aaron's mind, he did not like the idea that he was going to be taking orders from Anakin. He felt that his way of doing things was the best way for him to get results fast, but the only thing that stood in his way was Anakin. If Anakin had not been a part of this investigation, Aaron would have already learned about the truth of the explosion in a shorter amount of time.

However, since he was working for Anakin, he knew that he was just going to have to suck it up for the remainder of this investigation before they both found the reason why Jakar bombed the Jedi Temple.

After the three left the temple, they took a speeder and dove down to the lowel levels of Coruscant where they hoped that they would finds some answers in Letta's home.

 _Apartment_

As they approached the door, Anakin used the force to open the door to the apartment before the three of them walked inside. Once they entered the building, they saw how unsanitary the building was where they saw that there was trash lying on the floor and small critters feeding on the trash as well. They looked on the walls and saw that there was small graffiti spray painted on the well as they approached Letta's apartment.

"This is not the nicest place." Anakin said.

"It makes my ship look like a five star hotel." Aaron added.

"You would think that working for the Jedi would pay better?" Ahsoka asked before Anakin knocked on Letta's door.

"No response." Aaron said before he placed his glove above the doors security pad.

"What are you doing?" Anakin asked.

"Just watch." Aaron said before his gloves gave off small amounts of electricity to the pad before the doors slid opened. Little did Anakin know that Aaron had made a pair of gloves that allows him to shock people or open locked doors.

"Impressive." Ahsoka said with a small grin.

"If you two are done talking, we have a job to do." Anakin said before the three of them walked inside Letta's apartment. As they entered the room, they saw that no one has been home for a while. "Letta? Are you here?" Anakin said out loud but heard no response.

"Again. No response." Aaron said to Anakin once more.

"Search for the droids, and keep your eyes open." Anakin said. "Remember, Jakar was a munitions expert. I'd rather not set off another explosion today. I'll see if he left a note."

While Anakin went off to search another room, Ahsoka and Aaron continued to search the apartment for any sign of the nano droids. While Ahsoka used her data pad to track the droids, Aaron snapped on a par of goggles that allowed him to see the droids as if they were physically standing right in front of him.

"Do you got anything?" Aaron asked.

"Nope. It's hard to tell. What about you?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't see anything yet." Aaron said as the two continued to search each room for the nano droids.

As the three searched throughout the apartment, Ahsoka and Aaron both stopped and turned to see that there was one room they hadn't checked. They both slowly opened the door to search for the droids. "Letta?" Ahsoka called.

After hearing no response, the two friends walk into the room and felt a strange feeling that their answers would soon be discovered. It isn't long until Aaron picks up something on his goggles, and Ahsoka's scanner begins to detect something.

"Master!" Ahsoka yelled before Anakin came running into the room. Once he was with the two, Ahsoka explains her discovery. "Were picking up some traces from the disposal. The nano droids were in the food."

"Well the question now is did he eat them willingly or was he forced to."

"What are you doing here?!" A voice came from behind before the three turned around and saw that it was Letta.

"We've learned that Jakar was involved in the bombing." Aaron said to the woman.

"No…no that can't be true." Letta said in an almost freighted tone.

"See if she has any nano droids on her Ahsoka!" Anakin ordered.

"You don't have to." Aaron said as he used his goggles to scan Letta. "She's clean."

"What do you mean nano droids?" Letta asked.

"We're under the assumption that Jakar was set up for the explosion of the temple." Aaron explained. "And may have been the bomb."

Hearing the news that her husband was the bomb that exploded the hangar bay and cost the lives of workers, and Jedi, Letta refused to allow the news seep into her brain. "I…I don't understand?"

"Letta, I want to bring you in for more questioning." Anakin said as he approached the woman. "Maybe you can help us make sense out of all this."

"I'll answer any question I can." She replied before she and the three soon walked out of the building.

 _Streets_

As they all walked out of the apartment building, Aaron notices how Letta is looking around and begins to think that things are about o get interesting.

When one pedestrian walks by her, Letta grabs the small creature and throws him onto Ahsoka, at the same time, she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small tazer and arms the weapon. As Aaron and Anakin help Ahsoka up, Letta comes at them both and tazes each of them.

"Letta! Stop!" Anakin yelled as he watched Letta run off into the streets before jumping onto a speeder.

After the three of them recovered from the attack, Aaron, Ahsoka, and Anakin begin their pursuit after Letta. As they ran through the streets, they looked up and saw how high Letta was and Anakin comes up with something. "Aaron, Ahsoka, you two take the high road!"

"Right Master!" Ahsoka said asn she used the force to help her jump on several signs and speeders to catch up to Letta.

"Wait up!" Aaron yelled as he pulled out a grappling hook and shot a caple at a few signs to help him catch up to Ahsoka.

With Letta getting away, Ahsoka and Aaron climb onto a narrow bridge that was directly above the speeder Letta was on. "Race you to the target!" Aaron said before he began sprinting across the bridge while Ahsoka used the force to push herself forward and ran faster than Aaron. It isn't too long until she soon ran past him. "Hey!"

"Don't make it too easy for me Aaron!" Ahsoka yelled as she ran across the bridge, dodging and jumping over people while Anakin was on the ground chasing after the speeder from below. It isn't long until Letta looks directly at him and sees that two of Anakin's friends are missing. She knew that Aaron and Ahsoka were chasing her as well.

As the speeder made a slow decent, Letta jumps off it and runs through a dark alley in hopes of evading the Jedi and Aaron. However her hopes her were soon crushed when she saw Ahsoka jump onto a sign in front of her and Aaron landed on small crate a few feet away from her. "Letta stop!" Ahsoka said.

As the woman backs away from the two she turns around and sees Aankin slowly walk behind her. "Let me go!" She pleaded.

"You had your chance to make things right." Aaron said.

"Jakar is dead and now you're trying to blame his murder on me." Letta stated as she held her tazer tight and pointed it at the three of them.

"Nobody ever said he was dead." Anakin said who soon found out that Letta had just given herself up.

As Letta was shocked that she had finally given herself away, Aarno walks behind her and takes away the tazer. "However running proves that you had something to do with the bomb." He said.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Letta said.

"People blamed Jedi because of you. People were killed because of you!" Ahsoka said in anger as she was furious at how people were beginning to believe that a Jedi was responsible for the bombing of the temple.

"You can't prove anything!" Letta lashed out.

"Did you feed the nano droids to Jakar?!" Anakin asked for he too was furious at how this woman may have been the one that killed many workers and Jedi in the explosion. "You will answer NOW!"

While Anakin and Ahsoka interrogated Letta, Aaron stayed out of this conflict and began to put the pieces of the puzzle in his head. Although he had his suspicions that Letta created the bomb, she was the person that had connections to get the bomb into the temple and cripple the Jedi in their time of war. The one thing Aaron kept asking was who was she working for. Was she working for the Separatists or someone far worse?

However as the Jedi continued to bombard Letta with numerous questions the woman speaks out. "I did feed the nano droids to Jakar."

"You set up your own husband to die?!" Ahsoka asked.

"You're dealing with things you don't understand!" Letta said, which caught Aaron's attention.

"Where you going, you'll have plenty of time to explain everything!" Ahsoka said before Aaron walked behind her and place a pair of handcuffs behind Letta's back and the they all began to walk out of the dark ally with the true culprit in their grasp.

It isn't long until they received news from Grace, that after going through several footage and looking under every rock in this investigation, the Jedi were informed that no Jedi was involved in this attack. This made Anakin and AHsoka feel at ease, knowing that Letta and Jakar were the ones responsible for attacking the temple.

Even though he knew that Letta was responsible for the explosion, He still wondered as to why Letta attacked the temple. Was it for her own personal gain, or was it because she was aligned with someone else. He knew that this investigation was far from over for him.

 **Alright everyone that is it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed this one and I would like to hear your thoughts of what you think so far. With Letta captured what do you think Aaron will think about this investigation? Is he onto something about his uncertainty with Letta? We'll soon find out in the next chapter! Bye!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everyone welcome back for another chapter of The Assassin: The Shadow of Desric! I hope you are all enjoying your day and I am glad to upload the next chapter of the story. In the last chapter Ahsoka, Aaron and Anakin went to Letta's apartment to search for more clues as to how the bomb exploded at the temple, only to learn that the nano droids were eaten by Jakar. It was then discovered that Letta had fed the nano droids to Jakar before she watched the bomb go off as they Jedi were crippled in their time of need.**

 **After Ahsoka and Anakin interrogated the woman, she said something that reminded him that there was something, or someone, in the galaxy that I waiting to make a move against the Jedi and the Republic. With Letta in the Jedi's custody, a seed is growing inside Aaron's mind that could change his future.**

 **Star wars is owned by Disney while I own my OCs.**

 **Moving Forward**

 _The Cursed Angel_

It has been several hours since Aaron, Ahsoka and Anakin arrested Letta for the attack on the Jedi temple, and with the culprit finally locked up until her trial, everyone in _The Cursed Angel_ is quiet. After Aaron returned from his midnight chase through the underworld he went straight into his room without even talking to anyone and has not left or spoken since.

This made everyone, especially Grace, unease. The last time this happened was when they all returned from Onderon after Aaron encountered the four Shadows of Death. In the Separatists last push against the Onderon Rebellion, the Shadows were able to get the upper hand on each of Aaron's friends before they mopped the floor with their blood.

It wasn't until after the battle that Aaron's friends were able to capture one of the Shadows before he revealed that there was a far greater threat beyond their knowing. After they returned back to Coruscant, Aaron spent the next few days locked u in his room as he couldn't forget the words that the Shadow, Suffering, said to him. _We have returned._

When Aaron chased after Letta and finally caught her, he remembers the words she said to himself, Anakin, and Ahsoka when she was being questioned for the explosion at the Jedi Temple _. You're dealing with things you don't understand!_

When Aaron decided to try to put his obsession to rest, it's as if Desric has found a way to toy with his mind and slowly drive him mad from the grave.

After her friend returned back to the ship, Grace watched Aaron enter his room with the same glare in his eyes that had a passion of hate and anger. She knew that he had not given up on the idea that Desric was dead. Even though He and Derric left to Naboo to search for the body and made the assumption that he died of his wounds long ago.

Grace and everyone on the ship worried of what would become of Aaron if he refused to put the past to rest. They watched as they saw this small seed, that was growing in his mind, slowly eat him away. If this continued, then the man they once looked up to would soon be gone as he was driven into madness. And if that happened, everyone feared that the time would come that one of them would have to put Aaron down if his madness put anyone in harm's way.

After a few hours, and the sun slowly rising on the planet, Grace gathers everyone in the ship and walks towards Aaron's room. She wanted to help Aaron put this dark past finally to rest.

As everyone gathered around the door, Grace builds up the courage to knock on the door. "Aaron, can you open up please?" She asked.

The door slowly opens, before Aaron walks put and sees everyone waiting for him. "Grace? Guys? What are you all doing here?"

"We need to talk Aaron." Grace said. "Not just me and you, but we all need to talk to you."

"Well then tell me." Aaron said as he was growing a little impatient as to what everyone was trying to tell him.

"You need to stop this." Grace said. "Your obsession with Desric being alive, and manipulating events that have nothing to do with him is slowly changing you. And it's not just me that's seeing it, it's everyone else that is seeing it. Nothing's been the same since Onderon, you're changing into something you're not and this has to stop before this drives you mad."

"She's right Aaron. You haven't been the same since you came back from Onderon." Marcus added. "This isn't who you are. It's not healthy for you to hold onto this idea. I've seen guys crack and lose their minds before their put down in prison. We all want what's best for you."

"You're right…" Aaron said which shocked the group. "Nothing has been the same since Onderon. Ever since our encounter with the Shadows of Death, my eyes have been opened. I see that the monster we tried to bury has somehow found his way back into our world."

"Aaron do you even hear yourself?!" Grace askedand was enraged that her friend was refusing to let this go. "Why? What evidence do have to support your claim. You and Derric went to Naboo and found nothing and stated that he was dead. And even if Desric was alive why now?! Why show his face after so long?!"

"We've all been blind since Onderon!" Aaron said out loud. "And in our blindness, the true enemy has returned. He's gathering his forces. The Shadows, the Assassins, they all answer to one. Pain, Misery, and Ruin are not just hunters, they are commanders of legions. Our real enemy is preparing for war. Count the dead Grace. Naboo: hundreds were killed. What's next when he brings the war at our front door, thousands? I made the mistake of not killing him when I had my gun aiming at his face on Naboo, and if I would have pulled the trigger NONE of this would have happened!"

Aaron looks past Grace and looks at Derric, Marcus, and Jaybo. "We've all went through Hell when we went to Naboo, and to learn that the monsters that we fought we're not killed, and are planning to make a return, we HAVE to find them before they come for us. Sooner or later, we're going to be up against an enemy that we may not be able to defeat this time. We have to find them right now before it's too late."

After hearing Aaron explain his obession, Derric shakes his head. "Alright if I look into this will you try to calm down?" Aaron responds with a nod. "Alright…I'll take a fighter to Rhen Var, and see if I can find anything there."

"I'll go with you." Aaron said.

"No you stay here and hold things down, I'll do it alone." Derric said.

"Derric don't do this!" Grace shouted.

"Grace this is not your call." Derric responded. "I'll go to Rhen Var, do a thorough search of the castle, and see if I can find anything. I'll be back in a couple of days."

"I still think I should go with you." Aaron said.

"You need to stay here in case the Jedi need your help." Derric said. "Besides, you're way too deep into this. You need to stay here and try to put this idea to rest."

Aaron groans after he heard his friend's reason's on going in alone. "Very well then."

Before anyone could say anything else, Aaron goes into his room and grabs a small item before coming back out to give something to Derric. "If you are going alone, you're going to need this. This is a wrist comm that can be used anywhere, and the ship will receive your message. Remember this is a recon mission. If you find anything suspicious, you report back to us. If you find them, do not engage, just inform us and get the hell out of there without being spotted."

"Is that it?" Derric asked.

"One more thing." Aaron added. "If the Assassins have returned, we need to know who's leading them. I need to know if Desric is alive."

"Alright…" Derric responded before taking a small pause. "I'll head to the fleet to see if I can get a fighter. I'll be back before you know it."

Aaron gives his friend a hug, knowing that Derric was going to be chasing only shadows and rumors. But if those shadows and rumors were true, he hoped that he would return in one piece.

"Be safe." Aaron said. Before Derric said his goodbyes to all of his friends on the ship before he left to grab a fighter, where he would travel to Rhen Var, the last place the Assassins were stationed before they made their attack on Naboo. If their enemy has returned, they must be cautious. The answers to this dark question would only be found in the place where these monster were created. Aaron hoped that his assumptions were not true.

 _Jedi Temple_

As Derric was on his way to the Republic Fleet to borrow a fighter to help him get to Rhen Var, the Jedi Temple is clouded in grief and sorrow as Master Yoda prepares to give a eulogy to the fallen Jedi that died in the explosion that Letta created.

As everyone gathered around the seven dead Jedi, that were covered in ceremonial sheets, they all bowed their heads as Master Yoda walked past each of the fallen Jedi. He then begins his eulogy. "One with the force, they are. And our job it is, to remember them, we will in time. Also pass on, luminous beings are we, but temporary vessels, our bodies are. And we shall all find ourselves here, in time. A moment of silence I ask, to remember and move on."

The whole room stood in silent, as each Jedi honored their fallen brothers and sisters. Ahsoka looks over to Barriss and sees that she is grieving over the fallen. "You were close to one of them?" Ahsoka asked.

"Tutsu Mara." Barriss said as she mourned for her departed friend. "We trained together. He taught me how to hold my lightsaber correctly. He was a good friend, and he was a great Jedi."

The two girls remained silent as Yoda continued with the eulogy. "Live for the living Jedi, we must. Live through us, forever they will."

As the eulogy came to an end, the bodies of the dead Jedi are lowered down into a tomb before it the floor seals them. In an instant, each of their bodies are incinerated before large glowing beams of light come shooting out of the floor, symbolizing that these Jedi are now one with force, resting in peace.

However, the war does not stop when the fallen leave this world. As the funeral came to a close, Anakin was angry that only one small person could leave a mark on the Jedi Order. After learning that Letta was responsible for the blast, and for the death of the seven Jedi, he hated the idea of a single person crippling The Jedi Order, for no apparent reason at all.

What made things worse is that this act showed the galaxy that the Jedi are weak. If their enemies watched the Jedi suffer a blow from a single woman, whose to say that others will try to make an attack on the temple once more, this time with an army. He remembers all too well when he watched something like this happen before, on Naboo.

He remembers how a small army of highly trained assassins were able to overthrow the capital of Naboo, before ambushing him and Ahsoka when they were deployed to kill their leader. He knew that he was not going to let this happen again. He knew that he had to make sure that their enemies would have to face justice.

 **Alright everyone that is going to be it for this short chapter of The Assassin: The Shadow of Desric. Sorry if this seemed a little too short for you guys, but don't worry. Hopefully the next chapter will be a bit longer than this one. Well what did you think about this chapter? I want here you're feed back and I can't wait to see you all next time when I upload the next chapter. See you all soon!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey everyone! Welcome for the next chapter of The Assassin: The Shadow Of Desric! Well as we slowly work our way through this final ark of this long story we will be heading into some dark waters as the ark continues on. With that said, it's time for the recap.**

 **In the lat chapter, after watching Aaron allow the darks seeds of the assumption that Desric is alive, grow inside his head, the whole crew if** _ **The Cursed Angel**_ **is slowly watching Aaron drive himself mad. Convinced that Desric is alive, Aaron has refused to put his dark past to rest until Grace and everyone on the ship shared their concerned thoughts about Aaron's well being. However after hearing Aaron's reasons on his assumptions, Derric agreed to head to Rhen Var in hopes of easing Aaron's mind.**

 **At the same time, a funeral was held in the Jedi Temple where the Jedi gathered around the seven fallen warriors and paid their final respects as their brother's and sisters were at last one with the force.**

 **With Derric going to investigate the seeds that are pulling Aaron into madness, a dark power is growing out in the far reaches of the galaxy. A dark power that is readying itself to make a return. Star Wars is owned by Disney while I own my OCs. Okay everyone let's begin!**

 **From Out of the Darkness**

 _Rhen Var: Assassin Castle_

Several days have passed since Desric and his assassins returned from Mandalore. Several days have gone by since he returned to his home of Rhen Var where he had returned with a much larger army than before. After he and his assassins returned with every member of Deathwatch, the former Sith Maul, and a large supply of Mandalorian Iron, Desric was ready to build his new army.

A few days after the assassins returned to their home, Desric checks the castle's camouflage system to see if it is still active. Ever since he and his followers returned back to their home planet, Desric needed a way to be sure that the Assassins would remain hidden until the time was right.

With the castle appearing to look in ruin and completely abandoned, the inside of the fortress appears to by fully built and occupied by hundreds of new assassins. Beneath the castle lies a dungeon where several dozen members of Deathwatch, including Bo-Katan, are being held as prisoners.

However inside the castle, lies a large laboratory where several doctors, droids and large machinery are preparing for what is about to come. Inside the lab were also several tubes of glowing yellow fluid that were being inserted into several needles, that were being handled by medical droids.

Watching the lab from a far was a doctor who was overseeing preparation for when the Grand Master returned. However this doctor was different than most doctors. His right hand was replaced with a mechanical arm that had long sharp nails while his right eye was fully cybernetic and glowing red.

In his hand was a data pad that showed off several blueprints of machines that could easily turn the tide of the war if the Sith were able to use them.

The doctor walks toward an operatin table where he sees a red zabarak with black markings and large horns coming from all sides of his head. It was Maul, the former Sith that was easily defeated by the dark lord Sidious.

As the Doctor examined Maul from a distance, the doors open behind him. He turns around and sees Desric walking into the lab with his armor still strapped on. He also is still wearing his helmet, refusing to show his face in front of his men.

"Doctor report!" Desric said with his robotic toned voice.

"Maul is still in deep stasis." The Doctor said. "His vitals are a normal level. Estimating time for the surgery-"

"No. Not him." Desric said, for he did not want Maul to go under the surgery that was about to take place. "I want to wield this former Sith and unleash his true power and rage. I have brought several candidates for the operation."

A few moments later, the doors open and several assassins, including The Shadows of Death walk into the lab. "These assassins volunteered to go under the next stage of the future of our order, as well as these drafted volunteers."

The doctor looks back and sees Bo-Katan and all of Deathwatch walk into the lab handcuffed. Bo tries to free herself as well as her followers but the assassins are to strong and are soon strapped onto the operation tables while everyone in the room get's ready.

Desric walks over to a table and sees several metal pieces of armor that were forged from the Mandalorian Iron they took from Mandalore. He picks up a sword that was forged from the iron. "Upon this iron, I will build my army." He said. "With our new armor and weapons, the Jedi and the Republic will fall beneath us."

Desric then decides to walk toward Maul as he grabs a needle with the glowing yellow fluid inside and walks toward the sedated monster. "I know you can hear me and I want you to know that none of this is personal. Even with your great power and ways of deceiving your enemies, you failed to destroy the Jedi. You failed Sidious. That is why he has given me permission to use you as MY personal assassin. You will be my instrument of destruction. In your presence you will bring fear and destruction. You will serve Death himself."

Desric soon injects the needle in Maul's neck before watching the glowing yellow fluid make its way throughout the veins inside Mauls body. The former Sith screams in pain as his body accepts the yellow fluid, and his body jerks all over the place.

The doctor watches this beside Desric and keeps an eye on Maul's vitals. A few moments later, Maul's body remains still. "His vitals are lowering. The drug you've injected has altered his brain activity. He is now under your control."

Desric was pleased to see that the new drug worked and now had a dark lord of the Sith working for him. "Grand Master, I would suggest giving him daily dosages in order to keep him under your control."

Desric ignored the Doctor's words as he walked over toward his assassins and Deathwatch. As he walks toward an operation table he watches Bo-Katan and her followrs resist to accept this gift Desric is giving them.

"You've moved up in the world, haven't you?" Desric asked Bo who was strapped to an operating table.

"You're a monster!" Bo said to warrior with the red helmet covering his face.

"Don't think of this as a cruel fate." Desric responded. "I'm giving you and your followers a chance to make things right."

"By what?! Serving you and the Sith?!" Bo said in anger. "You know better than the monsters responsible for destroying Mandalore! That's why you wear that mask. You don't want the world to see what you've become!"

"On the contrary, I'm saving my face for someone very special." Desric said before he forcefully placed a mask above Bo's mouth with tubes containing gasses. "I want you to know that your war for Mandalore is over. It is time you expand your goals. Hence fourth your body will be redesigned to MY specifications. You and your followers, alongside my assassins, will be the first cybernetic soldiers that will end this war!"

"Grand Master, I am compelled to inform you that the alternate forms of the members of Deathwatch, along with your handpicked assassins, will become permanent." The Doctor advised Desric.

"All the better…" Desric said. "Doctor initiate the Cyber-Protocol!"

The Doctor, looks down at his data pad and presses several buttons before the med=droids in the lab, along with several other doctors in the lab began to start working on the memebers of Deathwatch and several assassins.

Desric watched as each of the doctors and med droids, begin to knock out their patients with the masks containing gasses that'll put each of them in deep sleep while the surgery is performing. The doctors first start by cutting into their bodies so that the med droids could start inputting the wires and circuits inside the bodies.

The doctors also cut open the back side of each patiens heads in order to expose the brain, allowing the droids to insert the chips needed to help the patient operate their new body. They also cut open their chests to connect all the wires and other machinery together at the center of the body but were aware that they needed the heart to stay function in order for the patients to surivive.

At the same time, several assassins begin to assemble the new pieces of armor that were forged from the Mandalorian iron, while others were working on weapon enhancement. By having Deathwatch go under this procedure, Desric was going to have an air force that was going to destroy any enemy fighter coming their way while his new cybernetic assassins would act as his ground troops and would also be his scouts before his army would engage the Repbulic.

Several hours go by as the doctors and med droids, begin to finish their work by getting the technological work done in the surgery while the assassins, standing by were ready to start applying the armor and weapons to the new assassins.

Desric watches from afar and sees how Bo-Katan was now fully covered in head to toe in robotic armor, leaving her face exposed. Howver her hair was shaven and had mutltiple wires coming from the back side of her head while her jetpack was strapped onto her back and her pistols were bolted down onto her arms. Her new helmet comes together as it slams down onto her head and the eyes of the machine begin to glow blue.

At the same time, Desric watches his three shadows of death go under the same procedure as well. He watched Ruin become larger than ever with his new body that was painted black and orange and had two large fists and a built in rocket launch strapped onto his back. His helmet comes down and his eyes soon glow orange as he is now fully operational.

Misery is scene getting off the operation table with her new body as well. Her metallic body is slim and sleek, while her armor was painted black and yellow. Her electro whips were added toward her hands as the whip would now be inside her arms and would be deployed out of her hands when ever she would encounter an enemy.

With two of the shadows completed, Pain was the last of the three to get his new body. As his red and black armor was strapped on, his face is the last thing Desric sees before his helmet seals the man's forever. For pain, the assassins were able to attach several wires on the helmet's eyes and hand palms, allowing Pain to use his laser blasts against worthy opponents. Desric remembers the last time he saw Pain use the power of the kaiber crystals he found. He remembers how Pain was able to destroy a suit of armor that was designed to destroy tanks.

With Pain, Misery, Ruin, and Bo-Katan now finished, the four cyborgs walk toward Desric and kneel before him. Desric is more than pleased to see that his dream of creating a new army to overthrow the Republic was now complete, as he turns his body and sees an army of cybernetic assassins and Deathwatch members kneel before him.

Now that he had a new army, that was nearly indestructible, Desric was almost certain that Republic would fall against this cybernetic army. Desric was ready to begin the next stage of his plan. He was ready to lead an invasion on Coruscant.

 _Coruscant: Jedi Temple_

A couple of hours has passed since Master Yoda, and the Jedi Masters paid their final respects to the Jedi that were killed in the explosion Letta caused. The Jedi Temple was silent as everyone was still mourning for the ones they lost in the tragic attack on the Temple a few days ago.

The attack on the Jedi Temple not only shook the Jedi, it also brought the attention of the Republic. When the news of the attack on the Temple broke out, the public wanted to know if the Jedi were still able to protect them even though they couldn't protect their home. The people needed to see justice brought down onto the person responsible for the attack.

In doing so the Chancellor had sent Tarkin, his most efficient military officer, to discuss the terms of Letta's punishment with the Jedi.

As he, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Barriss were walking through the halls of the temple, Tarkin felt that this was the time to discuss this urgent matter with the Jedi. "I must inform you General Skywalker that the bomber has been moved from the Jedi Temple.

"Moved? Where?" Ahsoka asked. "Why should she be moved?"

"The Republic Military has taken her into custody." Tarkin explained.

"Why?! This is a Jedi matter isn't it?!" Ahsoka was angered at the fact that Letta was no longer in the Jedi's custody and was now facing military charges.

"Remember, Padawan Tano, that clones were killed which makes this terrorist attack a military matter." Tarkin explained which reminded both Ahsoka and Barriss of what a terrorist attack is.

The two of them remember about their mission on Onderon when they led Lux and his rebels into the city of Iziz where several terrorist attacks were made. _So this is what it feels like to be the victim._ Ahsoka said to herself, knowing that this time it is her home that was being attacked by a terrorist.

"An attack on the Jedi, is an attack on the Senate." Tarkin said.

Anakin decides to take part in this conversation. "Admiral Tarkin is right. Letta isn't a Jedi. It's up to us to be judge and jury on a citizen of the Republic."

"If Letta's guilty, she's guilty, and she should be dealt with!" Ahsoka said in frustration.

"Calm down Ahsoka." Anakin said. "Remember, revenge is not the Jedi way."

"The evidence seems clear Ahsoka, nothing will ever change." Barriss said to her friend.

"The Chancellor feels that the Jedi should be removed from as many matters as possible. You yourselves said that you were peacekeepers, not soldiers." Tarkin stated.

"I hope Chancellor Palpatine knows what he's doing." Ahsoka said in an angered tone.

"I assure you that he rarely does anything without a strategy." Tarkin replied.

As Tarkin was leaving the Jedi, Barriss speaks up. "I have many things to attend to. Good day."

"Go…" Anakin said to his padwan. "Be with your friend Ahsoka."

Anakin knew that Ahsoka was under a lot of stress and realized that the attack on the Temple effected her personally. He knew that she need time to reflect and relax from this war.

As Ahsoka aggress to leave with Barriss, Anakin joins Tarkin as the two enter an elevator. "In ways she still very young." Anakin said.

"Indeed." Tarkin said. "Perhaps she has spent too much time with her friends of Ghost Squadron."

"I may agree with you on that Admiral." Anakin said as the elevator closed and the two left. Tarkin's last comment sat in Anakin's mind, knowing that he was right about one thing.

Ever since Aaron and his friends started going on several missions with Ahsoka, she has been growing more independent, and more rebellious with her superiors. Perhaps Aaron has become an influence for Ahsoka to stand up for herself. With that said, Aaron has found more ways to cause Anakin trouble, and it has now affected his padawan. Sooner or later, Aaron will have to resovle their conflict with one another.

 **Alright everyone that'll be it for this chapter. What did you guys think about this one? With tension building up on Coruscant, Desric is preparing his army for war. If you guys liked this chapter, and are enjoying this story, then please a comment! I'll see you all next time with the newest chapter! Bye!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys welcome back to the next chapter of The Assassin: The Shadow of Desric. With tension building up on Coruscant, Desric is preparing his army for war and is ready to launch his newly built assassin drones onto his enemies. But as this darkness grows in the dark corners of the galaxy, Aaron is slowly losing his mind.**

 **But as Aaron struggles with his inner demons, Ahsoka is also struggling with the fact that the bomber of the Jedi Temple will face crimes against the Republic, and not the Jedi Order. What will happen as this war slowly reaches our heroes' front door? Time will tell.**

 **Star Wars is owned by Disney while I own my OCs. Alright folks, let's start.**

 **Secrets in the Dark**

 _Jedi Temple_

After Ahsoka learned that Letta was being transferred to a military prison, she was angered at the fact that she would face crimes for murdering clones in the explosion, and not Jedi. Despite her feelings about this urgent matter, her Master suggested that it was time for her to clear her mind and find a way to relieve herself from this stress that she was carrying.

Once Anakin and Tarkin were leaving the Temple, Ahsoka ran through the temple, searching for Barriss, hoping that spending time with her friend would help calm her nerves. It wasn't long before she was able to find her friend and the two girls began walking through the temple together.

As the two padawans walked through the temple, the two discussed about how this war is slowly reaching their home. Ever since the attack on the temple, the people of the Republic are afraid that if an attack on the Jedi was easily made, then it would only be a matter of time before an invasion would take place.

"Ahsoka, do you think it is hard to not be afraid?" Barriss asked.

"I don't know Barriss. As Jedi, we are trained to not show fear when others are." Ahsoka responded. "Remember when we were in the middle of a battle on Onderon? It was hard not to be afraid but you and I were able to get past it. Why do you ask?"

"I fear that it's only a matter of time before the war finds its way on Coruscant." Barriss said. "With the war spreading to every part of the galaxy, I fear that at some point Coruscant will become a battlefield."

"If this war does make it's way to Coruscant, you and I will get past it, and remember our friends will be right beside us if it happens." Ahsoka said. "Aaron and his friends have always had our backs and have never let us down."

"Do you really believe that they will be able to help us, when we can't even protect them?" Barriss asked.

"I know that the attack on the temple has made everyone doubt us, but Aaron and his friends have faced far worse situations." Ahsoka said. "Knowing them, it's almost impossible for them to not help."

"You may be right Ahsoka?" Barriss said. "You've always been capable for seeing things clearly."

Ahsoka giggles at Barriss' complement. "I guess I've fooled you just like I've fooled everyone else."

As the two continue their walk Ahsoka hears her wrist comm go off. "Yes Master."

" _Ahsoka you're needed in the war room. It appears that the Separatists have mounted another attack."_ Anakin said on the communicator.

"Yes Master!" Ahsoka said before she truned to Barriss. "Barriss, I promise you that this woman is going to pay for what she did."

"Remember Ahsoka, revenge is not the way of the Jedi." Her friend responded. "Go…you shouldn't keep your master waiting."

With their time together coming to a close Ahsoka runs off toward the war room to see what kind of attack the Separatists were preparing for. As she leaves Barriss, she remembers that this war with the Separatists will soon force her to face a time where she will need her friends at her side in order to face a crisis that she can not handle alone.

 _War Room_

As Ahsoka enters the War Room, she sees her masters standing in the middle of the room with a hologram of Obi-wan pointing out several systems that are being targeted by the Separatists. Alongside Obi-wan is a hologram of Admiral Tarkin.

" _Excuse me Master Jedi, but I do not mean to interrupt."_ Tarkin said to the Jedi Masters in the room.

"Go on Admiral." Mace Windu said.

" _I request that Commander Tano to report to the Republic Military Prison."_ Tarkin explained. _"It appears that Letta Turmond has asked for your presence."_

"The prisoner for the hangar bombing?" Ahsoka asked.

"Why is she asking for Ahsoka?" Anakin also asked.

" _We're not exactly sure, but Commander Tano is the only person the prisoner will speak to."_ Tarkin said.

"I'll report back with whatever I find out." Ahsoka said, knowing that she was finally going to get some answers as to why Letta bombed the Jedi Temple. As Ahsoka leaves the room, all the Jedi Masters watch as they see this padawan leave with a cold stern face, afraid that she was going to find out more than she bargained for.

 _Republic Prison_

With the sun now gone, the moon shines upon the night sky of Coruscant, and a speeder is scene landing at the front gates of the military prison that Letta is currently being held at. The prison is heavily fortified with mounted anti-air guns and several dozen walkers built to crush anything in their path.

As the speeder lands at the prison, Ahsoka climbs out and walks to the prison where several dozen clones line up in front of her and salute to their commanding officer as she passes by them.

It isn't long until Ahsoka reaches the cell block Letta is currently being locked up in. But as she walkes toward the cells, a clone in a command booth stops her. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Commander Tano." Ahsoka said. "Letta Turmond requested to see me."

"A lot of innocent people died in that blast. Good job capturing her." The Clone said before the clones began scanning Ahsoka's body and detected her two lightsabers and her comm link. "For security purposes I am going to have to ask you to leave your comm link and lightsabers."

"Of course." Ahsoka said before she dropped her lightsabers and communicator in a pox before she entered the cellblock.

"Follow me." The Clone Officer said before the two walked through the cellblock and walked past dozens of prisoners that ware locked up for war crimes against the Republic.

It isn't long until they come to a halt and reach the cell, Letta was being held in. The clone opens the door and Ahsoka soon sees Letta sitting on her bed. "What do you want Letta?" Ahsoka asked in anger.

"I was told if I ever needed help, you were the Jedi to contact." Letta said which confused Ahsoka.

After giving it some thought, Ahsoka decides to hear what Letta has to say. "Give us a minute please." She said to the cloines before they left Ahsoka alone in the cell with Letta.

"You don't have much time Letta, so I suggest you get what ever you have to say off your chest." Ahsoka said to the criminal.

"The idea of feeding Jakar the nano droids was not mine." Letta said.

"Why are you saying this now?" Ahsoka asked. "Why didn't you reveal this before?"

"Because my life is in danger." Letta responded. "The person behind all this will be able to get to me unless you know the truth."

"What's the truth?" Ahsoka asked.

"An assassin…" Letta said which shocked. "An assassins who has connections to the Jedi Order, was able to help me make the bomb, and how to put the droids in."

"Are you sure?" Ahsoka asked. "More importantly how would an assassin have connections to the Jedi Order?"

"I don't know how but this assassin preparing to make a move on the Jedi and the Republic, and is also tying any loose ends." Letta said. "This assassins wanted to make a statement saying that the Jedi are not the peace keepers they used to be, instead they have become war mongers, leaving only death and destruction in their path. This person wants the people to show just how corrupt and vulnerable the Jedi are."

"Who is behind all this?" Ahsoka asked, wondering if the rumors of Desric leading the assassins, were true.

"If you protect me I will tell you, because it is obvious to me that this person is setting me up." Letta said.

"Letta you have to tell me who is behind this?!" Ahsoka demanded.

After a brief moment, Letta is ready to give up the name of the person behind this mystery. "It's-"

In a split second, Letta's eyes roll at the back of her head, before she clentches her teeth, and grabs her throat before gasping for air. She get's off the bed and slams her body against the wall. At the same time Ahsoka is frightened as to what is happening to Letta.

However Ahsoka is not the only wan seeing this. As it turned out, several clones were watching the footage that was taken from a camera that was placed in the cell. It isn't long until the clones leave the command booth and rush down the down cell block to stop what ever was going on in the cell.

With the clones on their way, Ahsoka watches Letta struggle for air and leaves a blood curdling scream before she falls onto the floor and lies beneath Ahsoka.

"Letta!" Ahsoka screamed as she kneeled down toward Letta to see if she was still alive, but it was no use. Soon enough, the clones enter the room. "I don't know what happened?!"

"Commander…she's dead." One of the clones said.

The Clone Commander then looks at Ahsoka. "I can't say I blame you Commander Tano. But all the same, you're under arrest."

As the clone aims his blaster at Ahsoka, the young padawan puts her hands up, afraid as to what was going on right now. "I…no no…I did not do this!"

 _Rhen Var_

Across the far reaches of the galaxy, a small v-wing fighter exits out of hyperspace and reaches the planet of Rhen Var. As the fighter enters the planet's surface, it flies through frozen mountains and canyons, until it reaches a familiar place. The fighter just a few feet away from the castle that once held several hundred assassins.

As the fighter lands in a frozen valley that was flat enough to land the ship, the cockpit opens and Derric climbs out of the small fighter before looking at large castle that was in ruin. "I wish I could say 'home sweet home.'"

Derric hears several low tuned beeping coming from his fighter. He turns around and sees a maroon astromech droid. "Yes I know it's freezing R7. You're more than welcome to come with me."

The astro droid gives off several more beeping noises to Derric. Derric responds to the frightened droid. "Come on the castle doesn't look that scary. It looks completely abandoned."

R7 shakes his head and gives a few more beeping noises to Derric. "Alright you can stay here with the fighter."

R7 then turns his head to the mountains of the south and sees dark clouds roaming toward their location. "Yeah that storm is coming in hot. Don't worry. We'll be out of here before that storm even hits us."

The little droid gives Derric a slow dark beep.

"Why are we here?" Derric asked. "I'm here to uncover the truth of Aaron's madness. If the assassins have returned, maybe this is the place to find some clues about them. Stay with the ship until I come back, Contact _The Cursed Angel_ on Coruscant. Tell them that I have arrived on Rhen Var."

Derric then begins to walk through the snow and makes his way toward the castle. However as he takes a few steps R7 makes one last statement toward him.

"What if it's a trap?" Derric asked as he repeated the droids statement. "In that case, we'll contact them. Other, than that, I think we'll only find are ghosts."

Derric then leaves the ship and R& before he walks straight toward the castle, that he once called his home at one point of his life. As he walks to the castle, he puts his communicator Aaron gave him, in his belt before reaching for his sword and blaster. If there was something in the castle, he was getting ready to face it. Although, he feared that he may find more than he bargained for.

 **Alright guys that's gonna be it for this chapter here folks. Sorry if this one was too short, but don't worry, the next chapter will be a bit more interesting. Other than that what did you think? What do you think Derric will find in the castle? If you liked this chapter then please leave a comment. I'll see you all next week with another new chapter!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys welcome back for the newest chapter of The Shadow of Desric! Well what can I say except that Ahsoka was framed for murder! Across the galaxy, Derric has finally reached Rhen Var and is searching for the truth of the secret that is driving Aaron into madness.**

 **With the team being torn apart by their arrogance and their blind ambition, the darkness is growing, and soon it will be ready to strike at each and every member of Aaron's Family.**

 **Star Wars is owned by Disney, while I own my OCs.**

 **Plunge to the Depths**

 _Rhen Var: Assassin Castle_

After Derric landed on the ice cold planet of Rhen Var, he walks toward the fortress that once held hundreds of assassins. But as he walked toward the castle, that was in ruin, his droid was concerned for his safety. Even though the castle looked completely abandoned, his droid reminded him the dangers of what could lie inside the castle.

Despite the droid's fear of any dangers that may lurk inside the castle, Derric felt that there was nothing to be afraid of. In his mind, Desric and the Assassins were all destroyed. The question was though, who are these new trained assassins? And more importantly, who was leading them now?

As he made his walked through the snow, he reaches the bridge that connects the castle to the valley, where a bottomless pit separates them both. He walks across it and walks past the front gate where suddenly, the castle's appearance changed completely.

The castle that once looked in ruin, was now a castle that was newly built and enhanced with better structure. This sudden change of the setting, freaks Derric out for a quick second. But it was enough for him to quickly grab his blaster and sword.

 _This is new._ He thought to himself, before seeing a small device near the gate that was blinking a blue light. He aims his blaster at it and fires at the machine before watching it explode. However as that small device exploded, several other devices explode in multiple parts of the castle, revealing the fortress' new and improve look.

"Someone must be here then." Derric said to himself before he slowly walked inside the castle with his weapons ready. Now that he knew that someone had added several devices to change the look of the castle, he was sure that someone was living in this castle.

As Derric walks through the castle, he readies his blaster, in case if anything decides to get the jump on him and cautiously walks through the halls of the empty castle. However as he walks he hears a glass shatter on the floor and he immediately turns around to see where it came from. _I am not alone._ He thought to himself.

He walks slowly through the halls and tries to find out where the noise came from. But with every step he took, he walked deeper into the castle. He walks down several stairs and down narrow halls as he searches for what was inside the castle with him.

It isn't long until he comes across an open room where he sees several shards of glass shattered on the floor beneath a table, with a sheet covering half of it while the other half hung onto the bottom of the floor. But as he looks at the table he sees a bare foot outside the table sheet, followed by low crying and wimpering.

Derric walks close to the table and tares the sheet off the table before he sees a little girl underneath the table, wearing only a torn gown. Derric's fears soon go away as he is now relieved to see that it was only a little girl. But the girl was scared out of her mind. "Please…please don't hurt me…"

Derric looks at her but also notices that he has a blaster in his hands. Realizing that he is scaring her, he puts the blaster in his holster and reaches both his hands to the little girl. "It's okay. Come here little one. There's no need to be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you."

The little girl slowly crawls out of the table and walks to him. Derric then noticed that she had long brown hair, white skin and blue eyes. When she got out from under the table she runs toward Derric and hugs him tight before she cries. Derric tries to comfort the girl by kneeling toward her to hold her tight and then hushing her to make her feel safe. "Sssshhh…It's okay. You're safe now. You know what we're gonna find your mom. Where is she?"

The little girl looks at Derric with tears coming from her eyes and tries to give an answer. "Gone…"

After hearing that this girl was all alone in this castle, his mission on finding clues about the Assassins had now changed. His new mission was to get this little girl out of hear as safe as possible. Even though Aaron would be angered at the fact that Derric gave up too quickly, he would understand. "Okay…here's what we're going to do. I'm going to get you out of here. I have a ship. I'm going to get you out of here, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you, do you understand me? I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

The little girl nods her head before responding to Derric's plan. "They killed everyone…"

 _They must have recruited her._ Derric thought to himself. "Come on, let's get you out of here."

"There is no way out…" The little girl said. "…they will find us…"

"You don't have to be afraid." Derric said to comfort the girl as he grabbed his blaster. "You're going to be right beside me, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Now we have to leave now."

The little girl looks at Derric extend his hand before she ran toward him and tightly grabbed onto him before the two ran through the dark castle. But Derric did not realize that he was too deep into the castle. Getting in was easy, but finding a way out would soon prove to be easy said than done.

 _Coruscant: Republic Prison_

A couple of hours have passed since Ahsoka watched Letta die right in front of her when she was about to give up the name of the person who was REALLY behind all this madness. However, before Letta could speak, she was choked to death before she reaveal the true person responsible for the bombing of the Jedi Temple.

Shortly after her death, several clones arrested Ahsoka, under the assumption that Ahsoka was the one that was choking her. Once she was put into a cell, Admiral Tarkin arrived to confront the padawan where he pointed out that there are several recorders in every room and played a hologram of the footage that was taken when Letta died.

There Ahsoka watched the footage of her watching Letta choke to death before collapsing onto the floor. Admiral Tarkin assumed that was the one choking her, seeing that there was no footage on the video, and only a Jedi can strangle someone without even laying a finger on them.

Although Ahsoka protested that it was no her that killed Letta, Tarkin continued to point out that Ahsoka was the only one in the cell when Letta died, and that she was very upset when she learned that Letta would be trialed for crimes against the Republic, and not the Jedi Order. Even when Ahsoka told Tarkin that she was not the one that killed Letta and that someone else is behind this, Tarkin also explained that the prison has maximum security and would be highly unlikely for someone to walk in here and kill someone with out being noticed.

Tarkin also asked that even if someone was with them in the prison, then why did Ahsoka not sense their presence? This shocked Ahsoka. She, a trained padawan, would have been able to sense the presence of the killer if they were inside the prison with Letta. She was curious as to how the real killer was able to slip pass by here with out being sensed. As she thought of how she was framed, Tarkin left the young girls inside to look upon her sins before her cell was slammed shut.

About an hour or two went by as she rested on her bed and kept thinking about who was responsible for killing Letta and for framing her. She knew that her friends would not stop until they got to the bottom of this. But she also knew that her Master wasn't there for her. When she was locked up, she never heard once form Anakin. Knowing that her Master wasn't there for her when she needed him, she felt a little displeased.

However her thoughts and troubles soon faded away when she saw a key card lying in front of her cell. "A key card? I knew you'd find a way to help me guys."

Ahsoka then used the force to grab the card from outside her cell before floating it toward the lock on her cell. The card soon slides down the lock and the ray shields in front of her cell soon disappear. Now that she was free from her cell, she had to be careful if anybody saw her.

As she walks through the prison, she walks toward the cammand booth where she sees several dead clones lying dead on the floor. _Oh no, this does not look good._ She thought to her self. She then spots her two lightsabers and comlink on the floor as well.

"My lightsabers?" She said before noticing her comlink was receiving a message. She activates it. "Hello? Who's this? Why are you helping me?"

It wasn't long until the Clone Commander comes in and sees Ahsoka in the middle of the room. "What's going on here?!" He asked before he spotted the clones on the floor.

"It wasn't me! I swear!" Ahsoka said before the clone drew out his blasters and sounded the alarm which put the entire prison on high alert.

Ahsoka realizes that she is running out of time, and soon force pushes the clone against the wall before she runs out of the room. However the clone manages to send out a message to everyone in the prison. "Alert! Alert! The Jedi prisoner has escaped!"

As Ahsoka runs through the narrow hallways, she encounters several clones as she makes her escape. She knew that if she used her lightsabers, she could end up hurting the clones, or worse, kill them. She decides to use the force by pushing a group of them against the wall before continuing with her escape. "Commander Tano stop!"

Several clones passing by soon begin to close the hallways before Ahsoka watched several doors begin to close in front of her. She runs as fast as she could before jumping through several doors and finally making it with out being trapped. However as she continues to escape through the prison, the Clone Commander manages to contact back up and before he knew it, Anakin and Rex were en route toward the prison.

After several minutes of running through the prison, Ahsoka dodges and escapes several clones before leaving some on the floor. But the Clone Commander was hot on her trail and found several of his brothers on the floor. "Be advise, the prisoner has her lightsabers and is lethal. Shoot to kill. I repeat, shoot to kill."

"Delay that order Commander Fox!" Anakin said before he and Captain Rex caught up with the Clone Commander.

"She's knocked out several troopers. She has lightsabers. She's a threat." Fox stated.

"I know commander Tano, and she would never do something like this." Rex said.

Anakin sensed something and walked between the two clones. "Quiet!" He said before he looked around the hallway. "Ahsoka! It's me, Anakin!"

While Ahsoka ran though a hallway she heard her master's voice come through the vents located beneath her. "Stop running!"

"You can't help me Master!" She replied, exhausted and out of breath. "Someone is setting me up!"

"I believe you Ahsoka!"

"But no one else will!" She said before she continued to run toward the entrance to the prison where she will have to get a much bugger obstacle.

After Anakin heard his padawan give up all hope, he felt that this was going to be an unpleasant night. "Keep searching until we find her. Rex call security, tell them we need to search the entire base now!"

After Ankin left to search for his lost padawan, Rex activates his comlink to contact everyone in the prison. "This is Captain Rex. General Skywalker has just issued all clones to be focused on capturing Ahsoka Tano. Remember, she is armed and considered dangerous."

Once Rex contacted everyone, the entire prison was on high alert. As a squad of clones run outside the prison, they all search to see if they could spot the Rogue Jedi. However when they passed a large statue of a clone that stood high above them, none of them noticed that Ahsoka was hiding right above them.

However another group of clones comes outside and Commander Fox suddenly sees Ahsoka hiding from everyone. "They're she is! Quick! Stop her! Before she gets to the ships!"

Ahsoka acts fast and jumps on top of the clone memorial wall, where hundreds of clone names were engraved after the first battle of Genosis.

The young padwan soon runs across the memorial before the clones beneath her begin to shoot at her. Although she is able to avoid getting shot, there were a few moments where she had a couple of close calls. But as she jumps off the memorial, the anti-air guns begin to fire large rounds at her before the guns soon aim at a nearby speeder.

As Ahsoka reaches the Jedi Speeder, the air guns blast the speeder and a green explosion is scene, knocking Ahsoka out. She may have been knocked onto the floor, but she wasn't willing to go in quietly, and continues to run away from the prison.

With an army of clones on her tail, Commander fox receives a message from his clones that are in persuit. Anakin hears the clone and wants to know what's happening. "What's going on?"

"We found her." Commander Fox responded. "She's heading toward the industrial pipeline."

"Set weapons to stun. I want her alive!" Anakin demanded before he and the clones went after Ahsoka.

Across the prison, Ahsoka managed to make it toward the pipelines, where she would have to think of another way to escape. But as she ran, several clones fire stun rounds at her where she realized that Anakin must have ordered them to set their weapons to stun.

She soon runs across the pipes before seeing a clone gunship fly beside her. She then ignites her two lightsabers and runs along side the gunship before several clones continue to fire stun rounds at her.

Although she is able to block a few of them, she had to flip and dodge several of the stun rounds in order to not get hit. Her running soon came to a slight pause, she saw another gunship fly right in front of her and the small army of clones manage to catch up to her. But as she watched everyone surround her, one of the clones managed to shoot her main lightsaber out of her hand, leaving her only to have her shoto.

Before she could do anything, she spots her Master in one of the gunships. "Ahsoka stop!"

She soon makes a run for it and jumps onto one of the large sewer pipes and cuts a whole big enough for her to jump in. As she entered the pipes, she heard her master scream her name, knowing that he was afraid for her safety and for her well being, knowing that she was now on the other side of the law.

 _Sewers_

Once she was in the sewers, she makes a run toward the exit, where all the pipelines met a large circular chasm that led to the underworld of Coruscant. But she was not alone, because she sensed more clones coming into the sewers and her masters was leading them.

As Ahsoka ran though the sewer, she sensed several clones following her and hid in the shadows before watching a small band of clones run past her. Once they were far from her, she makes a run for it and sees an opening ahead of her, but suddenly stops and realizes she had reached the exit. She stood at the edge of the pipe and saw the chasm that was beneath her.

She new that without any speeder or ship to help her get down, jumping seemed pretty suicidal. However someone managed to catch up to her and walks behind her.

"Ahsoka…" The young girl turns around and sees Anakin walking up to her. "What are you doing?"

"You didn't even to try to come and help me!" Ahsoka said in anger.

"They wouldn't let me in to talk to you!"

"You could have if you tried!"

"How would that look Ahsoka! Forcing my way in would have made you look more guilty!"

"I am NOT guilty!"

"We have to prove your innocent. The only of doing that is if we go back."

"I don't know who to trust!"

"Listen, I would never let anyone hurt you Ahsoka. Never. But you need to come back. You need to make your case to the council."

"No…I'm not going to take the fall for something I did not do!"

"I am ordering you to put down your lightsaber and come with me! Now! Trust me."

As the two had their conversation, the two of them heard several clones coming their way. "I do trust you. But you know as well as I do, that no one else will believe me!"

Ahsoka looks behind her and sees a large cruiser fly right beneath her. Her time to make a decision had finally came. "Anakin, you have to trust me now."

"Ahsoka I do trust you!" Anakin said as he walked toward her.

"I know you do." Ahsoka said before placing her hand up. "But there's only one person who can help me. Good-bye."

Ahsoka then jumps off the ledge before flying down to the cruiser and lands safely on top before she heard her master scream her name one more time. As the cruiser flew to depths of the underworld, she looks up and saw her master, Captain Rex, and Commander Fox, look down as they watched her go down a path that only one person could help her escape.

 **Alright everyone that's gonna be it for this chapter! We're really getting closer to the gritty part of this ark! Well what did you guys think about where everyone is now? Will Derric find any truth as to what the assassins plan on doing? Who will Ahsoka contact to come and help her? We'll all find out soon.**

 **If you liked this chapter, or if you like the story so far, then please leave a nice comment. I'll see you all next time.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello everyone! What's up?! We are back for another new chapter of The Assassin: The Shadow of Desric.I am very pleased to see how well this story is going and I'm very excited that we are soon getting toward the true grit of this Story Arc. Now it's time for you all to catch up on what happened last time.**

 **In the last chapter, as Derric searched the castle for any clues to help uncover the truth about the assassin, he found a little girl, lost and afraid. Without hesitation, Derric had come to the girl's aid and the two are leaving Rhen Var, however storms are brewing over Coruscant. After Ahsoka was arrested she had somehow escaped her cell and is now searching for the truth of her deceit. How will our heroes uncover the truth of this shroud of mystery? They'll soon find out.**

 **Alright everyone before we start, Disney has the rights to Star Wars while I own my OCs. Okay let's begin this chapter!**

 **On Hell's Doorstep**

 _Rhen Var: Castle_

After the Derric found the little girl in the castle, the young man knew that his mission had changed instantly. He was no longer interested in finding the assassins, or the leader controlling them, all that he cared about was getting this little girl back to his ship.

As the two walked through the castle, Derric's first instinct was to grab the girl and run strait through the castle, however things were different now. When Derric found the girl, he'd noticed that the castle was different, it was more of a maze of narrow hallways and small rooms. Getting in was easy for him, but getting out would become more of a challenge. Instead of running, Derric had the little girl at his side as the two walked through the castle, trying to safely find the path toward the front gate without getting lost.

While they walked through the castle, the little girl spoke. "I remember…I was on my home planet…Carlac…and then they came. The Assassins had come." She said before taking a small pause. "They killed my mother and father. Before taking my brother and I with them."

 _Wait! She has a brother?_ Derric was shocked when he heard that there could be another child in this castle, alone. If he left this place with one child left behind, he would never forgive himself. He kneels in front of her and grabs her shoulders. "Where's your borhter?! Do you know where he is?!"

The little girl sheds a few tears before responding to Derric. "They took him…and left me here…"

 _This gets better and better._ Derric thought. "Alright once we get off this planet, we'll head to Coruscant. I have friends that'll help us find your brother. We're gonna help you find your brother okay."

The little girl nods before the two hear a loud clanking noise off in the distance. The two turn their heads and a cold chill goes down their spines. Derric knew that they needed to get out of this place NOW. "They're here…" The little girl said.

"Stay close to me!" Derric said before the two started to run through the dark hallways of the castle, knowing that the assassins had come back to their home and will not take too kind that someone was snooping around their castle. He grabs his blaster switches it from stun to lethal rounds, before grabbing his sword as well.

But as the two ran through the hallways, Derric sees a shadow with now owner run close to him, his eyes widen as he suddenly realized what it was, but it was too late. From out of the darkness a large machine deactivates it cloaking device in front of Derric before giving him a back hand to the face, causing him to fall flat on his back. "Remember me!" The machine said in a familiar voice.

"Ruin?!" Derric said in shock, as he realized that Ruin had transformed himself into a large cyborg. As Derric lid on the floor he watches several cyborgs deactivate their cloaking devices and appear behind ruin. While some looked just about the same, others had small jetpacks and different helmets as well. Derric recognized them and saw that they were members of Deathwatch.

Suddenly the little girl walks beside Ruin with an evil smile and presses a button on her wrist before suddenly transforming into Misery. Derric was shocked to see that the little girl he was trying to protect was the same assassin that tried to kill him and his friends on Onderon. "Misery?!"

"Hey handsome." Misery said in a robotic voice. "At least now we know you have a thing for little girls."

 _This was trap!_ Derric thought to himself, realizing that the Assassins somehow knew that he was coming. They knew that he would come to this place and would be snooping around searching for answers. They also knew that he would not have hesitated to help someone in need, such as a little girl. The question that remained in his head was how did these monsters know that he was coming?

As he lid on the floor, Ruin laughed as he walked around his prey. "You are too late Nalto! It is finally over!"

As Ruin was getting ready to attack him, Derric remembered the last time these two fought. On Onderon, when Derric fought against Ruin, he made the mistake by underestimating his enemy and used no weapons against him. Having learned from his mistake, which almost cost him his life, Derric quickly gets up before grabbing his sword and blaster.

Before Ruin could strike him with his new robotic body, Derric quickly fires one round into Ruin's chest, but as the bullet soars right at his chest, the bolt bounces off which strikes fear into Derric's heart. Seeing that these new cyborgs had some tough armor, Derric activates his sword and creates a small safe zone by amining his sword and blaster to all the machines around him.

"Where is your Master?!" Derric asked loud before ruin charged at him. Derric fires another shot at the cyborg. Except this time the bullet manages to stop Ruin, but only for a short amount of time. "WHERE IS HE?!"

"He is everywhere…we are his shadow." Ruin said before Derric looked out a window and saw hundreds of assassins we're arming themselves for war. Except this time there were more than last time. He watches several assassins prepare their blasters, their swords, their vehicles for war. He even looks out and sees several more assassins that have been turned into cyborgs.

 _He was right._ Derric thought to himself, realizing that Aaron was right all along. _The Assassins have returned._

"It is over." Ruin said as Derric looked at the large army of assassins. The large robotic assassin soon lunges over to Derric before the young man pulls out a detonater and covers his eyes. In a split second, a bright flash of light blinds all the assassins, and Ruin sees that Derric has escaped by using a flash grenade. The chase was on. "Jam his signal, and run him down!"

As Derric runs for his life, he reaches for his comlink and contacts his droid. "R7 GET THE SHIP STARTED AND GET READY TO GET US OUT OF HERE!" How ever as he ran though the castle all he heard was static. "JAMMED!"

Having realized that the assassins were blocking his signal, he hoped that the comlink Aaron gave him would be strong enough for him to get a hold of his friends. However he saw two Deathwatch drones flying down the hall straight for him. _Oh shit!_ Derric oulls out his last two grenades before throwing them against the wall. As the detonators fly, they latch onto the wall before the drones fly right past them, causing the bombs to explode.

Not only did the bombs explode and kill the two drones flying out to get him, the blast also manages to cause some part of the castle to come crumbling down, and seal the hall. However that explosion only angered Ruin as Derric soon heard the cyborg assassin scream in anger, which made him more afraid than ever.

As Derric continued to run through the castle, he pulls out his comlink and prays that his friends will be able to hear his message. "AARON CAN YOU HEAR ME?! YOU WERE RIGHT ABOUT THEM! THE ASSASSINS HAVE RETURNED!"

While Derric yelled into the comlink he heard nothing but static, meaning that the assassins managed to jam this comlink as well. "No…no no no no no!" Derric had never been scared in his life, after knowing that know one will be able to save him this time.

However after running through the castle for a few more minutes, Derric sees the light and soon notices that he has reached the exit. He quickly runs as fast as he can before running into a blizzard that he noticed when he first arrived here. With the high winds and cold temperature hitting against his body he runs for the ship. "R7 get ready to fly us out of here!"

But as Derric was only a few yards away from his ship, the little droid looks at him before the entire ship is engulfed in flames, in a huge fiery explosion that caused Derric to fly back and fall right onto the snow. "R7!"

As Derric lid on the snow, knowing that he had no way off this planet, he hears a familiar voice come from behind him. "There is no light Derric…that can defeat the darkness."

Derric turns around and sees a figure wearing a black cloak stand before him with the blizzard winds blowing the cloak to the side. The figure removes his cloak before revealing his face. It was a man with black hair, but also had white skin that had small severe burns. This man also wore red and black armor as well. "Desric…"

"Yes." Desric said to Derric who was shocked to see that his foe had somehow survived Naboo.

Without a moment's hesitation, Derric runs straight for Desric and activates his sword before lunging at the leader of the assassins. However Desric anticipates this move and ducks beneath Derric's slash and slams his right fist onto Derric's shoulder before grabbing his arm and slamming his nee into Derric's chest. Derric soon drops his sword before Desric grabs him by the throat. "Oh how I've waited a long time for this…"

Desric soon gives two good jabs toward Derric's before the Grand Master throws the traitor toward a group of assassins. However as Derric looked up, he saw Ruin, Misrery, Pain, and a Deathwatch cyborg in whit and blue armor, circle around him. In an instant they all stop their feet onto Derric's body, for he had been defeated.

While the cyborgs beat Derric to a pulp, Desric orders them to stop before walking over to Derric. When he looked down at his defeated enemy, Desric soon saw a lot of blood cover Derric's face as it dripped onto the white snow. "Take him to the lab. And get him ready for my arrival."

The four cyborgs obey their Master's orders before dragging his body across the cold snow and into the castle. As he walked toward the castle, another figure wearing a dark cloak walks beside him. "Soon…the Reoublic, amd the Jedi…will fall."

The figure in the dark cloak nods to the assassin before walking to the castle, revealing that he had glowing yellow eyes while also having horns on the top of his head. "The time for our return has come."

 _Coruscant: Jedi Temple_

Meanwhile on Coruscant, a few hours had passed after Ahsoka broke out of prison and escaped Anakin and the clones. After the padwan managed to escape the Jedi and the Republic there was a meeting at the Jedi Council where they received a message form Admiral Tarkin. _"After further investigation, we have concluded that the murdered clones were killed by Ahsoka Tano herself. And we have also found out that she has escaped to the lower levels of Coruscant."_ Tarkin tells the council through a hologram.

Sitting in the chamber, among the Jedi masters was Master Plo Koon who was shocked to hear these disturbing news about his favorite padwan. "I can not believe that Ahsoka could have fallen so easily."

 _"Because she refused to turn herself in, it only proves that she was responsible for the death of the clones and the bombing of the Jedi Temple. This is sedition!"_ Tarkin adds to his theory, before the hologram of him disappears.

After the hologram disappears, every master in the room began to look at each other. They were all in shock to learn that one of their best padawabs was now a wanted fugative of the Republic. Master Ki-Adi-Mundi soon speaks up. "Skywalker, was there any doubt in you that your padawan was innocent?"

"No Master Mundi." Anakin says to him as he walks to the center of the room.

"The Council may believe she is guilty for her crime. Still believe they are wrong, do you?" Master Yoda asks Anakin.

"I believe she didn't kill anyone at the prison or used the droids to attack the temple. But if we had approached her by seeing that she is innocent, she might have turned herself in." Anakin says to Yoda.

"But now she's on the run and there's no tell where she is or what she may be planning." Windu said.

"Two teams, we must send." Master Yoda said. "Master Skywalker, and Master Plo will take clones to capture Ahsoka. Call upon Ghost Team to assist, we must. Good relations Ahsoka has to them. Make this mission swift, they will help us."

"I think it would be best to leave Ghost Team out of this." Windu said. "If Ahsoka was involved with the bombing, there's no telling that the wrest of his team was also involved."

"Agreed." Master Yoda said. "Go swiftly Skywalker. And bring this lost child." Yoda says to Anakin while he and Master Plo left the Jedi Temple to find Ahsoka. However they are all unaware that someone has been listening to their conversation. They are unaware that someone had managed to intercept Tarkin's message to the Jedi Council.

 _The Cursed Angel_

After Tarkin had finished informing the Council about his theory, Aaron's heart grew with anger after hearing that the Council would think that Ahsoka was guilty for her crimes that she did not commit. He was also angered at the fact that the Jedi did not want them to help because the Jedi thought that Aaron and his freinds had something to do with the bombing of the temple.

After Aaron and the rest of the crew were finished watching Tarkin's message, he slammed his fist on the holotable in anger. "I can not believe that the Council would believe in such a lie."

Jaybo then says, "When we find out whoever did this, that person is gonna pay!"

As Aaron stood at the holotable with his back facing toward his friends, Grace walks up behind him and places her hand on his shoulder to try to calm him down. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going after her." Aaron said before he turned to face his friends.

"I'll go with you." Grace offered because Ahsoka was her best friend.

"No…" Aaron replied. "This is something that I should do alone."

Before Grace could say anything else, Jaybo interrupts. "If you're going in alone, you're going to need all the help you can get. We'll stay here and do whatever we can to keep you guys informed of what's going on."

"We'll also do a little digging to see if we can find anything more about why Ahsoka is being framed." Marcus added.

"Alright then." Aaron said as he walked out the ship. "See if you guys can find out anything about this. Contact me if anything big comes up."

As Aaron left his friends at the ship, he pulls out a small jumpspeeder and soon realized that since he's going to help Ahsoka out, he was going to be declared an enemy outside the law of the Republic. Soon the Jedi, and people like Tarkin, would make him a wanted man.

But if this meant saving Ahsoka and prove her innocent, he was willing to jump from the heavens and plunge into the depths. He soon activates his speeder and heads over to where everyone last saw Ashoka, the underworld.

 **Alright is everyone alright! With Derric captured by Desric and his new army of Assassins, Aaron is ready to embark on a journey that is going to test his strength. What did you guys think about this chapter? What do you think will happen to Derric? Will Aaron reach Ahsoka before it's too late? We'll all learn soon as he head deeper into this final story arc. If you guys are enjoying this story then please leave a comment and tell me what you all think. I'll see you guys next time with another brand new chapter! Bye!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys! Happy Friday! Wait? Today is Monday. I hope you are all enjoying your day and I hope you all enjoy the next chapter of The Assassin: The Shadow of Desric! Since all of you are on vacation, and I now got some free time, what's gonna happen is that I'm gonna be uploading some new chapters every now and then.**

 **With 10 more chapters left we are getting close to the end! Before we get any further let's do a quick recap for those who may not be up to speed. If you don't wish to know what had happened in the last chapter then just skip ahead.**

 **In the last chapter while, the Republic was on the hunt for Ahsoka, Derric was on the run as well. While running through the castle with the little girl in his arms, Derric was ambushed by the assassins and was captured by Desric and his new army.**

 **With our team scattered and on the run, will they be able to come back from this dark path, or will they be consumed by the darkness that spreads. Star Wars is owned by Disney while I just own my OCs. Okay folks lets get started in this chapter.**

 **On The Run**

 _Corusscant Underworld: Level 1312_

A few hours have passed after Ahsoka escaped prison. A few hours have passed after her master begged her to come back in order to prove her innocence. But after realizing that no one will believe her story Ahsoka soon saw that she was on her own. After she left her master on the surface, she dove deep into the lower levels of Coruscant, known as the underworld.

Once she landed, she knew that everyone was going to be looking for her. Police, clones and Jedi were all after one fugitive. As the young padwan began to wander the streets, every second she was looking over her shoulder, while at every minute she was making sure that she was not being followed by the police or by clones. However she knew that at some point the Jedi would be hunting her sooner or later. It was only a matter of time before her master would eventually come down here to arrest her.

As the two padawan walked through dark streets and narrow allies, Ahsoka's comlink soon goes off. Ahsoka immediately turns her head to a nearby ally and walks straight toward it, hoping that it will be a nice place where no one will see her take this one important call. Once she was alone Ahsoka turns on her communicator and answers the call. "You shouldn't be calling me Barriss, it's not safe."

 _"I'm sorry Ahsoka, I just couldn't stand by and o nothing while you're down there."_ Barriss said to her. _"Are you okay?"_

"I'm safe, but I'm on the run." Ahsoka responded to her.

" _Where are you?"_ Barriss asked

 _"_ _I can't tell you, but someone is definitely trying to frame me." Ahsoka said "Have you've found anything that can help me right now."_

 _" I had just found out that Admiral Tarkin has just issued a warrant for your arrest and has even put up a bounty."_ She says to her. _"The council is sending two Jedi to hunt you. Master Plo-koon and Master Skywalker."_

Hearing that Plo-koon and Anakin were being sent to capture her made Ahsoka feel unease. For starters, the two Jedi that changed her life were being sent after her. She remembered that is was Master Plo-koon that found her as a small child before he took her to the Temple, to her she was like the father she never had. And for Anakin, if it wasn't for him, Ahsoka would have never lasted long in this war. For him, Ahsoka saw him as a friend who would die in order to save her life. To learn that he and Plo-koon were sent to arrest her, made this all too personal.

"This night keeps getting better and better." Ahsoka said while she continues to look outside the ally for any clones or police. "Is there anything else I should know?"

 _"Yes. Tarkin has also convinced the Jedi Council to believe that you braking out of prison only made everyone believe that you were involved in the attack on the Temple. And was solely responsible for the deaths of those who died in the explosion."_ Barriss explains.

"I can't believe this is happening." Ahsoka said on the communicator. "Thanks for letting me know."

 _"I'm not sure the comlinks are secure. You'll have to find another way to contact me. I'll do whatever I can to dig up anything. Find another way to contact me."_ Anthony said to me before he hung up.

"Thank you Barriss." Ahsoka said before she soon deactivated her comlink. Shortly after she finished having her small conversation with Barriss, Ahsoka soon puts away her comlink before looking at the large city that lid beneath Coruscant's surface. She looks up at the roof of the city and has a small thought to herself. _Well…this is going to be a long night._

After Ahsoka left the dark alley, she was now aware that Tarkin has put up a warrant for her arrest and a bounty on her heads. She knew that it was only a matter time before Tarkin would turn on her. Ever since she rescued him from the citadel a few months ago, Tarkin has never appreciated Ahsoka for her work on the battlefield. Instead he always saw her as a liability and was waiting to cut her loose.

Despite this, Ahsoka was aware that Rakin would send clones after her, but what she didn't expect was that he put a bounty on her. This was going to make things much trickier for her, now that she knew that bounty hunters were going to be after her. And since she was in the middle of the underworld, she might as well activate a distress beacon for everyone to hear.

When Barriss finished telling her the news, she was shocked to learn that after all she has done for the Republic, after all the countless battles she fought and lives she has saved, the Council was easily convinced that she was guilty for crimes she did not commit.

After realizing that this nice was going to be a lot more interesting than she thought, the youg Jedi soon walks through the streets and tries to avoid looking directly at anyone. She soon looks around for anything that'll help her blend in and not stand out in the crowd. Ahsoka soon spots a goat-like man drinking himself to death and surely walks over to him before she pulled out a piece of food from her pocket. "Hey buddy, you hungry"

The goat alien looks at her before grabbed the food away for her and began to eat it like an animal. Before he finishes the food, he looks at Ahsoka and asks, "What do you want?"

"Your cloak." She says to him.

While Ahsoka was putting on her new cloak, she could easily hear the police approaching the area. Using her headtails, Ahsoka was able to pinpoint the cops exact location and knew that they were a few miles away from her but also knew that in a few minutes they would surely close in on her. She needed to move fast if she was going to uncover the truth about this mystery.

A few minutes of walking through the city streets, the young padwan is unnoticed by most of the people. As she walks she comes across group of kids playing in the street while also pitpocketing some of the passing pedestrians. She couldn't help but smirk seeing the kids playfully stealing from each other while also attempting to steal from adults. But right now she didn't have the time for laughing.

After realzing that the police are slowly closing in on their position, she new that the best way to avoid the police was by using the trains. However she would be taking a big risk. If she decides to use the train, there's a chance that the police may be on it as well, leaving her trapped in a metal tube going at high speeds while several cops are onboard.

She starts to think about the risks and rewards if she decided to use the train, and if the reward meant getting as far away from the police and the Jedi, she had to take this chance. She then turns and begins to walk to the nearest train station that'll take her further away from Anakin.

While Ahsoka was searching for a train station, Anakin and Master Plo were preparing their troops for the hunt as they flew in two speeders, into the lower levels of the city. Knowing that the Jedi wanted her alive, Anakin had his clones set their guns to stun, hoping that she would at least come in quietly.

 _Train Station_

Once she got to the train station, the young jedi quickly got on the nearest train and hoped that maybe her luck had changed. She was taking a big risk but once the train started to leave the station, she started to feel relieved until she noticed the lights on the train began to flicker turn on and off. But her heartrate began to rise when she saw two policemen enter the same train as well.

"Passes please." The policemen said while Ahsoka faced toward the door, and was ready to make a run for it as the police began to get closer and closer.

She soon looked at the ground as the policemen began to get closer to her. Ahsoka knew that it was time for to get off at the next stop, and as she got closer to the door she could sense the police getting closer to her.

But as the train began to slow down, the doors open and two other policemen see her. In an instant, she is scared out of her mind when the cops spotterd her. "It's her! The rogue jedi that attacked the Temple!"

 _Oh Shit!_ Ahsoke thought to herself before she started running through the train with four officers chasing after her.

"Stop her!" One of the officers screamed, before two civilians two civilians tried to grab the Jedi Padawan.

"Let me go!" Ahsoka yelled when the two male civilians grabbed her while the police began to close in on her.

"Sorry about this!" She said before she decided that there was only one thing for her to do. She first reverses one of the man's grip on her, before she frees one and kicks the second male in the groin. Now that she was free, she uses the force and throws the two incapacitated men towards the cops.

She then looked behind her and saw someone else try to come after her. She acts fast and drives her left elbow into the guy's gut before she threw him to the side. She then runs through the train and pushes anybody who got in her way before she reached a nearby exits and opens the door.

She looks outside and sees that the train was moving at high speed, she knew that jumping was suicidal. But while the train was still moving the young togruta looks at the open door, before turning around and sees the four police officers coming after her.

Knowing that if she stayed on the train, she would be easily captured and all this would be for nothing and only lead to her being trialed for a false crime. Without a second thought, the young girl decides to jump off the train and flies through the air before she landed on a nearby train station.

"That wasn't so bad." Ahsoka said to herself as she was getting up from the ground, from the jump she just took. Once she recovered from her suicidal jump, she soon dusts off her clothes before she started walking away.

That is until a train left the station and two policemen spotted her. "Sir look!"

"You got to be kidding me..." Ahsoka said to herself before the policemen start to run after her.

However as the two cops started running, a small device rolls beneath them and small burst of electricity shocks each and everyone of the guards. However it was only the beginning, as Ahsoka saw Aaron come out of no where and dive kicks one of the cops in the gut before lunging at the second cop and slams his fist along the side of the police's helmet.

As Aaron began his assault, two of the four cops were now on the ground, leaving only two left. "Get away from her!"

"Let's get him!" One of the cop's said before he and his partner ran after Aaron. However, engaging Aaron was the biggest mistake these cops could make as Aaron soon runs over to the cops as well.

Aaron flips over the first cop and lands behind him, giving him the chance for him to sweep the cop's legs, causing him to land on the floor while he went after the second cop. The police officer stood no chance when Aaron blocked a punch and dislocated his arm.

With the second cop taken care of, Aaron looks behind him and sees the first cop recover from the fall he took. Aaron walks over to him in anger and shoots a taser directly into the cops neck before Aaron watched the police fall onto the floor.

Once Aaron had finally taken care of all the cops he runs over to his beloved angel and holds her close. Ahsoka holds onto Aaron and is relieved that she had someone looking out for her. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I heard what happened to you." Aaron said. "And I couldn't just stand and do nothing while you were on the run. You're my angel, and I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you."

"Thank you Aaron." Ahsoka said. "But you do realize that if they see you with me, they'll think that you were involved in the bombing?"

"I don't care what they think of me." Aaron responded. "I'd rather betray the Republic and be with you, than follow it and see you as an enemy."

Ahsoka was so glad that she had someone watching over her. Ever since she was framed, everyone who she trusted, was now hunting her and the one person that believed her was standing right beside her.

Once the two left the train station the jedi and assassin saw several elevators nearby. The both decied to get inside one of them before one of the officers Aaron knocked out saw the two of them escaping.

The cop grabs his blaster and starts firing several shots at the two of them while the doors were closing. However one shots was able to shoot the controls.

"Not good." Ahsoka said before the elevator began dropping.

As soon as the elevator dropped, Ahsoka and Aaron cling onto the rails inside rthe elevator as it dropped faster than any other would. While they plummeted down the two of them saw a young Twi'lek boy with blue skin, scared out of his mind.

"Don't worry! I'll think of something." Ahsoka says to him as she jumps on the roof of the elevator and activates her lightsaber. "Maybe I can cut a hole in hear."

While she was cutting a hole on the roof, the young boy begins to say something in his native language toward Aaron and Ahsoka.

"What is it kid?" Aaron asked him before he saw the little boy point to an emergancy button that was installed to stop the elevator. "Ahsoka there's a-"

"Hold on Aaron! I'm almost through!" Ahsoka replies as she was almost finished with cutting off the roof of the elevator.

"Screw it." Aaron sad before he soon pressed the button and the elevator suddenly stops with just a few feet toward the ground.

Once the elevator stopped, Ahsoka suddenly falls toward the floor and lands right in front of Aaron and the boy.

The boy looks at Ahsoka and points at the button. "Thanks little guy. I guess I'm not on my game these days."

Ahsoka then reactivates her lightsaber and cuts a hole on the door and uses the force push it out.

"Hang on little guy." Aaron said the the Twi'lek as he clung onto Ahsoka's shoulders and the two of them safely jumped off the elevator. With Ahsoka and the child safe, Aaron climbs out of the elevator and is relieved that everyone is safe.

After the three of them were all out of the elevator, Ahsoka places the boy down and sees a blue female Twi'lek close to them. The boy thanked Ahsoka and Aaron in his native language and runs towards he female. The two of them both assumed that she was his mother.

"Let's not ever do that again." Aaron said to Ahsoka, feeling that the two of them should probably no use the elevators for now.

"You know what…" Ahsoka said before a small pause. "I think we can agree on that."

The two of them both give off several small laughs before they knew it was time for them to leave. Despite this small tendered moment, one of them was a fugitive of the Republic, and the other was working outside the law to save his friend.

 **Alright everyone that's going to be it for this chapter. What do you guys think so far? If you are enjoying this then please leave a comment, or follow this story! I love to hear your thoughts. I'll see you all next time for the next chapter, bye!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hi everyone! I hope you are all enjoying your day! I am very excited to see that we have finally reached this chapter. For me, this is one of my favorites of this story and I am so glad that you are all going to get to read it. So let's do a recap to udate you all.**

 **In the previous chapters, after Derric made his way to Rhen Var, he soon discovered that Desric had survived and was now leading a new army of assassins before he was captured. At the same time Ahsoka and Aaron have been on the run from the Jedi once the two met up at a train station before being chased by the cops. Now that everyone is sepearated will they overcome the darkness that surrounds them will they be consumed by it.**

 **Star Wars is property owned by Disney while I just own my OCs. Okay everyone let's start this chapter.**

 **Old Hatreds**

 _Rhen Var: Medical Lab_

Several hours have passed since Derric entered the castle that was the home to the Order of the Assassin. Several hours have passed since he fell right into Desric's trap and Derric soon discovered that Desric had survived his death on Naboo, and was now the leader of an army of assassins.

When he discovered that the assassins had finally returned, Derric suddenly realized that Aaron was right all along. Everything Aaron said to him, Derric believed that Aaron had gone mad. He saw Aaron as a fragile man who could not burry his dark past. But a few hours ago, Derric learned that Aaron was right all along.

As Derric began to regain his conscious, he looks up and sees a bright light hovering above his head, before seeing a figure cast a silhouette above him. He soon begins to regain his sight and soon sees Desric standing before him. He struggles to lash out at him, but soon discovers that his head and body were strapped onto a table.

Desric presses a button on his gauntlet and the table rises and faces towards him. An evil smile soon grows on his face when he saw his old friend. "Hi…remember me?"

"Desric! You son of a bitch!" Derric said as he struggled to free himself. "You're alive! How?!"

"Oh let's not get into detail about that." Desric replied. "It's a long and very boring story, and I'm on a tight schedule."

"You've been behind this all along!" Derric said while Desric began to circle around him. "You're bullshit assassins were working for you all along!"

"Yes…they were…" Desric responded. "Pain, Misery, Ruin and Suferring were working for me and were trained so that they could advance to the next stage of our plan to wipe out the Repulic."

"You used them to tear my friends apart and knew Aaron would go mad, believing that you were still alive." Derric said. "You then somehow bombed the Jedi temple to throw off your scent so that no one would find out what you were really up to. Now that you have your army of new assassins, ships, and weapons, you intend to invade…Coruscant."

"You are a bright one." Desric said to Derric. "It's a shame for me to see someone as smart as you could not believe Aaron in the first place. Do you think that if you would have believed him from the start, you could have stopped me from creating all this?"

After a brief moment of Silence, Derric has no response. Desric then continues. "But then again, you're skills have become sloppy ever since you left us. If you would have stayed with me, you would have made a great warrior, a warrior stronger than Aaron, but no. Instead he sent you here, straight to your demise…just like what he did to me."

"I make my own choices." Derric said. "I chose to leave because you killed the only family I had left."

"Well that's technically not true." Derric said before an evil grin came across his face.

Derric suddenly realized what Desric was thinking of. "If you even get near them-"

"You'll what?" Desric responded. "You are in no position to threaten me. Remember, you're talking to the man who killed your first family, and I can easily do it one more time. Is that what you want."

Derric didn't respond before Desric continued. "However you don't have to worry about your friends for now. I'm not going to kill them yet. In fact I want them to live long enough for them to tear each other apart."

"And how do you suppose that'll happen?" Derric asked.

"Haven't you already noticed Aaron's condition?" Desric asked. "His mind has been decaying ever since his mission to Onderon. His obsession with his rogue assassin theory, is undoing the trust for his friends. Soon enough, he will wrap his hands around their throats when they get in his way."

 _How did he know about Aaron's theory?_ Derric asked himself, knowing that he and his friends were the only ones that knew about Aaron's theory of Desric's survival.

As Desric was savoring this moment, he hears his comlink go off. He knew that his time was running out, and he had other plans to attend to. "Well, as I mentioned earlier, I do have a tight schedule, so it is time to wrap things up."

Derscir suddenly comes in close to Derric's face and suddenly the room is easily filled with tense and hate. "You have no idea how long I've waited for our little reunion."

"But I also didn't like how you were snooping around my home to spoil the fun for what I have install for Aaron and everyone else. You have no idea of how in trouble you really are. But I think you're gonna be up to speed in a few minutes" Desric said while he watched Derric become very nervous.

In Derric's mind he had never been this scared in his life. He suddenly remembered that the man in front of him was the man that had been responsible for his family's death and was willing to kill every single one of his friends if he wanted.

"You are so gonna regret crossing my path in a few minutes." Desric smiles as he watches his former assassin quiver in fear. "You see, whatever you do has an opposite reaction. So if you're really that stupid, which you probably are, I am going to explain this to you. You ready? Cause here it comes…You cross me, and I will kill you."

"But seeing that you are here because of Aaron, I won't kill you. Instead, you're gonna rejoin the Order of Assassins again. And since I know that you won't join willingly, I'm going to draft you." Desric said as he watched Derric struggle to break free from the table. "You see you're slow, arrogant, and sloppy. You're the past…and I'm the future."

Desric then decides to undo the strap on Derric's head and allows the man to move his head freely, but in a few moments he was going to regret that. Derric suddenly looks at his body and sees that his entire left arm has been COMPLETELY cut off from his body.

Derric's heart rate suddenly rises rapidly as he sees that his whole left arm is missing and looks behind Desric, only to see several doctors and droids work on a mechanical arm that will be attached to him later. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

"I'm giving you a gift." Desric said. "The same gift I gave to them."

Derric looks around and sees Bo-katan and the Shadows of Death getting their armor fixed up while some doctors and droids were making some slight adjustments to their hard drives and wiring fixed inside their brains.

As Derric looks around he sees several more assassins going into operation where he watches the droids and doctors remove their limbs before reattaching their new robotic limbs. Derric had no idea that he was in the middle of a horror film and was scared out of his moind, knowing that Desric was planning on turning him into one of his robotic slaves.

But something cathes his eye, and Derric suddenly sees several monitors behind Desric. He looks closely and sees that the monitors were giving off footage of every room inside _The Cursed Angel_. Desirc looks at the monitors and watches Grace, Jaybo and Marcus operate the ship while Aaron had left earlier to find Ahsoka.

"You like what you see?" Desric asked with an evil smile. "What you're seeing is live footage from the inside of your precious ship."

 _This is not happening! This is not happening!_ Derric thought to himself as he was now in full panic when Dsric stated that they were both watching live footage of the ship. _How was he able to spy on all of us?!_

"You had no idea how far you were out of your league. You were never playing the game. I've been three steps ahead of you this whole time. The game is over, and you never made a real move. So tell me…" Desric asked before he gave off an evil smile at Derric. "How does it feel to find out that you knew absolutely nothing?"

Desric gives a small pause and Derric tries to free himself, even though he only had one arm left. "Just think about it. The greatest fight the republic has ever witnessed is about to take place. The Prophesized Jedi against The Rogue Assassin."

Derric struggles to break free but he had no chance of escaping this nightmare. He then stops and looks at Desric. "You're insane!"

"Some may say that…" Desric responded. "…but I prefer the term 'imaginative.'"

Desric looks at two assassins standing by him. "Take him to his cell, onboard my ship, and ready my army. It is time we prepare to reveal ourselves to the galaxy."

"Yes Grandmaster." The Assassins responded before they moved Derric to Desric's ship.

However, as they were wheeling him away, Desric placed his on Derric's left shoulder. "I'm gonna enjoy every minute of your friends final moments. Because in the end, your home, your friends you call family, will all burn."

As Desric's assassins move Derric toward the ship, he surely hears Derric scream in pain and agnoy knowing that he had finally broke one of Aaron's most trusted friends. Soon enough, he was going to watch Aaron tear his whole family apart from the inside.

 _Coruscant: Underworld_

After Ahsoka and Aaron left the train station, the two of them walked for hours through the streets and did the best they could to avoid being caught by the police. It didn't take long for them to end up in the downtown area of the level we were on. However as they walked on the empty streets, Ahsoka felt a presence she have not felt in a long time. The two of them turn around and were knocked onto the ground by a mysterious person, wearing a skull-like helmet and carrying two red curved lightsabers.

Aaron get's back up and activates his saber and charges at the person ambushing them, but was thrown onto the ground again. The figure looks at Ahsoka and smiles behind the the helmet before it spoke. "Well well I didn't believe it when I first heard it. But I guess it's true. The Senate has put a bounty on your little head."

The person deactivates one the lightsabers and presses a button on the side of the helmet, revealing that it was Ventress. "And I'm going to be the one who collects."

"Ventress! It was you wasn't it?! You're the one who blew up the temple! And you framed me!" Ahsoka said to her while Ventress still had her lightsaber at her throat before she took both of Ahsoka's lightsabers.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" She says to the little padawan, but doesn't notice Aaron standing right behind her with his saber right next to her head.

"Lie to me and I'll cut your head off." He says to her while he also presses a blaster against her hip.

"I really don't know what you're talking about." She says to him

"I'm not in the mood for games." Aaron said,

"So what are you now?! A bounty hunter!" Ahsoka says to her.

"Yes and someone who knows how to make easy money." Ventress said to the two of them while she grabbed Ahsoka and get's her on her feet before she forces her to move. At the same time she's not looking away from Aaron. "Lay down your weapons or she dies."

Ahsoka could feel the anger within Aaron when he deactivated his weapons and followed the two girls where they would all fall into some sort of dilemma.

As they walked through the streets Ahsoka looks at Ventress and breaks the silence. "You think you could hand me over and get a pat on the shoulder. You're a Separatist criminal and a Sith. They'll have you locked up with us before you say your name."

"I don't have to turn you over to the Jedi." Ventress replies. "There are other people that want you. I'll be able to turn you in whether you're dead or alive."

"Despite that I'm still a jedi." Ahsoka said to her.

"I believe the other Jedi don't see it that way." Ventress responded.

"I hate to admit it but you're right." Ahsoka said to her before they all stopped walking. "That's why we're going to need you're help."

"Why would I help you?" She asked us.

"We know that Dooku betrayed you and tried to kill you." Aaron says to Ventress. "Whoever set up Ahsoka could be Dooku's new apprentice, or could be serving someone much worse. The point is that you and Ahsoka have fallen for the same path. Both of you were betrayed by your own masters."

"What can you two offer me besides money?" She asked the two of them as she grabbed Ahsoka by the arm.

"If you help us, I'll speak on your behalf for the crimes you've committed." Ahsoka said.

"We can help you become a free person." Aaron added.

"Very well. But if the tide flows against you, don't think I'll forget about the bounty." Ventress said as she hands Ahsoka back her lightsaber.

"And if that happens, I will not hesitate to kill you." Aaron says to the pale witch.

"I suggest we find somewhere else to discuss this." Ventress said as she, Aaron and Ahsoka all looked up and saw Anakin and Master Plo fly down in police gunships that were carrying dozens of clones.

"Time to go." Aaron said as the lights from the gunships soon shined on the three before they decided to make a run for it.

While they ran, Ventress activated one of the ray shields on the wall to separate the three of them from the jedi and clones that wer out to get them. However after the shields were up, Ahsoka looks at her master as he gets off one of the gunships with a few dozen clones behind him. She then turns around and looks at Ventress and Aaron who were right behind her and were wanting her to run. It doesn't take long for Ahsoka to realize that if she was going to make things right, she had to turn around and work with her enemy.

She soon started running with Aaron and Ventress, but they did not go unseen for Aakin was able to watch was going on in front of him. His heart grew with rage as he watched Ahsoka run away from him. But what got him more angry was that she was not alone.

With Aaron and Ventress helping her, he felt that Aaron had finally stepped over the line and knew that he had intervened for the last time. Sooner or later, he was going to make Aaron pay for everything he has done.

 **Well that is it for this this chapter folks. I hope you all enjoyed this one. The reason why I enjoyed this one was because of the big spoiler where Derric has lost his entire left arm and Desric truly reveals that he truly is a psychopath and is ready to wage war on the republic. I hope to see you all again when I upload the next chapter. Enjoy the rest of your day!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Greetings and salutations to my fellow viewers! Welcome back for another new chapter of The Assassin: The Shadow Of Desrci! Things are beginning to heat up and I'm not talking about the temperature outside. With Aaron and Ahsoka on the run, now with Ventress, their night is going to get al lot more interesting than before.**

 **Star Wars is owned by Disney while I just own my OCs. Okay everyone, time to start the show!**

 **Night Before The Dawn**

 _UnderWorld_

Shortly after Aaron and Ahsoka made a deal to have Ventress help them they three of them all looked up and saw Anakin and Master Plo fly down in police gunships that were carrying dozens of clones.

"Time to go." Aaron said as the lights from the gunships soon shined on the three before they decided to make a run for it.

While they ran, Ventress activated one of the ray shields on the wall to separate the three of them from the jedi and clones that wer out to get them. However after the shields were up, Ahsoka looks at her master as he gets off one of the gunships with a few dozen clones behind him. She then turns around and looks at Ventress and Aaron who were right behind her and were wanting her to run. It doesn't take long for Ahsoka to realize that if she was going to make things right, she had to turn around and work with her enemy.

She soon started running with Aaron and Ventress, but they did not go unseen for Aakin was able to watch was going on in front of him. His heart grew with rage as he watched Ahsoka run away from him. But what got him more angry was that she was not alone.

With Aaron and Ventress helping her, he felt that Aaron had finally stepped over the line and knew that he had intervened for the last time. Sooner or later, he was going to make Aaron pay for everything he has done.

Shortly after Anakin watched his padawan leave off with Aaron and now Ventress, he looks at his gunship while the clones were getting off. "Send out the probes. I want them found now!"

Soon five probe droids detached themselves from the gunship before they flew into the city, searching for his rogue padawan and two wanted criminals of the Republic.

While the probe droids were searching for Ahsoka, Aaron, and Ventress the three of them walked into a dark ally where Aaron notices how this place was more of a dump than Letta's apartment. "Nice place you got here." He said.

"Not everyone lives above the surface in a temple or in a ship as fancy as yours Mr. Carter." Ventress responded, while Aaron and Ahsoka and keep their guard up in case if Ventress had any surprise for them.

"I guess we'll have to get used to that." Ahsoka says to Ventress, knowing that her life will never be the same when the night is over.

"Just make the call." Ventress said while Ahsoka tries to establish communication with Barriss. She finds a small booth that a place where she could contact Barriss at the Jedi Temple.

"Barriss? Barriss are you there?" Ahsoka says, while Aaron and Ventress look around the area to make sure that there weren't any clones closing in on them.

After a few seconds of trying to contact her friend, Barriss answers the call and it isn't long until the three of them see a small hologram of Barriss in front of them. _"I'm here Ahsoka. I'm so glad to see that you're alright. What is it?"_

"I need to know if you have found any clues about who is behind of all this." Ahsoka said to her friend. However the three of them were unaware that a probe droid was standing above them and was sending out a distress call to its masters where it also sent video footage and other information to a squad of clones nearby.

As the probe sends the coordinates to Aaron and Ahsoka's location to a squad of clones, the leader of the group manages to figure out where the rogue Jedi was hiding. "They're at a holobooth, 12th of G. Level 1312."

The squad of clones soon set their weapons to stun before they grab their gear and move toward Aaron and Ahsoka's location.

Back at the holobooth, Aaron listens to what Barriss had to say to Ahsoka. _"There's an abandoned warehouse three levels above you. It's where Letta was getting access to the nano-droids. But you need to be careful Ahsoka. Tarkin has convinced the council that you are a thresat and has allowed some clones to set their weapons to kill if things get out of hand."_

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Ahsoka says before she hung up her commnicator.

Aaron soon walks over to his angel and is eager to know if Barriss had found anything knew. "So…do we have a lead Ahsoka?"

However Ventress looks over to the two kids with an annoyed look. "It doesn't seem you need my help at all."

"That's not true, we need to find the warehouse on level 1315." Ahsoka says to her only for them to see a look of curious on Ventress' face.

"You know where it is? Don't you?" Aaron askes her.

"Yes I can get you both there." Ventress says to them.

However before anyone of them could say another word, a squad of clones come from the both sides and surround them. _Shit!_ Aaron thought to himself as he saw the clones aim their blasters at him, Ahsoka and Vetnress. It had come to Aaron's mind that he had forgotten that he and Ahsoka weren't the only people that were wanted by the Republic.

Since the two of the were working with Ventress, this made things more complicated. Not only was Ahsoka being framed for bombing the temple, now the Republic was going to think that Ventress was her accomplice.

"Listen to me! This isn't what it looks like!" Ahsoka says to the clones. "We don't want to fight."

Ventress soon puts on her mask and readies her fists while she smiles behind her mask. "I do."

"We're taking you and your accomplices in Commander!" The Clone Commander said.

"That's not going to happen! Trust me!" Adam says to the clone commander while the rest of the clones aim their guns at them and walk towards them.

"Commander we are taking you in!" The Clone said while he and his brothers readied their blasters to stun them. However Ventress soon pulls out her two red lightsabers and activates them.

"Let's play!" She says before Ventress soon lunges at the clones, swinging her lightsabers at them. As the harpy comes flying at them the clones aim their blasters at the wanted criminal and are ready to pull the trigger. However as Ventress lunges over to them she rolls in front of them before the clones fire one shot at her. Once she didged the first wave of bullets, she then uses her lightsabers to cut every blaster in half before the uses the force to push them against crates, metal posts and railings.

"Ventress stop!" Aaron said before a clone soon grabbed him by the arm. Aaron quickly acts fast and is able to kick the clone in the chest, knocking him on the floor before punching another clone across the face while Ahsoka threw some punches at some other clones.

Despite the situation they were in, Ahsoka and Aaron knew that they couldn't use their weapons against the clones. If a single clones was killed, then it would only prove that they were responsible for the attack on the temple and would be seen as murderers. In order for them to clear Ahsoka's name they had to handle this investigation delicately.

While Aaron and Ventress was fending off some clones, Ahsoka looked over and saw a clone grab Ventress from behind. She watched the former Sith Assassin give a robotic scream while she kicked the clone and threw him against a wall before she punched another clone in the face and gave a swift kick to him with her feet.

Ahsoka also looked at Aaron who used his electromagnetic gloves to shock any clone that got near him while he threw his fists into their helmets. During the chaos, Ahsoka looks behind her and sees a blaster aimed right at her face. She is able to act fast enough and swipes the gun away before she drove her left fist into the Clone's helmet and kneed him in the gut. She watches the Clone fall to the floor before she saw another clone come at her.

As the clone ran toward her, Ahsoka grabs the soldier by the arm and throws him onto the floor before she slammed her foot into his face.

Once every clone was taken care of, or knocked out atleast, Ventress looks at the two kids and removes her helmet. "See? Didn't kill one. It's the new me."

"Come on. Let's go." Ahsoka said to Aaron and Ventress before the three of them left the scene to get to the abandon warehouse.

After the group left, the surviving clone commander activates his comlink and contacts one of the Jedi. "Plo Koon we had Commander Tano and Carter, but they escaped with the help of Ventress."

" _Help is on the way Commander."_ Plo-Koon said to the Clone. _"Do you have any idea where they may be heading?"_

Shortly after Ahsoka, Ventress, and Aron escaped the clones, they ran through sever allies and narrow streets before Aaron realized something and came to a halt. Ahsoka looks behind her and sees his friend staring at the direction they were running away from. "Aaron come on let's go! We got to move!"

"No you got to move." Aaron said before Ahsoka gave him a confused look.

"What?" Ahsoka asked. "What are you talking about?"

"It's too dangerous if we stay together." Aaron said. "If I go with you, then Anakin and Plo-koon will BOTH be coming our way, this time with a small army of clones."

"We can handle them." Ahsoka said.

"No we can't, not when they're togther." Aaron said. "Not if we are together."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we need to split up." Aaron said. "You and Ventress need to get to the warehouse and find what ever clue is suppose to be there."

"What about you?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'll stay here and draw them towards me." Ahsoka said.

"We don't even know if they're still following us."

"Make no mistake! They ARE coming!" Aaron said.

After Aaron had told her that he was willing to sacrafice himself in order to saver her, Ahsoka walks close to Aaron. "You now if you decide to go through this they will not hesitate to bring you down. If they catch you, they will see you as a criminal."

"I don't care." Aaron said. "I will fight an army of clones just to save you."

"Then I guess now is the perfect time." Ahsoka said before she wraps her arms around Aaron and pulls him in for a kiss. As she kisses him, Aaron places his hands beneath her face and enjoys every moment of this.

Aaron breaks the kiss and smiles at his beloved angel. "Be safe my love."

Ventress grabs Ahsoka's shoulder before she signals that now was the time for them to leave for the ware house. The last thing Ahsoka saw was Aaron standing in the middle of the street before he reached for his holocomm.

A few minutes after his friends left, Aaron activates his holocomm and contacts a certain "friend."

"Anakin…" Aaron said before he saw a small hologram of Anakin in front of him.

" _Aaron Carter."_ The Jedi responded. _"I knew that it was only a matter of time before you would revert back to your old tricks."_

"You don't understand what you're dealing with." Aaron said.

" _I understand just fine!"_ Anakin said in anger. _"If it wasn't for you and Ventress, Ahsoka would be safely onboard my gunship."_

"As a prisoner or as a friend?" Aaron asked.

" _I'm trying to protect her!"_

"You only made things worse when you brought your clones into this!"

" _And you brought Ventress!"_

"If you want to make things right, you sometimes have to do certain things to get results!"

" _You know what…you're right. Which is why as of now, you are no longer an officer of the Republic. When I find you, you're gonna regret crossing my path."_

"Why wait? I'm on level 1312. Crime Alley." Aaron said as he gave the coordinates where he and Anakin would soon meet. "We both know there's only one way this night is going to end."

" _I look forward to meeting you. But when I find you, you're going to face justice."_

"And you will face my vengeance…" Aaron said before he deactivated his holocomm and decided to make another call.

 _The Cursed Angel_

Several hours have passed since Aaron left to the underworld to save Ahsoka, and in that time, Grace, Jaybo, and Marcus, have been working around the clock in order to find a way to save their two friends. As they were all working, a small hologram of Aaron appears on a holotable. _"Guys…can you hear me?"_

Everyone rushes over to the table and is eager to hear about Aaron's whereabouts. "We can hear you Aaron." Grace said to the hologram. "What's going on?"

" _Is Jaybo there?"_ Aaron asked.

"I'm here Aaron!" Jaybo responded. "What's going on?"

" _Jaybo, it's time we activate the Knightfall Protocol."_

"Are you sure?"

" _Yes, I'm sure."_

"Wait what is the Knightfall Protocol?" Grace asked.

"Ever since we first joined the Republic, Aaron has secretly been creating a suit of armor that will be able to withstand an attack from a Sith Lord, or a Jedi Knight. And after your tri[ to Onderon, Aaron was able to get a hold of some small kaiber crystals that will make the suit able to witstand any force attacks. Making the person nearly unstoppable." Jaybo explained.

As Jaybo and Marcus helped each other get the suit ready, Grace has a horrified look on her face and looks over at Aaron's hologram. "You're going to fight Anakin aren't you?"

When his friend asked him the question, Aaron gives no response.

"You're not seriously going to-"

" _Mmm-hm."_

"Anakin sees you as a menace, he'll kill you."

" _It's the only way I'll know."_

After hearing her friend that he was going to launch a one man war against one of her closest friends, she grabs her blaster and aims it at both Marcus and Jaybo. "Get away from that suit!"

"Grace…" The two guys said as they saw their friend aim her blasters at them.

" _What are you doing?"_ Aaron asked.

"Preventing a war from breaking out." She said to her friends. "I'm not going to let you go to war with Anakin."

" _We both know the real enemy brought the war to our front door!"_

"You can't do this Aaron, it's insane!"

" _You don't understand Grace, I have to do this. Now lay down your arms and send me the suit!"_

"You know I would do anything for you Aaron…but I can't let you do this…he's my friend."

After hearing that Grace has now abandoned him and has chosen Anakin instead of him, he felt his heart break. _"So was I…computer activate the Knightfall Protocol."_

" _Activating the Knightfall Protocol."_ The computer said before Aaron suit was encased inside Aaron's speeder bike and soon launched itself out of _The Cursed Angel_. As the suit flew out of the ship, Grace's heart was filled with rage and hate, knowing that her friend was now committed to fight one of her other friends.

Once the suit had left the ship, Grace rushes over to the computers to see where the suit was heading. If she could find out where the fight would take place, she may have a chance to stop it before things could get worse.

However as she was finding the coordinates, she watches Marcus and Jaybo approach her. "We're sorry Grace." Jaybo said.

"So am I." Grace's anger was uncontainable as she soon sets her blasters to stund and fires two shots at Marcus and Jaybo. As the two fell to the floor unconscious, Grace puts her blasters in her holsters before she leaves the computer with the name of the coordinates Aaron and Anikan will be meeting. Crime Alley.

As she leaves the ship, she pulls out a jumpspeeder and rushes towards the lower levels of Coruscant where she would find her two friends in the biggest fight of their lives.

 **Oh boy, things are about to kick off in the next chapter! Well that'll be it for this chapter, I hope you are all enjoying this story, I'm always happy to see that there are some people that are enjoying this story and I hope to see you all next time when the Prophesized Jedi goes up against the Rogue Assassin! See ya next time!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys! What's up and welcome to the chapter I have been dying to upload and I am glad that I was able to finish it up for you guys and boy are we in for a show tonight. This has been something that iv'e wanted to see for a while and I am glad that we have finally reached this part in our story and I am excited to hear your thoughts about this.**

 **Alright. Star wars is owned by Disney while I own my Ocs. Okay everyone let's start this chapter!**

 **Fight Night**

 _Warehouse_

Several hours have passed since Ahsoka and Ventress both departed from Aaron. After the two left, Ahsoka was worried of what Aaron was about to do. She knew that Aaron was going to divert Anakin and most of the clones, leaving only Plo-koon and a couple of clones to chase after them. Still what worried her was Aaron's intentions on keeping Anakin busy while she and Ventress both went to the abandoned warehouse Barriss had told them.

As they came out of a small dark alley, they began to see a glowing light in the distance and soon realized they had reached the warehouse. Ahsoka was relieved that she was able to make it this far, and hopefully she was going to be able to find some clues as to why she was framed for the murder of Letta.

"There it is." Ventress said. "That's where you're suppose to find this clue."

They slowly walk toward the warehouse that was far from finished on being constructed when Ahsoka felt a great disturbance in the force. She felt a lot of anger and hate being let out somewhere in the Underworld. She knew that Aaron's diversion was happening.

She shakes her head to focus on the task ahead of her and looks at Ventress. "I've done my part of the bargain, which means you're on your own from here. But don't forget, you have to speak on my behalf now. That was the deal."

Ahsoka looks beside her and sees Ventress return her lightsabers. "Agreed. Thank's for getting me this far at least." Ahsoka said. "I have to admit, I never saw us doing anything together, ever."

"These are dark times." Ventress said before she disappeared into the dark shadows, leaving Ahsoka alone at the warehuse where she would have to search for the truth of this conspiracy by herself.

 _Crime Alley_

An hour has passed after Aaron made his statement toward Anakin. An hour has passed since Aaron contacted Grace to tell her about the fight was about to take place. An hour has passed since Aaron received his Freeco Bike and began making preparations for what was about to happen.

After he received his bike, Aaron strapped on his new armor that was spray painted black and had three kaiber crystals he had found on Onderon, when Pain decided to give him a taste of his power. He then took out four small spikes that had red beeping lights on each of them before he spreaded them out to four different areas of the small vicinity, creating a six-mile perimeter.

He then looks down at the streets and decides to plant a few surprises for Anakin when he decides to bring his clones to come and stop him.

After an hour of making preparations, Aaron stood on top of a building before he saw a police gunship approach him. Through his helmet he zoomed in on the gunship and saw that it was Anakin who approaching the six mile perimeter, along with eight clones. _Here we go._ He thought to himself as he watched them pass over the spikes he set.

Aaron looks at his wrist and presses a small button on his gauntlet before he watches the red beeping lights turn green and every builing, every light, every vehicle within Aaron's six-mile perimeter completely shut down. The entire area was in a black out.

As the power began to shut down because of the spike's EMP burst, Anakin watches as his gunship loose control before they had enough power to slowly land on the streets. "Is everyone okay?!" He asked as he saw that none of his clones were harmed. "Let's move out! We have to push forward."

Every clone, including his friend Captain Rex, all form up and walk behind Anakin as they slowly made their way through the city streets. "Keep your eyes open." He said to his clones. "He may have more surprises for us."

Everyone was silent as they searched for Aaron through out the dark streets. As they passed each bar, each shop, they heard nothing until they heard a noise come from a dark alley where there was a garbage can outside. Everyone turns their attention towards that alley a dark shadowy figure grabbed a cone from behind him and dragged him into the dark screaming.

Everyone turned around and instantly knew that they were missing one clone. "Stripes!" Rex yelled and heard no response and only saw his gun lying on the floor.

When everyone saw the gun lying on the floor, a grappling hook comes flying from behind them before it grabs another clone and pulls him away. Everyone immediately turns around before they saw another clone disappear.

With two clones gone in under two minutes, everyone huddles together and Anakin ignites his lightsaber. "Aaron! I know you're out there! Show yourself! This doesn't have to end in a fight!"

As they walked through the city, with their blasters set to stun but were ready to et them to kill, no one heard a response from Aaron until they here his voice echo across them. "Sure it does."

After Anakin took one step, he stepped onto a spring loaded trap where a wire tightly wrapped around his leg and pulled him upside down on a street light before he saw a shadowy figure with glowing eyes stand on a small crate.

"There he is!" One clone said before they all began to fire their stun rounds at Aaron. However Aaron flips over the crate and avoids the stun rounds being fired at him before he landed on top of a bar sign and climbed to the top of the building while the clones chased after him.

But as the clones went after him, Anakin looked and saw that there was a small device beeping on the side of the crate. The clones were walking into a trap. "LOOK OUT!"

The small device on the crate activates before each clone is electrocuted with high amounts of electricity before they are incapacitated and fall to the ground, leaving Anakin to face Aaron alone.

After watching his entire clone squad get knocked out, Aaron uses the force to grab his lightsaber before using it to cut himself down from the street light. As he hit the ground the lights in the city begin to turn on and Anakin clearly sees Aaron standing on top of the building before jumping onto the street before the two men looked at each other dead in the eye without blinking. "Well…here I am." Aaron said as he slowly walked toward Anakin.

"Look at what you've done!" Aankin said in anger as he readied his lightsaber while reminding Aaron about his actions towards the clones.

"I only knocked them out! Besides…" Aaron said before he paused and stood in front of Anakin. "…this is between you and me."

As they stood in front of each other with their weapons at their side, Aaron and Anakin don't even look away from each other when they speak. "I don't want to have to put you down." Anakin said.

"Then this'll be easy for me." Aaron said before he ignited his black saber and slashed at Anakin before the Jedi blocked his attack. As the two locked their swords in combat, Anakin manages to get the upper hand before he kicks Aaron in the gut and makes a downward slash onto Aaron's saber, cutting completely in half.

Aankin then uses the force to push Aaron away from him but realizes that he is unaffected. It doesn't take him long to realize that Aaron is using kaiber crystals to protect him from any force attacks, but however it won't protect him from whatever Anakin is willing to through at him.

While Anakin was thinking of a way to use the force to beat Aaron, the young boy is shocked that Anakin cut his favorite sword before the Jedi used the force to throw a couple of crates at Aaron, pushing him toward the other side of the street. "Stand down Aaron!" Anakin yelled. "If I wanted it, you'd be dead already!"

Aaron grabs a small marble-sized ball before he throws it directly at Anakin. However, instead of running away from it, Anakin uses the force and grabs onto them, but before he could throw them away, they soon released a large cloud of orange smoke which was quickly inhaled by the Jedi Knight. But as he inhaled it he felt his muscles begin to tense up before they slowly weaken, forcing him to fall on one knee while Aaron got up and walked toward him.

"I bet you weren't expecting that." Aaron said as he walked toward Anakin as he struggled to stand up. "The small particles in the smoke come from a flower that grows on my home planet, it tenses the muscles in your body before it makes them almost completely weak. Meaning for the first time in your life, you're about to learn what it feels like to be just a man."

Aaron presses a small button on his gloves before he sees small sparks fly off each of his fingers before he grabs Anakin's face. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Anakin screamed as he felt large bolts of electricity go through his brain and body, giving him excruciating amounts of pain.

With Anakin in his grasped, and his armor protecting him from the lighting that was flying around them, Aaron makes his stand against Anakin.

"You say you're here to help Ahsoka, but really you're here to lock me up because I'm an embarrassment. Because I'll do what you won't. What kind of a person does that make you?" Aaron asked.

Anakin tries to free himself from Aaron's grasp before he grabs hold of his lightsaber and activates it. Once Aaron saw the saber ignited, he jumps away from Anakin and watches the Jedi grab a small bike before throwing it at him. However Aaron acts fast enough and jumps out of the way before the bike crashes and explodes behind him, and knocks him on his knees.

"It doesn't matter. You crossed the line and my masters won't stand for you anymore. If it's not me then they'll just send someone else." Anakin said.

After Anakin spoke, Aaron reached in his pockets and pulled out two pairs of brass knuckles. Since he had no sword to protect him, he was going to have to use his bare hands to beat Anakin. "Really? What do you think will happen when you cross the line?

As the two stare at each other down, the two men who once saw each other as equals were no longer stand in front of each other. Their eyes were filled with hate and rage as they both screamed at each other and ran towards one another at full speed.

When they came closer to each other, Anakin makes the first move and throws a right slash at Aaron's neck. But the young assassin is quick enough to react and ducks beneath the slash and throw two hook punches towards Anakin's ribs and landing a left uppercut toward his jaw.

After Anakin received three blows to the body, He watches Aaron flip away from him before he threw three shurikens at him. The three blades flew across the air before Anakin managed to cut all three of them in half. However that is exactly what Aaron intended on happening, for he was able to get close enough to attach a grappling hook to his back.

Aaron gives Anakin a smile before the small device on the Jedi's belt is activated and the hook is fired toward a window that shatters before the Jedi is pulled four stories above the ground and crashes into a small room.

After seeing how his little trick worked, Aaron shoots a grappling hook toward the fourth floor of the building Anakin crashed into and flies toward the room.

As Anakin recovers from Aaron's little surprise, he quickly sees Aaron enter the room before a small marble rolls underneath him. In an instant he sees the orange smoke explode beneath him and quickly inhales the particles from the dust once more.

Watching Anakin struggle to stand his ground, Aaron smiles before he moves toward Anakin and throws a good right hook across Anakin's face, knocking him onto the ground. Once Anakin fell, Aaron looks beneath him and sees the lighsaber roll beneath him. Aaron grabs it and places it on his belt before looking down at Anakin and grabs him by his Jedi tunics. He then drags him toward the center of the building where he sees a large sheet of glass directly above them and a large wooden plank beneath it.

Aaron uses his grappling hook once more and fires it at the wooden plank as Anakin was beginning to recover from Aaron's attack. However the Jedi was fast enough to free himself as he is suddenly pulled up two more floors and Aaron activates his boots to fly after him.

As Anakin regains conscious he suddenly is aware of what is happening and watches Aaron fly toward him before smashing him through the glass and flying above the roof of the building. With Anakin in his grasp, Aaron throws him toward the roof before his body is dragged across the floor and lands behind him. "Tell me, how does it feel to finally bleed?" Aaron asked.

Anakin soon get's back up on his feet and feels his strength slowly comeback when he reaches his hand out and pulls his lightsaber from Aaron's belt. He then holds it close to him when he surely ignites it and the blue saber illuminates his body. Using all his strength and speed, Anakin lunges over toward Aaron and begins to throw several strikes at Aaron.

While Aaron is able to avoid all the slashes and stabs coming at him, Anakin decides to fight dirty when he decides to punch Aaron across the face with his robotic arm.

After Aaron felt Anakin's metal fist slam across the left side of his face, he is soon knocked toward the ground before he looks up and watches Anakin slash his lightsaber across the front side of his helmet with the tip of his lightsaber.

When Anakin slashed his helmet, the inside of Aaron's helmet is completely black and only sees Anakin standing before him through the crack of his helmet. Seeing the rage in Anakin's eyes, he sees the Jedi make an attempt on his life and drives the saber down toward him.

Aaron quickly reacts and rolls away from Anakin before taking off his helmet and throwing it to the side, revealing his face at the Jedi. As he stood against Anakin, the Jedi Knight could clearly see the anger and rage flowing through Aaron's eyes as they stood motionless, waiting for the other to make the first move. It doesn't take long until they both run at each other in lightning speed before the two former allies clash into one another.

With the fight going on, Ventress is scene walking through the streets and dark alleys of the lower parts of the city, after she had left Ahsoka to search for the clues to her betrayal on her own. As she walks with her head held down, she wonders if Ahsoka will be able to keep her end of the bargain.

However as she walks she hears a sudden noise come from right behind her. She turns around to see what was behind her. "I thought we decided we were going to part ways?"

After she asked, she hears no response and grabs her lightsabers. She looks ahead of her and sees a shadow resembling Ahsoka but as she looks closer the shadow only belonged to a small white cat.

Relieved that she had nothing to worry about, Ventress watches the cat hiss and run away before she turned around, only to see a shadowy figure jump right in front of her before knocking her out with a crowbar.

As she fell to the floor unconscious, the figure pulles out a needle with glowing yellow liquid inside.

"Now the real fun can begin." The figure said before the needle was injected into Ventress' veins before the yellow fluid flowed into her blood an made her body twitch and squirm across the floor before she reopened her eyes with glowing yellow eyes. "Go. Find the youngling. And have fun."

 _Rhen Var: Prison Cells_

After Derric was tortured and amputated by Desric and his assassins, the young man was left in his cell to rot as he was strapped to a chair and was looking at a monitor in front of his cell, which was broadcasting the fight between Anakin and Aaron.

His was furious at how Desric was the one pulling the strings and was the puppet master behind Aaron's madness and Anakin's hate. What made him even more angry was that for the first time in his life he finally felt weak and useless in his life. With his left arm gone, what could he do to help his friends? He knew that without his full strength, and was separated from his friends, he had no power to stop this madness from unfolding. All he could do was just watch the fight.

" _We are coming to you live from the streets of Coruscant on Level 1312, where there seems to be a fight on a large scale occurring in the downtown slum known as Crime Alley."_

 _(Channel Changes)_

" _Police have done what they could to enter the vicinity but it seems that there is a electric current that is preventing them and their vehicles from intervening."_

 _(Channel Changes)_

" _Officials have reported that the two men fighting across the streets have now been identified as Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi Knight of the Republic, and Aaron Carter, a current Republic Special Operative."_

 _Coruscant: Level 1312_

As the news coverage continues on, people soon turn on their monitors to watch live footage of the fight that is being broadcasted to every station on the planet, and several star systems. With the fight going on, several people gather around several monitors that are showing the fight from behind a thin plate of glass.

" _It is unclear as to what their motives are, but officials strongly advise the people of Crime Alley to stay-" CRASH!_ The screen is completely shattered when Aaron is thrown toward the sheet of glass and destroys every monitor broadcasting the fight.

As he recovers from the attack, he sees Anakin walk toward him with his lightsaber dragging across the floor. He knows that Anakin is tired of this game, and is bent on killing him.

With Anakin slowly approaching him, Aaron grabs one of the monitors and throws it at Anakin, only to watch him just cut the machines in half with his lightsaber. He reaches inside his belt and sees that he only was one marble left to use. _Not yet._ He thought to himself as he was sure that this was not the time to use it.

If Aaron is to beat Anakin, then he's only got one shot of doing that, and his marble is his best shot of doing that. All he could do now was to try and wait it out during the fight, until he found the right opportunity to do so.

As Anakin charges at him with his lightsaber, Aaron decides to charge at him as well before the assassin swats the lightsaber away and grabs onto Anakin. With the two men locked onto each other, Aaron uses enough power in his boots to fly the two of them inside a half built apartment building.

Once they reached the building, with metal pipes and unfinished walls, Aaron throws Anakin inside and watches him crash through several small pipes before he lands onto the building to face him one last time.

As Anakin lies on the floor unconscious, Aaron walks towards him with his grappling hook. "My father once told me, that if you want to make things right, you have to do everything in your power to fight for the things important to you."

As Aaron talks to Anakin, he ties his legs with the grappling hook before walking away from him to create some distance. He then activates his device and Anakin is suddenly dragged across the floor while Aaron uses his strength to swing him around like a wrecking ball and slams him against a thing sheet of drywall.

After getting slammed against the wall, Anakin aches in pain while Aaron catches his breath. "He also taught me that that when the world is ugly, you sometimes have to get your hands dirty to fix it."

"Monster…" Anakin said as he ached in pain.

"Monster?" Aaron replied. "I'm not the monster. If I were the monster, I would have killed you."

Before Aaron could continue, he hears someone run from behind him. He turns around and sees a shadowy figure run behind him and kick him on the ribs with both feet before knocking him a few feet away from Anakin.

After getting the wind knocked out of him, Aaron recovers from the hit and sees that it is Grace standing between him and Anakin. "Grace? What are you doing here?"

"Protecting my friend." She said as she stood her ground against her former friend.

"How did you-"

"Get past your barrier? I've known you for too long Aaron. I know how to get past your little tricks."

"This is my fight. You should stay out of this."

"I can't let you do that." Grace said before she untied Anakin and helped him stand beside her. "You have allowed this dark seed to grow in your mind and convince you that we are still at war with the Assassins. The only person at war is you! And you have to be stopped."

After hearing how Grace neglected his fear of the Assassins returning, and was angry. However he was also heartbroken that one of his closest friends, who stood by him when they were tortured by the Assassins, who knew what he had lost, was now standing against him. Aaron knew what he had to do. "Well…you chose the wrong side."

"Aaron it's over." Anakin said. "There's no need to fight. You're outmatched."

"Then prove it." Aaron said before he lunged over at Grace and Anakin and leaped in front of both of them. He first lands on top of Anakin's knee and uses his strength to push him back onto the ground before kicking Grace in the chest, creating some distance between them.

Exhausted and nearly beaten to a pulp, Aaron knows that he can't take them on together. He'll have to fight them separately, starting with Grace. With Anakin almost beaten, he'll have to stop Grace first before he finishes his fight with Anakin.

After Anakin gets knocked onto the floor, Aaron focuses his attention towards Grace and runs toward her. He throws a right hook before Grace ducks beneath the punch and moves behind Aaron and gives two punches toward the back of his right shoulder before driving a direct kick to his back.

As Aaron recovers he turns quickly around and sees Grace throw a left kick to the side of his face, but Aaron is able to react fast enough and immediately grabs onto her leg before swinging her in one full circle and slamming her onto the ground.

With Grace taken care of for now, Aaron turns to face Anakin and sees him standing front of him, using the force to bring all the metal pipes and bars down onto him. Aaron moves out of the way quickly before Anakin lunges over to him and swings his lightsaber at him. Aaron flips away from the attack before kicking Anakin's right hand, swatting his lightsaber away from him. _Let's kick his_ _ass._ Aaron thought to himself as he lunged after Anakin.

After losing his lightsaber, Anakin has no other way to protect him, leaving him to only rely on his fists. However his new form of defense was easily outmatched when Aaron leaped toward him and landed a right jab at his face before following with left uppercut to his gut.

As Aaron continues his attack on Anakin, Grace runs behind him and leaps onto his shoulders before wrapping her legs around him and throwing his body onto the ground. Once he was on the ground, Grace doesn't let go of her grip while Anakin rushes over to help her. But Aaron uses the last of his gloves' energy to give Grace a little dose of electricity.

The young girl screams in pain before she releases Aaron from his grip and backs way from him. Aaron quickly gets on his feet but is instantly attacked by both Anakin and Grace.

Grace starts things off by throwing a left hook to Aaron's face while Anakin throws a right hook to other side of his face. Dazed and confused, Aaron stumbles while Anakin and Grace continue their attacks on him. He attempts to throw one good punch at Anakin but Grace manages to hold back his right fist while Anakin uses this opportunity to punch him across the face once more.

However after Aaron received numerous blows to his face and body, he has one last trick up his sleeve. As he receives one last blow from his friend, He sneaks something onto her belt and smiles. "Is that all you got?"

Grace grows furious, if Aaron thought that this was just a sick game, she wanted to wipe the smirk off his face. She lands one good kick to the gut and watches Aaron tumble a few feet away from them before slamming against a small wall. "Enough! It's over!"

Aaron looked up at Grace and shook his head before Grace looked down at her belt and saw a marble attached to her belt. In an instant Aaron's last marble, released a large cloud of the orange smoke before she and Anakin were helpless against the particles that entered their bodies.

Seeing that his last trick finally worked Aaron walks over to Grace, who is on the floor gasping for air, and decides to end this conflict between he and her. He grabs her by the hair and punches her along the side of her head before she was knocked unconscious. "Stay down Grace and stay out of this if you know what's good for you."

Exhausted, Aaron turns around to face Anakin but sees the Jedi use the last of his strength to grab his lightsaber and drive it into Aaron's left shoulder. "AAAAAAHHHH!"

As Aaron screamed and felt the burning heat coming from the lightsaber, he looks at Anakin and sees him with a stern cold look. However Aaron saw that he was trembling and knew that the particles in the smoke were still affecting him. Aaron uses his last amount of strength to both of Anakin's hands. He then squeezes them with all his strength and forces the Jedi to drop his lightsaber onto the floor before Anakin fell on one knee in front of Aaron.

With Anakin in his grasp, defeated, Aaron decides to end this fight. While holding onto his robotic hand, Aaron releases Anakin's normal hand and drives his fist into Anakin's face. With every punch going directly into his face, Aaron's rage and strength soon die down as he becomes exhausted and sees that he has already beaten Anakin.

He uses his last drop of strength to give one last uppercut to Anakin's jaw and watches him fall flat on his back. Aaron takes in deep breaths before he walks above Anakin's body. "You were never a Jedi." Aaron said as he placed his foot at Anakin's throat. "You are just a man."

As Anakin aches from all the blows he was given, Aaron removes his foot and grabs him by his torn robes and pulls him close.

"And I am no monster. If I was, you'd be dead already." Aaron pauses and takes a few deep breaths before he continues. "I never planned on killing you. I wanted to remind you to stay out of my way. I want you to remember this moment, right now. In all the years to come, in all your most private moments, I want you to remember my hand at your throat. I want you to remember…the one man…who beat you."

As Aaron made a clear statement that Anakin would never forget, he drops Anakin onto the ground and hears the sound of a blaster clicking from behind him. He turns around and sees Grace pointing her pistol at him. "Grace…"

Before Aaron could finish his sentence, Grace had heard enough from him and pulled the trigger, firing a stun round directly at him. After shooting her former friend, Grace watches Aaron stumble back and fall right next to Anakin. The two men who represented their polar opposites were lying unconscious next to each other.

Grace drops her blaster and runs over to Anakin to see if he was okay. She helps him onto his feet and sees a lot of blood coming all of their bodies. "Grace…" Anakin said.

"It's okay Anakin." She said. "It's over. We got him."

As she helped Anakin walk, she hears his wrist comm go off. She grabs it and sees a small hologram of Master Plo-koon. _"Miss Cameran I wasn't expecting to see you. Where is Master Skywalker?"_

"He is gravely wounded and needs immediate medical assistance." She said. "We need a gunship headed over to our location as soon as possible!"

" _I and small band of clones will be heading over to your location right now."_ The Jedi Master asked. _"Have you and Master Skywalker apprehend Aaron Carter?"_

"We have him. Although…he didn't go quietly." Grace said, as she was exhausted from the hardest fight she had ever had in all her life. She never thought that Aaron was strong enough to take on both her and Anakin at the same time, and also beating them both. "What about Ahsoka? Have you found her?"

" _Unfortunately we did find her in a small abandoned warehouse."_ Plo-koon said in a disappointed tone. _"However we found her near crates of nano droids. The same used to blow up the temple. We're bringing her in."_

After hearing that her friend was found near crates of nano droids, she had a hard time swallowing the truth and was afraid to see that she may be the Jedi caused the explosion. "Very well then. We'll see you soon when you come pick us up."

Grace soon deactivates the communicator and has Anakin rest along the side of a wall, while she placed handcuffs on Aaron's wrists. Her heart was broken when she had to slam the handcuffs on her friend. She couldn't believe at how easily Aaron's obsession with Desric, surely drove him mad. She surely saw how his madness and took him down a path where she had to almost put him down like a rapid animal.

"I'm sorry it had to go this way." Grace said to Aaron's unconscious body while the three of them waited for the gunship to arrive where Aaron and Ahsoka would surely face justice.

 **Alright, is everyone okay. What did you think about this chapter? Who's side were you on throughout the whole chapter? What did you all think of the fight? Leave a comment and tell me what you thought of this chapter!**

 **I am so excited of how this turned out and I wanted to give you guys a fight that was going to be gritty, and up close and personal. And yes I did reference from The Dark Knight Returns because I wanted to make Aaron seem like he was doing the right thing.**

 **Well that's going to be it for this chapter! I really want to hear your thoughts and I'll see you all next time. Bye!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey everyone! Welcome back for the next chapter of The Assassin: The Shadow of Desric! Well I don't know how we can come back from what had just happened in the last chapter. For those of you who didn't read what happened, I won't spoil it but the bantha dung finally hit the fan!**

 **With that said, Star wars is owned by Disney while I own my OCs. Alright then lets start chapter.**

 **Aftermath**

 _Jedi Temple_

Several hours have gone by since Aaron and Ahsoka were both captured by Anakin and Plo-koon. After their night in the underworld, Ahsoka and Aaron were apprehended by several clones, along with their former friends. For Ahsoka, this was hard for her to process in her mind. Now that she was back at the Jedi Temple, she was afraid as to what kind of judgment she would face once the Jedi Council was finished questioning her.

However she also was worried for Aaron. After she arrived at the temple, she quickly learned that Aaron was arrested on numerous charges like assault, and assisting fugitives of the Republic. But as she waited outside the Jedi Court Room, she got a good look at Anakin and saw that his face was bruised up, beaten, and nearly stitched up.

She was shoked when she learned about what happened between him and Aaron. Although Anakin said that Aaron refused to go in quietly, she already knew that Aaron was doing whatever he could to buy Ahsoka enough time to find the evidence she needed to clear her name. But it appeared she didn't have enough time.

After the young padwan arrived, she sat outside the Jedi Court Room where she would be trailed by the Jedi council. She looked at her master as he paced himself back and fourth in front of her before he finally sat down next to her. She looks past her master and sees Master Plo go inside the court room to prepare for the trial. Ahsoka finally builds up the courage to talk to her master. "You're not helping."

"I'm sorry snips. I just don't know what to do." He says to his padawan while she stayed quiet for a brief moment.

"It's okay. I don't either." She said to him. "But you apparently did know what to do with Aaron."

Anakin was dead quiet before he soon gave a response. "That's not how I wanted that to go."

"He was only trying to help me."

"He made it necessary like-"

"Like how the Council is about to."

After their little argument about the fight Aaron and Anakin hade a few hours ago, the two of them were silent. They had nothing to say to each other. A few minutes later they get word from the council, it was time for them to enter the courtroom and face the Jedi Council.

Once Ahsoka and Anakin were given permission to enter the room, the master and padawan walked into the room before Anakin was only allowed to stand on the sidelines while Ahsoka walked to the center of the room where she soon stood on a platform. The the platform soon rises and stands tall inside the room where she soon saw the Jedi Masters sitting in chairs around her.

Master Yoda speaks first the young girl. "Padwan Tano. Serious charges have levered against you. How plead you?"

"Not guilty master. I would never take the lives of innocents. The values of the Jedi are sacred to me." Ahsoka says to the masters, trying to convince them that she was innocent and was being framed for a crime she did not commit.

"There is evidence to the contrary, Padawan Tano. You were alone when Letta when she died." Master Mundi said to the young padawan.

"Someone used the force against her." Ahsoka said.

"Which brings us to Ventress." Master Plo points out. "Can you explain you and Commander Carter's association with her?"

"We had a mutual understanding." Ahsoka said to all the masters ash she turned around and spoke to each of them. "We thought she could help us find the real culprit."

"Did she help you acquire the nano-droids when you were apprehended?" Master Windu asks. "The same devices used in the bombing of the Jedi Temple."

"No. I was set up and deceived. As you are being deceived now." Ahsoka says to the Jedi Council, remembering when she was captured by Plo-Koon and his clones when she was at the warehouse.

"The question is Padawan Tano. Who is deceiving who?" Windu asked her. "When we have intel saying that Ventress was no where to be found near the warehouse where you were captured."

"What?!" Ahsoka asked. _How could they have not seen her?_ She thought to herself

"After you were captured, our clones did a thorough search around the warehouse and found no trace of her." Windu responded to Ahsoka's question. He then looks at Ahsoka and says, "There are also signs of your deception Padawan Tano when you failed to report to the Council about Ghost Squad's intentions and activities."

"What are you talking about?" Ahsoka asked.

"There have been numerous missions that the squad was assigned where they acted against our orders." Windu pointed out. "One example was your mission to Onderon.

"We were under fire, we didn't have a choice. We had to stay and help the rebels reclaim their home." Ahsoka said. "Every mission they were given, they did the right thing. Their intentions were for the good."

"And your relation to their leader, Commander Carter?" Windu asked Ahsoka.

"He's my friend." Ahsoka said. "He did what he had to do to only help me prove my innoscence."

"Is he just a friend…or something more?" Master Mundi asked before he pulled up a video of Ahsoka and Aaron before they were captured.

"What is this?!" Ahsoka asked.

"This video was taken by an anonymous source just about an hour before you and your friend were captured." Windu said before the video began to play.

 _"You now if you decide to go through this they will not hesitate to bring you down. If they catch you, they will see you as a criminal."_

 _"I don't care. I will fight an army of clones just to save you."_

 _"Then I guess now is the perfect time."_

There is a brief moment of silence in not only the video, but also in the room, when everyone watched Ahsoka have an everlasting kiss with her love, Aaron.

 _"Be safe my love."_

After the video was finished playing, Ahsoka was without words. She was shocked when the council saw that her big secret was revealed in front of them. She wanted to know who shot this video, and was this person the same one that was framing her. Whoever shot this video, it made the Council members look at each other with looks of disappointment. Ahsoka was afraid of what was going to happen soon.

"Reached to a decision, we have." Master Yoda says to Ahsoka and Anakin.

Windu nods to each of the council members before he gives the verdict. "We have decided that Padawan Ahsoka Tano has committed sedition against the Republic, and has broken the Jedi Code that has been upheld for generations. And thus you, Padwan Tano, will be expelled from the Jedi Order."

"You can't do this!" Anakin screams to Council but is blocked by two Jedi Temple Gaurds.

The platform begins to descend and Master Mundi continues to prolong Ahsoka's pain. "Ahsoka Tano, your padawan status will be stripped from you and you two will forfeit all ranks and privileges within the Grand Republic Army. You will be turned over to the Republic Court to await your trial. And whatever punishment they will set for you. Henceforth you are banned from the Jedi Order."

Once Ahsoka was expelled from the Jedi Order, a Temple Guard walks behind her and rips her padawan braids away from her head tails.

Anakin then looks at his Jedi masters with anger. "You know this is a mistake!"

"Take her away." Windu says before the guards prevent Anakin from intervening and soon escort Ahsoka outside.

As she walked through the temple with the guards walking beside her, she looks around and sees the younglings she once protected from General Grievous, when they were on Florrum. However, each of them gave Ahsoka looks of fear and disgust, believeing that she was the one responsible for the attack on the Temple.

She also looked and saw countless Jedi Masters and their Padawan give her sickened looks. They were all convinced that one of the most highly spoken padawans had betrayed everything she stood and fought for and chose a life of crime and bitter lonelyness.

As the reached the hangar bay, she saw several clones waiting for her as she was soon handed over to them. Dozens of Jedi came to watch this moment. Dozens of Mastersand Padwans watch the gunship prepare to leave. Only one padawan looks back at the crowd before the gunship's door close. The ship soon takes off and makes it way to the prison where she just broke out of. Only this time, there will be no escape.

 _Republic Prison_

A few hours have gone by since Aaron and Anakin had their little fight in the lower levels of Coruscant. After he had his fight with Ahsoka's Master, the last he remembered was Grace pointing her blaster directly at him before she hit him with a stun round. Once Aaron was incapacitated, he was handcuffed and throne inside a cell at the Republic Prison, the same one that Ahsoka was held before she broke out.

After Aaron woke up in his cell, he realized that his hands and feet were handcuffed. He looked around and saw that it was just him alone in the cell. _Never thought I'd be here again._ He thought to himself.

The last time he was in a cell like this was when he was locked up in a prison for commone criminals. Only this time, this was a prison that was built to hold war criminals.

As he sat on top of his bed, he felt a great pain coming from his heart, for he had failed to protect the one person he truly cared for. For some reason he felt a great pain come from within him, as if he knew that something terrible has happened to Ahsoka. He closes his eyes and lightly bangs his head against the walls of his cell.

About an hour later, the doors to his cell open and he soon sees three familiar faces walk into the room. He sees, Jaybo, Marcus and Grace walk into the room. However when he looked at Grace he saw that she had a couple of bruises and a black eye. Marcus and Jaybo walk over to him while Grace stays far from him. He knew that she was till mad at him.

"Well hello gorgeous." Marcus said to Aaron with a smirk before Aaron gave a slight laugh.

"How do you feel?" Jaybo asked.

"Pretty pissed off to be honest." Aaron said.

"Is it because you're in here?" Jaybo asked.

"It's because Ahsoka is out there being charged for a crime she did not commit." Aaron said. "And I wasn't strong enough to keep her safe."

"Which brings us to what happened last night?" Grace said before all eyes were on her as she walked up to her "friend."

"You know you cost me my one chance to prove Ahsoka's innocence." Aaron said.

Grace gives him a stern look at him before responding to his rudeful comment. "Then I'll get right to it. As of now you are under military arrest. But because I have good connections with the council, I've convinced them to place you under our supervision."

Aaron looks away from Grace when he learned that he was now a prisoner to his own friends.

"Why do you always have to be like this?" Grace asked. "You played right into their hands this time. The Jedi Council, Tarkin and some of his officers, you're the one they pointed to when things went south last night. You acted like a criminal."

"We're still criminals Grace. We always have been ever since we lost our families." Aaron said as he pointed out that ever since they joined the assassins, they've always been people working outside the law. "You're still one too. Only difference is that you have a boss."

"And you answers to no one." Grace said before she saw Aaron give her a cold look. After a brief moment of silence, she continues on. "Look…last night is not how I wanted it to go."

"I was only trying to help a friend." Aaron said.

"You made it personal when you brought up your masked killer theory into this!" Grace said in anger, reminding Aaron that he allowed his personal obsession of Desric's survival, into last nights conflict between him, Grace, and Anakin.

"You still don't get it, do you?" Aaron said. "You still do understand about the immanent threat that is out there."

"Oh no I clearly see the immanent threat." Grace said with her arms crossed. "And he's sitting right in front of me."

After Aaron heard Grace's last comment, he tries to open her eyes to the truth. "Listen to me very carefully Grace. Desric is out there, I know it. He's out there, ready his armies, gathering his forces and allies…and then he is going to come here to wipe us out."

Grace begins to walk out of the cell, tired of hearing Aaron attempt to see the danger that only he sees. As she walked out of the cell, Aaron lowers his head and is unhappy that one of his trusted friends has just abandoned him.

"We're sorry Aaron." Jaybo said hoping that Aaron would forgive them.

"Have you heard anything from Derric?" Aaron asked.

Marcus shakes his head. "No…not yet."

"Don't worry Aaron. I'm pretty sure he's just having some technical difficulties." Jaybo said before the two of them began to walk out the cell. "We'll come back to get you out of here in a couple of days."

After his friends left his cell, Aaron looked at the walls of his cell and began thinking in his head. He had a feeling something was wrong after he learned that neither of his friends have heard from Derric after he left to Rhen Var. "Since when does our tech malfunction?"

 **Oh boy, looks like Aaron is onto something. What did you guys think about his chapter? I would like to hear your thoughts. I hope to see you all again next time when I upload the next chapter. See ya!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey everyone! Welcome back for the next chapter for The Assassin: The Shadow Of Desric! In the last chapter, lines were drawn and the trust between long friendships were slowly torn down as Ahsoka and Aaron were betrayed by the people they trusted. What will become of them now? We will find out in time.**

 **Star Wars is owned by Disney while I own my OCs. Okay let's start the chapter.**

 **Witch Hunt**

 _Republic Prison_

About half an hour after Ahsoka was expelled from the Jedi Order, she felt as if she was betrayed by the people she looked up to. After he trial with the Jedi Council, she was escorted by a few Jedi Temple Guards and watched all the Jedi in the temple gave her looks of digust. She couldn't believe that everyone was onvinced that she was the person that attacked the temple.

Once she made it to the hangar bay, she was soon handed over o several clones before they took her to the prison she had just broken out of. After she and the clones arrived at the prison, they soon took the young girl to a cell where they handcuffed her arms and legs. To make sure she didn't escaped this time, they also put a force collar onto her to make sure she wouldn't use the force to escape.

While Ahsoka sat on her bed for about an hour, she wondered about where Aaron was, and if he was alright. She didn't know where Aaron was in the prison in particular, but she knew that, knowing her friend Anakin, Aaron was probably put into a special cell where they would hold him until things would quiet down.

As she sat on her cold bed, wondering about how was the Council was able to get the video of her and Aaron togther kissing. She had known Aaron for quiet some time now and she never saw Aaron slip up on revealing his love for Ahsoka.

As she pondered on her thoughts, Anakin and Senator Amidala soon walked into Ahsoka's cell. The two of them both walk towards Ahsoka. "Padme is here to represent you during the trial Ahsoka." Anakin said.

"I will do my best to prove your innocence Ahsoka." The kind Senator says to the young girl.

"I am certain that the person behind this is still out there." Ahsoka said to them and was soon beginning to sound like Aaron. "It doesn't make sense, Ventress was still there when she fought me when I was still at the warehouse, yet the Council says that they found no trace of her outside or even near the warehouse after the clones got the drop on me."

"I'll talk to the Chancellor to see if I can persuade him to your defense." Anakin said as he was walking out of the cell. "I thought you said Ventress was on your side."

"I thought so too." Ahsoka said. "But when she attacked me, something was different about her."

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"When she attacked me, her eyes were glowing yellow." Ahsoka said. "It didn't look normal. When she left me alone in the warehouse, her eyes were normal, but when she attacked me, her eyes and veins were glowing yellow."

After hearing Ahsoka's explanataion of her fight with Ventress, Anakin was interested as to where Ventress was now. "I'll look into this."

"Be careful." Padme said to her longtime friend.

"I'm always careful." Anakin said. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll bring a friend with me."

The two girls smile and give a slight laugh as they watch Anakin leave the cell before he went off to attend this witch-hunt he was interested in.

After her friend left, Padme walks over to Ahsoka and is ready to help her dear friend. "Until we hear from Anakin, let's work on your defense."

Ahsoka sighs, she still couldn't believe about the situation she was currently in. "Forgive me if I'm not optimistic. I thought I was part of that order, but everyone except Anakin and Aaron has abandoned me. And even those two are still fighting with each other. I'm not holding up hope that the Senate will treat me any better."

Padme looks at her friend and feels Ahsoka's pain and distrust. "Anakin told me what happened during your trial with the Jedi Council. He even told me about the footage everyone saw of you and Aaron. I guess what I am trying to say is do you love Aaron?"

"I do love him but I'm not sure but I'm not sure our love will last long after our trial is finished." Ahsoka said to her.

"If he truly loves you then he will follow you to the end. But you and I are going to make sure that your lives will not end so soon." Padme said which soon brightened Ahsoka's spirits as the two of them started to work together on Ahsoka's defense.

After Anakin walked out of Ahsoka's cell, he soon ran into a familiar face when he was walking down the hall. "Grace?"

"Master Skywalker." She said as she left Marcus and Jaybo to meet with her dear friend. "It's good to see you. How's everything?"

"Well dispite my body all bruised up, things are still in the air." He said.

"I know." She said. "I heard what happened to Ahsoka and the Council. I'm sorry."

Anakin accepts Grace's sympathy and as he watches Marcus and Jaybo fill out some paperwork. "I suppose the solution to Aaron's current situation is going underway."

"Yes." Grace responded. "Thank you for not locking him up here. I know you two have had your differences but I promise you, that I will make sure he gets the treatment he needs."

"It's alright Grace." Anakin said, remembering that Grace was able to convince him to not press charges on Aaron given the fact that Grace convinced him that Aaron has had some serious mental illness and had promised him that Aaron will be treated to help cure his madness. "Listen, I have a question for you."

"Yeah?"

"Did Aaron mention anything about Ventress?"

"No…but he did remember that he left Ahsoka and Ventress together before you two…" Grace stops and tries to forget about the fight her two friends had in the streets. "Why?"

"Because Ahsoka told me something that sounded odd." Anakin said. "She told me that she looked different, like she had glowing eyes and yellow fluid flowing through her veins."

"It coud be anything."

"Well I'm heading down to the under world to look into this. I was hoping you could come with me." Anakin asked.

Without even a hesitation, Grace is quick enough to respond. "Looks like we got ourselves a little witch-hunt."

 _Coruscant: Underworld_

About an hour after Grace and Anakin ran into each other at the prison, the two of them new one thing that was common in Ahsoka and Aaron's situation. The two of them were in contact with Ventress. She was the last person Aaron saw Ahsoka with, and was the last person Ahsoka was with before she was captured by the clones.

If Anakin and Grace were to help find the evidence they needed to prove that Ahsoka was innocent, they needed to find her as soon as possiple.

After they realized which person to look out for, Anakin and Grace left the prison were they borrowed a speeder from the Jedi Temple to help them get down to the lower levels of the planet. However, finding one person in the entire underwold was not going to be easy.

In order for them to find her, the two friends needed to start search the last place Ahsoka saw the hairless witch. Both Anakin and Grace soon fly to the warehouse where Ahsoka was captured with the nano droids.

As they landed their speeder at the entrance to the warehouse, the two of them begin to slowly walk inside the building as they see large pipes and crates just lying around. The two of them begin to also see lightsaber slash marks along side the walls while also seeing large planks of wood cut in half. They both realized that Ahsoka was right, Ventress did attack her.

"Have you found anything?" Anakin asked while they searched for a trace.

"No…" Grace said. "I got nothing."

"We need to work fast if we are going to find her to prove Ahsoka innocent." Anakin stated

Grace nods before she reaches in her back pocket and pulls out a pair of small goggles and places them on her head. On the side of the goggles were a few buttons and Grace presses a few of them before she soon the inside of the warehouse in a whole different way.

She activates the goggle's tracker mode where she soon began to see footprints across the warehouse, but highlated in all different colors. She first sees many sets of white footprints all across the room, which represented the clones that were inside the warehouse when Ahsoka was captured. She alo notices that there are three sets of blue footprints, which were hers, Anakin's and Plo-koon's footprints.

A few feet from her she turns her head and seesa pair of green footprints which we clearly Ahsoka's footprints. But as she looked around the room she saw a pair of glowing yellow footprints, which belonged to someone she did not know. These footprints must belong to Ventress.

"Skywalker…" Grace said as she looked at the floor with her goggles. "I think I may have a lead. Come on."

Anakin nods before he follows Grace outside the warehouse and the hunt for the witch is now on foot. But this hunt was also a race against time. If they do not find Ventress in time, they may nit be able to find the evidence they need to help prove Ahsoka is innocent.

 _Republic Prison_

An hour went by after Aaron watched his friends leave him in his cell. And while he waited for his friends to come back to get him out of jail, something outside his cell caught his attention. He looked out and soon saw several clones looking above at a monitor screen where Ahsoka's trial was going to start.

His heart was racing as he watched jury arrive and began to settle in while final preparations were being made to start the trial. He knew that the Jedi Council didn't trust her, and because of that, they expelled her from the Jedi Order. If the Jedi didn't believe her, what are the chances that the Republic jury would believe her.

"Come on where are you guys?" Aaron said to himself, wondering where his friends were in this time of need. He knew that they were doing all that they could to get the evidance they needed. But as the trial was ready to begin and he soon saw that everyone in the court knew that the show was about to begin.

With his hands and feet handcuffed, Aaron stand up as close as he can against the ray shield and sees Ahsoka get a close up where she too was handcuffed like him, like a criminal. He felt a great pain in his heart as he watched the girl he loved be trialed for a crime she did not commit.

 _Republic Court_

After Ahsoka had entered the courtroom the young girl was soon escorted to the center by two clones where she saw a Senator Amidala standing on a platform. She walked over to a small platform that was hovering in front of her where it soon took her to the center of the room where everyone could see her.

As she stood in front of everyone Ahsoka looked around and saw the entire Jedi Council was sitting next to jury and saw the Chancellor standing in a large booth in front of her. However she noticed that her master and her friends were not in the court with her. She knew they were out their doing their best to prove her innocence.

"All rise." The Chancellor's advisor said as everyone in the court rose before the trial started.

"Ahsoka Tano, you have been trailed for sedition against the Republic. The reason why is because of the bombing that took place at the Jedi Temple, where Jedi, clones and civilian workers were killed. Today this court will decide your fate." The Chancellor then looks down ad sees Admiral Tarkin standing in front of him. "Admiral Tarkin you may begin your argument."

Admiral Tarkin first looks at the young girl before he then looks toward the Chancellor and the Jury prior to beginning his argument against Ahsoka. "Padawan Tano, the clues to the bombing of the Jedi Temple, point out that you were the single person responsible for the attack. And once you found out that your allies were going to turn you in, you eliminated them both. I say that the penalty of the court should be brought down upon you swiftly, including the penalty of death."

Once he said that he wanted Ahsoka to face the death penalty, a cold chill goes down her spin. However as she looks at admiral she soon realized that the court may favor his decision. She remember how she was betrayed by the Jedi Council, and they the only people that practically raised her. If they didn't believe her, what chance would the jury would. Unless her friends find the true culprit and bring him down to the court before the final decision was made, her fat would be decided by Chancellor and the jury.

 **Alrught everyone that is going to be it for this chapter. Sorry if was a little short, but I promise you that the next chapter will be a little longer and a little more interesting. So what did you think about this one? With Aaron locked up in his cell, and his friends in the underworld, will they be able to prove Ahsoka innocent. We'll have to wait and see when I upload the next chapter soon. If you are all enjoying this, then please leave a comment, and tell me what you think. I'll see you all next time. Take care. Bye!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello everyone and welcome back for another chapter of The Assassin: The Shadow of Desric, and things are about to take off once more. I am happy that this story is coming to an end because we are getting near the finale with only a few more chapters left before we conclude this story.**

 **With that being said, let me give you a quick recap of what you miss in the last chapter. If you haven't caught up or if you're just starting to get into this story, then feel free to pick up where you left off or start from the beginning if you're new here.**

 **In the last chapter, with Ahsoka and Aarton locked up, Anakin and Grace had both realized that ventress was the last person the two of them had contact with before they were arrested by the Jedi and Clones. However Aaron and AHsoka had a lot on their plat as well, for Ahsoka and Padme were getting ready for a trial that would decide Ahsoka's fate. With everyone spread out, will they be able to prove Ahsoka's innocence, or will they be too late.**

 **Star Wars is owned by Disney, while I own my OCs. Enjoy this chapter folks!**

 **The Wrong Jedi**

 _Coruscant: Underworld_

After Anakin and Agrace finaly found a lead on where to find Ventress, the two friends ran through the streets in the underworld, searching for the heartless witch. As they followed her trail, by using Grace's goggles, the two of them were in hot persuit to finding the last person Aaron and Ahsoka had contact with before they were both arrested.

In order to keep them from being spotted by the former Sith Assassin, Anakin puts on a black cloak while Grace puts on a dark blue cloak as well, in order to blend in with the crowd.

Their search for Ventress took them through, dark allies and narrow streets before Grace picked up a few tracks that were fresh. They were relieved to see that she was on the move now and that she was not far from them.

"These tracks are fresh." Grace said as she examined the tracks with her goggles. "She must be about a few miles away from us."

"Good." Anakin said as he made sure his lightsaber was firmly attached to his belt.

"What do you suppose we do once we find her?" Grace asked.

"We catch her and see what she knows about what happened." Anakin replied.

"And if she doesn't comply?"

"Then we're going to have to do things the hard way."

"Well then…" Grace said before she grabbed her blaster and checked to see how much ammo they each had. "…let's hope that she's in a good mood for talking."

Anakin nods before they both continue to run after Ventress, but were also ready for a fight that may happen soon then they thought.

 _Republic Court_

As the trial continued, Padme did her best to defend one of her best friends. "Ahsoka says, that Letta was strangled to death by the force. Why would she kill her with a method that is tied to her. And the reason why Ahsoka ran from clones was that they were firing real bullets instead of stun bullets. I speak before everyone in this court room saying that someone may be responsible for the murder and that you are prosecuting the wrong person." She says to the court.

After Padme made her statement to help defend Ahsoka, Admiral Tarkin claps his hands for the senator and smiles. "Well said Senator Amidala. However if this young woman is innocent, then why was she at the warehouse where she was found with nano droids? The same ones that were used to blow up the temple."

Ahsoka looks at Tarkin and is angered at the fact that he keeps turning this trial into his favor. "I was trying to find some clues to prove my innocence. My master and friends are picking up where I left off and aresearching for the real person behind all of this!"

Tarkin looks at the young girl and is quick to respond. "And where is your master? Where are your friends that you have grown close too? For all we know they could be involved in this matter of crisis too!"

"I have helped protect this Republic many times!" Ahsoka said to Tarkin and the Court. "That's all I've ever done is to try to save and protect people! Including you Tarkin! My friends are finding the real murder!"

After Ahsoka had made her point, Tarkin points his finger at her and quickly responds. "Then maybe they should be looking at you."

 _Where are you guys?_ Ahsoka thiught to herself as she was wondering where her friends were. She kenw that they were somewhere in the darkest depths of Coruscant trying to find the proof she was looking for that she need to prove her innocence.

 _Coruscant: Underworld_

After searching for Ventress four about an hour, Anakin and Grace see that she is no less then two miles away from them. They knew they couldn't just walk up to her and demeand some answers. No, they needed handle this situation with great caution.

The two of them decided that they would use the rooftops and fire excapes as their advantage. If they had the high ground, then they would have a greater chance at capturing this witch.

As they ran across the rooftops, they managed to spot the white witch walk beneath them, with her lightsabers on her belt. Anakin and Grace keep their weapons ready in case of any surprises this witch had in stored for them.

But as they are getting ready for the ambush, Ventress stops in her trail and stands still before slowly turning her head. She knew that she was being followed.

Anakin decides to make the first move and has Grace stay ontop of the rootops with her blasters while he leapt down behind Ventress. " Well well what a surprise? Anakin Skywalker." Ventress said. "And you brought a friend."

"We know you're behind all this." Anakin said, not breaking eye contact with the killer in front of her.

"Realy?" Ventress said before she jumped onto a nearby roof and began to make a run for it.

As Anakin ignited his lightsaber, Grace aimes her blasters at the heartless witch and begins to open fire upon her. But as the bullets fly toward Ventress, she ignites her red lightsabers and deflects the shots before watching Anakin leap onto the same roof as hers.

Once she saw Anakin running toward her with his lit up blue lightsaber, Ventress sees the Jedi give a vertical slash at her. But the formers assassin manages to flip beneath Anakins attack before kicking him in the jaw ash she flipped away.

As she watched her friend struggle with Ventress, Grace decides to join the fight and runs over to help her friend.

Ventress looks in front of her and sees the young blonde release a storm of bullets. Using a small ounce of skill, Ventress blocks every shot with ease before she suddenly realized that Grace's attack was only a distraction.

In an instant, Ventress looks past the bullets and sees Anakin drive his lightsaber toward her. The witch jumps away from the attack and sees Grace and Anakin stand side by side. Enraged, Ventress is angered at this sudden attack. "Leave me alone!"

The heartless witch uses the force and pushes both Anakin and Grace a few feet from her, and watches the fall onto the floor flat on their backs.

While Grace and Anakin recover from that attack, they slowly watch Ventress run from them. _No!_ Grace thought. She knew that Ventress was the only person connected to the attack to the temple. If she got away, then Ahsoka would pay the price.

Grace recovers fast enough and soon runs after Ventress before she sees the with running across the rooftops of several buildings. While Running Grace aims her blaster at the harpy and tries to get one good shot that would atleast slow her down.

But as she was trying to get a good shot, Ventress uses the force to throw several crates and pipes at Grace, in hopes of lsowing her down. However, Grace is too determined to let this witch slip through her fingers and fires one shot.

She watches the bullet fly across her and close the gap between her and Ventress as it soon hit the Witch's left arm. In pain, Ventress stumbles and holds onto her arm before Grace decided to take advantage of this opportunity and sprints over to Ventress, and in a second she manages to tackle the former sith before the two fall off one building and land in an old, rundown, church.

 _Church_

As the two women fell into the church, Grace gets up quick and pulls out two brass knuckles and begins to beat Ventress to a pulp. "Tell me what happened!" She yelled as she had Ventress in her grasp.

While she punched Ventress, Grace takes both of Ventress' lightsabers before she continues to punch the witch in anger. "Tell me! I want answers!"

"When I heard your little friend was on the run, I thought I could bring a large bounty." Ventress said while Grace tightned her grip on Ventress' throat.

"So you did this for a bounty?!" Grace asked before Anakin came inside the church and saw was happing in the alter in front of him.

"That was my first thought…" Ventres said. "…I knew she was worth a lot of money and if I turned in both her and Carter, then I would have more then enough credits."

"So you decided to tip off the police when you left the two of them!" Anakin said as he walked behind Grace and was angered at the two of them.

"I knew that you and Carter had a score to settle with one another, and with your padawan being hunted by the Jedi and Republic, I needed to get out before anybody saw me." Ventress explained.

"Why?!" Grace asked as she kept her grip on the witch. "Why lead Ahsoka to a warehouse full of explosives and leave…unless…You set her up? YOU SET HER UP?! DIDN'T YOU?!

Grace had finally put the two and two together before she pulled out her blaster and pressed right up against Ventress' forehead. "What are you waiting for…girl? Do it…" Ventress taunted.

"They trusted you, and you betrayed them." Grace said. "I'd rather see you rot in jail before I kill you."

As Graced slowly pulled the gun away from Ventress, she had a burst of anger and slams her fist against Ventress' nose, knocking her out cold. Grace then looks over at Anakin as she hundcuffs Ventress. "Come on Anakin…let's get this piece of trash over to the court."

Anakin nods before the two friends Grab Ventress by and drag her out of the church. With their culprit in their hands, they knew that they were still on the clock, and it was still counting down before the Ahsoka's trial would reach to an end.

 _Republic Court_

After both Padme and Tarkin continued arguing for almost an hour, they soon were finished arguing and had both made their case against each other. Ahsoka's fate was now in the hands of the jury to decide whether she was innocent or if she was guilty. She looked up at the booth next to the Chancellor and saw a member of the jury stand up.

The male Jury Member looks down at Ahsoka and then looks at the Chancellor. "The member's of the Jury have reached a decision."

Ahsoka and Padme both look at the Chancellor stand up as he is ready to give his statement that would change Ahsoka's life for better or worse. "Ahsoka Tano. By an overwhelming amount of votes the court has decided-"

"Wait!" The whole court is quiet as a single voice is spoken and everyone all turned around and saw Anakin and Grace walking into the court with a squad of clones behind them.

"I hope you have a good reason of interrupting this trial my old friend." The Chancellor said to Anakin. Normally if someone had just decided to interrupt this court, Palpatine would have had them removed by several guards. But since this was Anakin, the Chancellor was willing to the this slide.

"We have brought you the real murder!" Anakin said as he walked into the group of clones and grabbed the perons at the center. "The real murder is none other than Assajj Ventress!"

Anakin then grabs the hairless witch and throws her onto the platform. Both Ahsoka and Padme watched as Anakin and Grace stood on both sides of Ventress while Anakin soon puts Ventress on her knees.

Grace soon places her hand on the witches shoulder. She then looks at her with eyes full of hate and rage. "Tell them exactly what you told us!" Grace aggressively said.

Ventress looks at the court and everyone with all eyes on her as she gives them the bitter truth of Ahsoka's deception."Yes…it was me. I was the one who framed Ahsoka. I was the person that created the bombs and made it look like it was Ahsoka who was responsible. When she came to the underworld, I wanted to make a quick profit by turning her over to some underworld gangsters. But then I thought, what better way to have bitter revenge than to bring her to the place where the bombs were stored. So I left her there before the Jedi and clones arrived to arrest her."

 _The Cursed Angel_

As the court came to a close, several guards walk beside Ventress and soon escort her to out of the court while Anakin and Padme stare at each other and smile while Grace and Ahsoka give a comforting hug to one another. But as the members of the court were now leaving, relieved that the true culprit that was behind the attack on the Temple, one person knew that this court was a lie.

Watching from a monitor from inside _The Cursed Angel_ , Marcus watched the court come to a close, but instead of turning off the monitor, he rewinds it to the point of Ventress's confession. _"Yes…it was me. I was the one who framed Ahsoka. I was the person that created the bombs and made it look like it was Ahsoka who was responsible._

Marcus rewinds this particular moment and listens to the audio again. _"Yes…it was me. I was the one who framed Ahsoka."_

Marcus grows curious and rewinds it once more. _"Yes…it was me."_

Despite hearing Ventress' confession, Marcus some how knew that Ventress was not the person the Jedi and Republic have been looking forward. He didn't know why, but he knew that despite Ventress' past crimes, this was a crime she did not commit.

 **Alright everyone that is going to be it for this chaoter. Well what do you think? Ahsoka is now innocent, but now that she has been saved from a cruel fate, will her life bee the same. Will things ever be the same on the ship? Now that Ahsoka and Aaron are free, will they have to face the struggles they faced these last few chapters. All will be answered next week once the new chapter is released.**

 **Well that's gonna be it! I hope you enjoy the rest of your friday and this weekend as well because Star Wars Celebration kicks off today and I know all you guys are very excited for the Rogue One Trailer and I hope that you all enjoy it! See you all next week! May the Force be with You.  
**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey everyone welcome back for the next chapter of The Assassin: The Shadow of Desric. We are getting close to the end here folks. We only got about a few more chapters left before the twisting finale of this story.**

 **With that being said, if you just tuned in and haven't caught up yet, you may not want to read this part. But for those of you that are caught up, let me do a quick reminder of what happened in the last chapter.**

 **After Aaron and Ahsoka were arrested, a trial was held to determine Ahsoka's fate if she was either innocent or guilty for the attack of the Jedi Temple. But while she was at court, Grace and Anakin decided to go Witch Hunting. In doing so they captured the former Sith Assassin, Assajj Ventress, who confessed for her crimes against the Jedi and Republic. But now that Ahsoka is proven innocent, will her life be the same again?**

 **Star Wars is rightfully owned by Disney while I just own my OCs. Okay everyone let's get started on this Chapter.**

 **Walking Away**

 _Republic Prison_

About half an hour after Ahsoka was finally proven that she was innocent, Aaron felt relieved and happy to see that his friend was walking out of the court an innocent person. Despite the situation he was in, Aaron did not care that he was in a cell, chained like an animal, or seen as a mad man. All he cared about was that Ahsoka was finally proven that she was innocent for a crime she did not commit.

However he was shoched when he learned that Ventress was the one who organized this attack from the very beginning. He was baffled at how someone was able to work right under his nose.

As he sat inside his cell, he looks up and sees Jaybo standing outside his cell with two armed clones standing by him. The clones deactivated the shield and the three of them soon walk inside the cell. "Well Mr. Carter, it is time for you to get out of here." Jaybo said in a jokingly tone.

The two clones soon grab him by the shoulder and Jaybo sees that they still don't trust the ex-military agent. Jaybo sees this and intervenes. "Guys guys guys, you two can leave him be? He's not gonna hurt anyone. With Commander Tano finally innocent, he's not gonna cause too much trouble."

"Yes sir." The two clones said before they released Aaron from their grasp.

Jaybo notices the chains buckled on him. "You guys can remove the chains too."

"With all do respect sir, it would be best if we kept the chains on." One Clone said. "By General Skywalker and Commander Cameran's orders, we will release him to your custody outside this facility."

After Aaron heard that Anakin and Grace were the ones that helped, but also put him into this situation, he had mixed feelings about them both. For Anakin, he knew that something like this was bound to happen, although he had wished that it wouldn't have been in extreme circumstances. But with Grace, he had felt that she had stabbed him in the back.

He never expected that Grace would be the one to turn him into the authorities. Despite everything the went through, all the pain and suffering they endured when they were with the assassins, he thought he could trust her. He had fought countless battles beside her, and she had always watched his back. Even when Grace was heartbroken when the two of them were on Onderon, when she learned that Lux had feelings for Steela, Aaron was her shoulder to cry on.

But after what had happened last night, he was not sure of how he felt about Grace. Despite his best intentions, to protect his new family from an imminent threat, Grace saw him only as a monster, whose madness had drove this family apart and destroyed their trust for him.

As he walked outside his cell, he looked like his friend Jaybo and smiled. "Good to see you again my old friend."

"Nice to see you as well." Jaybo said before staring at the clones and looking back at Aaron. "Sorry that I couldn't get you out sooner. A lot of paper work had to be filled out."

"No worries…"Aaron said before he paused. "…being in here felt like old times."

"You really need to find a new place to spend some time alone." Jaybo joked, remembering that Aaron had been sent to prison before, in a not too different situation.

"Where's Marcus? I thought you two were going to get me out?" Aaron asked.

"He had to head back to the ship to make a few repairs." Jaybo said.

As they were leaving the cell block, they came by a control booth where a Clone Commander was handling Aaron's belongings in a medium sized box. "Alright here were are. Mr. Carter's personal gadgets and tech, are all in here."

"Thank you Sir." Jaybo said whothen takes the box before they continue their walk outside the prison.

"Is that all my stuff?" Aaron asked, making sure that everything was in there.

"Yep…" Jaybo said. "We got your comlink, a few weapons and tech, and finally…a picture of you and Ahsoka?"

Jaybo looked confused when he saw a small tiny picture of Aaron and Ahsoka sleeping on Aaron's bed with a blanket covering only half their bodies as they smile at the Camera.

"Do you mind if I hold that?" Aaron asked. "I usually keep it with me at all times."

"For you, yes." Jaybo said as he handed Aaron the photograph. "May I ask why you have a picture of you two?"

With Ahsoka's secret finally exposed, there seemed no sense of hiding the truth. "I keep it with me incase I'm lost. When I see this photo, I suddenly realize that she is always with me."

"Well atleast now you two may be spending more time now." Jaybo said as they contuned their walk.

After walking through the prison for about half an hour, the two of them had finally reached the outside of the prison where the two clones began taking off the chains that were attached to his wrists and ankles.

"Alright boys, thank you very much for making this as painless as possible." Jaybo said in a humrous tone.

"There's just one more thing Sir." One of the clones said before pulling out a datapad and a pen. "He still has to sign this."

"Sign?" Aaron said. "What do you mean sign?"

Jaybo soon informs Aaron what is going on. "This is something Anakin and Grace agreed on. This form releases you from prison but puts you under Grace's custody. You are no longer allowed to be involved in any mission what so ever. If there is a problem, like possible separatist activity, you report it to either Anakin or Grace. Under no circumstances, are you allowed to go to the Jedi Temple. Basically you are just an average person."

After Aaron heard about what he was signing, he felt betrayed by his own friends. If he signed this, then he was giving up his right to make things right in this galaxy. He had lost all perks of being a commander of the Republic Army, and worst of all, he was going to be monitored by Grace, like a sick patient.

Every nerve in his body was telling him not to sign the form, but if he did, he would go straight back to prison. But he loved Ahsoka more than ever, and if signing this form meant that he could finally be with her, then this was the hardest thing he was going to do.

Aaron takes a deep breath as he signs the form. His hand shakes as the pen makes contact with the datapad. He builds up all the courage he has to try to remain as calm as possible while he was signing the form. In brief moment, he had signed the form and he was no longer Comander Aaron Carter, the man who gained victories for the Republic. He was now just a man.

"Well it looks like he's all yours Sir." The clone said before he and his brother left the two friends near a parked speedr.

"How do you feel Aaron?" Jaybo asked.

Aaron grabs his things and walks past Jaybo. "That was the hardest thing I've ever done…"

"I know Aaron…" Jaybo said as he knew that his close friend felt deceived by one of his best friends. The two soon walk over to the speeder before Jaybo activates the vehicle and the two soon drive toward _The Cursed Angel_ , where they would be reunited with their friends.

 _Jedi Temple: Council Chamber_

Almost an hour has past since Ahsoka was proven innocent at the court. But even though she was proven that she she did not commit a crime that killed Jedi, clones, and workers, she still felt betrayed by the Jedi Council.

As the sun began to slowly set on this long day, Ahsoka was inside the Council Chamber where all the Jedi Masters were standing around her. Anakin is the first to speak. "Ahsoka, I am so sorry, about everything."

Ahsoka responds by giving her master a slight nod. In truth she knew that Anakin did the best that he could in order to save his friend that he cared for so deeply. His best was all that Ahsoka asked for.

"You have our most humble apology, little Ahsoka." Master Plo-koon said to her. "The Council was wrong to acuse you of such a terrible act."

"You have shown so much strength and resilience in your struggle to prove your innocence." Master Saesee Tiin said to the young padawan.

"This is the true sign of a Jedi Knight." Master Mundi added.

"This was actually your great trial." Master Windu said before he continued to explain. "We understand the force works in mysterious ways and because of this trial, you have become a greater Jedi than you would have otherwise."

"Back into the order, you may come." Master Yoda said as he and the Council welcomed Ahsoka with open arms.

"They're asking you back Ahsoka." Anakin said. "I am asking you back."

As Anakin extended his hand and showed Ahsoka that he had her padawan braid in his palm, she was tempted to grab it. But as she startes at the braid, she remembers how these last few days have been the craziest she has ever had, all because the Council believed that she could betray the Jedi Order she had upheld for so long.

While she stares at the braid, she is torn between two options. Should she stay inside the Jedi Order, or should she take a different path in her life. If she went back to the order, she could finally become a Jedi Knight, the ine thing that she had dreamed of becoming. But if she refused to go back to the order, then she would have to live a life beyond the Jedi Temple, a life with a future she had no idea where it would take her.

After giving it some thought, she knew what she had to do. Instead of accepting the braid Anakin was handing back to her, Ahsoka closes her friends hand and watches as his face turns to shock. "I'm sorry Master, but I'm not coming back."

Ahsoka then turns around and leaves the council chamber leaving every single Master in shock as they watched one of their most trusted padawans just walk away from them. Perhaps they thought that this trail was too much for her. Others thought that her time of living with the Jedi had come to a close. Only one person in the room felt his heart break when he watched one of his closest friends just walk away from him.

As Ahsoka was walking outside the Jedi temple, she sees Grace standing a few feet from her, waiting at the steps of the temple. But as Ahsoka walks closer to Grace, she hears her masters voice come from behind her. "Ahsoka wat!"

Ignoring her friend, Ahsoka continues to walk away from the temple while her Master runs to try to stop her from leaving. "Ahsoka I need to talk to you!"

The young girl finally stops in her tracks and is only ten feet from Grace while Anakin runs up behind her. She turns around and sees Anakin come up to her. "Why are you doing this?"

"The Council didn't trust me. So how can I trust myself?" She asked.

"What about me?!" Anakin asked. "I believed in you! I stood by you!"

"I know you believe in me Anakin, and I'm grateful for that." AHsoka said. "But this isn't about you. I can't stay here any longer. Not now."

Anakin places a hand on her shoulder to try to convince her to stay. "The Jedi order is your life. You can't just throw it all away like this. Ahsoka you are making a big mistake."

"Maybe…" She responded. "…but I have to sort this out on my own. Without the Council, and without you."

As Ahsoka turned her back on her friend, Anakin feels what she is going through. "I understand…more than you realize. I know what it means to want to walk away from this life."

"I know…" Ahsoka said and shocked Anakin that she had finally learned the truth about Anakin and his dear friend, Padme. "Goodbye."

Without saying any more, Ahsoka walks away from her friend Anakin while she comes closer to her friend Grace. As Anakin watches the two girls meet, he feels that he failed his student as her Master. If he could have prevented all this, then things may have turned out different in the end. He felt as if part of himself was leaving and knew that he would always have in empty spot in himself.

As Ahsoka walks over to her, Grace can clearly see tears of sorrow form in her eyes. Grace welcomes her friend with open arms and helps her get into a nearby speeder. Grace understood that leaving the Jedi Order was the hardest thing Ahsoka could do. Anakin looks forward and watches the speeder lift off and drive into the sunset, leaving the Jedi Tmeple behind.

 _The Cursed Angel_

After Ahsoka and Grace returned to the ship, the whole crew of the ship welcomed Ahsoka with open arms, but they all knew the pain she felt when she walked away from the order. But she wasn't the only person in the ship that lost apart of their life. Aaron walks to her and holds her close to himself while at the same time she hugged Aaron as well. Even though they overcomed the struggles they faced, by simply walking away from the lives they had, the two of them realized something.

Both Ahsoka and Aaron suddenly remembered their night of passion in front of the nightclub sign. They remember their night of passionate love they had and wanting to just walk away from their lives now. Well now that Ahsoka was no longer part of the Jedi Order, and Aaron was no longer needed in the Military, they had finally found their ticket to leaving their lives.

As they embraced each other, they felt a knock come from outside the ship. They open the door and see Barriss standing in front of them.

"Barriss?" Ahsoka asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you something." Barriss said before she looked and saw everyone gathering around her to hear what she had to say. "I decided to leave the order."

Everyone gasped and see if Barriss said was true. "What?! What do you mean you left?!" Ahsoka asked.

"After hearing what had happened to you, I am appalled to see that the Council treat a friend, who save my life a couple of times, like a criminal and then expect her to accept their apology." Barriss explained.

"Barriss, are you sure you want this?" Ahsoka asked. "I left because my time of being Jedi was over. Don't leave because of me."

"I'm not leaving because of you Ahsoka." Barriss said. "I'm leaving because there is nothing else the Jedi can teach me. I now see that I know more than I need in order to move and expand myself outside the Jedi Order."

"What did your master think of you leaving?" Aaron asked.

"She asked if this was something that I was sure of." Barriss said. "But when I finally told her that this was something that I needed to do. She understood before I took a speeder and came down here. Ahsoka, you inspired me to move beyond the Jedi Order, and I want to become something more than just a Jedi. I want to make a difference."

After hearing Barriss' explanation, Ahsoka and Aaron were shocked that after everything that had happened, the last person they thought would leave the Jedi Order would be Barriss. In truth they wish she would have stayed at the Temple, for they felt as if she belonged there.

But they were suddenly happy to hear that they had a friend who understood their loss. Now with their previous lives finally behind them, Aaron and Ahsoka knew that they would not face the struggles of the galaxy alone. With their friends at their side, they were finally happy that they could build a life with each other.

 **Alright everyone that is it for this chapter. Well it looks like Aaron and Ahsoka, and surprisingly Barriss, both had to deal with leaving their current lives.**

 **For Aaron, his time of being a commander of the Grand Republic Army had finally come to a close. For Ahsoka and Barriss, this was the time for them to leave the Jedi Order. But with everyone moving forward, by walking away from their lives, what will their future hold for them? Will they be able to start a new life? We'll soon find out as we get closer to the final chapter chapter of The Assassin: The Shadow Of Desric. See you all next week!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hello everyone! Welcome for the next chapter for The Assassin: The Shadow Of Desric! With only a couple of chapters left, we're coming down the wire here folks! If you haven't caught up to where we are at, you still have plenty of time before we reach our journey's end. With that being said, it is time for the recap folks.**

 **In the last chapter, as Ahsoka's trial came to an end, Aaron watched as his best friend was finally proven innocent for the crime of attacking the Jedi Temple. But now that Ahsoka was free, she still had mixed feelings about the Jedi Council and instead of going back to rejoin her master, she chose a different path. Shedecided to walk away from it. Aaron on the other hand, was set free from prison, thanks to Grace, but at a cost of his trust for her. And now as Ahsoka and Aaron set to build their life together, they will face new challenges. But will this be too much for them to handle.**

 **Star Wars is owned by Disney while I just own my OCs. Okay everyone let's start this chapter.**

 **Unexpected Events**

 _The Cursed Angel_

Two hours have past since Ahsoka and Aaron were cast away by the people they trusted, the Jedi. Two hours have gone by since they went back to their ship and learned that Barriss had left the Jedi Order and decided to follow the path of life outside the Jedi Order. However Ahsoka's and Aaron's path would be different in the coming future.

After realizing that they are no longer tied to the Jedi and to the Republic, the two love birds suddenly learned that they finally had found a way of starting a new life together. The two of them remembered that they always wanted to live life with each other once they were finished with all this, and now that they had no ties to the Republic and the Jedi, they had found their opportunity to disappear.

Once they figured out that they could live a life together, the two of them were preparing to get started on their new lives. But they new that this meant that they were going to see their friends less now. But after telling their friends about their decision, Ahsoka and Aaron both watched each of their friends take in the information.

At first, Grace, Jaybo, Marcus, and Barriss were all caught off guard when they heard about Aaron and Ahsoka's decision on leaving and disappearing, but they all knew too well about the pain and suffering they faced over the past couple of years. They knew that the two of them deserved to live a life outside this war.

Although everyone seemed alright with Aaron and Ahsoka leaving their and putting this war behind them, Grace on the other hand was not at ease when she heard that Aaron was going off the grid. Even though he signed the contract that made Grace his parole officer, Grace did not like the idea of Aaron just disappearing with Ahsoka, without any of his friends knowing where they will go. But, she knew that Ahsoka would be keeping an eye on him to make sure his condition would be taken care of, which meant that Grace was fine with Aaron leaving.

As the day went on, everyone onboard the ship was getting ready to leave Coruscant behind, and everyone was getting ready to begin the next chapter of their lives. Aaron and Jaybo had both left the ship to grab some supplies, that Aaron needed before the crew would drop him off at a remote planet where he and Ahsoka would start their new lives.

While Aaron and Jaybo left the ship, Marcus, and the girls were onboard _The Cursed Angel._ As Marcus was giving a few tweeks to the ship, Ahsoka and the girls were at the bridge, where each of them were attending a few things.

At the corner of the room, Ahsoka was at a desk where she was looking at several systems where she and Aaron would begin their new lives. As she was looking through several systems, she knew that she and Aaron needed to find a place that had been untouched by the war. If they were going to start a new life, they wanted to be sure that they were going to be somewhere that the Separatists and the Republic hadn't touched yet.

After searching through various systems, Ahsoka had finally found a place that seemed promising. _Takodana?_ Ahsoka thought to herself, as she saw that this planet was filled with lush plant life, while also being covered in water as well. This place seemed like a good place for the too of them to go. At first Aaron wanted to go back to Saleucami, but as much as he wanted to go there, that planet was already under the watch of the Republic. If there were clones their, there's no telling that droids would come to start a fight.

While Ahsoka was jotting down the coordinates to the planet, Grace walks behind her and sees a hologram of the lush green planet. "You found a place?" She asked.

"I think I may have." Ahsoka said. "It's called Takodana. It's a neutral system meaning, that the Republic, or the Separatists hadn't found it yet. Although it's quiet a way from here."

"We'll make the trip." Grace said to her old friend as she placed her hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "You still want to go through this?"

"I'm sure." Ahsoka said. "This planet may be the place for me and Aaron to start a new life. Maybe even a family."

"You feel like you're up for being a mom?" Grace asked. "I mean, raising a kid now seems like not the best time."

"I know this isn't the time to bring a child into this world, but if this kid helps bring Aaron peace, then I'll be willing to bare a child that will make Aaron burry the past." Ahsoka said.

After hearing what Ahsoka was willing to do to bring peace within Aaron, Grace knew that her friend was going to be in good hands, knowing that Ahsoka was going to be by his side in his darkest hour. "I'm proud of you Ahsoka, and I wish you the best of luck. I really do."

"Thanks you Grace." Ahsoka responded while she gave Grace a smile.

"If you ever need help, please, don't hesitate to call us." Grace said.

"Grace is right Ahsoka." Barriss said as she decided to talk part in this conversation. "We will all be at your side when you need us."

"Thanks guys." Ahsoka said.

"I just wish we could have prevented all this sooner." Grace said, remembering that it had only just been a few hours since Ahsoka was proven that she was innocent from bombing the Jedi Temple. "If we had found out that witch was behind all this, none of this would have happened."

"Well…" Ahsoka said before she took a deep breath. "….what happened, happened, and there's no way we can change the past."

"No Ahsoka, Grace is right." Barriss said, after hearing her close friend accept what had happened to her. "We should have done more in order to prove your innocence, and because we didn't, that heartless witch was allowed to turn us against each other and tear us apart."

"Well at least now that bitch is finally locked up." Grace said. "I hope she gets what's coming to her."

While the girls were talking about Ventress, and how she was responsible for bombing the temple and framing Ahsoka, someone on the ship had a different feeling about this situation. Listening into this conversation, Marcus felt that something was wrong about this. Having spent some time in prison, he knows it when he sees a person convicted of a crime they did. And right now, he knew that despite Ventress' past, he knew that she was being played by someone.

After hearing the girls talk about Ventress, Marcus speaks up. "Hey girls, I'm gonna head to a shop to get a couple of parts to fix the hyperdrive."

"Alright." The three of them said before Marcus responded with a nod as he left the ship. But as he was leaving the ship, he grabs a few "toys" from the ships armory to take with him, for he knew that this night was going to get a lot more interesting.

 _Republic Senate_

A couple of hours had past since, Ventress made her confession of framing Ahsoka for the crime of attacking the Jedi Temple. But after Ahsoka's friend were able to continue their persuit for the truth, Grace and Anakin were able to discover the truth, that Ventress was the one responsible for the attack and framed Ahsoka as a sign of revenge.

Once Ahsoka's trial was over, the Republic locked the wanted war criminal inside the small prison inside the senate. However, since Ventress was once aligned with the Separatists, it was decided that she would be transferred to the Republic Prison that held Ahsoka.

But once she would get there, the Republic would want to get as much information about the Sepratists. They knew that with Ventress, the Jedi and the Republic would learn about several bases, and secret plans the Separatists had. But Ventress knew that once the Jedi would get their information, it would only be a matter of time until she would be executed for the crimes she committed.

After spending some time in her cell, it isn't long until several guards walk inside the cell and escort her outside the Senate Building. Because she was dangerous and lethal, the clones attach a force collar onto her while also handcuffing her wrists and ankles. As if that wasn't enough, about six guards surround the Dathomir Witch, making sure that she would not get away.

As they walk outside the Senate, Ventress looks up at the sky and sees a clone gunship fly down to the platform and lands in front of her and the clones. Once the ship landed, the doors on the side of the ship slide open and Ventress soon sees Anakin inside the gunship, with her two lightsabers, giving her a look of hate and disgust.

After Ventress confessed her crime, she knew that Anakin would come at her in a storm of vengeance. And since Ahsoka left the temple because of the crime she was framed for, Anakin believed that it was Ventress' fault for having Ahsoka believe that the Jedi just abandoned her in her time of need.

"I'm not surprised to see you Skywalker." Ventress said. "How's you're padawan?"

"Gone." Anakin said in a cold tone. "She left, because of you."

"I practically saved her from a life of distrust." Ventress added.

However, after that last comment, Anakin bursts toward Ventress and wraps his metal arm around her neck, choking her. "I'm going to make sure you tell us everything about the Separatists. And when I'm done, I'm going to be the last thing you see before you leave this world."

As Ventress gasped for air, Anakin releases the witch from his grip. His heart was filled with anger and hate because of the cruel actions this witch did to him and his padawan. Anakin knew that once Ventress had finished telling everything, he would gladly be the one to help Ventress enter the next world beyond the living.

With the two foes standing in front of one another, the ship starts up the engines and soon takes off. As it flies through the endless city, Anakin and Ventress stare at each other and say no words to each other. However their eyes are locked in to one another, as if they were speaking to one another with only their eyes. If their eyes could speak, there would be a conversation being spoken in anger and rage.

However as the ship flew across the city, a black speeder flies beneath the gunship and tries to match the speed of the flying gunship. Inside the speeder, the driver sets the vehicle on autopilot and looks up at the roof of the speeder before a small hatch opens.

As the hatch opens, Marcus looks up above him and sees the bottom of the gunship. He looks down at his belt and pulls out a small device the size of a comlink and aims it at the gunship above him.

He activates the device and a powerful beam of laser shoots out of the device and cuts through the metal of the ship like alightsaber. As he cuts into the ship, he reaches for a small device in his belt with a red button on top if it. Once he cuts through the ship, a small circular portion of the gunship flies out and immedieatly throws the device inside the ship.

Inside the ship, Anakin and his clones were surprised as to what was going on. Once Anakin saw the laser cutting through the ship, he instantly knew that someone was breaking out Ventress. And in reaction, he and his clones were ready to take care of anything that was going to break out Ventress.

But once they saw the second device being thrown inside the ship, a large cloud of black smoke bursts inside the ship, blinding everyone and forcing them to choke on the smoke.

With everyone inside of the shop taken care of, Marcus looks up and sees Ventress struggling to stay on her two feet. However he knew that if she was going to escape, now was the time. "Get of there now! Jump!"

Ventress crawls over to the small whole, but grabs her lightsabers from Anakin, before she sees the large Twi'lek waiting for her in the black speeder. Without a moment's hesitation Ventress jumps inside the large speeder and watches the hatch above her close before the two drive away from the gunship that was enveloped in black smoke.

"What are you doing?!" Ventress asked the Marcus.

"I'm saving you!" Marcus replied while he flew the ship through large buildings and tunnels, in order to make sure they were not followed by police who may have been notified of what had just happened.

Ventress activates her lightsabers and holds it against Marcus' throat while he drives. "Do you even know who I am? Or what I've done?"

"You are Assajj Ventress." Marcus said. "One of the most wanted war criminals of the Republic. But I know that you were not the one that blew up the temple."

"How can you be so sure?" Ventress asked.

"Because I've been in prison long enough to tell the difference between an innocent man and a man who actually committed a crime." He said while drove, but soon saw Ventress retract her lightsabers. Once he saw the lightsaber retract, he knew his words meant something to Ventress. "You know something nobody else knows."

"I may have left a few things out of my cofession." Ventress said. "But who would believe me?"

"I think I may know a few people who may believe you." Marcus responded.

"So where are you taking me?" She asked.

After realizing that he was not going to like what was going to happen in a few minute he gives a small sigh. "A place with people you and I are familiar with."

 _The Cursed Angel_

About ten minutes after everyone arrived at the ship, news had broke out that Ventress had escaped Anakin and several clones, but she was not laone during the escape. Everyone watched the news as they heard about the shocking event that just occurred.

" _For those of you that are tuning in, not to long ago, the wanted war criminal Assajj Ventress, who confessed her crime of attacking the Jedi Temple not too long ago, had just escaped. Officials say that she had help from an unknown ally of hers who first cut the bottom of the gunship holding her before gassing everyone inside the ship, giving the two the perfect opportunity for them to perfom the escape. With know word on where Ventress is, it seems like it won't be long until the Republic recaptures her."_

While Aaron and his friends watched the news footage of how Ventress escaped Anakin and several clones, he and his friends were shocked and angered that the heartless witch that tore them apart was now loose. "I can't believe the bitch that turned us against each other is now free and on the run."

However his mind soon changed when he looked behind him and saw Marcus getting insie the ship, sweating and breathing heavily. "Marcus what's going on? Why are you sweating?"

Marcus looks at his old friend and is ready to confess. "Alright I'll tell you but you need to be calm."

Grace looks behind Marcus and her eyes soon widen and she soon grabs her blasters before she sees Ventress walk up behind Marcus. "WHAT'S SHE DOING HERE?!"

Everyone looks past Marcus and it isn't long until they all see Ventress behind Marcus. Once they saw the heartless witch walk up behind Marcus, all the tension began to rise as everyone was screaming as to what was going on.

Grace, Ahsoka, and Barriss were as furious as ever, seeing that the bitch responsible for flipping their lives was standing in front of them and Marcus was defending her. Jaybo was also yelling at his friend for making the biggest and stupidest decision in his life. Not only did he free Ventress, Marcus was now declared her accomplice. If the Republic found out about this, then it wouldn't be long until they would find them.

After hearing everyone yell across each other, Aaron has heard enough and yells to get everyeon to be quiet. "Everyone QUIET!"

In an instant, everyone quiets down giving Aaron the opportunity to ask Marucs what was going on. "Marcus, you better have a good explanation as to why that woman behind you is inside our ship!"

"Aaron hear me out on this." Marcus said. "I know this looks bad, but I know the truth. After Ahsoka's trial, I knew something was wrong when I heard Ventress' confession. I've been prison long enough for me to tell the difference between an innocent person from a person who actually committed the crime they said. Despite her dark past, ventress was NOT the person who framed Ahsoka."

After hearing Marcus' explanation Aaron is motionless, emotionless as he stares into blank space while his brain processes Marcus' words. After knowing that what happened last night, after being chased by clones and being framed for false crimes, the real killer was never found. And if Marcus just broke out a wanted war criminal, then the Republic would soon find out that they were responsible for breaking her out.

As the tension builds, all the weight of everything put on his shoulders, Aaron looks at Marcus and finally snaps. In an instant he backhands Marcus across the face and lunges toward Marcus while everyone is in shock as they watch Aaron release all the anger and pain that was being held within him for too long.

Like a wild animal, Aaron lunges on top of Marcus and slams his fists across the side of his face before throwing several jabs into Marcus' ribs. While Marcus was able to block several of Aaron's punches, it wasn;t enough to protect him from Aaron's rage. Aaron soon grabs his friend by the shirt andf drags him toward a wall and slams his friend up against it. Aaron soon wraps his hands around Marcus' throat and starts to chock the life out of him.

"Aaron stop!" Grace and Ahsoka yelled as they tried to stop Aaron from killing Marcus.

"Get off of me!" Aaron said before he was able to push them off of him before going back to Marcus. While the fight went on, Grace reaches for her blasters and tries to stun Aaron, however Aaron kicks the guns away from his friend and gets Marcus into a head lock.

With his friend, wrapped around his arm, Aaron whispers a question. "Do you even know what you just did?"

"I saved someone." Marcus said, which made Aaron furious and caused him to throw him onto the ground. "This isn't going to change what happened Aaron."

"I don't care…" Aaron said. "…our family's broken now."

Aaron jumps on top of Marcus and begins to slam his fist up against Marcus' skull before watching blood squirt out of his head. Everyone looks at this in horror as they watch Aaron beat the life out of Marcus. This fight had gone far enough. Ahsoka and Barriss soon act fast as they used the force to separate Aaron from Marcus.

With Aaron struggling to free himself from the force grip, Ahsoka tries to calm Aaron down from what had just happened while Barriss, Jaybo, and Grace try to get Marcus back up on his feet. At the same time Ventress is shocked to see that anger and rage come out from within Aaron.

As everyone tries to calm down from what had just happened, Aaron spits some blood onto the floor. With Ahsoka beside him, he looks down at Marcus standing in front of him. "You just jeopardized our family's one chance of getting away from this war."

With that last comment said, Ahsoka guides Aaron to his room leaving everyone inside the ship wordless and emotionless as they atched their leader recover from the burst of anger he unleased. Their idea of leaving this life and starting a new one was now dangling on a thread, since Marcus broke out Ventress. If anyone found out about this, everything would be undone. Each and every one of them would be locked up in prison or worse. Their window of starting new lives was now closing, and the clock was ticking.

 **Okay is everyone fine. Well…what a way to lead into the final chapter. What did you think about this chapter? A lot to take in as to what had just happened, but who knows where this will take us into the next chapter. I hop you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see you all again when I upload the FINAL chapter of The Assassin: The Shadow Of Desric! See you guys next time!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Alright everyone welcome to the final chapter of The Assassin: Shadow of Desric! Well after a long time waiting we are finally here! This is it everyone! What ever happens will change everything we know about this story! Without getting into any spoilers, I won't do a recap, I just want to dive into this final chapter!**

 **Star Wars is owned by Disney while I just own my OCs. Okay everyone let's see how this all ends!**

 **Farewell**

 _The Cursed Angel_

About half an hour had past since Marcus broke out Ventress and brought her onboard _The Cursed Angel_. But after he brought the Dathomir Witch onboard the ship, tension began to rise as everyone was both angered and afraid that the witch responsible for so much pain and suffering was standing right in front of them inside their own ship. But after Marcus defended the witch, who he believed was innocent, all the anger Aaron held inside him finally broke out.

After Aaron snapped, he lashed out at Marcus and showed everyone how wild and savage Aaron's inner rage was. Everyone watched how Aaron began to beat Marcus to a bloddy pulp while also choking the life out of him before their friends intervened and neded this fight before Aaron could kill Marcus.

With all the tension finally cooling down, Aaron, Ahsoka, and Grace both went into Aaron's room as they discussed about what to do with Ventress. However, looking at what happened at what had happened thirty minutes ago, Aaron felt he had no say in this what so ever. But he wanted to hear what Ahsoka and Grace thought, before a final decision was made.

After arguing and thinking of ways of how to deal with Ventress, the two girls had finally come to a decision that Aaron also agreed with. The three friends soon left the room before walking onto the bridge of the ship.

As they walked into the large room, Aaron looked in front of him and saw Ventress sitting across from Marcus with her arms crossed while she watched Barriss and Jaybo wrap several bandages on Marcus' arm and face. At the same time, the three of them watched Aaron, Grace, and Ahsoka enter the room while Aaron was giving a cold stern look.

With everyone now in the same room, Aaron and Marcus walked to one another while not breaking eye contact, and not saying a word until Aaron decides to break the silence. "After listening to Grace and Ahsoka, we came to a decision."

"Alright…" Marcus said.

"Ventress can stay onboard this ship." Aaron said. But as Marcus felt relieved, Aaron was not finished. "But she is your responsibility. If she is a threat to us, if she endangers the group, if I find out that she is up to something, I will KILL her and you will be kicked off this ship. Do you understand?"

After hearing Aaron's terms, Marcus nods his head to his friend. "Yes…"

"Good." Aaron said to Marucs. Now that he had one problem somewhat solved, there is something that has been bothering him for some time now. It has been a whole since he heard from Derric and was afraid that the worse had happened. "Has anyone heard from Derric?"

After hearing no response from the crew, Aaron was afraid that they hadn't received a call from Derric since he left to Rhen Var. However Jaybo speaks up. "We got a call from him saying that he arrived at Rhen Var, but we haven't heard from him sinse then."

Hearing that no one had heard from Derric after he went to the place that harbored his greatest enemies, Aaron was concerned. "Don't worry Aaron. I'm sure he's fine. Something must be going wrong with his equipment." Grace said.

"Maybe your right." Aaron said until they began hearing static coming from one of the communicators from inside the ship.

" _Hello…Aaron…can you hear me?"_ Derric's voice was now suddenly heard from inside the ship.

 _Speak of the Devil._ Aaron thought to himself before he reposnded to Derric's pleade. "I'm here Derric. What's happening? You sound like you're in distress."

" _My ship…it has been severely damaged…by Separatist mercenaries."_ Derric said. _"I'm drifting in deep space… I don't know how much time I've got left."_

"Where are you're cooridiinates?" Grace asked, who was concerned about Derric's safety.

" _I don't where I am…."_ Derric responded. _"…I'll activate my beacon…."_

Suddenly a large hologram map of space appeared over the holotable and everyone inside the ship soon saw where Derric was stranded. Barriss points out Derric's location. "Here. He's ion uncharted space."

"We have you're coordinates Derric." Aaron said. "We're on our way to your location."

" _Hurry…."_ Derric pleaded. _"…and Aaron?"_

"Yeah?"

" _I didn't find anything on Rhen Var."_ Derric said. _"I'm sorry…"_

"None of that matters now Derric." Aaron said to his old friend. "Just hang in there. We're on our way."

As their conversation came to an end, Aaron heard nothing but static coming from the communicator before hearing only silence. However after he heard that his friend was in danger, Aaron spent no time doing nothing. In an instant he gets at the command chair of his ship. "Jaybo get the ship started! Grace lock our coordinates on Derric's location! Marcus get the hyperdrive ready! Strap yourselves in everyone! Our friend needs our help!"

As Aaron finished giving everyone a task to do, everyone immediately went into their positions and waisted little to no time. Jaybo rushed over to the pilots seat and quickly began activating the ships engines. Everyone soon heard the roar and humming sound of the engines starting up and quickly taking off above the ground.

While the ship began to fly directly up towards the skies of Coruscant, Grace get's over to several computers and get's a lock onto Derric's coordinates where he is stranded. At the same time Marcus is beside Grace getting the hyperdrive activated and is doing whatever he could to make sure that they would reach Derric in time before it is too late.

Once the ship was soon out of the planets atmosphere, everyone within the ship looked out and saw that ahead of them was a vast ocean of stars. They all knew that a member of their family was in danger and waisted no time. Aaron quickly orders Jaybo to punch it, and soon the stars ahead of them quickly stretched into longs beams of light before the ship quickly made the jump to light speed. They were on their way to save Derric.

As the ship flew through hyperspace, Aaron knew that whatever that could be done to reach his friend was now finished. All Aaron could do was now wait until they exited hyperspace. But he knew that since Derric was in uncharted space, it may take a while before they reach his location.

However as time went on, Aaron realized that Marcus was not at his post and saw that Ventress was missing. "Where's Marcus and Ventress?"

"They're at the back of the ship, based on the seceurity camera that's keeping an eye on them." Jaybo said as he was still sitting at the pilots seat, looking at a monitor that was giving live footage on Marcus and Ventress. "Go check on them Aaron. I'll stay here at the bridge."

"Thank you Jaybo." Aaron said, relieved that at least he could rely on one of his friends on this ship.

As Aaron walked to the back of the ship, his friends watched him with a look of concern as they saw their leader concerned for the safety of everyone inside the ship. In Aaron's mind, he saw Ventress as a threat that could kill everyone in this ship without even blinking an eye. And since she knew that Aaron was ready to kill her, there's no telling that Ventress could kill her before he even would a get a chance.

The tension was so fragile that even the slightest disturbance would set Aaron off. While Aaron walked to the back, Ahsoka and Grace followed behind him as they wanted to see that everything was doing fine and Marcus was safe.

It didn't take long enough for them to slowly walk up to where the two former criminals were a lone with one another. Aaron, Grace, and Ahsoka, keep close to the shadows and carefully listen to a small conversation that is being spoken between Marcus and Ahsoka. But as they listen Ahsoka feels no disturbance in the force. She knew that Ventress was not presenting any threat what so ever.

However, Aaron still didn't feel at ease, knowing that a former assassin of the Sith was living in the same ship as them. Grace also felt unease when they listen to their conversation. She speaks her concerns to her friends. "How do we know she won't betray us?"

"We don't." Aaron said. "All we can do is wait. If she really is innocent, that doesn't mean that she is not a threat."

While the three shared their concerns, they listened to the conversation Marcus and Ventress were having.

"So…how long were you in prison?" Ventress asked.

"Ten years." Marcus replied.

"What for?" Ventress asked.

"I tried to murder my wife's lover." He responded before turning this conversation around. "So would you mind telling me what actually went down when Aaron and Ahsoka were arrested."

Ventress gives a sigh and beings to give a REAL confession. "I remember very little of what happened, but after I left the little padawan at the warehouse, I walked away and tried to get as far away as possible because the Jedi were closing in on her. But when I was a couple miles away, someone manged to get the jump on me. Not very few people can sneak up on me."

"It would seem so, given your status." Marcus said. "Continue."

"After I was ambushed, that person managed to inject me with something that made me have no control of myself." Ventress said, which caught Ahsoka's attention. "After that, I can't remember what happened, but I remember waking up on the street and hearing the news about Tano's trial, before your friend and Skywalker managed to run me through the streets."

While Ahsoka listened to the conversation, something clicked in her mind. After listening to Ventress' story, she realized why Ventress was more aggressive, and had yellow eyes and veins. _So that explains why she was different when she fought me._

Aaron looks at his friends and signals them to leave Ventres and Marcus alone. As they left the two, Aaron and the girls had a small conversation between each other. "What do you guys think?" Aaron asked.

"Her story makes a lot of sense." Ahsoka said. "When I was at the warehouse, I saw that she had yellow veins and glowing yellow eyes before she attacked me. So whatever she was injected with, must have made her more aggressive then before and have less control of her actions."

"I hate to admit it, but she did seem a bit unease when Anakin and I confronted her." Grace added. "The serum that she was given must have a bad after effect when it was flushed out of her body. That's probably why Anakin and I were able to handle her."

"But we still don't know who ambushed her." Aaron said. "Not many people can get the jump on a Sith Assassin. I'm afraid the real killer may be out there."

"What do you suppose we do?" Ahsoka asked. "If we tell the Jedi about this, they'll find out that Marcus broker her out. But if we do nothing, they won't know what is actually going on."

"I suppose I can go back to Coruscant and inform them that I found a lead in this investigation." Grace said. "With everyone looking for Ventress, there could be suspicion that she was aided by the actual criminal. I could make it look like she was hiding the killer's trail, by taking the fall for him."

"Sounds promising." Aaron said.

Before anyone could prolong this conversation, Aaron hears his comlink go off _. "Aaron. It's Jaybo, we're closing in on Derric's location/ We should be leaving hypersapce in a few miuntes."_

"I'll be at the bridge." Aaron said before he looked over at Grace and Ahsoka. "We'll finish this talk after we get Derric."

"Agreed." The two girls said before the three of them walked back to the bridge. They hoped that had reached Derric in time before anything could get worse.

As everyone walked to the bridge of the ship, their hearst began to race as they slowly exited hyper space and soon saw Derric's fighter floating a drift in space.

"There he is." Ahsoka pointed out while Aaron grabbed a communicator to contact Derric.

"Derric we're here. We're coming to get you." Aaron said but heard no response from Derric. He was getting worried. "Derric can you hear me. Derric respond now, that's an order!"

Suddenly the whole crew watched a small spark occur inside Derric's fighter before the whole ship ignited and was engulfed in flames, followed by a loud explosion. _BOOM!_

"DERRIC!" Aaron yelled as he watched his friends ship explode right in front of him, forcing eyerone to cry for their friends loss, believing that he was gone forever. Ahsoka and Grace had tears running down their face while Marcus, Jaybo, and Barriss had their mouths hung open as they feared the worse and lost their friend.

As they witnessed their friend go up in flames, Aaron had not felt this much pain and anger ever since he lost his family not too long ago. He remembers all to well of looking at his father's beheaded corpse before finding the burnt bodies of his mother and sister. To watch Derric brun to death felt as if history had repeated itself and he did nothing to save him.

While everyone was still in shock, Jaybo heard a small beeping and looked at a monitor near him. "Guys something leaving out of hyperspace and it's not a lone."

"Everyone get at the guns, we're going to face these sons of bitches!" Aaron yelled. "We're in a fight to death now!

Before anyone could move an inch, it was too late. What followed short, was something Aaron had not expected. As they were going to get ready to fight the people responsible for this, a large armada of Separatist war ships began to exit out of hypersapce. Everyone is in shock when they see not one, not two, not three, but over a dozen war ships exiting hyperspace. _Oh God…_ Aaron thought to himself.

"Aaron they're hailing us." Jaybo said, informing his friend that the lead ship was sending a message to them.

"Let it through…" Aaron said with out even breaking eye contact with the ship.

However as they were receiving the message, Aaron activated the holotable and saw a hologram of the man that had ambushed him. Aaron's mouth hung open as his worst nightmare had become a reality. Standing in front of him was a hologram of Desric wearing his black and red armor, with his red helmet at his side. "No…"

" _Hello Aaron…"_ Desric said. _"Miss me?"_

"No…no this can't be true…." Aaron said. "…this is not possible."

" _Believe me Aaron, I am real, I have returned, and I have come for you."_ Desric said.

"You son of a bitch, you killed Derric…" Aaron said.

" _Derric is quiet alright."_ Desric said. _"Take a look…"_

Everyone in the ship suddenly sees a hologram of Derric strapped to a chare with his left arm comepletly cut off. They are horrified to see what this monster has done to their friend before Desric has his men electrocute Derric right in front of their eyes.

"You son of a bitch…" Aaron said.

" _You should have never sent him to Rhen Var. If you hadn't you would have not altered his fate."_ Desric said.

"How is this possible?" Aaron asked. "How are you still alive?"

" _Don't be so surprised Aaron."_ Desric responded. _"After all, you of all people wanted to prove that I was alive, and here I am. Alive and ready to start a war."_

"How did you survive?" Aaron asked. "We thought you drowned in the underwater catacombs of Naboo."

 _"You wish that would have happened to me."_ Desric said before he began to tell his story. _"After our little conflict on Naboo, you had a gun pointed directly at me. You could have ended everything with one pull of a trigger, but instead you decided to let me plummit to my death. However you should have checked after the battle, because after I somehow survived the crash, my body was still burnt, broken, and helpless. As I made my way to shore, I thought I would rejoin my father in hell until someone came to my aid and rescued me. Little did I know that the person that saved me would become my future apprentice."_

"What…" Aaron asked while everyone was also shocked of Desric's survival.

 _"After I was rescued, I was rebuilt by Count Dooku, who decided to let me loose onto the galaxy. And decided to start things off on Onderon, where my new apprentice would provide me all the intel I needed in order to crush your little rebellion. But after my assassins were defeated, I decided to play with your mind. So I had Suffering stay behind in order to plant a seed in your head that would drive you toward the edge of insanity."_

Desric takes a small pause before continuing. _"I knew that if you had found a small clue that would lead you to believe that I was alive, I knew you would not stop at nothing to prove that you were right. However, I had to make sure that only you would believe in such a thoery, and would make everyone look at you as if you were a mad man. But when I learned that you were drifting apart from your obsession I had to feed you another small crumb of madness to keep you believing. Which leads us to Coruscant…"_

As Desric contoniued, everyone is speechless when they finally learned about the truth of Aaron's madness, only this time they were shocked to learn that Aaron was right all along.

Desric continues. _"I had Letta make the bombs that would blow up the temple. I showed her how to make them before she used her husband as the delivery system that would kill innocent Jedi and workers. But I knew that at some point she would turn me in, so I had to make sure that there were no loose ends. So…I paid her one last visit, before I knocked her out and fed her a small droid that was designed to suffocate the victim from the inside. All it took was the press of a button when a certain padawan decided to visit her in her cell. Once the droid was active, it sucked the air out of Letta's longs, making it look like Ahsoka had used the force to choke her, and forcing Aaron to direct his madness toward something else."_

Ahsoka is taken aback when she learned that Desric was the true master mind of her crime. Because of him, he was able to convince everyone that she had gone rogue and was labeled a wanted criminal of the Republic.

As Desric continues, his story, someone from within the group is slowly walking away. Desric continues. _"With Ahsoka being framed for a crime, I knew you, Aaron, would bring in your rogue assassin theory into this and believed that I was responsible for this. What actually made this even better was watching you strangle Grace and Anakin, who were once your most trusted allies, and were now your greatest enemies. You see Aaron, it was I, the author of your pain and madness. And I can't take all the credit. I do have to thank my apprentice."_

Aaron is stunned to hear the end of Desric's story and is shocked to learn that he had been manipulating events from the very beginning. He had only one question in his mond. Who was his apprentice? He as confused. "But how was Pain, your most trusted assassin, able to obtain everything from us?"

" _But he is not Desric's apprentice…"_ The lights turn off within the ship and signle voice is heard from the speakers before a hologram of Barriss appears next to Desric. _"I am."_

Everyone, including Ventress is dumbstruck when Barriss revealed that she was Desric's apprentice all along. Ahsoka felt so much pain in her heart, as if a knife had pierced it. "Barriss…what…"

 _"After Desric invaded Naboo, he made me realize that the Jedi were just as much for creating this war, and have been responsible for the countless lives lost."_ Barriss explained before everyone saw her make her escape in the ship's life boat. She then continues her story. _"I went back to Naboo, and found Desric on the near brink of death. I rescued him, and would make sure that he would exact terrible vengeance, but by the time he was ready, the doctors had done their work to my master, making him look like a monster to the rest of the world."_

"Barriss, he was going to kill a lot of innocent people." Aaron said.

 _"Innocent is a strong word to throw around in a time of war Aaron."_ Barriss said. _"We plan on restoring true balance to the galaxy by wiping out the Jedi once and for all. Desric taught me something important about revenge. You see, you don't walk behind your enemy and shoot them in the head, no, you walk up behind them and stab them in the heart. It's the slow knife that waits in time without forgetting and slips quietly in between the bones before you whisper your final words to let your enemy know that this is the knife that cuts deepest."_

As Barriss finishes her sentence, her hologram disappears before the machines in the ship begin to go haywire. Desric then speaks. _"You see Aaron, even though you were right about me, you're madness never told you that one of your close friends was actually working for me. You were playing a game that you could not win. And now, I think our little game ends here. So tell me, Aaron…how do you choose to die."_

Without any warning, his hologram disappears and the ship's power comes back on. Jaybo runs over to the pilot's chair. "Guys they're locked onto us!"

"Get us out of here!" Aaron yelled. "We have to warn the Jedi!"

"We can't!" Grace yelled while she was at several computers. "Barriss managed to disable the hyperdrive and she was able to cut off our communications!"

"Fly us out of here!" Aaron yelled as the ship tried to fly away from the ship but was suddenly under fire from the Separatist war ships that were right behind them.

As the ship try to fly from the warships, their escape was nothing more than a game of cat and mouse, for the ships managed to get a shot on the ship's main engines. Everyone in the ship suddenly falls onto the floor when they feel the bolt hit the ship. "Aaron, they've disabled our engines!"

"Everyone! Get to an escape pod!" Aaron yelled before everyone decided to make a run for it to the escaped pods the ship had. Hopefully barriss hadn't sabotaged them.

 _Desric's Warship_

While his ships began to fire upon the defenseless ship, Desric sits in his captains chair and watches several monitors that are giving off live footage of what is happenening form inside _The Cursed Angel._ He watches Aaron, and his friends make their way to the escape pods and sees Marcus and Jaybo jump into one before it takes off.

Desric looks outside and sees the small pod and try to escape. However he was not going to let them get away that easily. Desric looks at his men standing beside him and gives him an order. "Have our ship catch them in a trackter beam. I'm not letting them get off the hook that easy."

"Yes sir." The assassin responded before he watched Jaybo and Marcus' escape pod stop dead center before it was being pulled toward the ship.

Desric then focuses on the monitor and has an evil smile grow across his face. "After all…no ship should have to go down without her captain."

 _The Cursed Angel_

As Grace, Ventress, Aaron and Ahsoka ran toward the last escape pod, Aaron's body was flung toward the wall and was stuck onto it. Somehow, Desric managed to alter the ship's magnetics and decided to have Aaron stay aboard his sinking ship.

"Aaron!" Ahsoka yelled as she quickly ran to Aaron's aid while the girls had made it to the escape pod.

"Hang on Aaron I'm gonna get you out!" Ahsoka yelled before she looked for something that would cut him fee from the wall.

Aaron looked beside him and saw that the ship was on the near brink of destruction. If they stayed any longer, they would all die. "Ahsoka listen to me, you gotta go! NOW!"

"NO I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!" Ahsoka screamed as the ship was slowly being engulfed in flames.

"You don't have much time!" Aaron said. "Go! Get out of here! Warn the Jedi! And stop Desric!"

As Ahsoka tried to free her lover, Ventress uses the force and pulls Ahsoka inside the escape pod while Ahsoka screams and cries while she tries to run back to Aaron's aid. However, the dathomir was able to get her insde the pod before the hatch was sealed tight while Ahsoka was banging up against the glass window. Aaron looks at his beloved angel one last time before the escape pod jumps ff the ship. "Good bye my love…"

 _Escape Pod_

After their pod managed to jump off the ship, it isn't long until the girls watch _The Cursed Angel_ be slowly engulfed in flames before it explodes right in front of them while also seeing Marcus and Jaybo get Captured by Desric. Their hearts were broken as they all knew that Aaron was no longer with them. They all felt as if they failed Aaron and because of this, his death was in vein.

Grace and Ventress quickly activate the small escape pod's hyprdrive and it isn't long until they escape the warships and flew into deep space.

 _Desric's Warship_

As Desric watched the girls escape his army, he felt that it did not matter. He managed to get some of their friends, while also saying his final farewell to his most hated enemy. Desric then gets off his chair and looks at the assassins piloting his warship. He points at one of them. "You...take the three pisoners to our base on Zanbar, I want them to endure the hell that I went through."

"Yes Grand Master." The assassin said before leaving to make sure Derric, Marcus and Jaybo were ready to start a new life in hell.

Desric then looks at another assassin standing by. "And you. Send this message to the Jedi and Senate on Coruscant…Let them know that I am coming for them next. They're prized jewel of a city will burn to the ground."

The assassin nods before Desric sits back in his captain's chair and looks at the vast ocean of stars in front of him. "It has begun…soon the Republic will fall…the time of the Jedi is over…the time for a new age has come…"

And with that final sentence spoken, Desric watches the stars stretch before watching his ship make a lightspeed jump to Coruscant. Soon he will wage war on the Jedi and the Republic.

 **To Be Continued…**

 _So hard to let go  
And I still hear the sound  
Of your voice singin' in my head  
I can't surrender  
'Cause the rope's slowly coming apart  
But hangin' by a thread_

 _It's gone on_  
 _For too long_  
 _And this is it_

 _So take a look into my eyes one last time_  
 _So we never forget_  
 _The way we were before_  
 _When we came alive at the moment we met_  
 _This is still worth fighting_  
 _Still worth fighting for_

 _A glass that's half empty_  
 _Won't wash away the mistakes_  
 _It only makes a mess_  
 _It's worth defending_  
 _A tiny glimpse of what it would take_  
 _To make us better yet_

 _It's gone on_  
 _For too long_  
 _And this is it_

 _So take a look into my eyes one last time_  
 _So we never forget_  
 _The way we were before_  
 _When we came alive at the moment we met_  
 _This is still worth fighting for_  
 _A love that wants to live_  
 _I'll give you all I've got to give_  
 _So let's try one last time_  
 _So we never forget_  
 _This is still worth fighting_  
 _Still worth fighting for_

 _Now that we know just who we are_  
 _Now that we've finally come this far_  
 _I'm ready for one more battle scar_  
 _'Cause this is still worth fighting for_

 _So take a look into my eyes one last time_  
 _So we never forget the way we were before_  
 _When we came alive at the moment we met_  
 _This is still worth fighting for_  
 _A love that wants to live_  
 _I'll give you all I've got to give_  
 _So let's try one last time_  
 _So we never forget_  
 _This is still worth fighting for_  
 _(I'm ready for one more battle scar)_  
 _This is still worth fighting for_  
 _(I'm ready for one more battle scar)_  
 _This is still worth fighting_  
 _We're still worth fighting for_

 **Well…were any of you expecting that? I hope everyone is okay with what had just happened. Well what did you think? After a long time coming, we have finally completed this part of the story but were are far from completeing this story. I also want to give full credit to My Darkest Days, for the song that was used to close this story which is called "Still Worth Fighting For."  
**

 **It looks like our heroes are scattered, Aaron is gone, and Desric is ready to wage war against the republic. I don't know what else to say but I think I will let these people come out and do the rest of the talking. Ladies and Gentlemen give it up for Ahsoka Tano, Grace Cameran, Assajj Ventress and Desric Dameris!  
**

 ***everyone claps and cheers***

 ***the group waves at everyone***

 **Desric: Oooohhhhhh boy. Did you guys like the finale?**

 ***everyone cheers***

 **Thank you guys for coming back on the after show!**

 **Ahsoka: Hey no problem! We're always happy to see the fans.**

 **So what was it like shooting that final scene and wrapping this sequel up?**

 **Grace: It was crazy filming these last few scenes and everyone was under a lot of pressure because we wanted to do this right and make sure that the fans were stunned like we were when we got the scripts.  
**

 **I gotta tell you I was shocked seeing how it all ended and how this was almost remenicent to how Empire Strikes Back ended.**

 **Ventress: Well that's what the director was trying to aim for, but instead of it being a lighter ending, he wanted it to leave off on a dark cliff hanger.**

 **Do you guys have any idea where the final installment will take us?  
**

 **Ahsoka: We...can't say much right now. All we can tell you is that the final installment in this trilogy will take off where we left off.**

 ***Grace and Derric whisper to each other***

 **What are you guys talking about? Don't think you can keep secrets from us.**

 **Grace: Well...I guess we can tell you all this.**

 **Desric: We want to start things off with a bang so to kick the final story, we're starting it with the Invasion of Coruscant.**

 ***everyone cheers and screams***

 **You're kidding right? You're actually going to start off with the biggest battle on Coruscant.**

 **Desric: Why not? I'm very excited to start things off with fighting against the Jedi and Republic, along with my big army of assassins.**

 **Grace: With that being said, that's all you're getting form us.**

 **Ventress: Well we do got one more thing to tell.**

 **Really what is it?**

 **Ahsoka: With production going on with the final story, our director is thinking of what the title should be called and we came up with a few suggestion.**

 **Great let us hear them. Also will the fans be able to decide what the title should be called.**

 **Desric: Of course! We're gonna be setting up a poll today and the poll will be open all the way until the end of 2016. The winning title will debut in 2017 when the final story starts.**

 **Great! So what are the titles?**

 **Ventress: We have "The Battle of Heroes"**

 **Grace: "The Last Battle"**

 **Desric: "The Final Stand"**

 **Ahsoka: And we have "Battle Across The Stars"**

 **You heard it here first folks! Those are the titles of the final Assassin Story. So go to the polls and pick which title you want to be used as we enter the final story.**

 **Ahsoka: While you all wait for 2017, check out the other pieces of work that our director created. Follow them, add them to your favorites, or just leave a comment. We all love to here what our fans think.**

 **Well everyone it looks like that's gonna be it for this story! I want to thank our special guest for making this story a memorable one! I also want to thank the fans who've followed us from the beginning and we hope to see you all in 2017 to see how it all ends.**

 **Ahsoka, Grace, Desric, Ventress all wave goodbye: See You Guys! May the Force Be With You!**


	42. Sneak Peak

**Hey everyone what is going on! Long time no see! I am so excited that we are coming close to the end of the year and also excited that in a few short weeks we I will release the first chapter of The Assassin: The Final Stand.**

 **To show you how much I have appreciate you all, here's a sneak peak at what to expect. Also, you should listen to "Dust and Light" by Twelve Titans Music while you're reading this. It makes it SO MUCH BETTER.**

 **Now a little bit of a warning, if you haven't read The Shadow Of Desric, there's a spoiler in this sneak peak so...**

 **SPOILER ALERT. You've been warned. Enjoy**

 _"Aaron!"_

 _"Ahsoka listen to me, you gotta go! NOW!"_

 _"NO I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!"_

 _"You don't have much time! Go! Get out of here! Warn the Jedi! And stop Desric!... Good bye my love…"_

 _After their pod managed to jump off the ship, it isn't long until the girls watch_ _The Cursed Angel_ _be slowly engulfed in flames before it explodes right in front of them while also seeing Marcus and Jaybo get Captured by Desric. Their hearts were broken as they all knew that Aaron was no longer with them. They all felt as if they failed Aaron and because of this, his death was in vein._

"AARON!" Ahsoka yelled as she was suddenly awake and saw that she was all alone in her room. She looks around and realizes the man she truly loved was no longer with her. As she lied down on her pillow she closes her eyes before tears suddenly form and fall down the side of her face. _So this is what it feels like, when someone takes away everything from you._

* * *

Across the stars, the planet of Coruscant is under fire as thousands of battle droids attack the city and burn it to the ground.

As the Jedi, clones, and Chencellor leave a burning building filled with black smoke, Shaak Ti informs them what they need to do. "Everyone! Quick! Get to the ship!"

Once they ran out into the streets, they were all stunned in horror as they all saw an army of assassins, all lined up and ready to devour the Jedi. Not a moment later, Desric hovers above the army and smiles behind his red helmet. Without saying a word, Desric's assassins march toward the Jedi, while others used jetpacks to fly after them.

The group is horrified when they see this new army of assassins come after, led by the most ruthless of all their kind. Desric.

* * *

On the planet of Onderon, days after the fall of The Cursed Angel, the markets that sold goods to the people of the city were closed, the streets and schools where childrend would play were empty with not a single soul nearby. All over the city, there was no attending their daily lives, everyone had only one thing to do before they went back to their lives. Everyone had decided to attend Aaron's funeral.

 _I can't take any more funerals. I've been through enough._

Everyone also saw Ahsoka wearing a black gown while Grace was wearing a black dress who were standing on both sides of the pit. Soon everyone saw King Dendup and Lux walk to the front of the crowd before a band began to play subtle music when Saw, Tandin, Ventress, and several soldiers began to walk with an empty coffin that was wrapped in an Onderon flag.

 _He tried to warn me of what was going to happen, and I was too blind to see what he was trying to show me. I failed him, in life…. I won't fail him in death._

While everyone mourned for the loss of Aaron, amongst all of the friends and allies, Ventress makes a comment. "Avenge him."

* * *

 _ **In 2017**_

 _This was the last move in a master plan._

When Barriss abandoned her "friends" on _The Cursed Angel_ , Desric felt that she was not yet ready to reveal herself to the Jedi, not yet anyway. Once he had that information to crush the Republic, Barriss was sent to Zanbar, where the assassins had a second hidden castle where they would wait for their next moment to strike against the Republic.

As the shuttle made it's decent, Barriss stands in front of Desric's army that consisted of several dozen cybernetic assassins, several mechanized Deathwatch soldiers, and a few hundred normal assassins.

The shuttle lands in front of Barriss before the doors slide open and the fallen Jedi watches the Shadows of Death come outside of the ship before they form up outside the ship. At the same time, Bo-katan is scene flying above the ship before she lands besides Barriss and stands aside before the true master behind this army came out.

 _A plan, long in the making._

* * *

 _ **Every War…**_

As the Republic began to spread their forces throughout the far reaches of the galaxy, across a vast ocean of stars, Desric was also prepping his assassins for war. While the Jedi focus their attention on General Grievous, Desric knows that somehow the Jedi will send someone to come after him once Grievous is taken care of. Although he is concerned about the fact that someone will find him, he hopes that it won't be long until his Master's plan is complete.

While he waits for the Republic to come to his home, he walks around his quarters and sees the sun begin to slowly set on the horizon. He walks out onto the balcony and looks beyond his castle of assassins, only to see a vast forest and desert cliffs. He soon looks down and sees his three Shadows of Death circling his apprentice, Barriss Offee.

 _For glory's sake!_

As he looks down at the courtyard, he watches his shadows slowly circle around barriss, like sharks in blooded water, waiting for the time to strike the fallen Jedi.

 _For vengeance sake!_

In a split second all three assassin run over toward Barriss before she too begins to sprint at them in full speed. Ruin once again makes the first move and pulls out his two blasters before unleashing a storm of bullets. Using her new lightsabers, Barriss blocks every one of Ruin's bullets before she leaps forward and runs across the large assassin before cutting his two blasters in half. As she continues to run across ruin, she steps on his face before jumping over him and the other assassins and lands behind the three of them.

 _We will end this war!_

* * *

 _ **Has An Ending.**_

 _We will make sure that every last one of these killers are dead to the last one._

Shortly after Grace contacted the Jedi on Coruscant, she was relived to hear that they were at least going to send her some troops to help her bring Desric down. After she finished contacting the Jedi, she walks out of a small tent where she was the only one inside. As she walks outside of her tent, she looks out and sees General Tandin and many of his soldiers training in the forest they were in.

But even though Grace and her friends trained them enough to defeat a Separatist army, they were not ready to take on an army of well trained assassins. In the coming days, they would all need to be ready if they were going to avenge Aaron's death and destroy Desric once and for all.

* * *

 _You started this war._

While the Jedi were being stretched across the galaxy, trying to prevent the Separatists from spreading to new worlds, there were other threats that were hiding in the shadows. As the Separatists continued to move their droids across the stars, the Order of Assassins were laying wait on the planet Zanbar, where they waited their next order to strike a cripple blow to the Republic.

 _You will thank me…_

As the moon sat at the center of the night sky, the castle that was home to hundreds of assassin, was lit up like a beacon. With hundreds of assassins inside the castle, training and preparing for a fight against the Republic. While some were inside the castle, others walked outside the gates and across the walls where several guards were on the look out for spies that could find vital information that would lead to their destruction.

"When I finish it." Desric says to a hologram of Lord Sidious before he leaves and prepares for the coming battle.

* * *

 _ **All Paths…**_

As Desric stares into the mirror he sees his long blck hair getting in the way of his face. Feeling as if he had no control of his urges, he sees a raor nearby and and activates it. With only a moment of pause, Desric goes for it and begins to shave his head. Soon he hears the sound of buzzing pass by over his head as he shaves every inch of hair on his head. He soon watches large strands of hair fall onto the floor. In a mater of minutes, Desric looks at the mirror and sees that his long black hair was no longer on his head. All that he saw was tan, bald, shaven head. He places his hands on his head and feels the cold skin while also feeling his vains pulsate the serum to his brain as well.

At the same time, Marcus and Jaybo were being tortured by the Shadows of Death, while Derric looks forward and sees Ruin walk towards him with a heated pole that had a small glowing red plate at the end of it. Struggling to break free to save himself and his friends, Derric knows of what is to income.

* * *

… _ **Have Led Them…**_

As dawn began to break on Zanbar, Ahsoka, Grace, and the rest of their friends were reunited at the top of a hill that was only a mile away from the front gates to the Assassin's home. Grace and Ahsoka look at each other and know that once the fighting starts, they'll only have a small window to find and kill their target: Desric.

* * *

… _ **Here**_

 _Remember your fallen! Hold nothing back!_

As Grace watches her men charge she reaches over to one of her troops, and is given an assault riffle. Already armed with two pistols, she knows that someone else will need this weapon more then her. She looks over to Ahsoka and hands her the weapon. Having realized that she no longer has her lightsabers, Ahsoka accepts the rifle and charges down the valley with Grace. Grace, now more determined than ever, is ready to wipe the assassins off the face of the galaxy. "TAKE YOUR VENGEANCE!"

 _ **The Assassin: The Final Stand**_

* * *

 _Will you fight with me…one last time._

 _ **Coming January 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2017**_


End file.
